The Other Hybrid
by Celetest13
Summary: As the outsider of the pack, Alexandria has kept her identity a secret until their Alpha betrays them. Now rebuilding a new life in Mystic Falls, Ria struggles between her unwanted feelings for Klaus and her loyalty towards her new friends. But Klaus Mikaelson is a hard man to resist, especially when said hybrid is her mate.
1. Lost and Found

"Tired, Ria?"

I pushed a long strand of raven black hair behind my ears and carefully jostled the heavy bag I was carrying on my back before turning toward him. A wide and innocent smile framed my expression to conceal away the rising aggravation. "What makes you think _that_ Conan?"

Conan just rolled his grey eyes, a glimpse of exasperation creeping up to mar his casually composed face. "Oh, _I don't know_ ," he responded sarcastically. "Maybe it's the fact that you have been _sighing dramatically_ ever since we left the last camp?"

He snickered as I stumbled to the ground. Shooting him a dark glare, I gracefully leapt back to my feet and brushed off the loose soil particles which had accumulated on my jeans before continuing to trudge forwards.

"I just don't _understand_ why we should be setting up camp in the Smoky Mountains," I complained. " _Sure_ it's nice for scenery and all but we were told to _stay where we were_."

Conan sighed and put an arm around my shoulder. "It's not our decision, we are not in charge."

"No, _Ray's_ in charge and he told us ' _Not. To move. From camp._ '" I mimicked our Alpha's uncompromising tone before shaking my head with a frown. "What the _hell_ was Paige thinking when she chose this place? It's too steep to climb," I wondered but before Conan could reply, we were interrupted.

"Since you asked _so_ _nicely_ Ria, I was thinking that the Smoky Mountain forestry is high and dense which means sheltered and secluded. The perfect place for us to transform tonight and since you are so concerned, I gave Ray the heads up. He knows _exactly_ where we are."

I raised my doubtful eyes to meet Paige's brown ones. Begrudgingly, I knew she was right but admitting it to her _face_ was another thing entirely. The dark haired woman standing before me had been branded the Beta of the pack, so when our Alpha went away on business, all the decision making fell onto her.

Most times, the two of us never really saw eye to eye. The truth is, I didn't usually get along with her, _scratch that_ , I didn't really get along with _anybody_ in the pack but despite my outsider status, Paige and I still held this grudging respect towards one another. I did have some, _acquaintances_ I guess you could call them; Conan was one, as was Derek, Paige's human boyfriend.

A rapid heartbeat abruptly sounded in my ears as I caught sight of the mortal in question jogging down the hill towards us. He paid no attention to Conan and me as he strode straight to Paige's side.

"We're here, babe," he whispered as he threaded a calloused hand through her short and wavy dark hair. "It's a perfect clearing for scout outs and when the full moon meets its apex tonight, you will all have enough space to roam the forest." He smiled softly. "We can stay here until it's time for us all to move again."

Paige grinned and pecked him on the lips. Conan and I quickly looked away, knowing better than to interrupt them. After a few seconds had ticked by, she reluctantly pulled away to send us an icy glare. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she demanded. "The grass to _grow_? _Go_ , the tents won't set up themselves."

I inwardly scowled and whipped away from her without another word, quickening my pace until we finally reached our destination. The bag immediately slid off my shoulder and I let it fall to the ground as I leant back against the nearest tree with a serene smile.

Closing my eyes, I tilted up my head and listened peacefully to the gentle sound of the wind, the quiet chirpings of birds fluttering through the trees. In this state, I could almost feel the calmest workings of nature.

"Well _look_ who _finally_ decided to join us."

 _Or maybe not._

Without opening my eyes, I muttered in the general direction of the nasally voice. " _Pleasure_ as always, Kara."

She didn't seem to get, by the obvious tone of my sarcasm that I was in no mood to talk and spitefully carried on. "You know, I really can't comprehend why Ray lets you stay in our pack. You don't _belong_ here. You should have been kicked out ages ago. I mean like… you're not even that _special_."

 _Oh honey, you have no idea._

I opened my eyes to see her sneering face just inches from mine and moved away from the tree. _Personal space much?_ Her posse of followers watched on avidly as I replied in a strained tone, "Well that really isn't your decision now, _is it_?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other pack members turn, not so subtly craning their heads to listen in on our _conversation._

Kara seemed to enjoy the attention as she flicked her blonde ponytail over her shoulder and replied with a leer, "Well it should be. If I was Ray, I would abandon you. Kick you to the curb and all that… and like, you wouldn't even feel any hurt, since your mommy and daddy practically did the same thing."

 _Wrong thing to say_.

I snarled and took a step towards her but Conan pulled me back. "It's not worth it Ria," he muttered.

I gritted my teeth and shoved him away from me hard before turning tail and sprinting towards the forest. Once I was out of sight, my body sagged and I pricked up my ears, focusing in on Kara's seductive whisper. "Why do you even stand up for her? You need to live up to your name Conan Faölan. You are a descendant of the _seven clans_. Only the strongest of our kind are allowed to carry a name meaning _'Wolf'_."

I immediately stopped listening as I felt my face begin to change. My chest rumbled out a low growl, knowing all too well what I would look like and continued to make my way through the forest, taking in slow and deep breaths.

Once the calm exterior finally subdued my raging mind, I allowed myself time to truly think. Maybe Kara was right. Maybe it would be better for me to leave the pack. There wasn't really anything that was keeping me here. Ray was never around. And although Conan had been there for me at a time when I needed him the most, the sad truth was, even though I was part of the pack, I always felt alone… like something was _missing_.

"It has been _weeks_ Derek and _still_ I haven't heard from Ray since I told him we were heading to the mountains."

My head suddenly turned to the left when I heard it. Paige's tone was different. Never had I ever heard her sound so doubtful… so very _afraid_.

Confusion settled over me and I furrowed my brows, listening intently as Derek's soothing voice whispered through the trees. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Paige. Ray is a big boy. He can look out for himself."

With a stealth I did not know I was capable of, I made my way towards their voices, never once making a sound. Then placing my palms lightly against the bark of the tree which blocked my path, I peered around and watched.

Paige had turned away from Derek, shoving her hands through her hair in frustration. "All I know is that one moment he went to visit Keisha and Lauren and the next moment their rental house had completely burned down." She whipped back around to face him, her skin holding a white tinge. "It wasn't some silly _gas explosion,_ Derek, I _know_ it wasn't."

Derek gently reached out, taking her hands in his larger ones before squeezing them gently. "Paige, we don't know the full details yet but you know Ray more than _anybody_. He is your _family_ and your Alpha, the _pack's_ Alpha." He stared straight into her eyes, begging her to understand. "He would _never_ leave any of you behind."

I couldn't watch any longer. I turned away from them, resting my back against the tree before sinking slowly to the ground. Paige's soft voice wafted over me. "I'm just _worried_ , Derek."

There were a few moments of silence before Derek softly replied, "We _all_ are."

I buried my head in my hands and curled up into a tight ball as I heard the two pairs of footsteps slowly wane away, heading back to camp.

I should have followed my instincts from the start. Paige's evasiveness in answering our questions, her unexpected decision to migrate us away from our last camp… and even though I still didn't know much, after what I had overheard, there was now only one certainty.

Ray Sutton was missing and not even Paige Sutton, his _sister_ , knew where he was.

* * *

I was in a slight daze when I finally made it back to camp. At the sight which lay before me, I bit back my surprise, only just realising exactly how much time had passed while I had wallowed in my thoughts.

All the tents had been set up. People were hurrying around unpacking and grabbing different supplies. After a brief scan of my surroundings, I instantly caught sight of Conan and made a move to join him.

I had barely made it five steps when Kara _accidentally_ barged past me, making sure to knock her shoulder against mine, hard. "Watch where you are going, _freak_ ," she muttered under her breath and I growled back a retort.

 _Bitch._

Seconds later, I swiped up some pegs from the ground and squatted down beside Conan, passing him some.

"Where have you been?" he quietly hissed. "You've been gone for a good _two hours_. You're _lucky_ no one noticed."

 _Oh the perks of being an outsider._ Keeping my eyes focused on my task, I shrugged and avoided his enquiring gaze. "I guess I lost track of time," I muttered.

Conan continued to concentrate on pegging the tent down; once he had finished, his grey eyes searching mine sceptically. "If you say so," he replied before getting to his feet and I smiled wryly, knowing he would be back on my case at a later date. "Look, tell Paige I'm going to find some more firewood before it starts getting dark."

I nodded, sending him an absent wave as he disappeared off through the trees. It didn't take long for the background apprehension to rise inside me once more and my stomach turned. Wanting something to do, needing a way to distract myself from my spiralling thoughts, I grabbed our rucksacks, unzipped the tent and began to unpack Ray's belongings.

I was just about to make a start on mine when I heard Paige's quiet call. Instantly dropping the bag to the ground, I heeded her summons and strode towards her.

She didn't say anything for a moment and I didn't encourage nor discourage her. She scanned the pack quickly before stating quietly, "I know you were listening."

It wasn't a question and I didn't reply but Paige took it as a confirmation. "Derek was right," she whispered. "Ray will be okay, I was just overreacting. I don't want you telling anyone in the pack."

I raised one eyebrow at her. "Even if I did, do you _really_ think anyone would listen to me?"

Paige's mouth twisted into a grimace. "No, not really. Conan would though." She examined the camp with rising concern. "Where is he by the way?"

"Gone to grab firewood," I uttered back, knowing she was trying to change the subject as Derek caught sight of us standing side by side. Creases formed on his forehead before he rapidly began to make a beeline in our direction. Letting out a slow exhale, I reluctantly crossed my arms and muttered, "I won't tell."

Paige nodded, sagging slightly. "That is all I ask of you. All you need to know is that Ray will be back soon."

She started to say something else but the rest of her words were drowned out when quiet cracks of breaking foliage suddenly pierced the air.

I caught the scent first; the lightest aroma of cedar drifted through my nose and I shuddered. Goosebumps prickled my flesh. My head snapped to the left. That was when I saw _them_.

Two men were standing by the edge of the clearing. The bronze haired, vacant emerald eyed man was carrying a limp figure on his shoulders but it was his companion who caught my attention.

Who caused my wariness to rise.

His frame was well built, the faint outline of muscles rippled beneath a dark grey shirt. _Strength_. His features were delicately masculine; curly dirty-blonde hair with a hint of stubble littering a defined jaw. _Allure._ But it was the eyes which drew me in... dazzling pools of ocean-blue held a sharp and defining glint... _Danger._

My heart unexpectedly started to hammer to an uncontrollable beat and face flushing hot, I quickly diverted my focus. Now scrutinising the first male with narrowed eyes, I caught sight of _who_ he was carrying and my body froze in both horror and _recognition_.

" _Sooner_ ," I murmured.

By now everyone had sensed the newcomers and the chatter had died down to quiet whispers. They watched on with caution and fear as the bronze-haired man stared around with no emotion on his expressionless face. Paige tensed beside me when he dropped the body to the floor.

" _RAY!_ " she screamed and before I could attempt to stop her, she lurched forwards with Derek following fast at her heels. I remained frozen in place; staring down uncomprehendingly at our Alpha's figure sprawled out on the grass. My stomach twisted into tight knots as I struggled to listen but it was no use.

I couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"Oh my _God_ ," Paige whispered as she knelt down, holding Ray's head with one hand, placing her other against his chest. Derek lowered into a crouch behind her, curving a palm over her shoulder as she started to hyperventilate. "What's going on?" Paige muttered fearfully to herself before she stiffened and jerked her head up to the two men watching the scene.

The bronze haired man had tilted his head to the side, his emerald eyes fixating on Derek in blatant _hunger_ whilst the other was scanning our pack victoriously.

Paige blurted out the question currently on the surface of everybody's minds. "Who are _you_?"

"The more important question is who am _I?_ " the blonde commented casually, his gaze now fixed on the ground.

My instincts flared up into preservation mode. Something was about to go down. I took a careful step forwards as Derek and Paige slowly straightened up.

" _Please_ , forgive the intrusion." The man paused for a second before snapping his head up and continuing, "My name is _Klaus_."

My heart lurched, the name whirring around and around in my head.

 _Did he know? Did Ray tell?_

Paige was thinking along the same lines as she backed away towards me, Derek bringing up the rear. Klaus watched her every move curiously and I rapidly averted my gaze, my hair standing on end as the burn of his eyes drifted directly onto me.

Still keeping me behind her, Paige stated in terror, "You're the _hybrid_."

Klaus smirked. "You've heard of me. _Fantastic_!"


	2. Full Moon

My stomach was churning. My head burned with unanswered questions. I had no clue how our Alpha had managed to get us all into this mess and quite frankly, I didn't care. All that mattered now was finding some way out of it.

Brow sweating, I swiftly scrutinized the area, searching for a way to escape but the facts were staring right at me, straight in the face.

We were in the middle of _nowhere_ , _miles_ away from civilisation. The truth was undeniably clear. We weren't going to make it out of the Smoky Mountains _alive_ but I'd be _damned_ if l didn't go down without a good fight.

With that in mind, I leant down into a partial crouch, keeping my eyes fixed firmly on Klaus as he and his companion strode casually towards us, unperturbed by the abhorrent stares as they sat down on a large stone slab in the centre of our clearing.

Klaus relaxed back, completely at ease and started talking as if we were guests at a dinner party. But this story held a darker twist… because at this little get together of his… we were the main course.

"You know, it's _fascinating_ , actually... a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun." He paused for effect and I could easily pick up on the smugness and slight awe in his tone. "A true hybrid."

Two words instantly came to mind when describing this man: _arrogant_ and _bastard_.

I wanted to act. Just do something, _say_ something, _anything_ to put him in his place but my plans were cut short as Ray jerked up and gasped for air.

"Excellent timing, Ray," Klaus applauded with a smile as he watched our Alpha twitch with gleaming eyes. " _Very_ _dramatic_."

"What's happening to me?" Ray uttered hoarsely and I was about to make a move towards him but someone stepped down hard on my foot. Stopping me in my tracks. I turned, startled at Paige's discrete glare. It was obvious what she was trying to convey from the countless number of times we had shared silent conversations.

 _Do not interfere._

This time I actually obeyed, albeit _reluctantly_.

Instead of replying to Ray, Klaus turned his attention towards the other vampire. "Stefan?" he probed and the green-eyed immortal let out a deep sigh of boredom before he languidly rose to his feet, getting straight down to business.

"Are any of you _human_?" he drawled and out of the corner of my eye, I vaguely observed Klaus closely examining us one by one. "Your _friend_ needs _human blood_ to complete his transition into a vampire. If he doesn't get it… he will _die_."

I started to shake slightly and I could feel Paige mimicking my actions as she watched on in terror. Her brother's life was hanging in the balance. Ray had been one of the first to fully accept me for what I was. I owed it to him to save his life but if saving him meant sacrificing Derek… then that was a choice I refused to make. I didn't dare look to Paige's boyfriend but something told me it was useless.

The pack stayed silent as Klaus continued calmly from where Stefan had finished. "Doesn't take much, _jussst_ a sip."

He slowly got up to walk around and I let a low growl escape through gritted teeth as I watched the way he so casually carried himself. It was obvious that the two immortals were playing us. They already knew. How could they _not_?

Derek's heartbeat was hammering so hard, I was almost surprised that the organ hadn't already exploded from his chest as Klaus questioned, "Anyone? A _boyfriend_ , a girlfriend, along for the ride."

He paused and slowly looked to my left. My stomach twisted horribly.

" _You_ ," Klaus stated and Derek's mouth opened in shock.

Before any of us had time to react, Klaus sped forwards. He sliced Derek's wrist open with his teeth before tossing him towards Stefan who tackled him to the ground. It occurred all within the span of three seconds.

I felt my face faintly change at the strong scent of blood diffusing through the air and hastily pushed back the urge to feed. From that moment on, everything burst into chaos.

" _NO!_ " Paige screamed and my hand shot out, grasping frantically for her arm but she shoved me out of the way as she sprinted towards her brother. Klaus swiftly intercepted her movements a second before she reached him.

The hybrid's hand shot out, closing tight around her neck. He yanked her up off the ground and she hung limply in his stronger grasp like a ragged doll. Satisfied that he had rendered his prey powerless, Klaus turned to Stefan. The green-eyed vampire was lowering his head towards Derek's bloodied arm.

I stepped forwards, the panic starting to seep through, overriding my every thought. Then Ray tore his eyes away from the blood. He glanced over at me. It only lasted a split second but as soon as our eyes locked, the command of the Alpha coursed through my veins.

 _Don't do anything stupid._

"If you don't drink it Ray, I will," Stefan breathed, his expression one of undeniable hunger as he stared down at Derek in a sinister and predatory way. "Problem is… I don't know how to _stop_." Ray's composure was rapidly weakening, his eyes fixed upon the bleeding wound.

"It's the new order, sweetheart." We all turned our attention back to Klaus as he spoke softly to his captive. "You join us… or you _die_."

I retreated back a step, my form tensing as I braced myself. Preparing to look away. I already knew what option Paige would choose and thanks to Ray's command, I could do nothing but _watch_.

For all intents and purposes I was completely helpless and I _hated it_.

"I would rather _die_ than be a _vampire_ ," Paige hissed as she met his eyes with utter loathing.

Klaus simply looked impassive. "Wrong choice." He bit deep into his wrist and forced the gaping wound towards her mouth. At the same time, Ray's composure finally cracked. He lunged forwards, snatching up Derek's arm… guzzling down the blood.

I just stood there, my feet planted firmly in place as Klaus shared a triumphant smirk with Stefan before turning back to his captive. He gently patted Paige's hair. "She'll thank me for that later," he stated, laughing once.

He flicked his wrist. A sharp crack pierced the air and Paige's body fell lifelessly to the floor.

Klaus licked her blood off his fingertips and his features instantly began to change. Blue eyes melted into liquid gold, teeth elongated into sharp fangs and veins protruded out from beneath the flesh.

I stared, slightly transfixed at the scene, before I realised what I was doing and quickly snapped myself out of it.

"Okay, who's _next?_ " the hybrid announced.

" _Her!_ Take _her_ first!" My stomach flipped uneasily at Kara's pleading voice. Her finger was pointed in my direction. I drew in a sharp breath and swallowed.

No matter how much I hated her guts and constantly envisioned how hard I would laugh if she ever took an _accidental_ tumble off a cliff, I would never sell her out if her life was endangered. Seemed like she didn't share my point of view.

So much for _pack_ _loyalty_.

I could now feel Stefan's gaze hot on my skin but I didn't dare turn my head. Instead, I looked to Ray. Dread encompassed his face as his attention darted fast between me and the two immortals. When the second heated gaze fixated upon me, my attention flickered towards the ground.

 _The game was up. This was how I was going to die._

Hearing the sudden rush of wind, I clenched my eyes shut and waited, balling my hands into fists. A warm hand clasped tight over my wrist and another tilted my chin up.

"Look at me, sweetheart."

Taking in a slow, shaky breath, knowing that there was no other choice, I opened my eyes and hazel met cerulean. That was when I felt it. A pull... so strong, so _intense_ … it was _drawing_ me in _, forcing_ me to move closer, to remove all shreds of space which separated us. I locked my body in place as spots danced before my eyes. In my dizziness the hand released my wrist to wrap more securely around my waist.

" _Impossible_ ," Klaus whispered softly and keeping his gaze locked firmly on mine, he slowly bent his head down. The tip of his nose lightly brushed up the column of my throat. He inhaled. I trembled.

It was too much for Ray to handle. "You can't turn her!" he blurted out hoarsely. "It won't work on her!"

I froze and Klaus felt it as he unhurriedly pulled away. "And why is _that_ , Ray?" When Ray didn't answer he looked back to me, ocean eyes roaming my pale face as he murmured, "What about _you_ , love? Do you know why?"

I dragged my gaze away, forcing myself to glance back in Ray's direction. Even though his body was still weakly twitching, he managed to shake his head once. Klaus followed my line of sight and realisation crossed his features. "Alpha command," he said quietly. "How could I forget?"

" _Un-command_ _her_ then, it's not like anyone would miss her."

I tried to turn round. To shoot Kara a warning glance. Her friends were hissing at her to be quiet as Klaus' arm around me tightened. He pulled me towards Stefan and Ray, pushed me down onto the flat surface of the stone slab then placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't try to run, you won't get _far_ ," he taunted, red lips curling up at my defiant expression before he flashed towards Kara.

Still reeling from the recent turn of events, I exhaled rapidly and turned my head towards Ray, noticing that he looked paler than usual. "Just so you know," I panted. "I hate you for abandoning us again. And when I say hate… I mean _loathe_."

Ray managed to crack a small smile. "After everything you have been through already, I wouldn't expect anything less of you Ria." He sent me a wry glance. "But just so you know, I missed your _charming_ personality."

Despite the situation, I reluctantly smiled back. "Feelings mutual, _boss_." I turned my focus back onto Klaus. I seemed to be doing that a lot since he entered the clearing. "Is he-" I queried before trailing off.

"Yes, he is compelling her," Stefan replied, his eyes narrowing into slits as he listened.

The pack had huddled close together as Klaus spoke calmly to Kara. "You will tell me why you want _Ria_ dead."

I listened in curiously as Kara's voice took on a detached tone. "Ria is an orphan. Ray felt sorry for her so he took her in. Her parents didn't want her and neither do I. She isn't special and she isn't beautiful. She is _scum_. An _outsider_. She doesn't belong in our pack. _Death would be better_."

Klaus' eyes had darkened and even from this distance, I could hear his chest vibrate slightly. "I agree with you sweetheart," he said softly. "Death _would_ be better."

The crack echoed around the clearing. Her body collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. The hybrid had snapped her neck before offering her the chance to sample his blood. I thought I would _feel_ something, a simple ounce of pity at the sight of her fallen corpse but there was _nothing_.

All I felt was a rising anger surging through my veins when she said that I didn't belong. Anger because what she had said was _true_.

"Don't think like that," Ray muttered quietly but I could still hear him.

I twisted my body towards him, my stance defensive while I tried to block out the sudden ear piercing screams which had started behind us. "Who said I was thinking about anything?"

Ray grimaced slightly as he rubbed his head. "You forget that I know you Ria. More than most." He then looked over my shoulder and his expression merged into one of inconceivable terror.

Drawing in a slow inhale, I followed his gaze and my heart froze as I took in the scene before me. There was nothing I could say to describe it; nothing would have done it justice. All I knew was that the sight would be imprinted in my memories forever.

As if on autopilot, my eyes glazed over as I took in the bodies on the floor, the vacant expressions… the blood… so much blood... I quickly shook myself in disgust at my reaction and turned my head away.

Klaus walked back over and crouched down beside Derek. His voice turned hypnotic as he compelled the stirring human's form. _"_ There, good as new. _Now you relax, okay mate? We're gonna need you when the rest wake up."_

I would have found the sound of his tone soothing if he wasn't intent on sending us all to the slaughter... I shook my head sharply and watched on, my body still quivering at the truth of my wandering thoughts.

Ray shook his head repeatedly as he stared on in horror and muttered the words I couldn't bring myself to say. "They're dead… they're _all d-dead_."

His speech had begun to stutter and I abruptly jerked back around to face him. He was clutching at his arms; his knuckles slowly turning white as his body shuddered slightly… and the tremors were rapidly gaining strength.

"Well, he's through his transition." I jumped and whipped around to see Klaus standing right behind me with a self-satisfied smile on his face. "He should be getting better soon." His eyes then strayed to mine. I tensed and made a move to stand but he swiftly grasped my upper arm, locking me in place.

I growled up at him with all the anger I could muster, to hide the fact that deep down, I was trembling with fear. "Just _do it_ ," I spat. "Get it over with, or do you _get off_ when you _prolong the moment?_ "

Stefan snorted and leant back against the tree behind him, crossing his arms. "Yeah Klaus, are you going to _kill her?_ " he whispered mockingly as Klaus suddenly pulled me to my feet and snaked his arm round my waist, effectively trapping me against him.

"Now, why would I want to do _that?_ "

I stared up at him bewildered as I realised how close we actually were. His ocean eyes glittered as they bored straight back into mine but they didn't have that lethal _I'm about to kill you_ look. It was almost... _animalistic_...

I mentally slapped myself. My pack had just been offed in the span of sixty seconds and here I was, attempting to deduce inexistent feelings behind their killer's simple gaze. I started to struggle. "Then why the hell am I still _alive?_ " I demanded. "What do you _want?_ "

Klaus' lips tilted up in amusement at my feeble efforts as he tugged me impossibly closer causing me to let out an involuntary gasp. "You'll realise soon enough love, but right now I need you to _calm down_."

 _Fuck. You._

I continued to thrash against him, my heartbeat accelerating to an alarming pace but Klaus effortlessly tightened his hold with one hand, forcing my head down against his shoulder with the other. I tensed as the pad of his thumb began to move in small circles, massaging the back of my neck.

I let loose a low and involuntarily sigh. His movements were so light, so oddly _soothing_ that my body instantly began to relax at the mere touch.

How could this man be so ruthless one moment, yet so insanely gentle the next? It was almost unnatural. My head was yelling at me to fight him, to _flee_ but my instincts were fighting back just as hard, telling me to just enjoy the feeling of being enveloped within his warm grasp.

I couldn't bring myself to fight him… I just _couldn't._

"That a girl," Klaus breathed into my ear as I reluctantly leaned into him and he ever so tenderly, lowered me back down onto the stone.

Stefan glanced around the eerily quiet campsite and I was drawn back to the present when he spoke. "So not that I wasn't enjoying watching that _disturbing_ touch of empathy but I have to know why go through this?" He cocked his head to the side. "Is it your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

Klaus rose to his feet but I realised that he never strayed too far from me. "No not slaves, _soldiers_ … _comrades_."

"Ria."

I drowned out their conversation and turned towards Ray. His paling skin had whitened further, a grey tinge beginning to sweep over the flesh. He had started to rasp and I moved closer to him in worry.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you s-something." He struggled to get it out and I quickly put a hand on his arm.

"Don't," I soothed. "You can tell me later."

Ray grimaced. "No… i-it _has_ to be _now_." He looked up at me in earnest and I nodded once for him to continue. "I know I haven't been the b-best guardian in your life – don't interrupt," he added as I started to protest. "But the real r-reason I left for all the time was so I could track down your p-parents."

My breath caught. All time around me had stopped. "What are you _saying?_ " I breathed.

Ray took in a shuddering breath, "Your d-dad is still a-alive, Ria."

I immediately extended my arms, grasping his hands as I bit my lower lip hard, trying to stop the tears from breaking through. "Why are you telling me this?"

Ray managed a small smile as he shook. "B-because you n-need your f-family and I'm _s-so_ _sorry_ … I _f-failed you_."

He gave me the look and my bottom lip began to tremble. The unvoiced Alpha order settled into my mind. When I realised what he had commanded me to do, the blatant terror took over.

I clutched his hands tighter, trying not to let the betrayal seep through. "Please don't leave me," I begged. "Don't make me do this to you." I choked back a gasp. "I _can't._ "

"P-promise m-me you'll find h-him," Ray just uttered back. "Y-you are s-strong enough Ria… r-remember t-t-that."

I nodded, feeling my heart physically break in two. His eyes gradually began to brim up but it wasn't tears which streamed down his cheeks… it was blood. Ray was crying _blood_.

Without thinking, I grabbed Klaus' arm. "Klaus, _Ray_ …" I murmured in growing panic and I felt the hybrid immediately take a seat beside me.

"So that's why you're keeping me around?" Stefan wondered. "To witness my _attitude adjustment?"_

Klaus leaned across me to examine Ray whilst he answered Stefan. "You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know."

He drew back with an inconceivable expression and I turned to face him in worry. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong," Klaus replied shortly and his hand entwined with mine before tugging me closer towards him.

 _Away from Ray_.

Stefan leant down and grabbed Ray's hair, yanking his head round to face him. I exchanged a quick glance with Klaus before turning back to face them.

" _Huh_ ," Stefan murmured and my eyes shot up, hoping he could provide some sort of an explanation but I was sadly mistaken. "That shouldn't be happening should it?" he questioned.

"Well _obviously_ ," Klaus replied flatly and I quickly twisted my hand out of his hold. I pulled away from him before he could react and knelt down in front of Ray.

"You said I was going to f-feel better… why d-doesn't it f-feel better?" he stuttered and I grabbed his hands, forcing them still. His vacant eyes moved to mine. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Klaus tense, his dark eyes flashed gold as they focused on Ray's hands which were squeezing mine hard. "R-Ria, _help m-me!"_

I shook my head, feeling more helpless than ever. "I don't know how, Ray." It _should_ have worked.

" _Some master race._ " My fingers twitched at Stefan's sarcastic tone. I stood up and strode towards him until we were standing face to face.

"This is not a _joke_ ," I growled and making sure that Klaus couldn't see, I let my face change for the slightest second. "Don't you _dare_ say otherwise." Stefan stepped back, his face one of alarm but he had no time to respond.

Paige suddenly jolted up into a sitting position, gasping for breath.

" _Derek, come feed your girlfriend,_ " Klaus ordered and folded his arms as he watched on in confusion. When Derek didn't respond, Klaus seized his arm and Ray lost it.

" _NO_!" I bellowed as I watched my insane Alpha disappear into the forest. Without hesitating, my feet began to move, bursting rapidly into a sprint.

" _RIA_!" I put on a slight inhuman increase in speed and as soon as I was out of sight, I heard Klaus' furious command, "Stefan, go get them."

I ran. The trees blurred past me as I followed Ray's scent. It led everywhere; between trees, down hills, under bushes… and it was fading fast. I thrust a hand through my unkempt hair in frustration and desperation. I was not going to find him.

I didn't realise how much time I had spent wandering through the forest until I noticed the darkening sky.

Peering upwards, my eyes absorbed the brightness of the full moon shining down upon me and leaning back against a tree for a brief pause, I smiled.

For many werewolves, the glowing orb hanging in the sky was a harbinger of doom but I could never bring myself to see it that way. Nothing which looked that beautiful could possibly be evil… except maybe for _Klaus_.

A raging snarl burst from my lips. Why were my thoughts automatically drifting back to him? Why did I even use the word _maybe_? Klaus was pure evil… _wasn't he?_

This shouldn't even be up for a fucking mental _debate_.

"C'mon let's keep moving."

Jerking out of my stupor, I tilted my head to the left as my ears picked up the deep, unfamiliar voice. A woman's tone instantly joined the first and I froze… that voice… it was alarmingly _familiar_. Ice trickled down my spine before I forced myself to concentrate. When two sets of heartbeats sounded through my ears, I finally relaxed.

Little by little, the curiosity began to rise and I crept forwards, ensuring that I couldn't be seen as the man continued to shout.

"He can handle himself let's _move!_ "

" _No!_ " the woman exclaimed back. "If he gets bitten he'll be _dead_. _I'm_ the _reason_ he's _out here!_ "

 _Bitten?_

I edged myself closer as the man yelled, " _I'm_ the reason he's out here! I told him where we were and I'm telling you to keep moving, let's _go_!"

The woman glanced around in anguish. For a second I thought she met my gaze and I stayed perfectly still, observing her face with utter bewilderment.

" _Elena_ ," the man pleaded desperately. " _NOW!_ "

After one last melancholy glance in my direction, the woman brushed off whatever thoughts were running through her head and burst into a sprint, following after the man.

I waited a few minutes longer before walking out from my hiding place and faced the direction the woman was going to go.

Ray was down there and from what I gathered from the conversation, their friend was too. And he was a vampire… an idiotic one by the sounds of it. Stepping into werewolf territory on a full moon was _suicide_.

I knew what I needed to do.

I took off down the path, easily weaving in and out of the trees, keeping my senses on high alert for any sign of a fight. At the sound of the growing growls, I put on an extra burst of speed and leapt into the clearing.

A raven haired vampire stirred on the ground as he gazed blearily up as his attacker. A loud snarl burst from Ray's lips, spittle flying in all directions. When he dived for the vampire's neck, I acted.

In one swift movement, I yanked him off his victim and tackled him to the ground.

" _Ray_ ," I pleaded, pinning my Alpha firmly against the sodden ground as I scrutinised the bloodied face for any sign of recognition. All that stared back up at me were uncontrollable growls and black eyes of utter hate.

Ray was _gone_. He wanted me _dead_.

Closing my eyes, I felt the Alpha order settle in.

Within seconds his struggles had ceased… I opened my eyes to meet blank orbs… his heart was in my hand.

It fell immediately from my grasp as I frantically wiped my palm on the material of my torn sleeve. This time I didn't bother attempting to stop the tears. They welled over the barrier, streaming down my cheeks.

"I am so sorry," I whispered, backing away and curling up into a tight ball. "I am so _so_ sorry."

"You didn't have to do that."

I froze as I recognised his voice but I didn't turn around as I squeezed my eyes shut. _Get yourself together Ria, don't lose it now._ The thought spun around my head along with the images from tonight before I exhaled a breath I didn't realise I had been holding. _Compose yourself. Don't show weakness._

Very slowly, I unwrapped my shaking hands from around my legs and opened my eyes. I shuffled across the grass to gently close Ray's eyelids.

"Yes, I did," I finally replied quietly to the two bystanders, taking in their similar features. Both brothers had remained silent throughout my small breakdown and for that I was grateful. Sighing, I looked up to see Stefan's controlled face. The raven-haired vampire I had saved stood at his side, watching me with concern.

"You should have let me or Damon."

I chose not to answer and instead raised my head, my eyes zeroing in on Stefan's wrist. "You were bitten," I stated simply as I carefully got to my feet. After the night I had, I was surprised that I could even stand.

When I hesitantly made a move towards them, Damon's posture stiffened, exchanging a side-glance with his brother and I rolled my eyes. Stefan just shrugged but I could see that deep down in those emerald eyes, he was worried. "It's a full moon," he uttered. "I expected it."

I continued to approach him, regarding him in a new light. Stefan had saved his brother at the expense of a werewolf bite and for that he was either incredibly brave or incredibly _stupid_. Maybe he was both and _maybe_ I was too quick to judge him.

After all, he cared about family and that scored him some points in my book. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a martyr?" I wondered.

Damon bit back a snort but Stefan's mouth twitched. "Maybe Klaus will be generous," he replied but I shook my head.

"You are coming back empty handed. I am not gonna risk it."

Damon looked at me in irritation. "Care to share with the class what you're rambling on about?" he demanded but I blocked him out keeping my gaze fixed on Stefan as I raised my wrist to my mouth and bit down.

I felt my face change as I extended my bloodied wrist. "Go on. _Drink_."

Stefan's eyes widened. "I saw that before... but you're not… it's _impossible_."

"Yeah yeah, I know, I'm a freak of nature, get over it and drink."

"But-"

"Too many people have died tonight. Just _bloody drink_."

Stefan hesitated but at my insistent growl, he brought my wrist to his mouth, fangs piercing my skin. As soon as I deemed he had taken enough to heal, I yanked my hand from his grasp before peering down at the bite. His skin was already knitting back together and I smiled.

"Thank you," Stefan murmured and for the briefest moment, I saw true gratitude cross his face. When I blinked, it was gone.

"Just don't tell Klaus about this," I said softly. "Tell him you found Ray but my scent had already faded."

Stefan nodded once. The faintest concern drifted over his face as he whispered, "He won't stop looking for you, you do know that right?"

I didn't answer and instead closed my eyes. There was a rush of air and when I finally opened them, Stefan and Ray's body were gone. I was alone.

"So-" _Shit forgot about him._ "I noticed you don't have anywhere to go, what with your pack being dead and all."

I turned on my heel and crossed my arms, staring at the raven-haired vampire in disbelief. " _Wow_ ," I deadpanned. "You _really_ know how to console a girl don't you?"

"Yes but that's beside the point." I rolled my eyes, wiping the dried tear tracks from my cheeks. "What I'm trying to say… and believe me I don't say this often unless sex is involved – come and stay with me."

My head snapped up, surprised that Damon actually seemed genuine. "What did you just say?"

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. "Come and stay at the boarding house in Mystic Falls."

"Why would you do that for me?" I whispered, staring at the strange vampire in curiosity. This was a genuine act of kindness and to be quite frank, I did not have the first clue on how to react to it.

"Well you did _technically_ save my life and it gets lonely without my baby brother to torment."

I looked away and chewed on my lip. I so hoped I wouldn't regret this. "Okay," I replied softly and Damon grinned.

In seconds he had grabbed my hand the two of us were running through the vast expanse of forest. We came to a halt in front of the man and the woman I had seen earlier who were sitting inside a car parked on a narrow stretch of road.

When the passenger doors opened, I slowed down; noticing their apprehensive faces and Damon gave me a side glance. "Don't worry young halfling. I'll protect you from the big bad humans." I punched him in the shoulder and he groaned, rubbing his arm.

" _Damon?_ " the girl whispered, the relief spreading fast through her chocolate eyes as she rushed forwards. "Are you okay? Did you-"

"I'm fine, bite free, get back in the car please," Damon responded as she approached him. Meanwhile her companion had folded his arms, leaning against the car. I held back a snort of laughter as the two of them surveyed Damon with matching expressions of bewilderment.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" doe eyes exclaimed before she snapped her focus onto me. "And who are you?"

"His guardian angel," I responded wryly and Damon gave me a light shove, the gesture almost playful.

"Ria, Elena. Elena, Ria," he rapidly introduced before he grabbed Elena's arms and guided her roughly to the car. "I'll give you ten seconds," he told her before swiftly adding, "nine, eight - hey Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"Damon, stop being such a caveman," Elena muttered and Ric just looked amused as he slid behind the wheel.

I glanced to Damon, confused. "Why couldn't you just vamp run here? We all know it's faster than driving."

"Because halfling, it takes too much _effort,_ " Damon drawled. "You get in the car too before Klaus comes back for you."

"Wait, _Klaus_ was here?" Elena exclaimed. Her body straightened. "What about _Stefan_?"

"Yes Klaus was here, no Stefan wasn't. Wrong time, wrong place Elena, now why don't you two girls braid hair and get to know each other?"

I shook my head in bemusement as he disappeared from view and Elena sighed before fastening her seatbelt. She peered out the window and her posture froze for a second before looking down and closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I finally muttered and Elena sighed.

"Yeah, it's just that I miss him. Stefan. So what's your name, I'm sorry, I didn't catch it before."

"Ria," I whispered and Elena raised her eyebrows. Despite the events of tonight, my lips twitched up in slight humour as I elaborated, "It's short for Alexandria."

"I'm Elena and that's Alaric." The man in question nodded from the front seat and Elena continued into the suddenly tense silence, "So... you've met _Klaus_."

"If you mean the crazy hybrid psychopath, then yes." I pressed my lips together before elaborating, "I was part of the pack he found."

"Was?"

I quickly glanced away at Elena's question feeling my eyes burn once again. "They're all dead now."

The car was uncomfortably quiet for a while and I did nothing to dissipate it, just stared out the window, watching as the scenery blurred into smudges of vibrant colour against a pitch black sky.

"I'm sorry," Elena murmured, finally breaking the silence and I turned towards her. "I know what it's like to lose the people you love." The pain shone in her eyes before she abruptly leaned forward, enveloping me in a hug. I stiffened then tentatively allowed myself to relax and reciprocate, letting myself indulge in a rare moment of comfort.

"Why did Damon keep calling you halfling?"

I pulled back from Elena and groaned at Alaric. "You caught that, huh?"

At Alaric's nod I rested my elbows on my knees, drawing my lip between my teeth and idly wondered how they were going to take it. I was never big on trust but if they were taking me in, I had to break down my barriers. This time, for the sake of my future survival, I _needed_ somebody to rely on. "I'm like Klaus. I'm a hybrid. Born and raised."

To say they were surprised was an understatement. "Does Klaus _know_?" Elena gasped and I ran a hand through my hair, trying in vain to untangle the knotted locks.

"No, but for some reason he kept me alive. I am not really in much of a hurry to find out why."

I didn't care to elaborate any further because truth be told, I knew one day, I would come face to face with the other hybrid again… and when I did, I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to run from him as easily as I did today.

"We'll keep you safe, Ria," Elena said with determination and at Ric's firm nod I relaxed fully back against my seat.

Maybe Mystic Falls wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.


	3. Windy City

I slumped down into the chair, eyeing my appearance reflected in the mirror in front of me with distain. Damon had questioned my sanity when I yielded to Elena's insistent encouraging last night and decided to wake up at 8am to go on a shopping spree. The raven-haired vampire didn't seem to understand why mornings even existed or why women liked to shop for hours on end for that matter.

Not feeling up to getting into a verbal spar with him this early on in the day, I pulled out the emotional blackmail card and explained to him that I needed to catch up on all the human things I missed out on whilst travelling in Ray's pack.

He fell asleep during that. He should have really stayed awake. Maybe then he might have stopped me from swiping his credit card from right underneath his nose.

For the past three or so hours, I had been around every single clothes shop in Mystic Falls, buying myself a new wardrobe, completely free of charge.

Elena was right; I couldn't stay in her borrowed clothes forever. It was either get myself new ones or return to the Smoky Mountains and I would do that when hell froze over. There was nothing left for me there, no-one to return to. All of my previous belongings had probably been burned to ash by now. That or they were lying abandoned amongst the carnage of rotting bodies.

After I deemed that I had bought enough clothes and accessories to last me for now, I was about to make my way back to the boarding house with bags in hand when I came across 'Mystic Cuts' and decided to be spontaneous. That's where I found myself now, sitting on the chair in front of the mirror.

A man with white-blonde hair approached and stood behind my chair with a wide smile. "So hun, what's it going to be?"

I nervously twirled a piece of my tangled wet tresses around my finger as I tried to think of an answer but came up blank. What did people usually say when they came in here? Did I need to have a prior idea? "I honestly have no clue," I admitted. "It just needs sorting out."

I chewed the inside of my cheek, hoping that the man wouldn't be too irritated with my indecision. Much to my surprise, he cheerfully hummed to himself as he strutted around my frame, examining me from many angles.

"Your hair is naturally _beautiful_ ," he exuberantly appraised. "The colour of the night sky, but there are a _lot_ of split ends. Some of the length needs to come off - maybe a couple of inches, a few layers and how about some subtle auburn tones? It will accentuate your face perfectly and make those hazel eyes of yours _pop_."

I nodded absentmindedly, deciding to just go along with whatever he said. I didn't care. I just wanted a change. If I got rid of the reminders of my old life, maybe I would have a proper chance of settling down in this small town.

Covering the mirror so my reflection was hidden from view, the hairdresser set to work and I had to admit, he was the right person for the job. He just had this happy-go-lucky personality which could make a person feel automatically comfortable in his presence. He worked efficiently as he sang along with the radio to 'born this way'. A small smile graced my lips when he twirled around on the spot, using the hairdryer as a microphone.

"I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way! And _you_ girl, you were _definitely_ born this way."

He uncovered the mirror with one sweep of his hands and I closed my eyes for a brief second, hoping against hope that I had made the right choice. Crossing my fingers behind my back in a silent prayer, I re-opened my eyes.

Words couldn't begin to describe how I felt in that moment. Gone was the matted, dishevelled mess and in its place were loose inky curls which cascaded down my back like a waterfall. As my hair caught the light, I noticed the mild shimmering of auburn. So subtle yet absolutely _perfect_.

Transfixed at this unknown woman in the mirror, still unable to believe that her hair was actually mine, I reached a hand up and lightly ran my fingertips through the ringlets, in awe at the glossy texture.

The man had been shifting back and forth from one foot to the other nervously whilst I admired myself, waiting for me to voice my opinion.

" _Wow_ ," I finally breathed out, my voice hoarse. "Thank you…"

"Mark and your entirely welcome, hun."

My phone decided to vibrate at that moment and casting an apologetic look to Mark, I pulled it out, quickly scanning the text.

 _Finish whatever the hell you're doing, I'm outside. We're going on a trip!_

I sighed then switched off the phone and pocketed it. I had been here for less than a week and he already thinks that I am his lackey. Turning back to Mark, I said sheepishly, "Sorry, roommate issues. Patience ain't exactly his forte… anyway, here." I handed him a wad of cash and Mark paused, blinking owlishly at the money his hand.

"This is too much."

I shrugged and pulled on my leather jacket. "Yeah but you did an amazing job. It's worth it, believe me."

Oh it was worth it alright. Any opportunity to piss off Damon by spending more of his money was definitely worth it. That's what he got for ruining the rest of my day by forcing me on a so called _road trip_.

Mark nodded and waved vigorously as I turned and sprinted towards the door. A black convertible was waiting outside and the passenger side opened as soon as I stepped out of the salon.

His familiar sarcastic drawl was already irritating me to no end and he hadn't even spoken a word. _That had to be a new record for me,_ I thought mildly as he called out, "Get in the car halfling, you can finish primping up later."

"Hey, you were the one who wanted me to look _socially acceptable,_ " I huffed, placing my purchases slowly and deliberately into the car one bag at a time before adding through gritted teeth, "And stop it with the nicknames."

"You got it, _werepire_."

"Thanks for letting me use your credit card by the way."

Damon fumed and I sent him a worthy sardonic smirk as I slid into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind me with a loud slam. He winced at the sound but my smile rapidly faded when the engine roared and he decided to open his large mouth once more.

"I don't even think my card could make you look better,' he muttered under his breath as he turned the wheel, accelerating the car out of the town and I dug my fingernails into the seat, trying to control my rising anger.

"Okay can you both cut it out, you're like two squabbling children, can we focus? _Please?_ " Elena begged. I had been seething ever since getting into the car that I hadn't even realised she was sitting in the backseat until now. "Ria, don't listen to Damon, you look amazing so please _calm down_."

It was then I became aware that my irises had turned golden in my half-hearted attempt to restrain myself from landing a perfect right hook in the middle of the raven haired vampire's face. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut, I inhaled a deep breath, held it, then slowly exhaled and leant back in my seat, feeling my features change back to normal.

"Sorry Elena," I apologised softly once I felt calm enough to talk and Damon jerked his head, keeping his focus solely on the road. I quietly scoffed, knowing that the lame ass apologetic gesture he just spewed would be the best she would get from him.

After a few minutes, I began to doze, my forehead resting lightly against the window. My eyes were starting to flutter close when a rustling sound made my ears twitch. Hazily, I turned to look at what Damon had pulled out of the door pocket and frowned with a furrowed brow.

Aware of my confusion, he explained with a mischievous grin, "My baby bro's _dirty little book_ of _secrets_ \- check this one out." He flicked to a page whilst he drove and cleared his throat dramatically. "I've blacked out for _days_. I wake up in strangers' _blood_ , in places _I don't recognize_ , with _women I don't remember_ – AHH, I'm _shocked._ " He stopped his theatrical rant and whipped around to face Elena, icy eyes bulging in horror. "Stefan's not a virgin?"

Elena huffed and snatched the diary away from him whilst I pushed his head to face forwards. "Eyes on the road dick!" I snapped. "We don't want to turn Elena into a human pretzel because of your crap-ass driving skills." I was pretty sure that I wouldn't have the time to feed my new friend a single drop of blood if the car crashed at eighty miles per hour.

Damon pulled a face but grudgingly complied and I twisted in my seat to survey Elena. She was intently absorbed in the book, her eyes skimming from page to page. I averted my gaze, feeling my worry for her escalate.

It was so clear that she loved him and if that love was as strong as I thought, she would never stop looking for him. Not until she got some sort of closure. I just hoped that she wouldn't crumble at what she might find.

"So," I questioned, moving my thoughts from Elena to the purpose of this road trip. "Where abouts are we going?"

"Windy City." I stared at him unblinkingly and Damon ran a hand through his hair. "Oh yeah, I forgot you have never been in civilisation…. Chicago," he added as I scowled, crossing my arms. Now that was a name I recognised.

After about half an hour of silent driving, I snuck a glance behind me at Elena once more, double checking that she was still engrossed in Stefan's journal before lowering my voice as I murmured to the raven-haired vampire, "Do you really think he can be saved?"

Damon slowed the car down for a moment to consider my question, his eyes watching the road unseeingly. "Oh I hope so. She's lost without my dear brother."

I nodded and stared back out the window. Even a fool would be able to tell that he cared for Elena deeply and although he would never say it aloud, he missed his brother more than he let on. I never thought I would feel pity for him but I decided to try and be comforting for once.

"He's still there Damon… I saw it that night."

Damon didn't answer but I could tell that my words had some sort of effect on him as he pulled up into a car park. "We're here."

I got out and stretched my sore legs, my eyes darting around. Damon took the lead and Elena and I fell into sync behind him. Pausing at the sight of a tall cracked building which looked like it had seen better days, we gingerly stepped inside and followed Damon up multiple flights of stairs and down a long, shadowed corridor.

 _This would be a perfect set up for a horror movie_ , I mused.

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose _this?_ " Elena enquired disbelievingly.

"There used to be an all-girls boarding school around the corner but it shut down for attendance issues …" Damon paused to send us a look of mocking confusion. " _Weird_."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him with my shoulder. "No need to scare her," I hissed at him and Damon just paused beside a door, raising his hands up in defence.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He grabbed the door handle and it fell off. I sniggered but covered it up with a cough. Damon pushed the door hard enough to break the lock and it creaked open. "Here we are," he announced. "Stefan's personality home. _Shabby_."

Intrigued, Elena began to explore the room but I lingered back and ran my fingers over the thick dust. "It's not that bad compared to a few of the places I used to live in."

"He obviously hasn't been here," Elena sighed, hanging her head but Damon strode over towards a wall of shelves and ran the pads of his fingers over the corners.

Elena and I watched him curiously. "Tour's not over yet," he announced before prying open the wall to reveal a secret door. He stepped away to let us see and I gasped.

 _"Oh my God!"_

"What?" Elena squeaked in fear before she realised what I was looking at and exhaled in relief. "It's just _alcohol_." She turned to Damon and attempted to mimic his voice mockingly, "Stefan's such a _monster_."

"You bet he is," I growled as I swiped a bottle off the shelf, my mouth salivating. This would so be downed by the end of today. "This is not just alcohol, this is _Single Malt!_ "

I sighed happily as I remembered the time when Ray had brought a couple of these bottles back to us one night. Let's just say that Conan and I had partied all night to give even me a hangover the next morning.

"Are you even old enough to _drink_?" Damon asked, his tone filled with doubt.

"Like age ever stopped _you_." Eighteen was the legal physical drinking age... just not here.

Damon glowered at my retort then gestured Elena to come closer. He pointed to the right hand side. "Look harder, right there."

Elena stepped forwards hesitantly and crouched down. I approached her and peered over her shoulder. "A list of names?" Elena stuttered. Finally some fear. I was starting to think that she had absolutely no sense of self preservation.

"Of the poor sods he chewed up," I expanded grimly and Damon nodded at my words.

"Right in one. Still handling it?"

"I take it back." I shuddered, pulling my jacket tighter around me as the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise. "Living in the forest was _so_ much better."

Elena straightened up crossing her arms and strode towards Damon. "What were you doing in the 1920's?" she challenged. "Paving the way for women's liberation?"

I snorted and Damon looked up. "I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own."

Elena scowled at him but froze as Damon abruptly dismissed us. He spun around and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena called after him.

"His old stomping ground," he replied before turning to me and I bit my lip, noticing the seriousness in his ice-blue orbs. "Keep her here," he ordered.

I sat down on the bed, scrunching my nose up to prevent myself from sneezing as puffs of dust rose up from the mattress. "Yes _father_ ," I grumbled sarcastically as he re-opened the door.

"I'm coming with you," Elena insisted and Damon shook his head seriously. I was with him on this one. The two of us didn't want her to see Stefan like this. It would break her.

"Stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him."

On that note, he left and Elena stood there for a moment, facing the door in a daze then reluctantly sat down on the bed next to me, once again pulling out the journal. I put my hand on my hip, raising one disbelieving brow. "That's your plan? Read his _diary_?"

Elena smiled slightly, not looking up from the book. "You and Damon are both narcissists. I am trying to find the part when he met Lexi." She carefully turned over a few pages and mused, "Maybe if I know how she helped him, I can do the same thing."

I reluctantly nodded before placing the Malt on the bed, tilting it from one side to the other, trying to decipher the smudged words. "I bet it's 1918, if only I had one of those lid openers."

Elena glanced up and gave me a long look. I nodded understandingly. "Right, reading. Sorry."

Elena lay down on the bed, bringing the book up to her eyeline and continued to flick through page after page, pausing every so often to read a paragraph. Meanwhile, I stared at the bottle longingly before narrowing my eyes into slits, thinking _pop open_. Nothing happened.

You would think that being a hybrid would give me telekinetic powers but _no_. All I got was super speed, hearing, healing, strength and healing blood, accompanied with an eye and teeth deformation. Oh and I could turn into a wolf whenever I felt like it– okay I was pretty cool.

I could always try and open the bottle with my strength but I wasn't going to risk it. After constantly having to suppress my hybrid form for so long, I wasn't in sync with either my vampire or my wolf side. If I wasn't in sync then I didn't have control. I would smash the bottle and that liquid piece of heaven within would be wasted.

Elena smiled and placed the book down, thinking to herself. There was a sudden smashing sound from outside and I leaped to my feet. My hands were tingling as I sensed the new presence and my face went chalk-white.

Oh shit. _Shit, shit, shit_.

Oblivious to the one word repeating itself over and over inside my head, Elena stood up slowly. "Ria, it's probably just Damon," she whispered but I jerked my head in denial, listening intently.

 _Please, please don't let it be him._ I ran from him just a few days ago and had absolutely no intention on experiencing what his reaction to that would be.

Elena muttered, "I take it back then." I waved my hand impatiently, hoping she would get the message to shut _the hell_ up.

"What a charming little homestead."

Elena froze at the male voice. My stomach flipped with butterflies, confirming my hunch. In that one second we had remaining before they came in, I swept up the bottle of Malt, grabbed Elena and zoomed us inside Stefan's secret room, closing the entrance with trembling hands.

"Put it _back_ ," Elena hissed urgently. I shook my head but she yanked the bottle out of my unwilling hands and replaced it on the shelf when I tried to snatch it back. "No one will take it."

I heard the high pitched creak of the door, followed instantly by a bang as it crashed against the wall and we held our breaths, listening intently.

"Do you feel that?" Klaus spoke and I closed my eyes, forcing myself to stay calm. The strange pull I had experienced up in the Smoky Mountains was back with a vengeance and I placed a hand over my chest, massaging the spot and fighting the sudden desire to reveal myself to him. "Is anybody here?"

Elena pressed her back against the wall, clutching the diary like a lifeline and I tensed, hoping against hope that he would be too focused on Stefan to sense me.

A creak against the floorboards told me that the youngest Salvatore had now entered the room. "It's been vacant for decades," he spoke. "People must break in all the time." There was a pause. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your _special little ritual_." Klaus' tone was smug and I peered over to Stefan's dead list board, my eyes zeroing in on the name in bold script: Liam Grant.

I crouched down, wiping my clammy hands on my jeans. They were going find us. If it came down to a fight, I was certain that I could beat Stefan, but Klaus was the _original_ hybrid. The first of our species.

Being alive for a thousand years longer than me gave him an automatic advantage. He was so much stronger and if I was reckless enough to fight him, he would overpower me in an instant.

"To write it down," Stefan whispered in revelation and Klaus continued from where he left off.

"-and relive the kill… over and over again." The footsteps got louder and louder and I dragged Elena back into the furthest corner, shadowing us in darkness. I quickly placed a hand over her mouth to hide her gasp as Klaus opened the door. "You believe me now?"

There was another set of footsteps approaching our hideout, slower and unhurried. I gently let go of Elena and my muscles tensed as Stefan's head appeared around the corner. He examined the bottles then turned his head in our direction. His eyes strayed to Elena's and stopped.

She stared back at him, smiling sadly. I saw the shock and a concealed emotion shining in his dark eyes. It was so intense that I had to look away. The least I could do was give them a sense of privacy.

"Look what I've found." My heart leaped and I reflexively pushed Elena behind me, letting my eyes turn gold but Stefan had already left. "1918. Single Malt."

My jaw dropped open.

"My _favourite_ ," Klaus replied softly. "Let's go find someone to pair it with. Maybe a little bit of fun will cheer you up from your girlfriend's _tragic_ death."

There was a pause and Stefan continued smoothly, "And what about you? What about Ria?"

There was a silence. Elena whipped her head towards me and my eyes widened as I waited stiffly for Klaus to reply. The footsteps began to retreat and his faint words seemed to echo around me as he left. "I _will_ find her. Whatever it takes."

The door closed and I clenched my fists. I waited until they were fully gone and out of earshot before I collapsed to the floor.

" _NO!"_

Elena, who was now feeling giddy with relief, laughed at me and I glared at her through slits. This was _all her fault_. "You told me to put it _back!_ " I exclaimed. " _No one will take it_ , you said! Of all the bottles, _that one_ was his favourite."

 _What were the bloody odds?_

Elena fished through her bag and pulled out her phone, placing it to her ear. "Hey Damon it's me, Klaus was here, get back as soon as possible." She hung up then pulled out a dart. I got up from the floor and glanced at her oddly. She explained, "It's coated with vervain. I need to protect myself." I nodded at her with a newfound respect and we stepped out of the hiding place.

The two of us stood by the door for what seemed like eons until I heard a faint set of footsteps. No pull… it wasn't Klaus. "Someone's coming," I muttered to Elena so she was aware. The door opened and I sprang, tackling the person to the floor before quickly scrambling back as I recognised him. "Oops."

"Yeah. _Oops_." Damon pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the bags he dropped. He threw them to Elena. "Get dressed. I know where Stefan is-"

"So do I," I interrupted, sulking. "Here. With _my_ bottle of Malt might I add."

Damon continued as if I hadn't said anything. "Make yourself presentable. You're all road trippy and gross."

He sat down on the bed and I pinched him. " _Subtle_ ," I muttered and Damon growled. Elena pushed us apart.

"Where is he going to be?"

"With Klaus. I'll distract Mr creepy hybrid while you deal with Stefan."

I whipped my head towards Damon. "What about me?"

Damon sighed and when Elena left the room he carried on, "As long as Klaus doesn't see you, I don't care. But I might have to mention your name."

I paused, standing up and paced around thinking. Inside I was worried. Klaus didn't kill me like he did my pack but I knew that if he found me, the pull would be too strong to ignore. It would overpower me. My shoulders sagged. "Will it give us more time?" I asked.

"Most likely."

"He wants me, Damon. He said so to Stefan," I whispered as I pulled the edge of my jacket in trepidation. Damon just smiled but underneath there was fear for me. In a strange way, despite our constant verbal spars, the last few days he had treated me like _family_.

"Then it will most definitely give us more time."

I paused then slowly nodded. "Do it."

Elena chose that time to re-enter the room and I saw Damon's eyes widen at the elegantly simple short lilac dress which accentuated her slender form. When she spun away to adjust the material, I hastily kicked his shin hard which snapped him out of it.

Elena looked in the mirror and inhaled a deep breath before turning to us. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Alright. Stay here. I'm going in. If my brother attacks me feel free to help."

I inclined my head, showing him I understood the plan and Elena walked down the street, disappearing around the corner. Damon entered the bar called 'Gloria's' and I waited behind the door. Not ten seconds later, he exited and I mentally counted to three.

Stefan Salvatore attacked Damon with brute force; he slammed him hard against the car and I sped forwards. My hand shot out, yanking the green-eyed vampire off his brother and switched their positions.

Finding himself pinned firmly against the hood, Stefan snarled and I shook my head warningly, letting my hybrid face show.

"Don't even _think_ _about it_ ," I growled. "I might have healed you once but don't think for _one second,_ that I won't hesitate to bite you!"

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan gasped.

"What is wrong with _you?_ " Damon countered as he glared at his brother, staring him down hard. "You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you? _Good? Bad? Pick one!_ "

Little by little, Stefan's vampire face receded and I cautiously released my hold. Once I was sure he wasn't going to attack again, I retreated back. It seemed like the younger brother had no intention in answering his older one and instead he turned his attention to me.

With a serious look on his brooding face, he stated, "Klaus almost saw you and Elena today; the both of you have to get out of Chicago."

"Elena's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend," Damon retorted and I crossed my arms, nodding along with him.

"Trust us, we've _tried_."

Damon turned to me and scoffed. "You didn't _do_ anything."

"I offered _moral support_ ," I retaliated and mimicked his expression perfectly. Stefan looked back and forth between us as if trying to piece together a complicated puzzle.

"Damon, Elena is the _key_ to _everything_ , Klaus _can't know_ that she's alive. That goes for you too Ria."

My heart stuttered. "What are you talking abou-"

Stefan prodded Damon's chest and spoke faster. "Elena was supposed to _die_ in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids and his witch is _seconds away_ from figuring that out." He then grabbed my shoulders and shook them slightly. "He's going to get the witch to track you down too."

My heart pounded faster as I looked intently back into Stefan's worried eyes. " _Why?_ " I breathed, suddenly feeling dizzy and slightly disconnected from the conversation.

" _Come on,_ Ria! He wants you _desperately_ and you know it. We may not know the true reason but why do you think he didn't kill you? He couldn't bring himself too! He already knows you aren't normal. He can't figure out that his blood won't work on you because you're _already_ a _hybrid_. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me."

I sighed as I felt reality settle in and by the look of comprehension crossing Damon's face, he knew it too. Stefan was spot on. It was too dangerous. We had to leave this place. I craned my head back in defeat and Stefan let go of me.

"Tell her yourself," Damon eventually murmured and when Stefan turned his attention away from us, he dragged me into Gloria's.

I looked around, seeing the bar completely empty apart from the one lone figure who was mildly mulling over his drink at the bar.

Somehow I knew, that even if the bar was fully packed, I would have been able to spot him within the crowd. Shuddering at my inward revelation, I faltered in my steps. There was _no way_ that I was going any further forwards than this.

As my eyes drifted over him, I had time to think without distractions. It was only now, as I surveyed him, that I could truly admit to myself how much of an enthralling man Klaus actually was.

And although I would never even consider doing it in reality, I couldn't help but wonder how he would react if I let him discover me now. What would he _do_? I honestly hadn't the faintest idea but somewhere deep beneath the fear, there was anticipation at the prospect.

Face heating up, my eye involuntarily twitched. I loathed the way that these unwanted thoughts danced a tango in my head and forced myself to look away, instead focusing on the bottle within his clenched grasp.

"Stay here. He probably won't recognise your new look anyway," Damon muttered quietly to me and I nodded. Staying here with the exit just five small steps away was absolutely fine by me. I silently backed up to the far corner and listened in as he made his way over to Klaus and slid into the seat on his right.

"I see they've opened the doors to the _riff raff_ now," Klaus stated as he idly stirred his drink and I could hear the arrogance in Damon's reply.

"Oh _honey_ , I've been called worse."

I vaguely listened in on their chat, standing by, waiting tersely for the opportune moment.

When a wide grin sported Damon's face, I sighed deeply, knowing he was about to say something which would deliberately piss Klaus off. "Well what can I say I'm a thrill seeker and _wait_ …that isn't even the _best part_. You would _never_ guess who I ran into just a few days ago."

" _Do tell_ ," Klaus replied. His voice had gone unnaturally silent. _Deadly_.

"An orphaned female wolf. Her whole pack had been killed, such a _tragedy_. Thought it was _rabies_ _at first_ but who would even _do such a thing?_ "

"And where is she _now?_ " Klaus enquired casually but I could tell he was teetering on the verge of snapping. Damon had a death wish.

"Oh not to worry, I put her out of her misery."

I inhaled a sharp breath. He had gone too far. Klaus reacted fast. As soon as the last word had left Damon's mouth. His hand shot out and clamped around the older Salvatore's neck, hauling him off the floor. There was a sickening crack and I let out a low whistle.

 _That's got to hurt._

As I watched, I couldn't find it in myself to feel even the littlest bit of sympathy. Yes, it was a distraction technique but the raven haired vampire must have known that this was what he would get for being such an aggravating little _prick_.

"I do _hope_ , for your brother's sake, that you are _lying to me_ , Damon." Klaus released a deadly snarl. His hand contracted, squeezing the older Salvatore's neck tight.

Damon gasped for breath. He was struggling hard, his feeble fingers failing to pry himself out of Klaus' unrelenting grip.

The original swiped a cocktail umbrella stick off the nearest table and trailed the sharp end up his throat as he slurred, "In the meantime, I'm a _little boozy_ so you'll _forgive me_ if I miss your heart the _first few tries_." With unspeakable force, he stabbed him straight through the chest, causing the younger vampire to groan. "Oh? No, _that's not it_. Hmm." Klaus mock thought, gradually pulling the stick out before rapidly skewering him again.

He was so concentrated on Damon that he missed me speed right by him. One second, the Malt was on the bar… the next second, it had gone.

"Ohh, _Almost,_ " I heard the hybrid exclaim and I held the bottle triumphantly in one hand as I swiftly disappeared into the back.

A woman with bright white hair was examining something and I loudly cleared my throat. "Gloria, right?"

The woman whipped around on her heel. She nodded once and placed her hands on her hips, surveying me warily. "That's me doll, who are you?"

I cut across her. "It doesn't matter but you _might_ wanna stop the fight that's brewing by the bar. It's giving this lovely club of yours a bad rep."

"What fight?" There was a loud crash and I winced at the sound as Gloria heaved a sigh. She nodded to me before striding away.

I quickly sped to the exit before anyone noticed and took a long swig from the bottle. My eyes closed in bliss as my taste buds exploded. Then turning my attention back to the fight, I froze.

Klaus had ripped off a large piece of jagged wood from a table leg, the blood-soaked cocktail stick lay abandoned on the floor. He held the stake poised over Damon's chest with an expression full of undeniable rage. He raised the weapon into the air, ready to slam it straight into his heart.

Gloria chose that moment to intervene. She extended her arm forwards and flicked her wrist in a sharp swipe. I stared enraptured as the stake ignited, setting itself ablaze.

Klaus hissed in pain and threw the sizzling wood away from him. He hung his head in annoyance. " _Really?_ " he exclaimed.

"Not in _my bar_. You take it _outside!_ " Gloria commanded and she scrutinised their actions closely, daring them to make one more wrong move.

Damon attempted to sit up but Klaus roughly pushed him back down with a self-satisfied smile. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

He broke off and paused. His irises flared gold before his arm shot out, plunging his hand deep into Damon's chest.

Leaning close to the raven-haired vampire whose breaths were now ragged, Klaus hissed in his ear, "And just so we are _perfectly clear, mate_. If I find out you have harmed my girl in any way, I will torture you in ways the devil could never conceive. By the time I am finished with you, you will be begging me to end your _pathetic_ life. **"**

My heart pounded hard and a shiver trickled down my spine as I stared at the hybrid, flummoxed at the untamed ferocity in his words.

Reluctantly, Klaus yanked his arm back; his hand dripping thick blood as he lithely rose to his feet and backed away. "You should be thankful to my witch."

Damon groaned in pain then clumsily rolled over, pushing himself up with quivering hands. Stumbling, he turned to look at Gloria with gratitude who just waved him off. "Don't thank me thank the young midnight-haired sweetheart here who told me to break it up." She looked around and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Or _was_ here?"

Klaus immediately blurred up to Gloria and inhaled. He whipped around, cerulean eyes attentively scanning the bar and I quickly made myself scarce. Speeding away in a rush of air. I sagged against a wall a few blocks down, wiping small beads of sweat from my forehead.

That was too close. _Way_ too close. My feet moved into a run again and within five seconds I was at the car.

Elena was stood by the passenger door, wiping away tears, her chocolate eyes blank and lost. Sensing that she was no longer alone, she fearfully turned around. When she realised it was me, she flung herself into my arms. I tensed but quickly forced myself to relax.

"He's really gone Ria. I failed. I couldn't bring him home." Her body convulsed as she cried out loud. I guided her into the car and she sat down limply, her head resting on my shoulder. "He doesn't want me anymore," Elena whispered hoarsely and I rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Don't give up on him Elena. The love you have is the stuff of every girls dream. That one glance the two of you shared when you saw him today was _so strong,_ it made me yearn for the same thing." I shook my head. "He still loves you Elena. He isn't showing it but it is easy to see."

"You really think so?" Elena whispered tiredly but her tone was lighter.

"I know so, don't lose hope."

After that, Elena drifted off to sleep and Damon returned to the car ten minutes later. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what exactly had taken him so long and he shrugged out a response, "Had to lead a false direction. Klaus would have tried to follow. He knows I have information on you. You were right. He wants you."

He then looked over at Elena and his face softened at the remnant tear tracks glistening her cheeks. I passed him the Single Malt and he shook his head but there was a slight curve to his lips.

"Should have known you would get that," he said amused.

"He was too busy trying to kill you and I saw an opportunity. You're welcome by the way."

Damon gave me a look of true gratitude and took a swig from the bottle before passing it back. Elena shifted and opened her eyes. Her hand instinctively moved to her pendant necklace.

"You okay?" Damon questioned softly and Elena just raised her head blearily, shaking it once before resting back against my shoulder, closing her eyes once more.

"Just drive."


	4. Family Ties

A few days after the fiasco in Chicago, I had stayed over at Elena's house. She needed someone to talk to after everything she had been through with her boyfriend. The girl was in desperate need of comfort and naively thought that I was there to give it to her out of the goodness of my heart. Truth be told, I was there purely for my own selfish reasons.

She needed to cry, vent and do whatever it was that broken-hearted teenage girls do. I on the other hand, needed a distraction.

Distractions were safe; distractions meant that I didn't have to think. If I had been alone in my room, my thoughts would wander to a place hidden deep within the crevices of my mind. A place which re-lived the short but intense moments containing a certain hybrid psychopath with eyes like the ocean.

How could I even attempt to try and forget about Klaus when I had so many unanswered questions constantly whirring around in my brain? They had been there since I met him and had only amplified since Chicago. Why did he not kill me? Why did he want to find me again so badly? Why did the mere thought of coming face to face with him make my stomach lurch nervously?

I wanted answers desperately but I didn't know if I would be prepared for what I would find. Deep down I knew that it wouldn't be long before I saw Klaus again, it was inevitable and despite my curiosity, I was torn between feelings of apprehension, anger and although I would never admit it even under great torture, a slither of excitement at the prospect.

At the moment, apprehension seemed to be the leading emotion. Klaus had been so angry when I ran from him the first time. He couldn't know that I had been right within his grasp since the Smoky Mountains, not once but _twice_ within a span of a few hours. I really didn't want to find out how he would take to that.

Completely unaware of the internal emotional rollercoaster I was riding, Elena had continued to rant and cry to me since yesterday morning until deep into the night when she fell asleep. Of course, if she had caught on to my inward struggles, I would be quite surprised. Externally, my face was a blank canvas, an expression I had perfected to a tee throughout the years.

I had learned early on in my life that emotion was a weakness and weaknesses must _never_ be shown. It wouldn't get you anywhere. Others would use it for their own gain. Life was cruel, a never-ending game of manipulation and deceit. It was a game that needed to be won. Winning meant surviving another day.

After months of practise, I finally excelled in winning. Luckily, I had a good teacher.

However, growing up in a life full to the brim with manipulation had its drawbacks. Trust was something which had never come naturally to me so suffice to say I was taken aback when Elena spilled her entire life story to me.

When I first met Ray, it took me a long time to put even an ounce of faith in him. He didn't know I was a hybrid until two years down the line yet since Elena, Damon and Alaric had taken me in after the incident in the Smoky Mountains, I had owed her my species status. So she knew what she would be dealing with when Klaus finally tracked us down.

But how could I put my utter trust in this girl? To tell her everything about myself when I had only known her for a couple of weeks?

Even if I decided to give her a reprieve from her Stefan complaints and grace her with my thoughts, how could she even begin to understand something that I didn't fully understand myself?

After all, Klaus was her _enemy_ ; he had killed her in a sacrifice and turned her epic love into a ripper. She would feel utterly betrayed if she knew I was drawn to him and I wasn't about to lose one of the few people who had accepted me for me.

When I told Damon that I was staying with Elena for a few days, the raven-haired Salvatore was more than happy for me to oblige her. I quickly figured out that like me, he hid his emotions when on display behind a front of sarcasm and wit. That was something I could understand all too well. He needed some time to be alone and lash out after once again failing to save his brother so I happily let him.

As I stayed with Elena, I noticed that Damon and I weren't the only ones who seemed to be keeping secrets. I briefly ran into Elena's younger brother Jeremy who was a nice kid but one with some serious issues.

When he wasn't getting involved in his sister's supernatural business, he usually spent most of his time behind a closed bedroom door where I overheard him participating in a one sided conversation with some girl called Anna. I had debated telling Elena about it but thought it best not to pry. She had probably already been made aware.

He could just be delusional or maybe he had an imaginary friend. Elena told me about how Jeremy had been resurrected from the dead by a witch. Magic that strong almost always came with some kind of consequence.

When I woke up the following morning, I groggily craned my head to the side to read the figures illuminated on the box on the bedside table. Eleven-o-clock. Not wanting to sleep the whole day away, I let out a wide yawn before pushing myself out of the warm comfort of the bed, made myself presentable then bounded down the stairs.

Hearing faint voices coming from the kitchen, I started towards them.

"You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"

Seemed like the eldest Salvatore had finally decided to show his face in broad daylight again. I chose that moment to appear, leaning against the door with my arms crossed as I watched Elena touch her necklace uncomfortably. "Leave her alone Dracula, she doesn't need your idle commentary," I deadpanned.

"And a _great_ _big good morning to you too_ , _halfling_ ," Damon sarcastically replied and reluctantly stepped away from Elena who gave me a grateful smile. I then noticed the other presence in the room and nodded at him with warm eyes.

"Ric. Long-time no see."

Ric grinned from his seat. "You too Ria. Like the new look."

There came a sudden knock at the door and as Elena went to answer it, Damon let out a low whistle. His fingers reached behind him for the kitchen door handle and pushed it down quickly. "Well as much as I'd _love_ to stay and chat with vampire Barbie, Ric and I have more important things to do, so we'll leave out the back door."

With that he had gone and I stared after him for a moment. How big was the vampire's ego that made him think he could just barge in and out of houses whenever he pleased? I spent part of my life away from civilisation but even I knew the meaning of manners.

"If you need any help, call me and I'll bite him," I murmured to Alaric who had come to stand beside me. I truly felt sympathy for him. Being stuck with Damon for any longer than what was needed was sure to get on anybody's nerves.

The hunter let out a long sigh. "Duly noted Ria. I don't think I'll make the hour."

"I heard that!" came the faint snarky voice from outside.

Alaric and I just shook our heads before he bid me a hasty goodbye and followed Damon out. When the two of them had gone, I turned round and slowly approached the front door, wondering what it was that was taking Elena so long.

I found her standing next to a blonde woman, the two of them watching on as Jeremy descended the stairs to embrace a girl with sun kissed skin and onyx hair. I watched as the younger Gilbert glanced towards the mirror before frowning slightly. It may have just have been a result of my intense scrutiny towards the pair but I swore that Elena's little brother looked somewhat guilty.

"I have to go to the Grill. See you later Bon," Jeremy said before he gave the girl, who I now assumed to be his girlfriend, one last peck on the lips before leaving out the front door.

Elena noticed me lingering in the hallway and eagerly beckoned me forward. I moved hesitantly, feeling a little out of place.

"Caroline, Bonnie, this is Alexandria but she likes to be called Ria," Elena said, gesturing towards her two friends, introducing us before glancing towards the blonde. "She's the one I told you about Care."

Caroline bounced forward and hugged me. I tensed. This was awkward. I was still not used to these friendly motions. Why did some sort of physical contact have to be involved? I hadn't even known this girl five minutes.

"Oh my God I've wanted to meet you for _days_! It's _so nice_ to meet you, _thank you so much_ for helping Elena out," the blonde vampire gushed happily.

"It's not a problem," I murmured back embarrassed.

Seriously, it was no problem at all but it would _become one_ if she _didn't let me go_. The vampire was so cheerful it was unsettling. As if someone had heard my pleas, she pulled away, completely unaffected by my lack of reaction. I then turned my attention to Bonnie, who was eying me suspiciously.

Elena glared at her but I just shook my head. The reaction didn't bother me in the slightest. It was expected. The girl was a witch and witches always had a natural instinct to class a stranger as a threat. Especially if said stranger gave off a supernatural vibe. Best to indulge her.

"Elena it's okay, I am a hybrid after all, she's right not to trust me," I said quietly before I gingerly held out my hand and knowing what I wanted her to do, Bonnie hesitantly took it in hers.

After a few seconds she slowly drew back, looking at me through apologetic green eyes. "I'm sorry I acted like that," she replied softly. "I just worry for my friends. But you've been through hell too, not just from everything that happened this month."

I inclined my head at her and smiled tightly as I saw the other two girls share a confused glance. Hopefully the witch wouldn't blab. I didn't want my life story on show for the whole world to see. I wanted to bury the past, not rekindle the ashes.

We made our way to the kitchen and my eyes zeroed in on the bowl, all of my worries disappearing in a flash as I recognised the smell.

"Is that _chilli_?" I questioned, my mouth watering and taking a slow step forwards, ready for the answer I was hoping for.

"Yeah- wait _NO!_ "

In a flash, Caroline and I were both beside the bowl with a spoon in each hand. Elena slapped both our arms and we dropped them scowling. I slumped down into a seat, staring longingly at the food and Bonnie laughed, crossing over to us.

"See _this_ is what normal should be like. The problem with my dad is that normal equals a really boring summer."

I sighed and rested my head on top of my folded hands, feeling my stomach grumble. Not being able to sit still until I had fully satisfied my hunger, I stood straight back up. "I would so switch places with you right now," I murmured, glancing around for something edible. Why was it when you felt absolutely famished, you had no idea what to get?

"Yeah, I'd kill for a normal family."

My stomach grumbled again and I grabbed a piece of bread. Wouldn't get told off for that, there were like, ten more slices left in the packet. Elena glanced at me in concern. "When was the last time you ate?" she questioned.

I shrugged, attempting to think hard. "Unless we are counting the last of Damon's Bourbon, yesterday morning. When you live in a pack, you tend to forget about food when you're moving from place to place all the time."

Bonnie grabbed my piece bread from my hands and I watched her, wondering why she had taken it from me. My stomach made another noise as I debated on whether or not to snatch it back. Elena and Caroline poured the chilli into a casserole dish while curiously watching on. My eyes widened in amazement as the bread started to heat up in her hands until it was a crispy, golden brown.

"Cool," I breathed and Bonnie smiled before handing it back to me.

"I couldn't stand hearing your stomach rumble. No wonder you're part wolf."

I glared at her but it was half-hearted and grabbed some butter, spreading it across then sat down and took a bite. I moaned slightly. Gotta love warm food.

Caroline giggled then turned to Elena, eying the chilli longingly. "Since when did you learn how to cook?"

Elena blushed and I paused my munching on the toast to swallow. "Vampire gigolo," I explained to the two girls.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" I sent a sideways grin to Bonnie. I knew there was a reason I liked her. The two of us seemed to be on the same wavelength when it came to the blue-eyed Salvatore.

Elena smiled slightly whilst she spooned out the rest of the chilli and I frowned. The way she looked, almost seemed like she cared for him. But she was still with Stefan... wasn't she? "Both of you stop judging he's just trying to be a good… _OW!_ "

My heart jumped. I dropped my toast and leapt back from my seat. It caused me to lose my balance and I crashed to the floor. "What the _hell_?" I exclaimed, rubbing my arm grimacing and scanning round the room for a possible threat but finding nothing out of the ordinary.

" _AAh!_ Did I splash you?" Caroline was rambling worriedly as Bonnie held out a hand and helped me up from the ground. Once I regained my footing, I brushed myself off, feeling my sprained wrist healing. Some graceful hybrid I was.

"No, no, my necklace." Elena quickly removed it from her neck and I stared in shock at the reddened mark, elevated and imprinted on her skin. "It _burned me_ ," she uttered, sounding worried and she was right to be.

Bonnie and I exchanged a glance. "Is there some spell on it or something?" I questioned and Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it."

"Caroline…" Bonnie uttered exasperatedly from beside me.

As the blonde vampire turned to face us, I gestured with my eyes towards Elena before focusing back on her and mouthed, _"Not helping."_

" _What!_ " Caroline protested. "I'm just saying if she's going to be _cooking_ without Stefan."

Bonnie turned to me and questioned, "Could you help me? If I draw energy from you, I'll be stronger if there is some kind of spell placed on it." I nodded in response and allowed her to take a hold of my hand. "Let me see it," she requested and Elena held it out to her.

Bonnie tilted her head examining it from every angle then hesitantly reached out her hand. A sudden surge of power flowed through us and the necklace sparked at her touch. Bonnie and Elena dropped it quickly and we all stared at it defensively as it lay unmoving on the table.

"It's like waiting for a snake to strike," I muttered and we all smiled faintly, waiting for Any. Sudden. Movement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gloria took her hands away from Rebekah and opened her eyes. She looked straight at Stefan breathlessly. "I've found it," she exclaimed.

Stefan maintained a composed expression but inside he was worried. What had the witch found out? Did she know the truth? That he had been lying to Klaus the whole time? Was that why she was looking at him like that?

"So, where is it?" Rebekah demanded impatiently and Gloria brandished her hand around nonchalantly before leaning back in her seat.

"It doesn't work like that doll, I get images." She paused, trying to remember and Stefan watched on tensely, debating whether he would be able to flee the room fast enough should the witch decide to sell him out. "There's a girl, with three of her friends-"

"Yes a _dead_ girl with three _dead_ friends if I don't get my necklace back," Rebekah snapped.

"Well I'll have to dive back in and get the details."

"So _dive_ ," Klaus exclaimed as he placed his empty glass on a table. He strode over and Gloria looked away, careful not to make any eye contact.

"I need more time." She watched through narrowed eyes as Klaus leant forwards on the desk beside her, bracing his arms leisurely on the surface, waiting silently, "and _space_." She shook her head, looking back and forth between the two originals who were cornering her on either side, like two animals closing in on their prey. "You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait. I want to know who they are," Klaus replied smiling but Stefan could tell the hybrid was getting irritated.

"I'm sure you can and do. But that's not what I asked."

She looked back up at him and Klaus' lips tilted up before sighing in annoyance. "Okay then _fine_. Now what about the other thing I told you to do." Ocean eyes began to glitter as he enquired, "Have you found her yet?"

His voice was exceptionally calm but there was a clear warning underneath it. Although Gloria had been doing many favours for Klaus over the past couple of decades, she knew that if she failed in this one particular task, the hybrid would end her in a second.

She froze for a moment, fearing for her life, knowing that one wrong word could set him off. The witch repeated her words with a steadied tone, which was able to successfully disguise her fear. "Like I _said_ , I need more time."

Klaus growled warningly. Gloria flinched and Rebekah cocked her head to the side in puzzlement as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Stefan quickly intervened and placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we _eat_."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Gloria for a second, before pushing himself back. "Just find that necklace and Ria," he demanded before beckoning Rebekah over. She followed her brother eagerly and with that, the two original siblings left the bar with Stefan bringing up the rear.

As soon as they had disappeared from view, Gloria sighed and her body sagged with exhaustion. She was lucky to still be alive... at least for now. Because she _had_ recognised one of the girls and unlike the last time she had seen her, the white-haired witch now knew exactly who and what she was.

The spirits had told her everything… what the girl meant to Klaus and vice versa.

"Oh Alexandria," she whispered hoarsely into the silent bar. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

"So… it's been sixty minutes and twenty seconds. Maybe it was just some static shock," Caroline suggested and Elena shook her head, staring at the necklace as she sat down beside us. We watched the party goers chat and dance in the Lockwood grounds, completely unaware that something seemed wrong with the three teenagers conversing on the small, wooden bench.

I cocked my head to the side considering the still necklace. "I still think we should pour water or something on it… you know, to see if it reacts."

" _No_ ," Elena denied firmly. "We wait until Bonnie comes back with her Grimoire so we know what we are dealing with."

If the situation didn't feel so intense, I would have laughed at the absurdity of it. A doppelganger, a witch, a vampire and a hybrid, scared to death over a piece of _jewellery_.

I heard someone running towards us and glanced up to see Bonnie. "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace," she hurriedly stated as soon as she was within speaking distance.

The green eyed witch sat down beside me and Elena immediately thrust the necklace into her grasp. Bonnie took a hold of my hand, once again drawing from my energy. "It is going to take a while even with Ria's help, so all of you keep an eye and ear out for anyone okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes listening intently. For five seconds it was silent before it was broken.

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatore's, are you?"

"What?"

"Caroline, we're concentrating here," I murmured opening one twitching eye and Caroline held a hand out, pointing her finger at me.

"Stay focused."

I rolled my shoulders and let Bonnie draw from me. My hand tightened around hers as another power attempted to combine with her magic but it was not coming from either of us… it couldn't be. My eyes snapped open and I stared at the locket in disbelief as it slowly started to rise into the air. From Bonnie's trembling hand, I knew it wasn't a hallucination.

"No one's changing Damon. Not even you."

"Look, why are we even talking about this?"

"Hey, can we skip the teen drama for a few seconds please," I raised my voice as Bonnie and I leaned back as far as we could from the levitating necklace. "Bigger things at work here."

Caroline and Elena looked over and gasped. "What are you doing?"

We held up our un-joined hands and Bonnie replied in confusion, "I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic."

The necklace suddenly dropped back down and I gulped before turning to Elena. "On a scale of one to ten, how screwed are we?" I muttered to her. If I had to decide, I would give it a solid eleven.

Bonnie leant forwards and swiped the hovering necklace before standing up. We all watched her and she answered our enquiring stares. "I think I can use my other Grimoires to find out anything about this necklace." She then looked at Elena and bit her lip. "Is your brother around?"

"Yeah, he's at the house."

 _Lucky for some_. I smirked at Bonnie who turned bright red and walked off. When she was out of sight, Caroline hit my arm. I faked hurt but my expression was anything but. "What was that for?"

"You _know_ what!"

Elena laughed at my indignant face and we all got to our feet, crossing the grounds as we headed towards the Lockwood mansion.

"Soo, did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked. The blonde made a good point. I glanced at Elena who just sighed and shook her head.

"No, I never asked." She paused, looking at us with determination. "Bonnie will be able to figure it out won't she?"

"Oh I'm sure she will eventually," I reassured her with a grin as we walked through the doors, joining the gathering. "But for now I think she will be ' _distracted_.'"

Elena pulled a face, looking sickly and I hid a smile. We heard quick footsteps and suddenly Ric had joined our side. I raised an eyebrow at his desperate expression. "Something wrong Van Helsing?"

Ric glared at me but there was humour in his eyes. "Please tell me it's time to go," he muttered and I agreed wholeheartedly with him. After dealing with the bipolar necklace, all I wanted to do was return to the boarding house and sleep my troubles away.

Elena was the one to answer Alaric. " _Beyond_ , where's Damon?"

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people." I glared at Caroline and she backed off a little. "What? Consider me the honesty police." She then looked over my shoulder and froze, looking unseeingly ahead. From many past experiences I could see she was reliving something horrible and I gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here."

"It's my dad Ria…. I – I can't"

"Hey it's okay," I soothed and glanced at Elena who nodded as she realised who Caroline had been staring at and I swiftly guided her up the stairs. I paused, debating which room to go into but Caroline pointed to one and I pulled her in and let her collapse onto the bed.

"Do you know what happened?" Caroline asked timidly, looking down at her feet and wringing her hands nervously together. I nodded before taking a seat next to her.

"Elena vaguely told me the gist of it but I can guess the rest. No father should _ever_ treat their daughter like that."

Caroline nodded and brushed away a tear she had just shed. "What about you, did you have family issues?"

I looked around the room, debating on how to answer the question. Most people in my pack had been total dicks but I had Conan and Ray… Derek and Paige to an extent. In times of great stress I remember how we had all banded together to protect each other till the death. The only exception was Kara. I was certain her life's ambition was simply to be a bitch.

"Sometimes," I answered quietly. "But we never betrayed each other." My wandering eyes landed on a picture that was on the mantelpiece and my heart literally stopped.

Caroline noticed my change in expression and in a flash she was beside me. "What is it?" she questioned softly.

The door opened and I heard a male voice but to me it seemed quite far away. "Hey Care and other girl I don't know the name of, what are you doing here?"

"Tyler," Caroline whispered and I forced my head away from the picture to look at him. As he looked back at me his eyes widened in recognition and I turned quickly away to pick up the photo, still feeling dazed.

"Who is she? What is her name?" I whispered, not taking my eyes off it and Tyler gently pried the photo from my hands, staring at it. "My dad and Uncle Mason's big sister: Cassandra."

My breaths shook and Caroline held my trembling hands. I knew my eyes were blank as I flashed back through my early memories. There weren't many but there was no mistaking the young teenage face which was so similar to mine. We could have almost been twins.

I looked up at her and for the first time I knew I was showing a glimpse of vulnerability. "It's my mom Care. My birth mom."

Care gasped and Tyler stepped hesitantly towards me and when I smiled slightly, he held out a hand. I hesitantly grabbed his and we shook. "We didn't know about you or my Aunt," Tyler said. "Mom told me she passed but we never knew how. Dad and Uncle Mason were always stingy on the details. We thought the child died as well. I guess not."

He smiled but I felt my eyes burn. All my life I had wanted to know my parents, to find them and force them into explaining why they did not want me. It never occurred to me that they might not have had a choice.

Slowly, I pulled my hand back, putting some distance between us and looking anywhere but at him, afraid of the answer. "Do you know who my dad is?" I whispered.

Tyler regarded me sadly and put an arm around Caroline's shoulder. "She never told us. Said we would hate her." Caroline and I exchanged knowing looks. We knew why. Tyler looked between the two of us in concern. "What is it?"

"I'll explain everything later," Caroline assured him and placed a hand on his chest. I smiled as Tyler immediately began to relax. I wondered if one day, I would actually have that kind of relationship with someone.

The two seemed so absorbed in their own little bubble that they didn't notice me sneak out the room.

As I descended the stairs, I only just realised how out of place I felt in crowded areas when I was on my own. All of this was new to me. When I reached the base of the stairs, my eyes locked with another woman's.

She gasped and put a hand to her heart, "It _can't_ _be_." She struggled to form words as she stared at me in utter shock. I could hear her whisper the name. "Cassandra."

I couldn't take this and quickly manoeuvred through the crowds and stepped out of the house before she could reach me.

I felt the breeze whip my hair around with its penetrating coldness which pierced through my skin to my bones. It was that which brought me back to reality. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around each other, scanning the grounds. My eyes automatically fell on a shadowed figure on the ground and fear took over.

Within a second I had flashed to his side.

"Ric? _Ric!_ Oh _God!_ " I couldn't hear a heartbeat and started panicking. He was _dead_. How could he be dead? I refused to believe it. I didn't want to see any more corpses of people I knew. Quickly thinking, I bit into my wrist and tried to feed him my blood. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't but I had to try.

Picking him up, I rushed back to the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

I stayed sitting curled up by the fire for a long time, my eyes never once moving from Ric's motionless form. At the sound of the door opening, I leaped to my feet and quickly grabbed Damon's arm.

"Ria? Wha-t"

"No time," I said urgently whilst dragging him into the living room. He paused on seeing Ric passed out on the couch. "He's dead. I fed him my blood. He'll come back right?"

Damon didn't answer, just leisurely strolled towards the kitchen and pulled out a bottle. Then pouring himself a glass he strode back to Alaric and kicked him with the toe of his boot. "Wake up."

Shaking I glanced at him fearfully, "Damon he's dea-" I jumped back as Alaric's eyes suddenly snapped open and he lurched forwards, gasping for breath.

I immediately sped towards him and put an arm around his shoulder before pulling him to his feet. Damon just watched on with a wry smile. "It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad."

Alaric regained his balance before letting go of me, whirling around to face the vampire. "You killed me."

"You pissed me off!" Damon muttered taking a sip of his drink. I snapped my head up, feeling anger course through me at the hunter's revelation.

"You _killed me!_ " Alaric repeated louder, taking a step forward and I let him.

"No hard feelings alright?"

Damon's relaxed expression was too much. I growled and knocked his glass out of his hand before throwing him hard against the wall.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" I yelled as Damon groaned. "Can't you be serious for once in your life or is everything just a joke to you?"

I was ready as Damon suddenly sprang to his feet and pinned me against the wall. "You are only here because I owe you. _Don't_ do that again."

I felt my eyes change and pushed him away from me, causing him to stagger back a few steps. " _Don't_ tell me what to do. You are not my _father!_ "

"And _thank God_ for that!" Damon snarled. "I now get why he abandoned you."

My face changed back and I stepped away from him with a blank expression. He was right. He never came to find me. I never got to know him… I didn't even know who he was or what he looked like.

 _I didn't belong here._

The veins underneath Damon's eyes retreated with a look of guilt appearing on his face "Ria… I-"

I held a hand up. "Just stay away from me," I whispered hoarsely before quickly spinning around and leaving the house.

"Ric," I heard Damon mutter.

"You wonder why people hate you Damon? Well, maybe they finally realized you're just a dick."

I could feel my eyes begin to water and quickly looked up at the night sky. I felt drawn to it now more than ever. The full moon was shining bright tonight and I sank to the floor. I didn't change into a wolf. I guess now I was on my own, I didn't have to keep it a secret anymore.

"Ria."

I didn't look away from the moon as I felt Alaric sat down next to me. "I can't live with him Ric. At least not for tonight."

"I know," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He handed it to me and I took it and raised my eyebrow at him before opening it up to reveal a document.

"Congratulations Alexandria, you are officially a member of Mystic Falls, the town of the crazies."

I laughed and shook my head before casting my gaze back down to read through it. My eyes widened and Ric seemed uncomfortable. "It's only if you want to Ria. Since you don't have a last name or any parents. I'm Elena's legal guardian too so I just thought that maybe you might need someone to-"

I interrupted him by sending a small smile but it meant so much more than words could say. "I would like that," I finally whispered.

"That also means you have to go to school."

I sighed, staring back up at the sky in despair. _Fantastic_.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore groaned as he slowly seeped back into consciousness. Everything hurt. His arms, his legs, the dull throbbing pain in his head but most of all, the sharp ache at the back of his neck…

Slowly rubbing the source to try and ease his suffering he tried to figure out what had happened. All the young vampire remembered was Rebekah, something about Mikael, a sudden snap... _he_ _knew_. Klaus knew that he had been lying to him the whole time.

Stefan's heart lurched and his eyes snapped open, finding the hybrid himself staring back at him calmly from where he sat on top of a coffin. With a relaxed posture and hands clasped idly together, the expression on his face was incomprehensible.

Stefan instantly scrambled back to put as much distance between himself and the original as he possibly could but his back collided with a hard surface. Whirling his head around, he noticed a coffin behind him. The panic escalated as he realised the floor was vibrating. He was trapped in a van with a hybrid with no way of escape. He wasn't naive to think that Klaus would take his betrayal lightly.

Although he had never put much thought into it up until now, Stefan Salvatore was actually _afraid_ of dying.

"Just give me a chance to _explain_ okay?" the younger Salvatore pleaded desperately, hoping against hope that Klaus would grant him some small slither of mercy.

The hybrid just smiled in response but there was something dark brewing behind his ocean orbs. "No need. I'm not mad I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you are holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out."

He leaned forward as he uttered the next words which caused Stefan to freeze. "See for myself what it is you've been hiding."

Klaus got lithely to his feet as the rumbling floor came to a sudden stop. He crossed the room and Stefan slowly got to his feet, a feeling of utter dread settling over him as Klaus opened up the back of the van.

Light poured in from outside and shielding his eyes from the brightness, Stefan squinted through the visionary onslaught. When he finally adjusted, his stomach turned in recognition at the scene before him.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls Stefan," Klaus announced before closing his eyes. When they re-opened, there was a glint of gold in his irises.

Now that he was focusing, the hybrid could sense the faintest thread of a pull coming from somewhere within the town. So his suspicions were correct. Yes he had to admit he was curious in discovering what the young Salvatore was hiding but there was an ulterior motive for returning to this dull excuse for a town.

To track down Damon Salvatore.

From their fight back in Chicago, Klaus realised that the raven-haired vampire knew more than he was letting on about Ria. He was right.

It seemed the two had crossed paths after she ran from him and while he wouldn't let her get away with that, it was of little matter right now. He would deal with it later. Right now, he just revelled in the fact that he had found her.

As Klaus watched Stefan step gingerly out of the van, he did not blink as his sister zoomed forwards and twisted the youngest Salvatore's neck with a sickening crack, causing him to slump forwards to the ground.

The hybrid just stared ahead at the clueless locals, his instincts on edge. Clawing at his insides. By the end of today he vowed to have Ria within his grasp once more.

A slow smile curved at the edges of his lips. "I'm coming for you, sweetheart."


	5. The Reckoning

**I am absolutely stunned by the response to this! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

"Tell me again why I have to do this?"

"Seriously Alexandria? It's your first time at high school; we are going to start it off with a bang."

I rolled my eyes and dropped yet another box of prank objects onto the desk before giving one last desperate attempt at a pleading glance towards Bonnie who just coughed to hide her laugh. "Sorry Ria, you're on your own."

"Why do we even have a hundred mouse traps anyway?" Tyler muttered as he crossed his arms, making a move to stand by me. He chucked the rucksack which contained them to Caroline before we looked back to the boxes, taking in the contents within. There was everything from syrup to fake fish, spray paint, flour, water balloons… no stone had been left unturned in making the teachers' lives hell.

Tyler grinned mischievously as he pulled out a roll of cling film, twirling it around in his hands. "Oh I know where _this_ is going to go."

I rolled my eyes and nudged him out the way. "What the hell is this for?" I questioned, holding out the chilli powder but Caroline didn't answer, her impish smile told me all I needed to know. Letting out a tired sigh, I plonked myself down on the desk next to Elena and rested my chin on my hand. "Remind me not to eat or drink anything tomorrow," I grumbled in an undertone.

The teenagers at this school were very dedicated, I would give them that.

Elena laughed and Caroline scowled at my obvious lack of motivation. The blonde vampire marched up to us with her arms full of mouse traps. Dumping them in front of us, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and started to form a plan of action. "Okay now, let's _get to work people_. They need to be right next to each other when we set them."

"Yes _Ma'am_." I sent a mock salute in her general direction but abided by her wishes nonetheless and knelt down beside Elena. Bonnie quickly joined us and the three of us set to work under Caroline's strict instructions.

My attention span did not last long, it barely made the half hour mark and by the end, I just lay back lazily, watching Bonnie and Elena slave away.

Tyler, the bastard, had managed to escape from underneath his girlfriend's bossy dictatorship, leaving the rest of us to deal with her. He was probably handing out various items to other students somewhere down the corridor. _Far away_ from this classroom.

At one point my boredom had surpassed the peak amount it could handle and I started to mess with the superglue to give myself some form of distraction. Not ten minutes later, the teacher's expensive ink tipped pens resembled a pyramid welded down on top of the desk.

After what seemed like an eternity, Caroline shot to her feet and clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes, finished!"

She, Bonnie and Elena then looked over to my creation and laughed as I smugly lifted up the desk and nothing fell off it.

"You can't say you're not enjoying this," Caroline declared with absolute confidence and I couldn't help but smile before leaping over the desk, landing in the only space which was not riddled with traps. When my feet hit the floor, I froze and cocked my head to the side, listening intently. Noticing my sudden stillness, Caroline did the same.

There were footsteps heading down the corridor at a rapid pace and the two of us exchanged glances.

Tyler had returned. He stood in the doorway… he lifted up his foot to take another step forward…

"NO NO NO NO NO NO _NOOOOO!_ "

My cousin jumped. He paused and took in our restless expressions before looking down. His eyes widened and he nodded slowly. "Ohhh, okay," he replied before carefully manoeuvring his way around the traps to reach us.

Recovering quickly from the distraction, I strained my ears again. Tyler hadn't been the only one outside. There were more footsteps approaching and as far as I was aware, we weren't expecting anyone else.

"Erm, cousin? No one else is around here right?" I questioned him apprehensively.

Tyler sent me back a look of confusion before his form tensed as he too picked up on what I was hearing. Definitely _not_ expecting anyone. If it was a teacher, I had no qualms against having a go at compelling them to leave.

I hadn't tolerated all this and sacrificed a perfectly good night's sleep just to be busted by some buzz kill human.

"Quick, turn off the lights," Caroline hissed and Tyler quickly complied. He vaulted back over the desk, landing lithely on his feet and ducked down next to her. We waited silently, all of us a small crowd of nerves.

"Ouch Ty you stood on my foot!"

"I can make it better if you want."

"Will the two of you both _shut up_ you can get rid of the sexual tension later." I hushed them with exasperation and Bonnie and Elena placed their hands over their mouths to stifle the laughter

Peering out from behind a desk leg, I checked to see if anyone else was out in the corridor. There was nothing in current view but the footsteps were gradually getting louder and we all shrank back under the desks.

As we tensed, I felt a familiar tugging in my chest. It was starting to flare up again. Like my heart was under some kind of strain. I put my hand up, pressing my fingers down on the area and rubbed it slightly.

Elena noticed my subtle movement and sent me a look of sympathy. The sensation had been happening more often since I had woken up this evening and I had no idea why. I assumed it was simply because I hadn't transformed in a while.

A dark shadow slowly approached the door and the five of us waited, holding our breath, hoping that whoever it was would just continue on past. Moments later, the footsteps quietened. It seemed like the person had just bypassed the classroom without a second glance.

As one, we let out a simultaneous sigh of relief but then the steps paused. There was a squeaking of a trainer against the floor. The person had turned round. The footsteps were getting louder. The door creaked open.

 _SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP_

I shrieked as the mousetraps went off one by one and fell back into Bonnie whose mouth was agape, looking just as startled as I was. It was silent for a split second and I mentally counted down.

 _Three, two, one…_

"Oh _COME ON_ _!_ " Caroline yelled as she agitatedly rose to her feet with her hands on her hips. I flinched at the death glare she shot at Matt Donovan but I felt no sympathy for the guy at all. " _Seriously_ _?_ " she snapped. "Do you _know how long_ it took us to set all these up?"

"A long time, that's what," I grumbled, rubbing the back of my neck tiredly as Bonnie and I dragged ourselves back onto our feet.

"Shut it Ria! You only did like _two_ and got _bored_ ," Caroline spat, whirling around to face me.

I shrugged, not even bothering trying to deny the jab. "Fair point, but my masterpiece is still standing," I conceded and grinned at my pen pyramid with a sense of proudness. Approaching the nearest desk, I hopped onto it, sitting down and swinging my legs back and forth.

"Forgot about Senior Prank Night huh?" Tyler asked Matt, bringing everyone back to the quarterback's latest screw up. He leant his arm against the top of a TV, watching this all play out with entertainment and I crossed my arms, my grin widening.

" _Clearly_ ," Matt replied, still trying to regain his breath from the shock. His heart was slowing down and I took it as a good sign. No panic attacks tonight.

Caroline on the other hand I wasn't so sure of. That girl must be seconds away from internal combustion. "How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like _freshman year!_ "

"Yeah Matt," Elena added, still crouched on the floor with a cracker in her hand. She used it to sternly gesture towards him. "If _I'm_ doing this, _you're_ doing this."

"I'm kind of surprised _any of you_ are doing this," Matt expressed incredulously as he ran his hand through his damp hair.

Tyler lifted his arms up in exasperation before turning his back on us and I decided to intervene with an obvious hand motion towards the blonde vampire who was currently seething in the corner. "Thank _little miss persuasive_ over there. I was forced against my _will_."

I placed a hand over my heart innocently. Bonnie and Elena just laughed and I knew they were silently recalling the last couple of hours. The doppelganger and the teenage witch had watched first hand as Caroline literally barged into Elena's house, pounced on my sleeping form, dragged my half asleep ass out of bed, chucked me a top followed by a pair of jeans and told me I had ten minutes.

"We're about to be _seniors_ ," Caroline persisted. She was so devoted to this and her words would have been inspirational if I had never heard them before.

But I had. _Twenty five_ times.

"And it will be Ria's _first time_ at school. These are the memories that will stay with us _forever_ and-"

 _"If we don't create these memories now then what's the point of it all,"_ Elena and Bonnie finished her rant with smug looks to each other.

"Go ahead, make fun, I don't care," Caroline declared, not bothered at our teasing in the slightest. Deciding I would give her a miniscule bit of support, I leapt off the desk and strode over to her.

"No, truthfully, I'm loving this and," I reached into one of the boxes I had brought along with me and retrieved a bottle which was half full with amber liquid. Shaking it slightly, I smiled and continued, " _this_ will help us get through it."

Matt laughed and took it off me. "I guess I have no choice now if tequila is involved."

"Get me some while you're at it," Tyler said, reaching for it but Matt kept it far away from his grasp with a smile.

"No can do cousin, you have ten more classrooms to prank," I responded instantly, indicating the stacks of cling film and Tyler scowled as Matt took a swig from the bottle before passing it back to me.

Because I was such a _great cousin_ , I took my time when taking a sip, prolonging his suffering. The cling film was after all, _his idea_ in the first place. My lips twitched as Tyler stormed out the door without another word.

As soon as he had left, Elena jumped to her feet and grabbed the bottle from me, placing it down before picking up the superglue which lay discarded on the table. "Come on," she urged and I looked from her to the alcohol and back again indecisively.

Such a dilemma.

Forcing myself to my feet, I took one last longing glance at the alcohol before joining her.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Bonnie called us back as we were about to leave the classroom.

"To cause our guardian to disown us by supergluing his desk shut," I replied and Caroline's head shot towards us, baby blue eyes lighting up before she beamed widely.

"Making memories," Elena added happily and I nodded, causing Caroline to squeal and me to hide a wince.

"I _knew_ you would love it!"

We were about to leave when I halted. "Wait one second though," I stated, spinning back around to face the remainder of the 'gang.' Elena paused by the door as I doubled back to the box on the table. Then with lightning speed, I threw the water balloon at Matt where it exploded on his face.

"Alexandria!" Matt spluttered, spitting out water and indignantly wiping his dripping face down with the hem of his sleeve. "What the _hell_ _?_ "

" _That_ was for thinking you could get away with the traps. The two I did were _extremely_ complicated."

I ran out while Elena lingered back to grab some more objects and deal with the aftermath.

As I walked down the corridor, my cousin was approaching me from the other direction, handing out boxes of cling film to passing students. "Get the faculty toilet seats and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go."

"Bit gruesome cousin!" I called out and he just sent me a wink whilst waving the cling film around cheerfully.

"Just get the classrooms done with your perfect pen pyramids new girl!"

I flipped him and rolled my eyes as I strode down the corridor, throwing open the doors. The pull had flared up again and I abruptly faltered in my steps. It took all I had to squeeze my eyes shut and successfully force it to the back of my mind.

Then shaking back the dizziness, I turned the corner. Too focused on my own thoughts, I failed to take note of my surroundings and crashed straight into someone.

Arms quickly steadied me, preventing my fall.

"Thanks, I wasn't watching where I was going," I murmured, biting back embarrassment at the fact that my lack of coordination had required him to encircle both his arms around my body to support me. Cheeks flaming, I bit my lip still looking at the floor, realising this interaction was taking _far too long_. "Err, you can let me go now."

"I don't think so, love."

My heart lurched in my chest, hoping against hope that the voice was simply a part of my imagination. That this was all just some twisted hallucination. Taking a deep breath, I glanced upwards. Our eyes met and reality hit. This was _actually_ happening.

His lips tilted up into a triumphant smirk.

"Hello again _Alexandria,_ " Klaus whispered. I tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grasp and pulled me forwards until we were millimetres apart.

"Let me go or I swear I'll _scream!_ " I hissed but he just chuckled and spun me around in his arms, pressing my back against his front.

"You can try but no one will hear you. Do you want to put it to the test my lovely?"

I shivered at his words then froze when I heard the familiar footsteps approaching. There wasn't a shred of doubt in my mind of who it could be.

 _Klaus couldn't know Elena was alive._

I opened my mouth to warn her, to scream, to yell but Klaus swiftly covered my mouth, muffling any sound with his palm. Trying to force his arm away but finding no relent, I watched with wide eyes as Elena came round the corner. A smile on her face. Completely unaware of what awaited her in the next few seconds.

I could see the cogs turning in her head when she realised she was no longer alone. She peered up. Fear immediately overtook her features. Her lips parted and she drew in a loud gasp of breath.

"There she is," Klaus vaguely acknowledged her as he swept a stray lock of hair away from my face.

" _Klaus_ ," Elena breathed. Her skin paled. She immediately whipped around to run but Klaus was faster. With a rush of air and a blink of an eye, we were in front of her.

" _You_ were supposed to be _dead_ ," Klaus growled and I could feel his fingers twitch in anger against my flesh. "What are we going to do about that?"

He grabbed Elena's upper arm. She winced yet didn't fight his hold. "J-just let Ria go," she begged, her form sagging but I could hear her heart palpitating in her chest, an indication of how terrified she actually was. "You have what you want!"

Klaus removed his hand from my mouth and his fingers trailed a path down my side to my waist. "On the contrary Elena," he crooned as he wrapped an arm around me. "Ria is _exactly_ what I want."

His arm tensed, exerting pressure and the two of us fell into step beside him as he dragged us down the hall. "You see you put a rather large kink in my plans, doppelganger," Klaus explained shortly, upping his pace, forcing me to quicken my steps. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to _make more hybrids_. I haven't been able to do that. Now _my_ _bet is_ ," he gave her an extra jerk as we rounded the corner, "it has something to do with the fact that _you're still breathing!_ "

"If you're going to kill me just do it," Elena whimpered with an edge of defiance and Klaus smiled sinisterly at the sight of her distress.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you _suffer_." He opened the doors and pushed Elena through. During those brief actions, he had released his hold on me.

This was my only chance.

I whipped around on my heel to run but a second later I was yanked back by the wrist. I stumbled into him and before I could regain my balance, he flung me over his shoulder.

"Nice try sweetheart," he taunted, patting my legs when I kicked and chuckling, he carried me into the gym. The room was aloud with laughter as the students continued to naively fill up plastic cups. They had no idea that a killer had just entered their midst.

"Attention seniors!" Klaus called out in an American accent. He grabbed Elena's arm as he strode further into the room. "You have officially been _busted_. Prank Night is over, head on home."

There were a few groans of disappointment before the students abandoned what they were doing and made a move to leave. Elena and I didn't do anything to stop them. If we called out for help, that would just be piling up the bodies.

People turned to look in my direction as they left, interest written all over their faces and I felt my cheeks redden in humiliation in the knowledge that they had seen the hybrid manhandle me. "Let me down Klaus," I hissed.

"Not until you've learned your lesson love." I shoved against him with both palms, trying to force the top half of my body up so I could see what was happening but his hand slid to the small of my back and pushed me back down. He kept me in place as he skimmed blunt fingernails up the back of my thigh.

It was such a simple movement but it held so much more meaning. He was letting me know how useless it was to struggle. He wouldn't let me down until he decided to grant me release.

"Hey." I craned my head around as far as I could to see who Klaus was talking to. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of two students, who had stayed behind to clear up the mess, pause to peer up at him. "I remember you two."

They should have left with the others when they had the chance.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the woman asked, staring at Klaus in a peculiar way as she let go of her boyfriend's hand.

"Oh don't worry I wasn't in my right head the last time we met - _lift your foot up please Dana."_

I watched in horror as Dana complied. I had never attempted compulsion in the past and although I was no stranger to the action, it was still unnerving to watch it happen first hand.

 _"If she drops her foot Chad, I want you to beat her to death._ Understood?" Klaus commanded, turning to face the other boy. I drew in a sharp breath at the rapidly rising fear appearing in Dana's dark eyes. Chad sent him one glazed nod of comprehension before turning his attention to his girlfriend. Watching her raptly, waiting for one wrong move.

" _Don't_ _Klaus_ , you don't have to hurt anybody," Elena pleaded as she snapped her head to stare at him in disgust.

"Oh come on love, course I do." Klaus smirked at the three of them and I grasped a handful of his top as he hoisted me further up. As soon as the action ceased, I dug my nails into his back and he let out an amused laugh. "You okay up there?"

"My _blood_ is rushing to my _head_ ," I spat out through gritted teeth. I pushed against his back once more in an attempt to lift my head. I sighed when it didn't work and hung limply in his hold, beginning to feel light-headed. My eyes squeezed shut in annoyance. "If you don't let me down, I'm going to faint or retch and if I do, I promise I will aim for you."

"Well we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Klaus mused, a teasing lilt in his tone but he still didn't do anything and I stifled a growl.

" _Drop me_ ," I hissed.

"As you wish."

I didn't have time to prepare as his hands suddenly released their hold. I tumbled fast towards the wooden floor, landing hard. A jolt of pain shot through my head and I groaned. "You really are an ass aren't you?" I muttered as I rubbed the soreness away, feeling the bruise from the impact already beginning to fade.

"Coming from you Alexandria, I'll consider that a compliment." Klaus smirked down at me until Dana let out a small whimper and his head snapped up. Faint sweat escaped from the pores in my palms as I watched her wobble unsteadily on the spot. "Keep it up," he encouraged.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena demanded as I slowly moved myself into a sitting position, listening on intently.

Klaus just shrugged and crossed his arms as he casually replied, "Stefan's on a time out."

Without warning, the doors to the gym opened and my heart stuttered when Bonnie and Matt entered the gym with wide grins on their faces.

"Bonnie, Matt, RUN _NOW_ _!_ " I yelled out, Elena's warnings echoing in time with mine as I jumped to my feet. Their smiles instantly vanished and eyes widened as they took in the situation. They responded a second too slow. Klaus appeared behind them as they whirled around to flee.

"Oh I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Ignoring their shocked faces, he turned to face the two frightened humans. I froze. " _Ah Dana? Why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight._ "

Dana exhaled a sigh of relief as Klaus released his compulsion. She collapsed into Chad and they both sank to the floor. I glanced briefly to Bonnie before hesitantly walking over to the horror-struck couple and crouching down.

I placed a hand over the girl's shoulder. "It's okay," I murmured in what I deemed to be a comforting enough tone to soothe their obvious fright. "I won't hurt you."

Dana nodded; her body sagged as she leaned into Chad who wrapped his arms around her. I smiled slightly. It was clear that their feelings for each other ran deep. It was unfair. They had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What _is_ he?" Dana whispered, her voice trembling and I exhaled as I rubbed her arm gently.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Is he going to kill us?"

I held my tongue, deciding it would be best not to answer. How were you supposed to tell someone that it was likely they wouldn't get out of this night alive? It seemed that I didn't need to. The two students held each other tighter at my lack of response.

The doors to the gym were unexpectedly flung open once more, crashing into the wall with a loud bang. The sound reverberated around the room before I picked up on the scuffled sounds of struggling.

"Get _off of me!_ "

"Hush now."

Recognising the first voice, I had leapt to my feet. All thoughts of comforting Dana and Chad were out the window, there was a more urgent priority at hand.

" _Tyler!_ " I cried out, running forwards. Tyler glanced towards me and his face instantly filled with a fear which mirrored mine. Only yesterday we found out that we were related and that made us blood. I would always try to look out for him. He was a part of the very little family I had left.

My eyes strayed over to the blonde vampire who had Tyler's arm restrained and locked behind his back as she dragged him into the room. I scanned her expression… her cold features were so _familiar_... understanding immediately hit and my gaze darted back and forth between her and Klaus.

Klaus noticed my revelation and grinned. "Well done love."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked quietly as she came to stand by my side.

Not taking my eyes off the two vampires I muttered, "They're related."

"As Ria so rightly said, I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus gestured towards the blonde who sneered at us all in turn. Elena finally caught on and gasped as Klaus lightly continued, "Word of warning, she can be _quite_ mean."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Don't be an arse," she leered before shoving Tyler towards him.

" _Leave him alone_ _!_ " Elena protested but her cries fell on deaf ears as Klaus grabbed a hold of Tyler's nape and strode past us, towing my cousin along. Rebekah put her hands on her hips, smiling indifferently at the scene as Klaus came to a halt in the centre of the room. He jerked Tyler round to face us.

"I'm going to make this _very simple,_ " he stated and I started towards him but Bonnie held me back.

"Don't," she whispered hopelessly and I watched, shaking slightly as Klaus continued, ignoring our exchange.

"Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they _die_ during the transition." He then looked directly at me, some other emotion concealed away beneath the amusement in his cerulean eyes. "As Ria can probably remember, it's quite horrible, actually."

I stilled, feeling my heart start to clench as I relived the images flashing through my eyes. My pack lying dead on the floor, Paige's blank face staring upwards, blood oozing out the corners of her dark, unseeing eyes, Ray's kill order... watching the light leave his eyes as I tore his beating heart from his chest. He had already gone from my life and in that moment of his madness, I knew that I would never get him back.

I jerked myself out of my thoughts as I heard the quick tear of skin. Klaus pressed his wrist firmly against Tyler's mouth. I watched paralysed as my cousin's eyes went wide, his sneakers squeaking against the floor as he tried to no avail to pull himself from original's grip. He was forced to gulp down the blood.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie," Klaus stated condescendingly as he pulled his wrist away. He covered Tyler's mouth with his hand whilst his other arm contracted around his throat, trapping the dark haired boy in an inescapable headlock. "And for Tyler's sake… you _better hurry_."

The sickening snap echoed through the room, followed by loud shouts of horror as Tyler's body crumpled to the floor. Klaus grinned and for a moment, I felt his heated gaze rest on me before he strode towards the bleachers, his sister trotting after him.

It took all my willpower to snap out of my stupor and I sprinted towards my cousin, dropping to my knees. Guiding his head to my lap, I gently stroked his hair. "You'll be okay," I whispered as Matt knelt down beside me. "You have to be."

Loud sobs reverberated from Dana's direction but we let her be. We couldn't do anything to help her. A clueless Bonnie looked down at the broken corpse before us while Elena paced back and forth in distress. "There _has_ to be a way," I murmured, trying to convince myself more than the others and Bonnie lowered herself into a crouch on my other side.

"There is nothing in my Grams' Grimoires about this, nothing at all," she said despairingly. My heart jolted and I glanced up. She furrowed her eyebrows at my abrupt change in facial expression. "What?"

Elena paused and turned around to watch us as I continued quietly, keeping my eyes fixed solely on Tyler as I mused, "This curse has been around a long time, is there any way to contact the dead witches or better yet, the one who created it?"

Bonnie widened her eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" Matt interrupted and I could see the shock and grief still glimmering in his blue orbs. "We can't do anything. Tyler is dead, he killed him."

"He's not dead," Elena argued as she resumed her agitated pacing and Matt turned to me, quietly demanding an explanation which I quickly provided.

"Tyler died with Klaus' blood in his system. He will turn into a vampire first."

"And if Bonnie's successful, he will live through his transition." I gently rested Tyler's head back on the floor as Bonnie and I got to our feet. Klaus had begun to advance. "Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what not." His eyes met mine and I stumbled back a few steps.

His hand shot out, seizing my elbow in a tight grasp. He yanked me forwards and my stomach lurched as I slammed against him. His palm spread across my lower back, keeping me close while his other hand roughly snatched up Elena's arm.

"I'll hold onto Ria and Elena…" I peered up to see him looking down at me with a satisfied smile as he spoke softly, "…for safekeeping."

I craned my neck to see Bonnie's confliction. Elena nodded at her sadly and Bonnie then turned to me. Making sure Klaus and Rebekah couldn't see, for a split second I let my eyes flash gold. Slightly convinced, Bonnie pulled Matt off the floor. The two of them fled from the gym without another glance.

Once the door had closed, Klaus released Elena but his hold on me never slackened. The original hybrid was studying me closely before he lifted his hand and gently twirled a finger around one of my curls. "You changed your hair, love," he observed before grinning, dimples on full show. "I like it."

"And you think I care about your opinion because..." I retorted sharply, glaring at him and slapping his hand away.

Chuckling, he flipped his hand and his fingers encircled my wrist. He bowed his head and lips lightly brushed my ear as he breathed, "I don't _think_ Alexandria, I _know._ "

I shuddered as I felt the hot air waft over me and Klaus smiled, raising a single eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes at his smug face. "It's _cold_."

"Whatever you say."

"So who is she, Nik?"

I jumped, only just remembering the other original in the room. Klaus absentmindedly tugged on my curl as he replied, "Rebekah, meet Alexandria."

"Ria," I interrupted and Klaus held my wrist tighter in warning.

I pressed my lips together in a straight line, allowing him to continue. "She was part of the first pack I attempted to turn."

"Why didn't you turn her?" Rebekah questioned, scrutinising me from head to toe, looking for the answer which I refused to provide.

"Because her Alpha insisted it wouldn't work," Klaus replied and I kept my face intentionally blank as he tried to read it. "Are you going to tell me why yet, love?"

"Nope," I answered lightly and matched the ferocity of his subsequent glare. Rebekah looked back and forth between us before understanding spread across her icy features and she laughed. "Something funny?" I spat but Rebekah just shook her head before turning to Elena who went white.

"And this is the latest doppelganger?" she commented with disdain whilst circling the brunette like a predator, briefly examining her trembling form before stepping back. "The original one was _much prettier_."

"Sweetheart you really need to get your eyes tested in your old age, she's a _doppelganger,_ ergo by _definition,_ they are identical. Living for a thousand years must have had a detrimental impact on your intelligence." I scoffed and Elena's affronted look faded as she fought off a smile.

Rebekah let out a small snarl of anger as she advanced towards me and Klaus just sighed in exasperation, placing himself in between us. " _Enough,_ Rebekah," he placated her, pulling me back into his arms. "I'll deal with her, just take the wolf boy elsewhere would you?"

Rebekah brightened and sent me a conceited smile before grabbing Tyler's limp wrist. I struggled against Klaus' unyielding hold but in either form, my progress would be as good as my cousins. I watched helplessly on as she dragged his body behind her. Her heels clattered against the wooden floor panels as she left the room.

"Just ignore her. _Petty_ little thing," Klaus murmured. His hand drifted across my back to enclose around my upper arm. Once he was certain I couldn't pull away, he faced Elena. "If you attempt to run, I will take pleasure in killing you and your dear brother before this day is out, do I make myself clear?"

He asked the question airily but everybody in the room could hear the underlying threat. He would carry it out in a blink. Elena nodded quickly and Klaus turned away.

I tripped as he pulled me with ease up to the bleachers. When he lowered himself onto the wooden bench, I attempted to pry him off but he spun me around and wrenched me back. I immediately lost my footing and tumbled into his lap. My face flushed at his quiet chuckle and before I could scramble away, his arms shot out. They snaked around my body, holding me tight.

"You are really not good at doing as you're told, are you sweetheart?" Klaus crooned in my ear as he adjusted me on his knees, his embrace gentle but firm as he drew me back to lean against his chest.

I sagged into his hold, knowing it was useless and watched on as Elena made her way over to Chad and Dana. "I am, but you're the exception," I replied, my voice barely a whisper.

"Hmm, is that so?" I tensed as his chin rested on my shoulder. "Maybe we can change that."

"Keep dreaming, it'll take longer than tonight to do that…" I broke off as it hit me and Klaus turned his head against my shoulder, lips curving against my skin. "Get that out of your inflated head right now. I'm not going _anywhere_ with you."

"Did I ever say that you would come _willingly?_ " He swept my hair over one shoulder.

"I..." I quickly cut myself off as I felt the light kisses across my shoulder blade. "I'll escape and…" he trailed his lips along my collarbone, "what makes you think you will be able to find me…" I held back a gasp, heart pounding as he traced the column of my throat, "when twice in the past week, I was less than a few steps behind you and you _never once noticed_."

Klaus paused and I internally swore. I didn't even know what I was saying until he had pulled back. His hand cupped my chin, turning me to face him.

"Gloria's?" he asked and at my silence he nodded. "Where else did you elude me?" I didn't answer and chewed my lip as his thumb lightly stroked my cheek. He held my head in place, preventing me from avoiding his searching gaze. Ocean eyes smouldered into mine as he asked in a gentler tone, "If you tell me sweetheart, I will be more lenient in your punishment for escaping me."

"Stefan's apartment," I relented, unable to keep the eye contact for a second longer and muttered, "You stole my Malt. Did you really think I would let you keep it?"

Klaus' expression turned into one of amusement and he laughed quietly. "So _that's_ where it went."

I rolled my eyes and glanced back towards Elena who was comforting Dana and Chad. She met my gaze with a look of terror and I sent her a small smile back. More for her reassurance than mine.

The doors finally opened and Elena's head shot up. Shock and hope made its way across her face as she slowly stood up, staring softly at the newcomer. " _Stefan_ ," she breathed.

The green eyed vampire regarded Elena briefly before his attention turned to Klaus, his forehead filled with lines at the sight of my predicament. "Klaus," he addressed and the hybrid gripped me tighter as he observed Stefan with a furious scowl.

Unconsciously, I leaned back into him and his muscles automatically relaxed. He uttered with a small smile, "Come to save the damsels, mate?"

Stefan took that as consent to approach and stepped hesitantly into the room. "I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty."

Klaus surveyed him silently before staring impassively ahead. His fingertips absentmindedly moved up and down my sides, causing me to squirm against him. "Well you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means _nothing_ to me anymore." Elena's expression faded to one of pure hurt at his callous words and I closed my eyes, knowing that whatever the youngest Salvatore was trying to achieve was working. "And I hardly know Ria. Whatever you ask of me… I will do."

Klaus paused and his arms around me loosened. "Up you get love," he whispered quietly and I silently obeyed. The hybrid then rose to his feet and took a hold of my hand, interlocking his fingers between mine. "Fair enough, let's drink on it."

He pulled me swiftly down the bleachers and strode towards Elena, his fast pace making me trip but he effortlessly supported my weight as he gave the order. "Kill them." He gestured towards Dana and Chad who instantly stumbled to their feet and began to back away, terrified. "What are you waiting for?" He looked at a dumbfounded Stefan who still hadn't moved from his spot. "Kill them."

"No! Stefan _don't._ "

" _Elena,_ " I growled, trying to warn her that it was suicide to even think about defiance at this point. Surely she could see his underlying rage? It was obvious as the original slowly turned to face her. His hold on my hand slackened as Elena shook her head imploringly.

"No Ria don't you see? He's _not_ going to hurt me – he already said…"

Klaus moved so fast that Stefan and I didn't have enough time to respond. He struck her across the face; the blow was so hard that her body twisted through the air before crashing to the floor.

Stefan leaped at Klaus and knowing his focus was no longer on me, I was beside Elena in a second. Dana had noticed my speed and I quickly shook my head in warning. She quickly nodded, stifling back her gasp so as not to alert Klaus as he bellowed, "She means _nothing_ to you? Your lies just keep _piling up!_ "

"Elena," I whispered, and she stirred, leaning against me. Her hands were covering her face and I gently moved them away. The red mark shone bright and I quickly bit into my wrist. " _Drink now_ ," I mouthed and Elena gave a swift look towards Klaus before taking a single mouthful of blood. She gave me a look of gratitude before focusing back on the commotion behind us.

"Don't do this, _don't do this_ ," Stefan choked, his airways blocked as he desperately tried to pull Klaus' hand away from his neck.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"He's going to compel him," Elena whispered, the reality finally sinking in. "Stefan's really going to kill them."

I glanced around, my eyes resting on Dana and Chad as I gestured them to come forwards. They did so shakily and when Dana opened her mouth to speak, I quickly shushed him. There was only one thing I could attempt to do whilst Klaus was preoccupied.

"Look at me," I breathed and when they met my gaze I let my eyes contract, hoping that I was doing this the right way. " _When Stefan kills you, you will not feel any pain… you will not be scared… feel nothing but peace_."

I broke eye contact and a surge of relief passed through me when Dana and Chad nodded blankly and returned to their original positions.

I leaned back against Elena who smiled tearfully at my gesture and pulled me into a hug as Klaus let go of Stefan who was now staring vacantly at Dana and Chad.

"No," Elena whispered and gripped me tighter. Klaus backed away, victorious.

"Now kill them. _Ripper._ " He extended an arm, gesturing towards the two humans.

Thin black veins protruded up from under Stefan's eyes. There was no hesitation. He flashed towards Dana.

The smell of blood entered the air and I went rigid. I could feel my teeth beginning to sharpen. Elena noticed and reacted fast, forcing my head away from the scene so my face was buried into her shoulder. I held my breath, willing myself to calm down and my eyes clenched shut at the sound of the thud. A body had hit the floor. Then the tearing started again. I could feel myself losing it.

There was a small shift as I felt Klaus kneel down behind us. "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element," He murmured and a second thud was heard. "The species has become such a brooding lot…how are we faring love?"

" _Fantastic_ ," I muttered sarcastically into Elena's shoulder and she pulled me further away from him. I could hear Klaus' snarl as she helped me to my feet.

" _You_ did this to him. Stefan would never do this willingly," Elena spat out her disgust as she glared at Klaus who was watching Stefan with amusement.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table."

The gym doors banged open and I growled quietly as I recognised the swift footsteps.

"Where is it? Where's my necklace?"

"Check an antique store… or the tip," I suggested, raising my head slightly from Elena as the blonde original stomped towards us.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus sighed, turning towards her and in answer, Rebekah thrust out her arm, a phone clenched in her grasp.

"He has my necklace. _Look_."

Klaus snatched the device from her fingers and tapped the screen. He glanced down before turning back towards Stefan unsurprised. "Well well. More lies."

" _Where… is it_?" Rebekah hissed at Elena who responded anxiously, "I don't have it anymore."

"You're _lying!_ "

I couldn't hold it in any longer… the smell of blood, the helplessness, the fear. It was getting to me, all of it. Rebekah's fangs had only been buried in Elena's flesh for a split second before I sprung. I quickly ripped the original away then tackled her to the ground.

"Don't _ever_ try that again," I snarled and Rebekah looked up at me through eyes which were round with shock.

"You're a _hybrid_ ," she gasped out in astonishment and I swore under my breath as I pushed myself off her. Then I braced myself and sure enough, as soon as I got to my feet, I was grabbed.

"Now this is _certainly_ an interesting turn of events." Klaus' voice was filled with awe as he turned me to face him.

He reached for my chin and knowing he wanted a better look, I rapidly lashed out, aiming for the groin. He easily dodged my attack; with a light snarl he hooked his leg between mine and I immediately lost my balance. His arm around me was my only support.

"That's better," he grinned with a teasing tone and I growled.

"Let me go. Your sister is delusional."

"Not a chance sweetheart, the game is up." My breathing increased as he pinched my chin and forced my head up. I tried to force my face back to normal but it was too late. Klaus raked his eyes over my fangs and his thumb lightly caressed the skin where the veins protruded. "This explains everything," he murmured and his blue eyes gleamed as they regarded my gold ones in fascination.

"Yes I am sure it does but that isn't the main priority here, Nik. I want my necklace."

Klaus exhaled, irritated at his sister's interruption. He pressed my face against his shoulder as he looked to Elena. "Where is it? Be honest," was all he said. I drew in slow breaths and my eyes fluttered closed as his scent filled my nostrils. My features began to change back.

"I'm telling the truth," Elena whimpered from her spot on the floor. "Katherine stole it."

I stilled at that. When the hell did _she_ make an appearance?

"Katerina," Klaus uttered in realisation, not noticing me tense. "Of course... well _that's_ _unfortunate_. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way…" he stated as he passed me over to Rebekah who wrenched my wrists behind my back. "Let's put a clock on it, shall we?"

He gestured towards the large blank gym timer at the back of the room before striding towards it, kicking the plastic cups out of his way. He came to a halt beside a small button and extended an arm, pressing his hand down.

The deafening buzzer reverberated around the room and I looked to up to see 20:00 flashing in red lights on the board. It suddenly began counting down.

"Twenty minutes," the original announced into the tense room as he strode towards Stefan. "If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want you to feed again, only this time…" he trailed off and my eyes widened in horror as I realised what he was going to do. " _I want you to feed on Elena._ "

I whipped my head around. Elena shared my alarm and Klaus' mouth curved at her torment.

He turned back to Stefan and whispered, "You know you want to."

"No Klaus _please!_ " Elena begged and I instantly joined in.

"You can't make him do this." I twisted my arms out of Rebekah's grip, intent on protecting Elena from the three immortals. She didn't deserve this. I had only taken three steps before Klaus was in front of me.

"Of course I can and I'm afraid I can't let you help them love, you and I have some catching up to do."

"No, _don't hurt her!_ " Elena pleaded and I let out a small noise of shock as Klaus suddenly bent down.

"Oh, don't worry; hurting her is the least of my intentions." His arms circled my upper thighs and I fell forwards over his shoulder as he stood.

"Prick," I hissed and Rebekah for once agreed with me.

"Caveman is more like it, sweet."

"No one leaves. _If she tries to run, fracture her spine_ ," Klaus commanded Stefan as he carried me out through the doors with his sister following close behind.

"So, what are you going to do with her Nik?" Rebekah asked cheerfully as she eyed me and her brother attentively and I growled as he traced small circles at my hipbone.

"So curious little sister," Klaus replied, seemingly more cheerful than he had been back in the gym and my nerves began to rise. His steps came to a halt outside a classroom. "Be a good girl and go and check on the wolf boy would you? We'll be there shortly."

Rebekah huffed but at Klaus' silent command she whipped round and stomped off down the corridor muttering to herself. As Klaus reached for the handle, I couldn't help but ask warily, "What are you going to do?"

"Sweetheart, isn't it apparent? You have escaped from my grasp thrice. It's time you learnt that these actions of yours don't go without consequences," Klaus replied in a low voice but I could hear his anticipation as he pushed open the door. I swiftly scanned the room, recognising the historic images on the wall. "Last time I was here, I was teaching about the sixties," the hybrid commented in disgust. "I must say that this time will be _much more entertaining_."

He lifted me off his shoulder and perched me on top of Alaric's desk. He took a predatory step closer and I quickly slammed my palms against his chest. "Don't you dare come any closer," I warned.

"And how are you going to stop me love?" In a rush of air he had me on my back. His legs straddled my hips and he looked down at me through darkening eyes as I tried to pull myself away. "Have at it, Alexandria," he taunted and for a split second his irises flashed gold. "I will give you a few seconds of freedom before I take over."

Snarling, I thrashed underneath him, trying desperately to loosen his hold. My hands hit and shoved at his chest with all the strength I could muster. He just sat there, smirking. Fury boiled through my blood. I struck out, aiming for his smug face but he caught my wrist before I made contact.

"Alright, time's up."

In under a second he had my other wrist in his grasp, pulling them both above my head as he leant over me. I had never felt so unbelievably vulnerable than I did in that moment. Vulnerable because I had instinctively allowed other strange feelings to crop up inside my mind. Feelings which had been stirring inside me besides worry and anger. The feelings which I had been afraid of since I first laid eyes on him.

"I get it," I conceded, staring up at him. "You've made your point, you're the Alpha male, now let me go."

"Glad we've finally established that but you're still in no position to make demands." He leant down. His chest pressed against mine, his stubble brushed my cheek and his breath caressed my skin as he groaned into my ear, "Your heartbeat is racing like a hummingbird's wings."

"Oh I can assure you, it's not because of _you_ ," I spat but cursed myself when my words didn't even seem aggressive.

"Hmm, forgive me if I don't believe you."

I started when his hand gently grasped a fistful of my hair and tilted my head to the right, leaving the left side of my neck exposed. My breathing increased at the defenceless position he had me in. His other hand tightened when I tried to twist my wrists free; he kept my arms outstretched above me, his body pinning me down.

"Please," I pleaded, starting to feel hot all of a sudden. "Just…just l-let me go."

"Are you sure that's really what you want?" Klaus nipped the soft skin lightly and I clenched my teeth together, afraid of forming an incoherent answer. I would not give him that satisfaction.

Suddenly, I realised that Klaus was not moving. The only sound I could hear against the deafening silence was the frantic beating of my heart.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Relax love," he crooned and his thumb stroked the insides of my wrists. "If you fight this, it will hurt."

"Fight wha-" I cut myself off with a gasp of shock.

His fangs had pierced my neck.

I struggled for a second then let out a small cry at the sharp stab of pain which followed. Panting hard, not knowing what else to do, I quickly focused on his feather light touch against my wrists and tried to calm down. The pain immediately vanished and I had no time to catch my breath before an unexpected rush of pleasure surged through my veins. The feeling was so strong that I couldn't stop a strangled moan from escaping my parted lips.

"That's my girl," Klaus hummed against my skin as he withdrew his fangs and licked the bite clean. The hands around my wrists loosened and I quickly ripped them from his grasp but before he could respond, I fisted them into his hair, tugged his head away from my neck and slammed my lips against his.

Klaus stilled for a second and just as I was about to pull away, he snaked his arms around me and pulled me inexplicably closer, attacking my mouth with the same raw, animalistic passion. Never before had I ever felt so wanted, so _desired_. It was terrifying and it was _exhilarating_.

His fingers dug into my sides, his weight trapping me beneath him. Even if I could escape, I didn't want to.

It was that thought which that jolted me back to my senses and I hastily pushed him back.

Klaus let out a low snarl but complied and rested his forehead against mine. "Don't try and admit that you didn't enjoy that, love, I can see it in your eyes."

"What did you just do to me?" I demanded, ignoring his last statement but Klaus' lips just tilted up into a strangely jubilant smile. "Klaus? W _hat did you do_?"

"Consider it my way of always knowing where you are."

"But… why?" I whispered, looking up at him in confusion, my hands still entangled limply in his hair.

"Think _hard_ Ria," he answered quietly. His fingertips slowly traced my features and I trembled at his light touch. "It shouldn't take you too long to figure it out."

He watched me silently as my mind worked rapidly through my incomprehension, searching for a meaning behind his actions. That was when the memory surfaced.

* * *

 _We had been residing with another pack in the Appalachian Mountains for a couple of weeks now. It had been the longest time we had ever stayed somewhere and tensions had been slowly building._

 _Namely between Paige and Kara. It was a fun change for once._

 _The latter had been flirting with Derek for the past ten minutes without shame. Conan and I were watching on; the two of us had placed bets on when Paige would finally crack._

 _Not a minute later, Paige had stormed up to the two of them, grabbed Derek's wrist and dragged him off to someplace deep within the woods._

 _Holding out a hand, my lips twitched as Conan passed over my winnings with an incomprehensible grumble before retiring to his tent._

 _I decided to wait up. Paige and Derek didn't return until around an hour later. When they stepped back into camp, I arched an eyebrow at Paige's exuberance and Derek's weakened form. A faint flush appeared on the human's cheeks before his knees gave in and he sagged tiredly back against a tree._

 _It was then when I sensed it. There was something strangely off with Derek's scent. The change so faint that I doubt I would have picked it up without my hybrid senses. My eyes zeroed in on the scar on his neck._

 _Paige flounced to my side. "That should teach her," she said, throwing a smug grin in Kara's direction who had slumped down onto a small rock, sulking._

 _"Why?" I questioned and Kara looked up, listening in on our conversation whilst throwing scathing looks at the Alpha's sister. Her reaction entertained me to no end. Anything which indicated she was suffering gave me a perverse rush of joy._

 _"Didn't Ray ever tell you?" Paige enquired._

 _I shook my head and she avidly began to explain._

* * *

I found myself back in the present and let my hands drop to Klaus' shoulders as I struggled to form the correct words. "Y-you – no… there's n-no way."

"Almost there sweetheart," Klaus coaxed me as he tucked a stray strand behind my ear but I hardly noticed.

"You marked me," I finally uttered and Klaus grinned, watching fervently as my eyes widened. "But that means that - oh my God…" I trailed off then my eyes flicked up to meet his. "No…"

" _Yess_ Alexandria." He gently pressed his lips once against my unresponsive ones and his hands crushed my body against his chest as he glanced back up. Ocean blue eyes dissolved into gold and I found my eyes locked in his burning gaze.

"You're _mine_."


	6. Revelations

I allowed Klaus to support me as we left the room. Not that I had much of a choice. My body felt so limp and weak… my mind so incredibly out of it as if it had put up a mental block around my brain.

I just couldn't bring myself to accept that he had claimed me. The mark on the left side of my neck was still tingling as we rounded a corner and I stumbled in my steps. The arm around my waist tightened.

"Almost there love."

I groaned quietly which caused Klaus to pull me closer to his side. I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was smirking. _Smug bastard._

Reluctantly resting my head against his shoulder, I allowed him to guide me up the second corridor and into a classroom on the right. We had barely stepped one foot through the door when we were ambushed by a disgruntled Rebekah. "Finally Nik, what the bloody hell took you so long?"

"Let's not over exaggerate, dear sister," Klaus replied calmly, rolling his eyes and giving the female original nothing more than a passing glance as he tugged me further into the room.

Approaching one of the science desks, Klaus spun me around to face him before he grasped my hips and swiftly lifted me up onto the surface. Gently spreading my legs, he stepped forwards, placing himself between my thighs. His hands closed round my wrists, lifting them up to his shoulders.

Unconsciously, I clenched my fingers around the soft material of his top and pressed my forehead hard against the base of his neck, squeezing my eyes shut to stop the dizziness.

Hands softly stroked my spine as he breathed gently in my ear, "It's all expected sweetheart, don't worry, you'll feel better soon."

His words were meant to be comforting but I couldn't bring myself to fully focus. How could I when I was still reeling from my recent revelation?

He was my mate. Klaus bloody whatever his last name was, was my _mate_.

How could I have missed it? Looking back now, it had been obvious. Staring at me right in the face since that day in the Smoky Mountains. The pull towards him which had strengthened after the two of us had locked eyes for the first time, the feeling of security whenever I was in his arms, the discomfort I felt when I was far from him.

Every single sign pointed towards the start of a mating bond.

Maybe I had always known deep down but pretending to be naive had made things easier. Now Klaus had started the process by sinking his teeth into my jugular, marking me as his and from the weakness I was currently experiencing, my body was going through the process of accepting the claim.

Who did I piss off so badly to get myself trapped in this situation?

There was a sudden movement and I slowly opened my eyes, raising my head slightly to glance over Klaus' shoulder. It was then when I realised that besides Rebekah, there were two other people who were also occupying the room.

Tyler was forcing himself to his feet whilst Caroline eyed his every move intently. I couldn't blame her. My cousin looked like he was going to collapse any second. He braced a shaking hand on the table as he glared at Klaus with an expression which seemed like hate but his body was too weak to form any clear indication.

"What have you _done_ to her?" he gasped, his tone not quite a growl and Klaus inclined his head slightly towards him, all the while keeping his attention fixed solely on my actions.

"You have bigger problems mate. If I were you I'd lie back down, you are going to need your strength."

Tyler snarled lowly but Caroline quickly shushed him. For that, I was internally grateful. My cousin was acting reckless, not thinking straight, entirely certain that he had a chance at standing up to Klaus.

He didn't, it was as simple as that.

Klaus was an Alpha. He held Tyler's life in the palm of his hand and if my cousin ever attempted to piss him off, he would kill him. Even if Tyler became the first successful hybrid to be turned, he was just the experiment. He was disposable. Easily replaced. Klaus would have no problem in tracking down another werewolf to turn.

When a sudden faint crash reverberated from down the hall, I jumped out of my thoughts. Pulling slightly away from Klaus, my ears pricked up and I listened in. The sound of Elena's terror reached my ears and I swiftly forced my expression into one of nonchalance, hoping that Klaus wouldn't notice.

It was all in vain. My breaths felt like rasps as the hybrid tilted his head to the side, concentrating, before a small smile slowly twisted his lips.

"Doppelgangers," he murmured in slight amusement but it was tinged with irritation. "Such pesky things." He sighed then straightened up, pondering. "Suppose I will have to do something about that."

" _No!_ " Caroline yelled at him in horror and it was Tyler's turn to shut her up as Rebekah grinned maliciously at the baby vampire's suffering.

I gripped Klaus' arms tight, for once meeting his gaze willingly with widened eyes. "Please," I whispered and Klaus placed his hands on top of mine as if he could sense my growing fear. "Please don't kill her."

Klaus stared at me for a few seconds, contemplating my words and my heart missed a beat as he gently but firmly cupped the back of my neck, leaning in. His breath wafted against my ear as he murmured too silently for anyone else to hear, "I might not have to love. I may have had a revelation."

I tilted my head back. As much as I attempted to read him, he gave nothing away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Klaus just replied softly, "You'll find out in a couple of minutes."

I was about to protest when his mouth slowly trailed down from my ear to my throat. As soon as his lips brushed over his mark, I bit the inside of my cheek hard to stop myself from letting out a traitorous moan. The side of my neck erupted into tingles and I tried to pull away, to alleviate the sensation but he held my head securely in place, his other hand snaring my wrists.

With nowhere to go, just entrapped in his grasp, I couldn't stop a gasp from escaping through parted lips. I arched my back, pressing myself up against his chest. Klaus smirked briefly against my skin before releasing me and stepping away.

I collapsed back onto the desk, my heart pounding as I braced my hands against the smooth surface to balance myself.

Klaus finally turned from me and strode languidly towards the classroom door but not before pausing to address an agape Rebekah. "Look after her will you? She is a little disorientated." With that he left the room.

I let out a sigh of relief as soon has he had gone. His presence, his scent, his touch… I couldn't think clearly when I was around him and the immortal prick knew that all too well. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Not while my face was burning with humiliation.

The tense silence was finally broken. Rebekah gazed bewilderedly at the closed, door which her brother had just vacated through, before turning slowly to me. Her attention diverted back to the door, repeating the process one more time over before she exclaimed, "What the _bloody hell_ was that?"

I glanced up tiredly, regarding the blonde original for a short moment before replying, "Your brother is a possessive bastard, that's what."

"Tell me something I don't know sweet. I almost feel sorry for you, getting tangled up in being my brother's infatuation," Rebekah mused before lowering her head to stare intently at the phone in her hand.

My chest rumbled as I held in a growl. That wasn't even the half of it.

Putting all my strength into the palms of my hands, I pushed myself slowly off the desk and onto my feet. My knees shook uncontrollably at my body's weight and Caroline was instantly at my side. I promptly brushed her off and she faltered back a step, knowing that this was something I had to do.

I needed to prove something to myself, prove that I could do this without any support, something that recently, I seemed to be failing to accomplish, not that any of it was my fault.

 _Don't show weakness._

As the words echoed in my mind, I straightened up as best I could and crossed the room, making my way over to Tyler. "You okay?" I whispered, grabbing his hand whilst Caroline held the other and a burst of fear jolted through me as I felt how unnaturally cold his temperature was.

Tyler grimaced in response, his face pale and sweating. "I've been better."

He was trying to put up a front. Caroline and I could both see it. He didn't want to admit the truth and the truth was, he was hurting like a bitch. I had to thank myself for small miracles that the bleeding hadn't yet started although his dark eyes seemed slightly inflamed.

We still had some time left before he turned completely rabid. I couldn't bear to lose him after I had only just found out he existed. He was… family. I didn't have a lot of that.

"Are… are you okay?" Tyler uttered and I frowned. That was a _very_ good question. My emotions were a numb blank canvas, my body drained, too tired to feel. I just shrugged the answer and Tyler's eyes darkened. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch," he hissed, making a move to stand but Caroline and I were immediately upon him, pushing hard against his chest until he was once again lying down on the desk.

" _Please_ Tyler!" Caroline begged. She clutched his hand so hard that I was surprised to see that no blood specks were currently dripping from his hand from where her nails dug into his skin. "Please, we _all_ hate Klaus but you have to save your strength." Her lower lip trembled as she lowered her gaze, blue eyes glistening. "I can't watch you _die_ ," she admitted. Her voice broke.

Tyler reached out a trembling hand and caressed his girlfriend's face. The moment they shared was so intimate and so _pure_ that I had to back away. My gaze averted to give them some element of privacy.

Instead, I turned my attention back to Rebekah. The blonde had peered up from the phone and was watching the couple's display with utter disgust… yet there was another flicker of emotion which had gone almost as soon as it appeared. Deep down, past the rough exterior, I thought I saw a glimpse of _longing_ in her eyes.

Sensing that someone was watching her, the blonde original whipped around and began to scrutinise me in the same way she had been doing since the gym. Acting casual, I brushed my hair forwards in front of my ears, covering the side of my neck fully.

With the situation we were currently in, I really wasn't up to observing her reaction if she figured out just how connected her beloved brother and I really were.

Looking back towards Tyler and Caroline, my hands clenched, nails biting into my skin as the familiar tremors began to take over his body. His face had paled past white to translucent. Smudges of grey tinged his skin. The bleeding would start soon.

Caroline was right. Whatever happened, we couldn't watch him _die_. Bonnie _had_ to have found a solution by now. She just _had to_. If she didn't… I wasn't going to focus on that just yet. There was still time. We just had to wait but that seemed almost impossible to do.

Nibbling on my lower lip to calm my jittery nerves, I stepped forwards on unsteady feet and reached out to place a gentle palm on Tyler's shoulder. The suffering werewolf met my desperate eyes. Caroline watched on, sniffing. She clenched Tyler's hand as I whispered, "Hold on. Just a little longer."

"I wouldn't worry your pretty little head too much. I'm sure Nik has gotten the information he needs from your witch by now to make his little _family_ ," Rebekah chirped up from where she was prodding at the mobile before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Never one to give up, my brother..."

She intentionally left the words hanging with a smirk in my direction and I could tell that she had deliberately aimed those words at me. My hold on Tyler slackened as my body shivered, causing my skin to erupt into goosebumps as I repeated her words in my head.

Klaus would have been so much easier to resist if he wasn't so _damn_ attractive. He already knew that and was using it to his every advantage. For now, I was going to blame the whole bonded thing. It was a more rational reason than anything else I could come up with.

But physical attraction did not mean that I felt the same sort of attraction emotionally and that saner part of me won out. It pushed me to carry on resisting.

A faint tingle abruptly ignited my mark and I straightened up, groaning slightly at the faint pull which was getting stronger. My heart skipped a beat and my body stilled. He was coming back.

I picked up on the footsteps first and all of us, except Tyler who was now too weak to move, turned to face the door as it was flung back open.

Klaus strode back into the room looking all too pleased with himself. Caroline and I exchanged wary glances, our minds spinning. His expression was akin to jubilant. Something had just gone his way and a victory for him meant that we should all be afraid.

"Well, the verdicts in," he announced to the silent atmosphere as he returned to my side. He placed a finger under my chin, gently tilting my head. "You feeling any better my lovely?" he crooned in a softer tone, too quiet for the other supernaturals in the room to hear as he examined my mark with a touch that was unnaturally gentle.

My hazel eyes shot daggers at him. "Fuck. You."

There was a sudden sharp inhale behind me, coming from Rebekah's direction but the smile did not fade from Klaus' face, dimples on full display as he murmured, "Oh Alexandria, don't tempt me."

My breathing stopped for a second as I stared at him in disbelief but his cerulean orbs just glinted as they stared back into mine. The meaning in his eyes I could read perfectly clear. It wasn't a one off statement.

It was a promise.

Leaning against the table beside me, Klaus inclined his head towards his sister and continued from where he had left off. "The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked avidly, quickly sauntering towards us before coming to stand at a halt beside her brother.

I growled, eyes glinting gold as I sidestepped Klaus, wanting nothing more than to put the blonde bitch in her place. Before I could reach her, a hand swiftly curled around my arm and forcefully tugged me back.

"Calm, love," Klaus warned in a quiet voice and I reluctantly followed his order, biding my time as he continued, "I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

"What?" Caroline breathed out before gasping as Rebekah approached her from behind. The original locked her arms around the young vampire like a cage, yanking her back and effectively restraining her struggles.

I glanced from Caroline to Tyler and back again, my brain working fast. "Can you save him?" I whispered to which Klaus softly replied, "Call it a hunch."

Reluctantly releasing me, he strode towards Tyler, pulling out a small object from his pocket. I stared at it, wondering idly what it was. My curiosity was quickly satisfied when I steadily inhaled.

The scent of the contents reached my nose and all of a sudden, my skin turned clammy. Nausea rose in the pit of my stomach.

Where the hell was Elena? I couldn't hear her anymore. What had happened between her, Klaus and Stefan for the hybrid to successfully draw enough blood from her body?

Tyler was now panting, his face slick with perspiration as Klaus leant over the table and held out the vial. His expression was one of utter concentration as he stared directly at my cousin.

"Elena's blood," he explained before smiling at Tyler's sudden hunger. "Drink it."

" _NO!_ No, no no, Tyler _Don't!_ " Caroline shouted from where she was trapped before her panic stricken eyes met mine. I shook my head once, conveying to her what she needed to know.

"It's the only way Care," I muttered. There was no other option. She had to see that. Caroline stared back at me helplessly and little by little, her struggles ceased. We both knew that I was right.

"Consider this an experiment," Klaus added. My cousin was shaking his head vigorously, trying like hell to resist the draw of the blood. Watching his struggles was nothing short of torture and not knowing what else to do, I placed one hand on his shoulder. Momentarily distracted, he instantly looked to me.

"I'm here," I murmured and Tyler nodded, soaking in my words and reached out a quivering hand to place over mine. It was a small gesture but it showed so much.

He was going to do it. To fight. This was his best chance, his _only_ chance, to _survive_.

Bracing his weight against me, my cousin forced himself to his feet and I held out my hand out to Klaus, palm facing up. "Give it."

Klaus held out the vial, millimetres away from my awaiting hand, "There you go sweetheart," he murmured but I could hear the strain in his voice. Now that I knew the reason why, I inwardly smirked.

It must be exceptionally difficult for him to watch me interacting with other guys. Even if said guy was my cousin, it didn't matter. Through Paige and Derek, I had seen the early mating stages first hand. It was well known that a partner would get insanely jealous if the other interacted with the opposite sex.

I had to reluctantly applaud Klaus on showing such excellent restraint. He must want this little _experiment_ of his to work _desperately_.

Our fingers brushed as I took the vial from him and ignoring the tingling sensation from his near touch, I passed it to my cousin. He shakily raised the small glass to his lips.

"Good boy," Klaus congratulated quietly.

Tyler downed the contents. His face screwed up and his chest retched. Blood dribbled from his tightly shut lips before his body arched back and he fell sideways to the floor. His arms splayed out across the desk, knocking away glass vials as he frantically tried to stop his fall. The small bottles landed with a crash, slicing his skin as they shattered on impact.

" _Tyler!"_ I yelled starting forwards but arms swiftly hooked around my waist, rendering me immobile.

Klaus retreated back a step, pulling me with him before he pushed me behind his back and took a stance in front of me. My mouth parted in revelation at the meaning behind his actions. He was trying to protect me in case this all went astray.

The two of us watched my convulsing cousin who was yelling out his pain. More and more blood poured from his mouth as he choked but while Klaus watched on enraptured, I watched on in fear. Helplessness and guilt began to plague the back of my mind.

 _I_ had been the one to convince Tyler to do this; if he died in agony, his blood would be on _my_ hands. There was nothing I could do to help. Only watch and pray for the best.

Tyler flipped over onto his side, his body distorting at an unnatural angle before he was on his knees. Head bowed, his hands clutched his face as he drew in ragged breaths.

"Come on," I pleaded to myself in desperation as Klaus took a slow step forwards and lowered down into a crouch. My heart lurched as Tyler's head suddenly shot up. His scream merged into a growl, brown eyes turned gold, canines elongated and veins popped out from underneath his eyes.

"Now that's a good sign," Klaus said into the shocked room and I let out a sigh, my body sagging. My eyes started to burn but I quickly blinked back the tears. The relief I felt was immeasurable.

Rebekah released Caroline who rushed over to her boyfriend and knelt by his side. Tyler leaned into her, his breaths slowly evening out, his face reverting back to normal as he closed his eyes.

Caroline glanced up and sent me a watery smile which I couldn't help but return albeit, more restrained as I approached them.

Kneeling down, I took Tyler's hand in mine and closed my eyes briefly, a much larger relief surging through me when he gave it a small squeeze. I needed the confirmation from my cousin himself and even though he hadn't re-opened his eyes, the gesture was enough to quell my fear.

"So sentimental," Rebekah muttered from behind us but we didn't care to entertain her with a verbal comeback. All that mattered was that Tyler was going to be okay. He wasn't dying today.

Elena's blood had ensured it and that was what brought me back into reality. I needed to find her, a feat which was going to prove next to impossible with the presence I could feel so strongly behind me. His eyes were already boring into the back of my head.

"Try and get him home," I murmured lowly to Caroline who immediately shot me a look of terror but I just placed one hand on her arm, before getting to my feet. I straightened up, facing the two originals. Deep down I knew I had _no chance_ of getting to Elena but maybe I could create enough of a distraction to allow Caroline and Tyler to get out unscathed.

"Well that's good. Glad we've sorted all that out," I stated, ignoring Klaus' sudden predatory gaze which was watching my every movement in amusement as I edged towards the door. "Till next time. Klaus, it's been a _pleasure_. As always."

I flashed towards the exit, placing my hand on the door handle but was spun back around a millisecond later. Chewing my lip hard, I glanced from the hand on my arm up towards the owner.

Klaus stared, humour curving the edges of his lips as he took one more step closer, leaving only a small amount of space between us. "Did you _honestly_ think that I would let you leave _that easily?_ "

"I told you Klaus that I was not going anywhere with you in your quest for hybrid domination. I ran from you… _more than once_." I tried to tug my arm away but found no relent and growled, "Take a _bloody hint_."

"That may be so. But I seem to recall telling you that I didn't expect you to come _willingly_."

The dangerous glint in the hybrid's eyes told me exactly what I needed to know. He moved so fast that I barely had time to react. I managed to dodge his first attack but the second one I misjudged. My body crashed against one of the desks in my effort to get away. Spinning around, I haphazardly flung my fist out but he caught it in one large hand just before I hit the skin.

Forcing my arm back against my side, his hand swiftly shot down onto my shoulder. A sharp sting pierced the flesh and I immediately staggered. An uncontrollable weakness was settling over my body. My knees buckled, and Klaus caught me, preventing my fall as he hoisted my body swiftly up into his arms.

"It's alright Ria, I've got you," he murmured comfortingly as he guided my head to rest against his shoulder.

I couldn't move away. My muscles too tired to work. I tried to raise my head but it felt like lifting a ton of bricks. I blinked drowsily, trying to remain conscious but the scene was rapidly blurring before my eyes. "What did you give me?" I slurred, putting every effort into forcing the words out.

"Just a small sedative love, not to worry, it will wear off quite soon," Klaus replied as he carried me from the classroom, ignoring Caroline's shouts echoing behind us. The bubbly vampire would know better than to follow though. Her first priority had to be Tyler.

"Come sister," Klaus commanded in a louder voice then in a whoosh of air we were out of the school. The crisp cold air bit my face and my breaths came out in tiny puffs of mist against his neck.

I shivered and sensing my sudden coldness, Klaus tightened his grip, pulling me closer. His body heat enveloped me and my eyes drifted closed. Although, all I wanted to do was let go, to finally sleep, I realised that even though the sedative had substantially weakened my body, I was still able to remain conscious if I fought hard enough.

"Hurry up Rebekah, I want to be on the road in the next few minutes," Klaus called out as he strode into the car park.

His sister suddenly appeared before us smiling before she flashed towards the nearest car, perched herself on the hood and leaned back. "So the doppelganger isn't the problem, her blood is the solution," she summarised slowly, sounding like she was trying hard to piece something complex together.

"Seems so," Klaus responded as we joined her.

"How did you know?" Rebekah questioned and I felt Klaus stop in his tracks.

My eyes fluttered back open, trying not to concentrate on the soothing way his chest vibrated as he spoke. "Well you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what _she_ says?"

Although I wasn't thinking straight through my haziness, there were three words which floated round in my mind. _The original witch_. Who was the original witch?

From the resentment in his voice and the slight tightening of his arms around me, I knew that he was obviously not a fan of hers which could only mean one thing.

He was once close to her. Possibly even _cared_ at one point for what she thought.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's _still_ screwing with you," Rebekah murmured, smiling slightly.

"Well it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective," Klaus explained. "It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid. But if she was _dead_ …" he left the sentence hanging and I quickly caught on. Manipulation at its finest. If Elena had died, Klaus would have lost either way.

This original witch, whoever she was, was ingenious, I would give her that.

Rebekah seemed to have caught on as she continued in revelation from where her brother had left off. "Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species."

"Leaving me alone for all time," Klaus finished.

"Is that what this is _about?_ " Rebekah whispered slowly, staring at her brother with something close to pity. I could feel Klaus lower his head slightly, his stubble brushing lightly across my forehead. "Your obsession with hybrids? You just don't want to be _alone?_ "

I raised my head, suddenly curious at the unexpected turn this conversation had taken. Klaus said nothing but noticing my movement, he placed me gently down on the hood of the car.

"What I want," he stated slowly as he supported my limp body with one hand and gently ran his fingers through my hair with the other. "Is to take my girl, take my doppelganger, take my hybrid and get the hell out of this one pony town."

Rebekah watched how Klaus interacted with me, her eyebrows perfectly arched. I could understand her confusion.

After how I had acted towards Klaus, I should have been dead at his hand and rotting somewhere within the school like Chad and Dana. Yet here I was, with her brother watching over me in something almost akin to caring. A rare feat. Something she had probably never seen for a long time.

Sure enough, I was on the right track as the blonde original made her thoughts known. "What about Ria here? Where does she fit into all this?" she asked.

"She's here for my own reasons. Do not pry any further." Klaus' tone made it clear that he would leave his sister in no position to argue. The ministrations on my hair stopped and I forced myself through my weariness to look up at him.

For a moment, he seemed deep in thought but there was something brewing behind his eyes. I bit my lip carefully. Rebekah's words had made an impact on him and for the first time, I wanted to know _why_.

"Why don't you uh, why don't you go get the truck and Elena? I'll stay here with Ria," Klaus stated, pulling away from me and turning round briefly, his back facing us. I braced my hands, palms spread out against the hood of the car to prop myself up now that I no longer had the support.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and exhaled a deep sigh, letting us know of her displeasure before she slid off the hood and stalked off without a backwards glance at either of us.

"You don't truly believe that, do you?" I uttered once Rebekah had disappeared. Although my voice was faint, I knew that he would hear it.

How could the all-powerful hybrid possibly be afraid of being _alone_? It was disconcerting. I understood all too well what it felt like living life alone. Although I usually kept most people at arm's length, it was truly the worst feeling in the world. It could cause even the best of people to do the most uncharacteristic of things just to be accepted.

"I used to," Klaus finally admitted as he turned back around. Then walking back into my personal space, he caressed my cheek softly, staring deep into my eyes, searching for something I didn't know. "But things have changed."

I opened my mouth to reply then closed it, not knowing how to respond. It would take me a while to process the events of tonight. It all still seemed so surreal. Glancing down, I shifted my shaking arms, which were beginning to ache in the attempt to keep on holding my body up. Following my gaze, Klaus gently closed his hands over mine and pulled them up to rest on his shoulders.

We stayed like that for a short while in a strangely comfortable silence as I pondered over my next thoughts.

"Then why do you need them?" I asked quietly and Klaus paused.

I could tell he was choosing his words carefully when he replied, "There are other unspeakable things out there. You never know when you might need protection."

It finally hit me. Klaus was _scared_ and although I wouldn't say it out loud, the prospect of him being afraid, frightened me. I only just caught the flash of vulnerability which crossed through the depths of his ocean eyes.

"You mentioned that in the Smoky Mountains," I murmured softly, treading carefully, trying to coax it out of him. This was the first time we were making actual conversation but I didn't want to push him too far. "Who are you running from?"

The next emotion I noticed too. _Indecision_. Klaus opened his mouth to answer but before he could utter out the words, he paused. I furrowed my brows and faintly picked up the sound of another presence.

Klaus' face, once vulnerable was now showing a mixture of exasperation and humour. Whatever he was about to open up to me about was all gone. His walls were reconstructing, the stone hard façade back in place as he announced to the empty car park, "Well, look who _finally_ decided to show up to the party."

I peered over Klaus' shoulder and my hazel eyes widened in disbelief as a figure stepped out from behind a pick-up truck. In that moment, I couldn't find it in myself to be angry at him.

"Damon?" I asked disbelievingly and the raven haired vampire stepped forwards in response, looking from me to Klaus with unease.

"You okay, Ria?" he whispered and at my nod, his concerned icy blue eyes narrowed into slits as he turned his attention solely on Klaus. "Where is she?" he snarled.

"Elena?" Klaus questioned innocently, turning away from me to face the older Salvatore. "Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause."

Damon strode forwards with a purpose, his expression lethal and Klaus held out a hand, halting him in his tracks. "I won't let you interfere, mate," he stated and when Damon's eyes strayed to mine, Klaus snarled warningly. He backed up so his back was pressed against my front, preventing the raven-haired vampire from reaching me. "Ah, I can't let you interfere with that, either."

"You'll have to kill me," Damon uttered, attempting to dodge round Klaus to get to me but the hybrid forced him back, his growls getting louder.

"Don't bait him," I pleaded, instinctively placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder blade in an effort to calm him, to prevent the imminent slaughter. The blue eyed Salvatore had _no idea_ what he was dealing with.

Anyone who attempted to take me from him unwillingly, Klaus would class as a threat. He was on edge and would continue to be so until we were fully mated. And once I gave in, the same would apply to me but presently, those instincts were held tightly at bay.

Although my touch had caused him to straighten from his crouch, Klaus moved away from me and forced Damon back again. "If I were you Damon I would listen to her," he softly warned. "See I would love to kill you but er, I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him I keep my word."

He paused and from where I sat I could hear his faint amusement as he held up a finger, pondering mockingly. "Although you know what?" he added. "Thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore."

Klaus threw Damon back and in a blur, he had grabbed the raven-haired vampire by the neck and slammed him hard against the car, leaving an indent in the metal next to me where his body had made contact.

I pushed myself off the hood and swayed dangerously but I couldn't afford to be weak, not now. Klaus raised his hand into the air, prepared to rip Damon's heart from his chest.

"Klaus!" I started to yell but my voice went unheard as Damon cut over me.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?"

Klaus' hand froze in the air, his expression terrified and my heart started to pound uncontrollably at the sight. " _What do you know about Mikael?_ " he demanded shakily, tightening his grip around Damon's neck, causing him to splutter.

"Just that he _knows you're here._ " Even under duress, Damon managed to goad the hybrid.

"You're bluffing."

I watched on as I forced myself to straighten up but squeezed my eyes shut at the aching pain of my muscles.

"Katherine and I found him." My eyes opened as a smile made its way across Damon's face. He was relishing in Klaus' torment. "Consider it our _leverage_ ," he breathed.

About a thousand different emotions flew across Klaus' face before it settled on rage. Letting out a roar, he threw Damon across the parking lot where he hit the side of a car and crumpled.

I staggered and the adrenaline finally left my system. My world began to tilt but arms wrapped around me before I hit the ground. In a rush of air I was placed gently back onto the car hood. Lips gently brushed against my forehead as something was pressed into the palm of my hand. There was another rush of air. Then nothing but silence.

A groan came from my left and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon leap to his feet, looking round frantically. I just uttered, "He's gone," as I reflexively closed my hand into a fist over the piece of paper, tucking it into my pocket.

Damon turned to me and in a second he was by my side. Scooping me up into his arms he whispered, "Let's get you home." I nodded and a second later we were by his Camaro. He opened the door, placing me in the passenger seat.

"Elena," I mumbled but Damon just shushed me.

"I'll get her."

He slammed my door shut and disappeared. I leaned back into the seat, my eyes drooping as I waited. I wanted nothing more than to desperately sleep but as much as the darkness called to me, I had to see if Elena was okay. I just needed to see proof that she was alive and her heart was still beating.

About five minutes had passed while I slowly drifted before the back door finally opened. "Elena?" I breathed.

"Ria?" came the faint mumble back and my eyes closed once again in relief. "You're okay."

"Yeah." It was a lie. I was far from okay. Far too much had happened tonight. I was meant to feel something now that everything was over but all I felt was numb. Drained.

Elena murmured a faint "good" before she let out a small moan and it was silent.

Damon slid into the front seat and turned on the engine. Before he pulled out of the parking lot, he turned to me. "Ria. I have to say something," he said seriously and took a deep breath. "I'm-"

"It's okay," I mumbled. "I get it, believe me I do." He had lashed out. Although it had hurt, the words that he said, I knew that inside, Damon must have been hurting more.

"Your room's still available if you want it."

I smiled faintly and leaned back. Staying at Elena's house was all well and good but it was not the boarding house. The place I had come to regard as home. Not to mention, it was exhausting with Caroline and Bonnie having free reign of entry. At least in the Salvatore house, I had my solitude.

During the comfortable silence, Damon started the car and smoothly pulled out the parking lot, taking us away from the school and back to the boarding house so we wouldn't have to spend the night alone.

* * *

"Here."

I glanced up from where I was leaning against the wall of the living room with my arms crossed. The sedative had there abouts worn off and the rational part of my mind was back.

Damon held out a glass to me. "Bourbon," he elaborated at my arched eyebrow. Sighing, I took it from his grasp and he turned to Elena, placing one in her shaking hands. "It will help you forget."

I twirled the glass absentmindedly in my hand, watching the contents unseeingly as they swirled around in a perfect circle. I highly doubted that any drink would cause me to forget what had happened tonight. I would need something much stronger to chase away the guilt, the rage, the lust, all of which were slowly stirring up inside of me.

 _Then again_ , I argued to myself, considering the other option. Every single thing began with one simple step and without hesitating any further, I downed the glass in one.

"Yeah, it's strong," Damon murmured, smiling faintly and I shrugged. I didn't taste anything wrong with it at all. "You know…" Damon trailed off, glancing at Elena warily. "You know I can help you forget too – at least the memories you don't want to keep."

Elena paused and glanced at me. Pushing myself off the wall, I steadily approached the shaking girl and perched on the seat beside her. "It's completely up to you, hell if I could be compelled, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Elena surveyed my expression closely and I subtly made sure that my locks were still covering the mark which felt like a heavy weight attached to my skin. Her chocolate eyes met mine and despite the agony reflected within, they hardened in determination. "No, if you can't Ria then I can't. Besides, I need to remember all of it." She glanced down, a tear escaping from her eye despite her best efforts to conceal it. "I _have to_."

Damon wiped the tear from her cheek before opening her hand and placing something in her palm. My eyes softened slightly as I recognised the slither of silver. "I stole it back for you," he uttered.

Elena said nothing but she clenched her hand into a fist, gripping the necklace tightly as she stated in a cold tone, "He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything we went through to get… to help him. Now he's just... gone."

"I'm still trying to get my head round this humanity switch malarkey," I muttered in disbelief. Sure, I knew that vampires were capable of many things but I had never come across the term _humanity switch..._ but now that I knew it was there, I could feel it, hiding at the back of my mind.

If I had known it had existed sooner, it would have solved a lot of problems over the last couple of years but I was slightly relieved too. The pain of my past had made me a stronger person, one that would not so easily break.

Shaking the thoughts away, I pulled Elena's drink gently out of her grasp and downed that too. No buzz yet. That was annoying. At least when the sedative was working, my body was too drugged up to think properly. That side of me was without judgement, free. The way I wanted to be.

Elena's tears came flooding back. She hastily wiped them away as she whispered hoarsely, her voice breaking the tiniest bit, "Where were you Damon?"

 _Running away,_ the sarcastic part of my brain answered. _Too scared to admit his mistakes._

Damon glanced between my blank expression and Elena's helpless face. He closed his eyes slowly and let out a tired sigh.

"I shouldn't have left," he admitted quietly before placing a gentle hand on her knee, his ice blue eyes locked intently on hers. "I promise you, I will _never_ leave again." Elena smiled and rested her hand on top of his, squeezing gently. Damon then turned his attention to me and held out a hand pleadingly. " _Either of you._ "

I bit my lip, staring at the hand like some foreign object. I made no move to take it. "I know what I said in the car Damon but I can't forgive you fully, not just yet," I admitted.

"I know that, I do but give me one chance Ria." I sighed but it seemed like the raven haired vampire did not intend on letting this go. "Give me a chance to live up to my promise," he urged. "This is a good start right?"

The two of them stared at me, patiently, waiting for my decision.

"Yeah," I finally replied with a whisper, placing my hand in his. "It's a start."

The three of us smiled, mine slightly tight while the other two were relieved.

"Well isn't _this_ cosy?"

Emotional atmosphere completely severed.

By the time Damon and Elena had even moved, I was already on my feet and had slammed the poor excuse for a vampire which was Stefan Salvatore up against the wall, pinning him by his neck. "What even gives you the _nerve_ to even show your face here?" I snarled.

"Well, last time I checked, I _live_ here. Does that count?"

He seriously had a death wish. My eyes sparked golden and I tightened my grip, causing the youngest Salvatore to choke, making unintelligible sounds but there was no fear in his voice, just laughter.

"Temper temper, little Ria," Stefan tutted mockingly. "You know, you could give _Klaus_ a run for his money with that anger of yours." He lowered his voice then, too low for Damon to hear as he continued breathlessly, "Not that I am surprised, the two of you are literally a _match made in heaven_ aren't you? Don't worry," he added quickly as he watched me process his words before leering. "I won't tell."

I stared into his green eyes which had darted to my neck and were lingering on one particular spot. My heart raced as I realised my hair was no longer acting as a shield around my neck, it had flown back during my rush to pin him. There was no mistaking it.

He knew.

Before I realised what I was doing, I had flicked my wrist, flinging Stefan Salvatore across the room where he landed with a loud crash against the coffee table, splitting the wood perfectly in two.

Damon and Elena both rushed to my side, Elena taking my hand and Damon resting his on my shoulder as Stefan groaned, rubbing his head as he stumbled back to his feet.

"In case I didn't make that _perfectly clear,_ " I spat. I saw the emptiness in the Salvatore's eyes and I did not trust that look for one second. I would be damned if I let Elena anywhere near her ex-boyfriend unprotected. "Get. Out."

"You heard her brother, you are not welcome here," Damon stated but Stefan just continued to laugh through his pain, taking an unsteady step towards us.

"Okay, seriously guys, can we please quit it with this united front thing against me, it's literally making me nauseous."

"Then why are you even still here?" Elena demanded and Stefan raised his hands in mock surrender.

"It's not like I _asked_ to be here, I'm only still in this drab town because Klaus ordered me to."

The name said out loud, never failed to make me shiver now. "What does he want?" I enquired hesitantly, not daring to say his name.

"I knew you would perk back up at that."

I gave him a warning growl, my fangs elongated as I took one threatening step forwards. This time, Stefan realised that he had pushed my boundaries a little too far and shook his head in defeat. "Oh alright, since you asked _so nicely,_ all he asked me to do is keep an eye on you until he returns so from now on, you're under my protection…" he paused at that then turned to Elena. "Both of you," he elaborated before he paused again and his eyes snapped back to mine. "But _you_ in particular."

He sauntered forwards and swiped my empty glass from my limp hand. Refilling it with Bourbon, he passed it back. "Think you might need another one of these," he goaded as I stared at him with my mouth partially agape, unable to form any coherent words at this moment in time.

Stefan looked truly entertained as he took a long swig from the bottle and looked around. "By all means, carry on," he grinned before nodding at Elena who just glared back, then flashed out of the room.

As soon as he was out of sight, I slammed the glass down onto the table with more force than necessary, my heart pounding. "I'm gonna kill him," I muttered to myself before nodding. "Yeah, kill, good plan."

I had to shut him up. No one could know that Klaus and I were mates until I was ready to tell them.

"Ria," Damon cautioned and I forgot that his hand was still on my shoulder but instead of supporting, it was now restraining. "What you and Elena both need right now is sleep. I'll phone Ric and we will all deal with this crap tomorrow."

My body sagged and I reluctantly nodded, feeling the adrenaline finally fade away. Elena squeezed my arm gently. "I'm staying here tonight," she murmured, answering my unanswered question before turning to Damon. "Do you have a spare room?

"Yeah, next to mine…" he trailed off and waggled his eyebrows. "Unless…"

"Not happening," Elena retorted a little too quickly and despite the situation, my mouth twitched. Damon Salvatore was back to himself and I knew that although Elena was reprimanding him, she didn't mind one bit. For tonight at least, she would be fine.

Taking one last look at them both, I made myself scarce, speeding out the room and hastily got changed.

As I folded up my clothes, I frowned as I noticed a tiny slip of paper sticking out of my jeans pocket. I didn't need to ask myself the obvious question, I already knew who it was from. I had felt him put it there right before he fled.

With a sense of foreboding, I removed the note with trembling hands and sat down on the edge of the bed to read it. A number was written in beautiful calligraphy at the top of the paper and glancing down, my hazel eyes skimmed the brief writing underneath which automatically embedded itself into my brain.

 _In case you find yourself in any danger._

 _I'll be back for you soon love._

 _K._

I closed the piece of paper up in a tight fist as I lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Although every sane part of me was itching to tear it up, hoping that if I did, it would be the end of it, I couldn't bring myself to.

Raising a hand, I ran a finger absentmindedly over the imprint on my skin, tracing its outline before my arm flopped back down on the bed beside me. My eyes fluttered closed as I drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

 **There we go, hope you liked it! It took a bit longer to get this one up because I usually like to stay at least two chapters ahead and they ended up longer than expected. Ria is going to bump heads with Stefan in the following chapters. Till next time x**


	7. Smells Like Teen Spirit - Part One

The Salvatore boarding house was unnaturally quiet as the sun rose slowly over the horizon. The silence was quite peaceful. But peace never lasted long…

 _Crack_

I couldn't control my actions. Last night I had fallen asleep quickly, feeling nothing but numbness and drain from the so called Prank Night. Now however, once I had gotten dressed and come to the realisation that I would need to wear a scarf to ensure that no one else saw where Klaus had decided to take a big claiming chomp out of my neck, my emotions had reached their peak and I had no clue how to process them.

So I did the only thing that made sense at the moment: destruction.

Spinning around on one foot, my eyes scanned round the room agitatedly and found my next target. The vase went crashing into the wall where it smashed into tiny porcelain shards. I didn't even know why I was acting out like this. Maybe it had been overdue for a long time but I just needed some kind of release.

My hand reached out for the next nearest thing in sight and paused at the bottle of bourbon sitting serenely on the table. _Should I? How angry was I?_ Biting my lip, my vision strayed towards the wall which faded away as I imagined the faces up against it… Stefan's, Rebekah's, Klaus'… _mine_ …

Internal debate officially over. Shrugging, I swept up the bottle, tossing it slightly up into the air, quickly catching it then bent my arm back, poised to throw…

"Ah ah ah, not the alcohol."

Whirling around, I started at the sight of Damon reclining lazily back against the sofa. _When did he come in?_ I shook myself. It didn't matter. My anger took top priority at the moment but he _did_ have a point. We might need the alcohol later on if the day doesn't end up like it had been planned, which it never does.

"You're right," I reluctantly agreed, placing the bottle back on the table with as much gentleness as I could muster and for someone like me, that took a lot of effort. Instead my fingertips itched their way towards the desk lamp.

"That's an antique." I glared at him and Damon raised his hands quickly as he flung his legs up to rest on the table before him and crossed them leisurely. "Just trying to channel my baby bro."

"I don't think he cares anymore to be perfectly honest," I retorted before placing it back down and flinging a china plate across the room before the raven haired vampire even had a chance to think of some other petty excuse. It felt quite satisfying to hear the sound of something expensive breaking.

"All the more reason for me to play the good brother." I ignored him and turned around, seeing an intricately carved wooden ornament. That would take some strength to break in two. "Ria, splinters."

I rolled my eyes, refusing to let it go this time and raised my arm for my next outlet. The way I was going, I would not rest until I had calmed down and that probably meant destroying three quarters of the Salvatore possessions.

Maybe I could find Stefan's diaries next. The very thought made me smirk.

"Aww, is somebody having a _tantrum?_ "

My nerves were instantly on edge, sparking dangerously within my body. His voice grated in my brain. It was strange how I could jump from rage to plotting potential murder in a split second just with his mere presence. I knew his humanity was gone but I was not going to baby him or feel sympathy towards him because of it.

Maybe Klaus had compelled him to turn off his humanity but the hybrid had said nothing about turning it back on. Which meant only one thing… Stefan Salvatore liked being emotionless.

Damon had crossed the room to my side and the two of us watched the youngest Salvatore as he picked up one of the bigger shards of porcelain from the floor, examining it from every angle with a look of absolute boredom.

"You do know you are cleaning this up right?" he questioned, causing me to growl. He just leered and straightened up, the shard falling out of his limp grasp and landing on the floor with a light clatter. "Testy today aren't we? Maybe I can help you break something? We can express our emotions or lack of together."

"Yeah," I replied calmly. "Maybe you _can_ help me with breaking something." From beside me I felt Damon tense slightly but I ignored him as I sped forwards, picking up a glass shard along the way and forced it against Stefan's skin, pressing down hard enough to draw blood. "Perhaps your _neck?_ "

I wasn't expecting Stefan to knock the glass out of my hand and he pushed me back before brushing himself off with a look of disgust. "It's very frustrating, you know that? How much I _crave_ to rip your throat out but can't."

Oh poor vampire. What a dilemma that must be for him. "Try it," I sneered, my face transforming. "I dare you." If he wanted a fight then I would give him a fight. I wouldn't even hold back at this point. Damon's brother be damned. I no longer cared. He was playing with fire and today wasn't a day to test me.

Stefan mock shuddered as he took a step towards me. "Oooh I am _so_ scared. Really, I am. It's like this dramatic little production you put on." His green eyes scanned my form impassively, lingering on my scarf knowingly. Self-consciously, my hand strayed towards it, checking my neck was still covered. "Maybe it might have worked better if you weren't so small."

I'll give him dramatic production. Maybe he would think twice not to cross me if his finger was halfway across the room without a hand. Wouldn't kill him but at least it would hurt like hell. Damon would have his brother and I would feel better. It was a win win.

"Don't you have school to go to Stefan?" Damon cut across me, placing his hand on my arm and applied pressure. I reluctantly lowered my hand back down to my side. I hadn't even realised it was still raised.

Stefan blinked once, a faint line forming between his brows as he sent us a quizzical look. "This early? You're _kidding_ me right? I have guests to entertain."

 _Guests?_ I tilted my head as the room was suddenly filled with the sounds of constant and never ending knocking. Tuning in to listen, I suddenly wished I hadn't. The high pitched noises on the other side of the door were aggravating.

Grinning at my agitation, Stefan swaggered towards the door and I scanned the room for an escape. There was a side door to the right and I inched slightly in that direction but Damon's hand on me tightened.

"You are not leaving me alone to deal with this," he hissed and I sighed as I heard the creaking sound of the door opening and Stefan's psychotically cheerful voice rang out.

"Okay so who wants to die first?"

The caterwauling began again and I winced, desperately wanting to run as the clatter of heels got louder and louder.

"Oh _me!_ "

"Stefan please pick me!"

"Bitch, I saw him first."

They came into view and whatever perception I had initially conjured up concerning these women had clearly been distorted. All five of them were caked in makeup but they all had one thing in common: the chocolate brown hair and doe eyes. It made me want to vomit.

He had chosen women whom had some sort of resemblance to Elena. Good thing she had left early this morning.

Stefan threw himself onto the sofa which Damon had recently occupied and spread his arms wide. "Ladies, ladies _please_ , you'll all get the chance."

They all squealed and joined him; throwing themselves at him and rubbing their bodies against his sides as they curled up on the sofa, nestling as close to him as they were able.

They were like Kara but on crack. Every single one of them lacked one word.

Dignity.

 _Kind of like you, since you kissed Klaus._ A snide voice inside my mind replied and I averted my gaze from everyone and everything which was going on. _Just threw yourself at the man after he threatened the people you have started to consider friends. Bit selfish of you don't you think? No shame in it though, he is your mate after all but maybe there is another reason. Maybe you are becoming more like **her** than you think._

My hands drew themselves into fists as the last part of my internal monologue dragged itself out. It couldn't be true.

I was _not_ Katherine.

"So…" Stefan's excited voice broke me out of my revelry as he leaned forwards, his eyes darkening and veins protruding out his skin as he exclaimed, "Who's up for twister?"

The women cheered and jumped to their feet, not bothering to straighten out their clothes. I just watched on. Uncomprehending. I could tell Damon was doing the same thing next to me as his hand slid slowly from my arm, dropping limply to his side. Taking a predatory step forwards, I leaned down into a crouch.

"Don't even think about it," came the sharp retort.

"Just _one little nip_ ," I persisted pleadingly. I would even try to be nice and make it painless but Damon shot me a glance. Narrowing my eyes back defiantly, he exhaled in defeat before crossing to the alcohol and passing me an empty glass.

Making sure Stefan was still preoccupied, he silently turned to me and held it out. "Will this make you feel better?" he asked with exasperation.

Confused, I took it from him and he gestured with his head towards the soon to be bloodbath. Realising what he was allowing me to do, I nodded in understanding and two seconds later, the glass had left my hand and the youngest Salvatore's head was littered with glass splinters.

"You're right," I replied breathlessly, letting out a tight self-satisfied smile as the girls screamed, scrambling to their feet and running out of the house as fast as they came in. "I _do_ feel better."

The way the rays of light shone through the windows, reflecting the glass shards which glittered different colours of the rainbow in his bronze hair.

Destruction had never looked so beautiful.

"Always happy to help, Halfling," came Damon's reply and my smile faded. Not that I was ever going to mention it but the raven-haired vampire was actually being durable up until that point.

Stefan whipped around, ignoring the screaming which was quickly fading into the distance. He leaped to his feet and with a rush of air, he was three steps from me. "That wasn't very nice."

I smirked back, unconcerned as I revelled in my perfect hit. "I'm not nice. Not today." I stepped closer until we were almost nose to nose. "What are you going to do about that, huh?"

Stefan said nothing and I kept my mouth shut but my lips had a slight curve, baiting him. "You're lucky Klaus wants you alive," he finally muttered darkly before shaking his now _not so perfect_ hair, causing more shards to fall out and then strode out the front door.

As soon as he made his unwanted presence scarce, Damon turned and raised one eyebrow at me. "Shouldn't you be in school too?"

"I'm sick," I replied with total innocence. At the disbelief I received, I paused for a bit longer than necessary before adding, "Of your brother, of Rebekah, of everybody trying to over coddle me because they believe Klaus did something heinous to scar me."

Well if I was being completely honest, the original hybrid did scar me, just not in the way everyone was assuming. If they knew what I did… if they knew how I reciprocated. They would be disgusted for sure.

"Please Ria, for Elena," Damon asked softly as he stepped over the debris on the floor, picked up a flask and filled it up with Bourbon. "She needs to break, she isn't ready to accept that Stefan is well and truly gone."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to play babysitter?" I liked Elena but there were some things I refused to do, even for her. I had my own mess to try and sort out… but maybe all I needed was some kind of distraction. Something to make me forget my problems and get me through the day…

"Fine," I relented at Damon's expression. "But I am taking this." I snatched the flask from his hand and placed it in my jacket pocket before turning my back on him and leaving the room.

"And I hope to receive no complaints about you skipping class from your guardian teacher halfling!"

I clenched my teeth and strode out the front door, shoving it back into place with a loud slam.

* * *

"Here we are. Senior year," Caroline exclaimed out loud before scowling. "Ria, will you _stop_? You are going in whether you like it or not."

I twisted my arm sharply out of her grasp. The baby vampire was too weak to stop me. Maybe earlier on I had convinced myself that I could do this but as I stared up at the overly cheerful and welcoming building, this was just wrong.

I had gotten by without a proper education for years. There was no one on this earth who could convince me to go in. "I'd prefer to admire it from afar thanks."

If they even attempted to manhandle me again, in the state I was in, I literally would not oppose to breaking someone's wrist. Friend or not. Screw Damon and his nobility quest. I did not _need_ to go to _school_.

"Look Ria, please can you just try to bear it for _one day?_ " Elena begged and hearing the strain in her tone, I cocked my head towards her in confusion. The girl was absolutely riddled with fear; it was written all over her face but hidden by a forced mask of happiness.

I looked around, taking in all the teenagers from different cliques and the cliché of the groups did not fail to escape my notice. 'You so owe me for this," I grumbled, falling into step next to the trio of girls.

"Shouldn't this feel a little more empowering?" Bonnie wondered as we walked up to the prison gates of hell on earth.

Caroline looked at her before smiling widely. "Okay so prank night was a bust..."

I scoffed but quickly hid it with a cough. Bust was putting it mildly.

"But we are accepting it and moving on."

I didn't want to use Caroline's terminology so casually but the situation called for it. "Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. This wasn't some puzzle which could be fixed overnight. How could I accept this and move on when all I wanted to do was lash out and forget?

Bonnie seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "You're right, I mean why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghosts of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" she replied sarcastically.

"And why should I let the fact that a hybrid dick has a twisted interest," _Lie._ "in me, stop me from screwing one of the jocks over there?" I added, scanning the group of boys who were none to subtly staring up the back of any passing female skirt. One of them caught my eye and I winked, causing his mates to punch him, egging him on.

Caroline shuddered in disgust and turned my way. "Yours needs a little work Ria but you are on the right track. Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid by said original hybrid dick put a damper on an otherwise _fabulous day?_ "

She, Bonnie and I nodded, ready to face this day with a new goal.

"Today is our anniversary." The three of us stopped in our tracks and turned to see Elena lagging behind, staring melancholy up at the school. Without looking at us she continued with an exhale, "Technically Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

Trying to offer some advice, I sympathetically placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it's any consolation, you can do better."

" _Ria!_ " Caroline exclaimed and I turned my attention on her in confusion. "She's just lost her _epic love_ and is _never_ getting him back! Can you do a _little_ tact?"

 _Coming from her just then?_ I was only telling her the truth. Elena Gilbert was too good for Stefan Salvatore and it was better for her to realise that now than a couple more years down the line when he fell off the bandwagon again. It would have caused her even more pain. I was living with an emotionless Stefan and it was in her best interest to let him go before she got even more hurt.

Out of the corner of my eye, Elena looked uncomfortable as I stared Caroline down. The blonde didn't seem to realise that she had acted just as bad as me.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie interrupted, putting a stop to mine and Caroline's silent showdown before I retorted with something that I would regret later on. _Probably_.

Elena didn't reply for a moment, just fiddled absentmindedly with her scarf which immediately drew my attention. In the time that I had known her, Elena never usually wore scarves and since I was also wearing one, I realised pretty quickly that she was covering something up. It seemed like Elena hadn't asked Damon to heal the bite she got from Stefan.

"I have to be here," Elena murmured, the words barely a whisper coming out of her lips. Staring absentmindedly up at the school, Elena closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were brimming with hard resolution. "I have to put it behind me. New year. New life."

The three girls began to walk towards the school with a new sense of vigour but they didn't notice me lagging behind. Elena's optimism was truly inspiring to everyone except me. If Klaus had a say, my life would be taking a completely different direction than I wanted it to.

In the midst of my internal distraction, my hand wandered towards my neck, making sure the scarf was still in place. The other reached inside my pocket, pulling out the flask. I undid the top with unnaturally steady hands and took a large swig. The alcohol burned as it travelled down the back of my throat but it gave me enough courage.

I broke into a run, catching up to the three girls before they even realised my slight lapse in movement and despite my better judgement, entered the school.

It was as bad as I imagined. Possibly even worse. The stares, the judging looks, the whispers. It was just as daunting as it was embarrassing. By the end of today, news about me, the new girl, would be travelling round and then the rumours would begin. The flask in my pocket was calling to me. If I was going to make it through the day, this would have to be my new best friend.

As we approached the lockers, Bonnie and Caroline went their separate ways leaving Elena and I standing in the corridor. Elena seemed to have completely put her memories of Stefan behind her at least for now, putting on a front of strength as she removed some books from her locker and bagged them.

As soon as she closed the door, her phone rang. Retrieving it from her jeans pocket she looked at the caller ID and her eyes narrowed. Forehead creased, she looked at me and I watched her silently. 'Did you tell him to check up on me?" she asked.

Quickly realising who she was referring to, I leaned back on my heels. "It's _Damon_ , Elena,' I deadpanned. "He does what he wants."

Reluctantly accepting my answer, Elena answered and placed the phone to her ear. "Hey are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine," she insisted and I hid a snort. No one ever says they are fine if they wanted to be taken seriously. The girl was terrible at lying.

"Yeahh." I heard Damon's sarcastic voice drift over before it trailed out uncomfortably.

The way he said that one word made me realise the raven haired vampire was pondering something over, unsure of what to say.

"Soo..." Damon began and I stepped forwards, forcing my ears to listen in properly. "You might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate." He paused again and I stopped in my tracks. Whoever this person was had Damon on edge and my irritation turned into rage as he finished with two words. "Barbie Klaus."

Elena's face paled and she opened her mouth to reply but I beat her to the punch and snatched the phone from her limp grasp. Avoiding Elena's attempts to grab the device back, I quickly dismissed her like she was some kind of irritation and nothing more. Placing it fast against my ear, I hissed down the line, 'You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Ria - ah... shit."

My anger at this point was bubbling. Not only did we have to deal with Klaus' ripper minion but his psychotic sister too? I almost let out a laugh at the crap luck which kept getting tossed our way. This was _not_ happening.

"Are you out of your _mind!_ " I exclaimed, batting away Elena who was looking around nervously at the stares I was attracting. I didn't care. They could think whatever they wanted if it meant that the blonde original would not be sharing a bathroom with me.

"I can explain," came Damon's hurried voice through the phone and I swore I heard the squeak of springs. So he was lying casually on his bed without any care in the world. Good to know.

"Explain fast," I growled, turning my head to face the lockers in case my eyes changed colour which they were a second away from doing.

"Look, Klaus left her stranded after I dropped the name bomb Mikael," Damon defended and I couldn't help but let out a snort of derisiveness.

Although I had to admit, I was reluctantly curious but slightly worried. If this Mikael character frightened one of the most powerful creatures on this planet, enough for him to leave even his sister in the dust then I would be stupid to not be afraid either.

I may have felt slightly sorry for the betrayal Rebekah must feel for Klaus abandoning her but it was certainly not enough to let her live with us. She was a _constant_ reminder of her brother.

"Then you buy her a _hotel room_ , not play house with her!" I almost shouted, feeling all the stares burning into my back now. Elena placed a hand on my arm but I shook her off.

"Well I have been known to take in strays..." came the slow snarky reply. I couldn't believe the dick was actually enjoying my reaction to all this.

I threw the phone to Elena. "You deal with him," I muttered without looking at her, slamming her locker door shut with a little more force than necessary. A slight indent appeared at the edge of the metal from the impact and I quickly positioned myself in front of it so Elena wouldn't notice.

The conversation she was having with the raven haired vampire suddenly started to up in heat. "Whatever it is I can handle it," Elena insisted before she shook her head fast. "No Da-"

Her lips pursed into a thin line and I was not surprised to hear the dial tone coming from her phone. She clenched the device tight in her hand, looking ready to throw it across the hallway.

Taking a few deep breaths, she shoved the phone back into her pocket with a scowl. 'He's such a-"

"Insufferable, egotistic, selfish dick?" I supplied, ticking the words off with my fingers in boredom. "Take your pick I have plenty of other adjectives." It was apparent that even though Damon was trying with me, I wasn't letting our last argument go easily. What he said had hurt too much.

Elena nodded along agreeing, but it was obvious she wasn't really listening. Following her eyeline, I found the back of the baby blonde vampire who was pinning up a poster on the notice board. Reaching her side, I scanned the bold letters.

 _Spirit Squad Back-To-School Bonfire._

"Ah, I forgot about the bonfire," Elena stated, briefly looking up towards the ceiling smiling as she stood on my other side.

Caroline spun to face her in shock. Glancing towards the poster and back again she exclaimed, "You _have_ to go!" Then she turned her focus on me and quickly added, "Both of you."

I tilted my head to the side. "Hmm, let me think about it," I mused before dropping the facade and shrugged past her. "Nope."

"Ria you have never been to one of these!" Caroline urged pleadingly. I thought if I kept on walking that she would drop it but I seemed to be expecting too much of her. The blonde vamp swiftly caught up and placed herself in my line of view, blocking my path. "It's our first spirit squad event and it sets the bar for the whole year!"

"Aww, I can't even _begin_ to tell you how happy I am for the spirit squad, they _sure_ have come a long way," I muttered, sarcasm evident as I attempted to side step her but she thwarted me every time.

When I finally got passed her she made a noise of aggravation before blurting, "They'll have alcohol."

I paused in my steps and spun around on my heel. Deciding to indulge her, I raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening," I said, raising an arm and gesturing for her to continue.

She didn't disappoint. Jumping at the opportunity she continued, "Lots of alcohol and lots of boys." The knowing look in those blue eyes told me all I needed to know. She could read me well. The girl was _devious_. As I weighed up the pros and cons with serious consideration this time, the pros were winning out.

She actually had me. I had to admit I was impressed.

"I may consider it," I finally replied and Caroline clapped her hands together, just as Elena caught up with us.

"Count me in too Caroline, I need it," Elena said and the blonde vampire closed her eyes happily and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" She said, bowing her head. "It's just that..."

Whatever she was about to say next was cut off as I was pushed out of the way. Growling, I felt the veins pop out from beneath the skin underneath my eyes. Ready to rip the person in two, I faced them and instantly faltered.

The moaning sounds from the familiar guy in front of me seemed to go on forever as he pulled his girlfriend into a kiss.

Elena was looking down at her shoes, concentrating hard on her laces whilst I crossed my arms, fiddling with my scarf and trying not to stare. Not even at the students who were stopping to give the couple disgusted looks. I couldn't blame them. It was too awkward.

Especially when the guy kissing Caroline was my newly turned hybrid cousin.

"Mmm," Tyler gave Caroline one last peck on the lips before turning to us grinning jubilantly with a strong air of confidence which I hadn't noticed in him before. It was strange. "Happy first day." He beamed, teeth fully on show.

It was then when I smelt it. To humans the scent would have been that of rusting copper but to me it was a combination of everything I indulged in. It was mouth-watering. I braced my hand on the wall, holding my breath and vaguely heard Elena asking me what was wrong.

Caroline was frozen slightly and out of the corner of my golden eyes, I watched her place her fingers to her mouth. Elena bent down, seeing my golden eyes before revelation struck her and she straightened up, scanning the room for the source before her eyes fell on Tyler's shirt and gasped.

"That's blood."

"No shit," I grumbled, trying my hardest not to dig my hands into the brick slab I was leaning against.

"Oh my God," Caroline exclaimed, her tone a mixture of shock and disgust. She seized Tyler's arm and pushed him through the crowds with Elena at her heels, leaving me alone to regain some control over myself.

Taking some slow deep breaths in and out, I tried to force myself to relax. My hybrid features finally disappeared once more when the scent of the blood fully diffused into the air, leaving nothing behind but the strong sweaty smell of student bodies. It was gross but at least it gave me the restraint I needed.

Pushing myself away from the wall, I weaved my way back through the throngs of students towards the lockers. I had no idea where Caroline and Elena disappeared off to with Tyler but at least I knew they would probably return here.

I ran my fingers absentmindedly over the lockers only to immediately pull them back. My hands were sticky from whatever substance had been put there last night and I wiped my hands on my jeans in disgust. My attention span had officially gone and I was bored.

I itched to pull out the flask. At least I might be able to handle this day drunk.

"Hey." My eyebrows furrowed at the voice and looked up. A guy with green eyes was staring at me. The way he had carelessly styled his brown hair and the blasé way he dressed made me assume jock. When I said nothing, he ran his hand through his hair messing it up even further. "You're the chick that winked at me."

 _Was he for real?_ All it took was a _wink_ for him to approach me? It was almost disappointing. "So it would seem," I replied uninterested but he didn't seem to get the hint.

"You and me. Bonfire tonight." He winked and stepped forwards. Like everyone else he towered over me as he whispered in my ear, "I'll be waiting."

With that he turned his back on me, sauntering off, leaving me to stare agape at his retreating form. Not many were able to render me speechless but his meagre attempt at flirting was something to be ashamed of. Even the way he expressed himself. Like he expected me to say yes.

Then again, wasn't that the type of guy I was aiming to go for tonight? He was boring and human… the complete opposite of Klaus.

"Tut tut." A mocking sarcastic voice attacked me from behind and I dug my fingernails into the palm of my hands, feeling my claws elongate slightly in an attempt to yet again control my rising anger. "Klaus will _not_ be happy."

"Klaus doesn't dictate my actions," I snarled, not even giving him the privilege of looking at my face. It was Stefan's words however, which solidified my decision.

I was going to the bonfire tonight. I was going to party, to make out with people whose faces and names I would never remember the next morning. I was going to enjoy it without any last night reminders.

"Well if I'm being completely honest he kind of does, he's your mate, your _one true love_." Stefan shrugged but there was a dark gleam in his eyes as he saw my eye uncontrollably twitch. "No high school boy will change that fact."

He stalked forwards and lowered his voice, emphasising every word. "You're stuck with him Ria, for _as long as you both shall live_." He smirked, eagerly absorbing my expression and mockingly rubbed his chin in thought. "How long is that again?"

My palms were stinging and I could feel them getting slightly wet. "Stop. Talking. Now." I growled. His words were getting to me and he could tell. It was egging him on.

"Tell me, I'm just curious, how long do you think you can hold off your instinct to mark him back before the urge turns you undeniably insane?" Stefan's smile turned lethal and I knew he was about to say something that I would kill him for. He leaned slowly forward for dramatic effect and whispered tauntingly, "Maybe you will turn rabid just like your dead pack."

My body turned to ice and in a swift move, I had struck him hard across the face, the sharp tips of my claws raking into his skin. I had made myself a promise to Damon. I wasn't going to kill his brother but it was becoming increasingly difficult to not hurt the green eyed Salvatore at all.

Ignoring the gasps of the few students around me, I expected Stefan to finally back down but all he did was laugh.

"Ria."

I felt Caroline's hand on my arm, pulling me back and I let her, my breathing coming out in rasps. The blonde vampire forced me to unclench my hands and I looked down blankly at the small holes embedded deep in my skin where the blood was streaming out. She placed a paper towel in my hand and forced my fingers to grip it tight until my healing triggered.

As Caroline tended to me I vaguely noticed Elena barge past, her face one of absolute fury. "What the hell are you doing here Stefan?"

Stefan, still chuckling turned his almost manic attention from me to her. "Whatever do you mean, Elena? I'm going back to school," he explained before raising his arms slightly up before dropping them to his sides as he announced mockingly, "Go Timberwolves!"

"What? Why?" Elena demanded and I listened in, feeling my skin begin to slowly knit itself back together.

"Klaus told me to keep an eye on the two of you. I'm just doing as I'm told," Stefan explained in boredom before his attention flitted over her head to look at me. "Haven't we already had this conversation? It is getting dull fast."

"We're going to be late to class," Elena muttered and I noticed how she was trying to edge around him. She had no intention in going to class anymore and I couldn't blame her. Seeing her ex like this after everything she had been through must be heart-breaking. It was a credit to her that she had lasted this confrontation.

Meeting her gaze, I inclined my head and wiped the dried blood off my hands as best as I could before chucking the paper towel in the trashcan next to me. Falling into step beside Elena with Caroline hastily following, the three of us started towards the exit.

We had barely made it five paces before Elena was jerked back. Caroline and I instantly whipped back around and I clenched my teeth as I saw Stefan's hand gripping Elena's elbow tight. Her skin around his hand was white.

"Oh, in case you forgot, class is this way," Stefan stated blandly, his face a blank mask as Elena twisted in his hold.

"Let go of her Stefan," I warned, stepping forwards but the youngest Salvatore held out his free hand, his lips twisting into a smile

"Ah ah, all it takes is one flick of my wrist and her bone snaps in two. Here, let me demonstrate." He quickly pressed down and Elena stifled a cry of pain and I faltered to a stop. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" he goaded as Elena's eyes watered.

Jaw clenched, I said nothing. I could vaguely feel Caroline beside me. I knew she was trying just as hard to find a way around this without causing a scene and without Elena becoming the collateral damage.

At our compliance, Stefan nodded. From behind us I could hear a door opening and footsteps approaching as Stefan continued in exasperation, "Do you think I _want_ to be a senior for the hundredth time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter then neither do you."

"Let _go of me_ Stefan!" Elena demanded through her pain, her chocolate eyes blazing with fury. Stefan just met her gaze, showing absolutely no sympathy.

"Let her go."

I started at the commanding voice and my attention darted towards Alaric who had come to a stop beside me, his arms crossed, a stern expression in place which promised retribution. My palms began to sweat and I wiped them on my jeans as I made a silent exchange with Caroline.

Now there were two humans we had to protect and there was no leeway in.

Green eyes glittered humorously as Stefan regarded Alaric. Squeezing Elena's arm once more with enough pressure to make her wince, he released her and she stumbled forwards.

Caroline jumped into action, pulling the brunette girl behind her. I vaguely noticed the quickly forming bruise but disregarded it. My concern was now for my guardian. Parting my feet so they were parallel, I found my balance and leant into a crouch.

Stefan placed his hands in the air in a joking gesture of surrender. Then as Alaric began to relax, the vampire's arm shot out, pinning the hunter against the wall.

Elena gasped out in horror. "Stefan _stop it!_ " she begged, struggling to try and get out from behind Caroline's body who was protecting her like a shield.

I lithely edged forwards. "You're not going to get in my way, okay Ric," Stefan warned and I saw my opportunity. In his strive to show us how arrogant and uncaring he had become, he had made his mistake. His guard was down. He was no longer focusing on me.

My hand shot out with lightning speed, if anyone so much as blinked, they would have missed the movement as I seized Stefan's wrist, yanking him away from my guardian and pressed his arm against the wall.

Before he could even open his mouth, I leaned forwards. "All it takes is _one tooth_ and I won't shed a single tear of remorse. You will die in _agony_ , Stefan Salvatore and _no one_ will care."

Stefan stared back at me with a fake smile on his face but emotions or no emotions, he wasn't stupid.

Knowing I had made myself clear, I retreated back and Stefan flexed his wrist then brushed himself off. "I'll see you all in history," was all he said before retreating back a step and striding back down the corridor, taking a right and disappearing from sight.

The four of us let out a collective sigh of relief and Caroline finally moved away from Elena as we looked at each other. More specifically, I scanned Elena and Ric who both looked bedraggled but otherwise they were fine. "You two okay?" I asked hesitantly, just to make sure and they both nodded.

It was then when Caroline and I picked up on the prying gazes and the blonde vampire glared. "Seriously? Nothing to see here people. Clear off." The students reluctantly carried on, leaving the corridor almost empty. Straightening up, Caroline looked at the clock on the wall before stating, "I'm gonna find Bonnie, she needs to know Stefan is here in case he threatens her too."

"Yeah do that, we'll see you in five minutes," Elena replied and Caroline nodded, making herself scarce.

Once she had, Elena turned on her heel and flung open the door to the history classroom and strode through with Alaric following. I caught the door just as it was about to close and froze at the entrance, the flashbacks from last night invading my mind.

"Ria, are you okay?" Elena asked slowly and I shook myself.

"Course I am," I lied casually before reluctantly stepping inside, completely avoiding any drifting glances towards Alaric's desk. Why did it have to be _this_ classroom? How was I supposed to tell them that this room was filled with my vision of Klaus marking me?

Moreover, how was I supposed to explain that I had gotten so completely lost in the sensation that I had kissed him like some wanton hussy? In that moment, I didn't even give a damn about what he had done to everyone or what terrors they were going through. All that had mattered to me was the ache to feel his body pressed against mine.

Feeling dazed, I sat myself on a table, tuning back into reality where Alaric was pacing back and forth. Now that he had time to process the backlash of Klaus' compulsion, fury had taken over.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He exclaimed, trying hard to control his voice as he slammed a history textbook on one of the tables, looking from me to Elena, demanding some kind of explanation.

I kept my mouth shut, not even knowing where to begin. Elena and I had agreed to keep Alaric out of the loop. He was already doing so much for us and we didn't want to make his job as guardian any more difficult than it needed to be.

Elena was the first one of us to speak. "Klaus compelled him to watch over me and Ria." I felt Alaric's gaze burning into me but couldn't bring myself to meet it. "Apparently I am one of Klaus' assets now that my blood is the only way to create hybrids."

"And you Ria?" Alaric questioned.

Elena and I shared a side-glance and I crossed my legs, twisting the end of my scarf in between my fingers. "What about me?"

Alaric stepped forwards, his brow creasing into multiple lines. He had caught the looks that Elena and I were sending each other and I chewed the inside of my cheek. "What does Klaus want with you?" He pronounced every word slowly, not taking my silence for an answer this time.

 _Everything._ My mind muttered and I drummed my fingers against my knee, agitated at the insinuation of my thoughts, true as they were. Exhaling slowly, I looked up to see Ric standing in front of me. "Klaus," My cheeks burned as I forced the words from my lips. "may have a _slight_ fascination with me."

"A _slight fascination?"_ Ric challenged and I held out my hand, placing my thumb and forefinger a centimetre apart, a tight lipped smile on my face.

My guardian groaned and approached his desk chair, flopping down and rubbing his forehead, cursing under his breath. Elena and I watched him, waiting but he didn't seem to be ending the string of words any time soon. Eyes narrowing as Elena's hand once again went up to her scarf, I pushed myself away from the desk and yanked the material off her.

"Hey!" Elena blurted out but I put a hand up to stop her, glaring. She shrank back at the force of my dark expression.

"I thought Damon would have healed this by now," I stated and Elena looked down.

"I didn't want to worry him. He has lost his brother and..."

I cut her off again and she immediately shut up. Scanning her over, zeroing in on the inflamed bite mark on her neck and the quickly forming blank handprint bruise at her elbow, I raised my wrist to my lips, my hybrid visage showing and I bit down.

"Don't even argue with me today Elena," I warned her as she was about to protest. I wasn't in the mood.

Stepping forwards, Elena took my arm in her grasp and raised it to her lips, taking a small sip. Almost instantly, her scars began to fade. Like they had never even existed. Pulling away as the cut healed, Elena straightened up and wiped her mouth in gratitude. "Thank you."

The bell chose that time to ring; its shrill pitch reverberating through my ears and I placed my hands over them to silence the noise.

"What are we going to do about Stefan?" Alaric muttered, getting to his feet, approaching us and I shrugged. I was all up for killing or snapping his neck but my plan didn't go down well the last time I offered to do the honours.

"I don't know yet but we need to think of something," Elena replied, lowering her voice to a murmur as the students came flooding in. "Stefan being here is not good for any of us. Who knows what he will do."

She shuddered and I agreed with her full heartedly on that. Klaus had chosen a shit bodyguard that was for sure.

Elena and I took our seats as the last of the stragglers entered and I pulled out a pen from my jacket. Clicking it on, I idly doodled swirling patterns on the edge of my desk.

"You're in my seat."

I tightened my grip on the pen. One more thing today and I was sure I would be on the verge of cracking. Leaning back, I sent Stefan a fake smile, my voice dripping with venom. "You're a big boy, you can find yourself a new one."

Stefan smiled scathingly back but turned and took one of the available spaces behind me. I smirked at Elena and Caroline who were both sat to my left and staring down at their desks, trying to hide their smiles.

Looking back down, I pushed my textbook to the furthest corner of my desk and continued with my swirls, ready to begin the hour which was sure to drag by, even if it was Alaric teaching.

"Welcome back seniors," my guardian announced, turning round to face us and clapped his hands together in a show of eagerness but from his voice, I could tell he was still unsettled by the information we had recently given him. "Let's turn er, turn our brains back on, starting with this countries original settlers - the Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" A voice interrupted.

My pen snapped in half in my hand. That did it. I couldn't take an hour of this. My head snapped up and didn't even hesitate in pushing my chair back, the legs scraping against the floor.

"Oh _hell no_ ," I complained as I got to my feet and strode to the front, making sure to bang my shoulder hard against Rebekah's as I placed my hand on the door to re-open it.

"Ria," Alaric sighed and I turned my head back.

"Mr Saltzman, as much as I _love_ American history, I am going to combust if I have to be in the same room as the Edward Cullen lookalike and his blonde excuse for a hooker."

"Oohhhhh," a few of the students chorused along with several snorts of derisive laughter. Alaric stared at me with a stern expression but I was not worried. I could easily see the way his mouth twitched up and saluting once, I left the classroom without another backwards glance.

Once I was out of there, I exhaled a deep breath and scanned around for somewhere to escape to before I completely lost it. The girl's bathroom was the only thing which stood out and I sped towards it, knowing no one was there to watch.

With shaking hands, I turned on the tap and cupped the water in my palms, splashing it over my face. It did nothing to soothe my inner rage.

Hesitantly, my hands went to my scarf, unwinding it from my neck and I stared at the scar in the bathroom mirror. It was white against my pale skin, easily standing out. I couldn't hide it forever from my friends and that scared me more than I wanted to admit but there was something that scared me more. Deep down, I was actually okay with the mark being there.

My eyes narrowed into slits and I blocked the passing thought as soon as it appeared.

The door creaked open and I froze.

"Hey." A faint voice reached my ears and I braced my hands on the side of the sink, gripping the edges tightly. "Are you okay?"

"You need to _leave_ ," I spat out towards the unfamiliar person behind me, trying hard to control myself but I was failing. There was no one to turn to this time. No china plates to throw, no scents to calm me down. Just this girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. " _Now_."

"Whoa, you need to _chill_ okay?" I felt a dainty hand on my shoulder and I stilled. My hands were slowly cracking the porcelain. "Are you _high?_ "

The judgement and the snotty distain seeped through and I spun around. The girl was pretty. Blonde hair, grey eyes, the preppy type. Naive. She should have run when I gave her the chance. Now it was too late.

Unable to hold it back anymore, hazel eyes faded into gold. The girl shrank back and her ruby red lips opened.

 _"Don't move and don't scream,"_ I commanded, knowing that it would work. When her eyes glazed over and she nodded, I wasted no time in ripping her head to the side and plunging my fangs into her neck.

* * *

Mystic Falls High had one main thing it prioritised over everything else. Athletics. Most importantly, the soccer team. I came to realise that very quickly through three words that left a bitter taste in my mouth: _the cheerleading squad_.

I was currently sitting on the stands with my head propped up by my elbow, watching the group of girls carry out the warm up. If this is what I had to be subjected to every day, I was never coming back. At least I had tried and that was the main thing. Screw perseverance.

My attention fell on Caroline who had just noticed me and she straightened up, expression hopeful. I did nothing to acknowledge her but that didn't stop the blonde vampire from jogging up the stairs towards me.

"You should join, it will be fun," Caroline said. My mouth fell open slightly in horror at the prospect. What was the nicer way of saying I would rather scrape my eyes out with a fork? Did she honestly think that I could pull off waving pom poms in the air with a smile? I wasn't that flexible and hell if I trusted them to toss me up in the air. Closing my mouth, I raised one eyebrow and she deflated quickly. "Alright then."

 _Shock_. That was the only word to describe it. It was as if the world had tilted on its axis. "You're actually gonna let this go?" I questioned incredulously, my hand dropping down as I eyed her to see if anything was wrong. There was nothing out of the ordinary to find.

Instead, Caroline just smiled. "I didn't expect you to join anyways." Her smile turned mischievous. "I just wanted to see how you would react and it was so _worth it_."

Crossing my arms, I leaned back, regarding her with a well-hidden sense of appraisal. "Fair play Forbes, fair play."

Caroline accepted my appraisal with a nod. Then suddenly she paused, her body completely still. Blue eyes narrowed into slits as she hissed, "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

I was about to ask who she was talking about when I followed her eyeline and hid a snarl at Klaus' sister who was flouncing her way towards the cheerleading squad. Flicking her plaits behind her shoulders, Caroline whipped away and stalked back down towards the group of pom poms without another word to me.

As Caroline re-joined the cheerleaders, I placed my hands on either side of me, bracing my palms against the bench, ready to interfere if I needed to as I tuned in to what the head cheerleader was saying.

"Has anyone seen Dana and Carly?"

I bit my lip at that. They had classed Dana's and Chad's sudden disappearance as just that. A disappearance. Investigations proved that the couple had eloped and run off together and no one knew any wiser. No one except those who were with her last night. They would never find out that Dana Mathson and Chad Stevens were actually dead. Carly, I hadn't the faintest idea who she was.

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad," Rebekah commented as she finally joined them and began to stretch, as if she assumed that she had automatically been accepted into the fold.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked quietly as Rebekah took a place to her right but the original just ignored her and continued stretching. "Hey!" Caroline's voice turned demanding with a slight edge to it. Rebekah slowly straightened up and looked at her as if she was simply a bug under her shoe.

Sensing a potential cat fight on the horizon, I rose slowly to my feet, watching the queen bee display.

"You can't just come in here and infiltrate all of our lives," the baby blonde vampire spat and I started to descend the stairs.

"I'm only interested in _yours_ ," Rebekah replied conceitedly. "Your spunk, your popularity..." Her eyes drifted over Caroline's shoulder and stopped to fix on something in the distance. No not something, I realised as I saw what she saw, _someone_. "Maybe even your boyfriend," she finished off with a haughty grin.

"Well that just strengthens my current opinion of you," I commented offhandedly, joining the fray, my attention on Rebekah as I uttered the word, "Hooker."

"Well lucky for me, I don't really care about your opinion, since you were all over my brother last night," Rebekah retorted, playing with her fingernails as if the conversation was boring her.

I was literally seeing red, wanting nothing more than to put the bitch in her place right in the middle of the field. Prove to her that I wanted nothing to do with Klaus. I held myself together and she turned her back on us, introducing herself to the rest of the squad who all began to flock around her.

"It's petty," Caroline muttered quietly.

It was aimed at no one in particular but I just crossed my arms, clenching and unclenching my fists as I added, "Some would call it desperate."

A voice shouted across the field, drawing my attention to the soccer coach who was blowing his whistle irritated, "It's not the ballet ladies, let's move, let's move."

The guys sped up all apart from one. I watched my cousin in confusion as he slowed down, his mouth in a straight line. He stated with a strange air of confidence I hadn't ever seen in him during the days I had known him. "I think we're done here coach."

"Did you have a mental breakdown Lockwood? Get back in line!"

"I have a better idea." Caroline was now paying attention with me as the two of us watched Tyler swagger towards the coach and come to a stop right in front of him. " _Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire_."

I started at that. Tyler had actually compelled someone. Something wasn't right. The whole situation was unnerving but I couldn't bring myself to look away from his arrogant expression. "Why do I feel like I am watching some weird version of Jekyll and Hyde," I muttered.

"Because something is _seriously_ wrong with him!" Caroline almost shouted before scoffing. "Did you know he is accepting blood bags off that original slut?"

"He's lost it," I said in complete agreement with her.

Caroline then turned her head to the left and glared. "Is she trying to turn him into a monster? How many other girls has he munched on today?"

This time, I was completely lost. I had no idea what she was talking about. Brow furrowed, I whispered, "What are you…" I trailed off, my stomach turning nauseated as everything fell into place.

"Sorry I'm late!" The blonde girl said as she joined the squad. "My boyfriend and I were getting kinky in the bathroom." Her fingers trailed to her neck and she smiled teasingly. "If you know what I mean."

The girls immediately began to gossip and I quickly made myself scarce before Caroline noticed I was gone.

Refusing to feel even a shred of guilt, I brushed it down and pulled my jacket tighter around my shoulders as I let out an involuntary shudder. I had taken my feelings out on her and for a while it had felt like bliss but when that was over, everything had reverted back once again.

And I hated it.

I needed another distraction. Anything would do at this moment. I scanned the field, raising a hand to shield my eyes from the flare of the sun's rays. There were two figures running track and I zeroed in on them. Recognising the anguish on Elena's face as she slowed down causing Stefan to look smug, I broke into a sprint toward them, making sure to repress my hybrid speed.

"Seriously Stefan leave me alone," I caught Elena saying through clenched teeth.

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till Homecoming," Stefan responded airily before getting in her face and started to jog backwards so his attention was on her at all times. "Hey, who you bringing by the way? I don't want it to be weird."

I saw that Elena was about to retort but whatever she was about to say was cut off as a guy accidently slammed into her side, causing her to fall back. I quickly put on a slight burst of speed and grabbed her arm, steadying her. She smiled relieved and I nodded shortly, knowing she was glad to have some back-up.

"I'm sorry," the guy said, approaching Elena to see if she was okay but Stefan was immediately in front of us. The emotionless vampire pushed the guy back with such a force that he flew back before slamming against the hard ground. I swore I heard a slight crack.

"Watch it, dick!" Stefan barked and the guy's expression turned from pain to fury. He stumbled to his feet and marched towards Stefan, closing the distance. Stefan just stood there, waiting with a promise in his eyes.

This was going to end badly for the boy and I quickly stepped in between them, forcing the boy back. " _Go take a hike mate and forget this conversation_ ," I commanded, letting my eyes dilate. The boy nodded vacantly before walking away, his rage completely forgotten. Good for him.

"Such a buzz kill Ria," Stefan complained. "Who knows, maybe he and I would have got along _swell_."

"Why don't we take this conversation somewhere a little more private," I said vaguely as I returned to Elena's side, making sure that her body was placed slightly behind mine.

"If you think I am stupid enough to go with you," Stefan began, crossing his arms but I cut across him.

"Stupid, no. Scared?" My mouth twisted into a smirk that could rival even Klaus' as much as I hated to admit it. " _Absolutely_."

I knew I was goading him and I knew it was working. Grabbing Elena by the hand, I pulled her away from all the students, towards the very edge of the field. I didn't have to look back to check that Stefan was following. Of course he would. He couldn't resist. Away from the football pitch, the grass was more overgrown and oak trees littered around, providing the perfect seclusion.

I slowed down and turned round to see Stefan smirking as he stalked towards us. "Actually, I think you're the one who should be scared." He came to a stop in front of me and threw an arm over my shoulders, turning me to face the distant students. "Just look at them Ria, all those tasty little snacks. Juicy little happy meals all ready for the taking. Hey, do you think they would close the school if the attendance went down? You know what, let's see."

He hummed to himself as he extended his arm, pointing forwards. "Now her over there, she looks _divine_." Removing his arm from my tense form, emerald green turned to black as he displayed his vampire visage. "What do you think Elena?"

He turned to the doe eyed girl who was just staring at him, aghast. Like she was staring at the face of a complete stranger. "Who the hell are you?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag." He moved away from her, and turned to me. I jutted out my chin, standing tall as he stepped up. He leaned in close and I tried my best to hide my disgust at his proximity as he whispered in ear, "And his precious little hybrid mate."

My fingers twitched as he stepped away to read my expression but other than that unnoticeable lapse, my response was unnaturally calm. Inside the anger was brewing again as Stefan said loud and clear so Elena could hear, "Remember what I said to you before. _For as long as you both shall live._ "

I said nothing, giving nothing away to what I was thinking. Elena looked back and forth between us, completely nonplussed as to what the words meant. Stefan continued to goad, _"_ You'll never escape Klaus, Ria. It's about time you accepted it."

My thoughts were facing quite the predicament. _Do I_ , _don't I?_

 _Fuck it._

"So Klaus wants to protect me huh?" I responded carelessly, knowing that Stefan wouldn't even pick up on the slight edge in my voice as I took one step towards him, itching with anticipation. "But who's gonna protect you from _this?_ "

Stefan opened his mouth to respond but my hand shot out. With a sharp twist of my wrist there was sickening crunch and the vampire flopped to the floor, his head rotated at an odd angle.

"Ria!" Elena exclaimed and I turned to her innocently. If she was trying to make me feel guilty about what I had just done, she would struggle. Nothing could dampen the satisfaction flowing through me right now.

" _What_? He had it coming!"

Elena gaped at me before her eyes darted around nervously. "What if someone had seen! What if someone sees?!"

Hmm, she did have a point there. I did take us to a more secluded location but anyone could still walk past. It wasn't like the area was out of bounds. "Just leave him to deal with it. If you can't bring yourself to do that, tell people he fainted or collapsed from the mind-blowing sex you just had, I honestly don't care." Elena spluttered and I regarded the unconscious Stefan thoughtfully as I mused out loud, "This is basically the vampire version of sleeping like the dead."

I then turned round and walked away. Elena could follow or she could stay back. I may be her appointed babysitter but I wasn't going to make that decision for her.

When I was a fair distance away I caught Elena's almost indecipherable words. "What is wrong with you, Alexandria?"

I faltered in my steps, the satisfaction and anger fading slightly. I raised my hand to the side of my neck before instantly jerking my arm back down, feeling slightly vulnerable. "I don't know."

* * *

 **One more chapter down - Let me know what you think!**

 _Reviews_

 _Laser-Chick:_ _Glad you like Klaus' reactions and there will be more soon! Hope you liked the Ria, Stefan scenes. Her father is revealed quite soon :)  
Atlafan1286: I updated :D Hope you liked it.  
lilnightmare17: Thank you! Hope you liked this one.  
Guest: I did consider Klaus taking Ria with him and I may write his explanation in the homecoming episode :) Hope you liked the scenes with Ria and Stefan. I'm sure Rebekah and Ria will find a way to bond soon - they need to get to an understanding first.  
firehottie: Hope you liked this!  
Samcoo 12: I'm sure she will have something to say to Klaus when she next sees him. Stefan had it coming by the end of this chapter, hope you liked it :)  
Amazeballs96: Thank you!  
Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad I did him justice.  
shalmarrose: Thank you! Hope this one was good too.  
Anon: Hope you loved this one too.  
PixiePoet: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. :)_


	8. Smells Like Teen Spirit - Part Two

**Here it is! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Everything was falling apart. The perfect web which had once been her life was steadily disintegrating thread by thread.

In the past Elena had successfully handled Stefan's relapses but this time was different. The last time Stefan had fallen off the wagon, he had been so engulfed by the guilt of his actions which came from his uncontrollable lust for blood. But it was that guilt along with his love for her which had been enough to hold him back.

This time however, she was dealing with the ripper. There was _nothing_ remaining inside of him which could help restrain his cravings. Nothing that he cared about. His humanity was gone. Turned off. Lights out with one simple flick of a switch.

Once upon a time, Stefan Salvatore had been compassionate and selfless but now all that was left was a stone cold monster. Elena had been given that painful reality check the second he tore into her neck; ripping apart her skin, never once showing empathy at her terrified and pained screams.

And it wasn't just the physical hurt she experienced. There was nothing left in him which Elena recognised.

And all of it was because of Klaus.

An uncontrollable surge of rage struck Elena so hard that she almost lost her grip on the weights she was struggling to balance over her head. Nothing could describe the sheer rush of hatred she felt towards the hybrid. Nothing would do her sentiments justice.

Klaus was the root of everything bad which was happening in her life. Aunt Jenna, John, Isobel, - they were only but to name a few of the millions of nameless faces who were on his list of kills. Those who survived death at his hand had to suffer through the terrorising which seemed to never end.

She and Bonnie had almost been at death's door, Stefan was now his minion, Tyler was strangely singing his praises and Ria was spiralling _hard_.

Her new friend might not realise it but Elena easily recognised the signs. She had been privy to observe Damon's descents more than enough times. Ria hadn't been the same since Klaus forced her out of the gym on Prank Night. God knows what he did to her and whatever it was, she certainly wasn't open to telling.

Elena had never been one to condone violence but Klaus made the exception. She wanted that hybrid dead. She wanted Stefan back. Those things were going to take time but time was all she had left. Time kept her hopes alive. The thought that one day down the road, she would get what she wanted.

In the meantime, Elena vowed that she would no longer be that weak and defenceless human who couldn't stand her ground against a vampire. Alaric was helping her become stronger so she would never again feel hopelessness and defeat when put at the mercy of a vampire. Never again would she find herself in that position.

With that resolution in mind, Elena forced the weights up above her head once more. She ignored the trembling of her arms or the beads of sweat erupting from her pores and trickling down her face. All it did was spur her on. Her muscles may scream in agony but it meant that they were getting stronger with each additional push.

Suddenly, the door to the gym opened slowly and Elena took one look at the newcomer's face before groaning, ignoring the way her arms quivered at the sight of him… and it was _not_ because of the weights.

Damon Salvatore stepped into the room, his brows raised as he raked his ice eyes down her sweaty form. "What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" he questioned incredulously.

Elena hated the scepticism which was voiced so clearly in his tone and continued to force the weights up and back down. She needed to make him see how serious she was. "Do you actually know what's _happening_ right now?" she asked him through uneven breaths. "Stefan called me a human _blood bag_. He's a completely different person."

She placed the weights back onto the stand for a second, giving herself a small rest. She watched as Damon just walked towards the windows, lifted up one of the blinds and peered through. No words were said.

Elena felt as if her concerns were having no impact on the raven haired Salvatore so she persisted, "And I'm worried for Ria. Something's wrong with her." The doppelganger paused as she replayed the events from earlier in the day in her mind. "She snapped Stefan's neck today. She didn't even _care_ if anyone was watching."

Damon absentmindedly hummed, still looking out the window. "Did he piss her off?"

"That's not the point," Elena argued but a corner of Damon's mouth just tilted up and he backed away, closing the blinds with a sharp snap of the pull.

"I've got to give that girl more credit. Surprised it took her this long to successfully attack my baby bro," the vampire seemingly muttered to himself and Elena shook her head incredulously. Was he actually _impressed?_

Unintentional groans escaped her mouth as she forced the weights up again. She didn't even realise that Damon had circled behind her until he was pressing his hand down on the weights she was trying so hard to force up.

Elena balked at the sudden increase in pressure. "What are you _doing?_ " she demanded through gritted teeth, her biceps straining, the sweat seeping through her clothes and dampening the fabric as she pushed fruitlessly at the weights threatening to crush her.

"Helping you out," came the leisurely response.

"Damon!"

"Come on Buffy."

The words of encouragement did nothing as Elena growled, "Stop it!"

Damon didn't relent. Her aching arms couldn't take it anymore and she let them flop to her sides. The weights were held poised above her before Damon replaced them on the stand and Elena found herself despising his strength as her head lolled back.

She panted, her heartbeat pounding fast. "Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough," she grumbled, not bothering to hide the pain in her voice as she slowly sat up, bracing her hands on her hips.

"You called. I'm here," Damon responded as he walked away and swiped up a stake, twirling it within his fingers. "What's your plan, oh warrior princess?"

He aimed the stake at her with a teasing smirk but Elena was not in the mood for jokes. "I want to lock Stefan up," she demanded and ignoring the grin rapidly forming on Damon's face, she quickly elaborated, "at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks."

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Okay? A lot of it," Damon explained but Elena didn't let it deter her.

She reached up to undo her limp ponytail, letting the brunette tresses tumble down her back as she persisted hopefully, "You've gotten him off it before."

"This is _different_ ," Damon retorted, and for the first time, Elena noticed a slight strain in his face as he flung the stake back down on the table where it landed with a loud clatter. "It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home."

Elena looked down sighing. Deep down, she knew that but she couldn't just give in. Not after all this time. She was going to get Stefan back and if the roles were reversed, she knew he would never give up on her. So she had to keep going, no matter what she had to do or what the cost.

"Then do it for _me_ , Damon," she finally pleaded. Damon's smile faded and he looked at her with an expression she couldn't even begin to fathom. And she didn't want to. That would end up becoming more trouble than it was worth.

Instead she focused back on Stefan and the sadness came rushing back. It felt almost like grief.

Pushing herself to her feet, she avoided his piercing gaze as she whispered, "Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction."

When Damon said nothing, Elena sighed in defeat and turned to leave. A hand suddenly locked around her wrist and with a gentle tug, she found herself turning back around. Her heart stuttered slightly as Damon pressed the palm of her hand against his chest before covering it with his own.

"What are you doing?" Elena murmured, her voice quivering as she felt the warmth radiating from his chest. The steady beat of his heart.

Damon pressed her hand firmly against his chest and asked softly, "Feel that?" Elena nodded, dazed as her fingers lightly traced the bone he was indicating. "It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone."

He tugged her wrist harder and Elena spun around, the air whipping around her as Damon pressed her back against his chest. His fingers pressed gently into her waist and she forced herself not to arch in his hold. When his jaw brushed against the curve of her cheek, her eyes fluttered closed of their own accord.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Right here, just below the ribcage." His fingertips trailed across her skin and Elena inhaled a sharp breath, trembling slightly. "Next to the spine… that's your way to a vampire's heart."

He released her and Elena's eyes fluttered open. "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena," Damon declared softly and she turned around, gazing into ice blue orbs which took her breath away. He stared back at her with an intense determination which mirrored hers. "No one is going to hurt you. Especially not my brother."

The relief and gratitude which flooded through Elena was more than any words could describe. She smiled at him before pausing, her face paling as she remembered the other problem.

"Ria's struggling too," she confessed, letting her worries towards the young hybrid once again seep through. "Ever since Klaus took her from the gym, she's been acting weird. Disconnected. She's _losing_ it Damon."

As Damon gazed into Elena's chocolate eyes, he forced his thoughts away from the entrancing woman in front of him and back to last night. As much as he didn't want to admit that anything was wrong, the older Salvatore had seen the look in Klaus' eyes when he attempted to rescue Ria. For a brief second, faster than a blink, Damon had seen the hybrid's eyes flash gold. He had heard the warning animalistic snarl.

Klaus' _wolf_ had been so close to the surface that night, not just the vampire.

Damon had always known that Klaus was dangerous but he had never considered him lethal until that moment. It was as if the hybrid was protecting Ria from anyone who attempted to get near her and that protection was almost possessive.

Klaus wasn't just obsessed with the other hybrid. It was something else and Damon intended to figure it out.

"We have to help her too." Elena's voice broke him out of his revelation and he gently took her hands in his own, squeezing them gently and pulling her close.

"Hey," he soothed her. "We will."

* * *

"Look, I know that an a billion year old hybrid has this freaky fascination with you but don't worry, we'll find a way to fix it," Caroline yelled out, her voice carrying confidently through the bathroom door as she rapidly got changed for the bonfire.

I glanced at the mirror in front of me; my eyes strangely blank as I inattentively sprayed my hair then ran a hand through the midnight locks, messing it up slightly to give it a casual party look. Caroline was wrong. This wasn't something that could be put back together with superglue and call it a day.

I had been claimed. Klaus' mark on my skin was forever. Nothing could ever change that.

Humanity-less Stefan was a prick but he was an intelligent prick. I was bound to Klaus and now it was only a matter of time before my instincts drove me over the edge to reciprocate the claim. I refused to let myself broach that particular part of insanity. Everything I was going to do tonight would prove it.

Jutting out my chin, I reached out towards Caroline's dresser where the black choker lay upon the polished wooden surface. Picking it up, I fastened it around my neck to cover up the scar then grabbing the last item, I smoothed Jungle Red over my lips. My head cocked to the side as I pouted my lips and admired myself in the mirror.

 _Perfect_.

Hearing the door open from behind, I pivoted around on my heel, hiding a smile at her gobsmacked expression. "Honest opinion. How do I look?" I asked innocently.

"Slutty," came the disapproving blurt of a reply as Caroline scrutinised my outfit with wary blue eyes. I could tell she was worried that her outburst offended me. Truthfully, it was actually quite the opposite.

I turned back around to face the mirror. My black halter top crossed snugly over my breasts and the short leather mini skirt looked more like a belt than a skirt. My thigh high leather boots with the stiletto heels tied off the whole look perfectly. The alcohol infused males at the party would not be able to resist.

Blood red lips curving up, I grabbed my leather jacket and strode out of the Forbes' house with a gobsmacked Caroline following slowly behind me.

It was slutty and that was _precisely_ what I was going for.

* * *

The faint sounds of laughter and chatter from the bonfire echoed in my ears as I reluctantly made a detour to the history classroom. Caroline strode in past me but I just paused at the entrance, watching as the three additional people inside suddenly broke off whatever conversation they were having before their eyes turned on me.

A sense of paranoia crept up at their internal examination but I squashed it down. Who cared if they were talking about me? I had never been one to mind what other people thought. If they wanted to confront me then they could. I wasn't stopping them yet I wasn't going to encourage them either.

Instead, I just casually slipped my hands inside my jacket pockets and crossed one foot in front of the other. "We late?" I casually enquired.

The three of them looked at each other before Alaric faced me, trying to read my state of mind. If they were able to, my mental thoughts would have done an eye roll. "We were just about to get started. We were just waiting for you two to arrive," the hunter explained slowly.

"Fantastic," I responded, sending out a fake smile complete with teeth before joining the gang. I made sure to take the furthest seat from Alaric's desk. Hopefully that would stop any mortifying thoughts from rising. I had stalled Caroline for as long as I was able but it seemed like I failed. Couldn't even skip the Scooby meeting.

As I reached behind me, playing idly with the string which flicked the window blinds open and closed, I was aware of a pair of eyes boring into the side of my head. Sighing, I faced Damon who took one look at me and questioned with a raised eyebrow, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes," I muttered back simply. He opened his mouth to retort but I placed a finger to my lips, shushing him effectively as I turned my attention on Elena who looked all _woman on a mission._

She braced her hands on Alaric's desk and my eyes strayed to it before looking away, my cheeks flushing uncomfortably. I could feel Elena's gaze on me but I avoided it, only listening in when she briefed us with the plan. "I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted..."

"I'll shoot him," Alaric stated simply and I snapped the blinds shut with a sharp yank of the string before turning back to face them.

"You really think it will be _that easy?"_ I asked in disbelief and Elena's eyes flicked back to me. Although the girl had been taking hunting lessons from Ric, she was still inexperienced and in no position to go up against her emotionless ripper ex. Even if Ric _was_ with her, the two of them were still mortal and that meant they only had one shot before it was game over.

Elena apparently seemed to have that in mind as she shook her head. "No, which is why you are going to be there to help," she explained with a confident smile.

I groaned and banged my head back against the wall behind me, closing my eyes. When I decided to come to the bonfire it was so I could have fun. Get drunk. Not participate in plan, _'Take Down Stefan The Almighty,'_ as Damon had taken to calling him these days.

The raven haired Salvatore didn't seem to be too on board with the plan either as he rested his head against the wall, ice eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" he enquired, exasperated.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this, I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her," Elena stated calmly which caused Damon to let out a loud exhale. Not that I could blame him. Even though I knew I could take on Stefan, a witch would make things a hell of a lot easier. However, I remained unnaturally silent, too tired to bother arguing at this point.

Elena looked towards the blonde pointedly. "Caroline, are you covered?"

Caroline nodded and crossed the room. "Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready," she said cheerfully. I could literally see the little vampire perfectionist mentally making a list and ticking off everything she needed to do in her head.

Maybe the plan would work successfully if it was only Stefan we were dealing with. "Well that's all well and good, just one tiny little thing." I held up my finger and thumb, pinching them close together. "What are we doing about the original sized blip in the plan?"

Damon nodded. "Ria's right. Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow."

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away," Elena responded, turning to face him and sending him a quick smile.

My lips twitched as I successfully hid a snort. _Good luck with that_. I craned my head to my right to see Damon staring at Elena with an arched eyebrow and an incredulous face. "How?!" he retorted and at Elena's confusion he elaborated sharply, "She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers."

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes. "So then preoccupy her with your charm."

I couldn't hide my following snigger which caused the raven haired vampire to glare at me. Alaric looked completely unamused, his hands braced on his hips as he drawled, "Might have better luck finding the dagger."

Caroline smiled and I crossed my arms as I enquired, "We got a plan B?" Elena glowered at me and I leaned back, biting my lip before resuming my bored position. Her silence explained it all.

If plan A failed then we were all fucked.

My ears perked up as I caught the rapidly approaching footsteps. When the door was flung open, my gaze flitted up as Tyler swaggered into the room. He held himself boldly, his arms swinging loosely by his sides. He seemed chipper. Unnaturally so.

"Sorry I'm late," he announced but there was not a single shred of remorse in his expression as he focused on Elena. "What's going on?" he asked and Elena quickly got down to business.

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply," she commanded before pausing and tapped a finger on the desk, musing. "Enough to keep Stefan down for a _while_."

Tyler paused in his footsteps and shook his head. It seemed that I was the only one who noticed the way his eye twitched slightly or how his lips had partially thinned. They were small tells but it was enough to make me realise something was off.

"You can't do that to Stefan," he said, his voice still seemingly happy and that was when the next tell came. Because underneath that charade of a tone, the sound which came out of his mouth was clipped. Sharp.

Elena's brow furrowed. I could see the confusion slowly spreading over everybody's faces as they stared at my cousin. My head subconsciously tilted to the side, scanning Tyler from head to toe.

When Caroline mentioned her concerns about him in school, I had brushed it off but maybe she was right to feel that way. The more I thought about it, the more I realised Tyler hadn't been himself since his transition. My skin itched; the answer was grating at my mind, trying to force its way through.

"Why not?" Caroline asked, folding her arms as she scrutinised her boyfriend.

"Trust me Tyler, it's in his best interest," Elena added and Caroline nodded vigorously.

"Yeah," she agreed smiling but it was obvious that she, as well as everyone else in the room, found the whole situation unnerving.

"But it's not in Klaus'," Tyler replied, his voice strong. A complete turnaround. He seemed utterly adamant in fulfilling Klaus' wishes when only yesterday he loathed the man.

Caroline, Alaric and Elena all stilled. Beside me I could sense the way Damon held himself. His form was tense as he observed my cousin with a calculated expression. I leaned forwards, bracing the palms of my hands on my knees.

"But Klaus is the _bad guy,_ Tyler," Caroline said very slowly as if she was talking to a small child. Tyler's face went blank and he stared at his girlfriend as if he was inwardly questioning her sanity. A second later his confused eyes drifted over to meet mine. It was as if he was subtly asking me for back up.

Then it hit me and it hit me hard. "Now this is _interesting_ ," I exclaimed, slowly pushing myself off the desk and sharing a side glance with Damon who inclined his head to let me know we were on the same wavelength. All of this was starting to make perfect sense.

"What?" Alaric asked me, his voice low as he silently demanded an answer from the two of us but we both ignored him. Damon shifted inconspicuously to his feet and jerked his head towards Alaric's desk. I nodded, quickly locating the syringe amongst the various weapons scattered on the table and putting the pieces of his plan together.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline," Tyler explained, staring into his girlfriend's judgemental eyes before stepping back. "I owe him _everything_."

"Oh boy," Damon muttered and at the same time I whispered, "Shit."

Caroline's attention snapped from my cousin's to ours as she threw her arms out to show her annoyance. "Okay can you two just _cool it_ with the commentary please!"

"Forbes, do me a favour and shut up for a second," I snapped, the intensity of my tone forcing her to zip her mouth closed almost instantly.

"What is going on?" Elena hissed as she hurried to my side but I just held up a hand in her direction, forcing her to stay silent too. My focus was strictly on Tyler who was ever so slowly edging backwards.

"I'm just gonna go," my cousin said, dark wary eyes alternating between me and the door. My lips curved into a smile. Out of all of us, he was intelligent enough to knew that I was the biggest threat to him in the room.

"Ria," Damon warned, as he took another small step towards the table of weapons.

"Already on it," I muttered back but first I needed more proof. "Let's try this again," I murmured to myself and when Tyler was at the door, I sped in front of him in a flash. Blocking his path to the exit.

My cousin flinched for a second at my sudden appearance before him, stunned before irritation clouded his face. "Alexandria? Get the hell out of my way," he snapped.

"You're gonna have to make me," I goaded, my fingernails elongating into claws as I prepared for a fight. Tyler growled and his irises melted from brown to gold. Smirking, I copied him and the two of us stared each other down.

 _Go on_ , I silently urged him. _Attack me. Prove me wrong._ I pressed my lips together in disappointment as the gold eventually faded away and Tyler averted his gaze. Backing down, he reluctantly muttered, "Klaus _really_ doesn't want you to get hurt."

And there it was. Tyler's admission was met with three simultaneous inhales of breath but Damon's face remained composed. He reached towards the syringe, curling his fingers over the end.

"We're actually right Damon. Huh, that's a new one," I muttered before taking a step forwards, my stance predatory and Tyler stumbled away from me.

He quickly realised that I was forcing him back into the room, further and further away from the door. I could see him trying to find a way to escape without hurting me in the process. Not that he stood a chance against me. This was a battle he was not going to win.

"What are you doing?" Tyler questioned when I yet again blocked his way out and I smiled, upping my shoulders into a casual shrug.

"I'm doing nothing, personally I'm just a distraction."

"From what?"

My gaze flitted over his shoulder. Damon nodded and my smile turned into a smirk. "This."

The older Salvatore sped forwards and Tyler growled, realising a second too late that he had been played. He whirled around on his heel, his teeth sharpening into fangs but Damon slammed his hand against his neck before he had the chance to attack. Not a second later, his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed to the floor. I watched it all happen dispassionately.

There was a loud shocked gasp from Elena and a slight scream from Caroline. The baby vampire rushed forwards. She skidded to her knees and gently rested her boyfriend's head on her lap. Her sharp gaze then snapped to us as she growled, "What did you do?"

"What needed to be done," Damon replied, taking a step back from the couple. At Caroline's scoff, I sighed.

"You were right Caroline, he was different. He was acting out of character too much." I took in a breath and murmured loud enough for her to hear, "Tyler would _never_ play puppet to Klaus."

"Unless he was sired." Damon finished off my sentence and I nodded.

"Sired?" Elena asked confused with the term.

"He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him," Damon elaborated and I joined his side.

"He will do anything to please his master. It's incredibly rare." Looking down at Tyler I muttered, "In my life I've only ever seen it happen once but maybe it's more common in hybrids than vampires."

Caroline's gaze softened as she lowered her gaze back to her unconscious boyfriend, stroking her hand gently through his hair as she breathed pleadingly, "How do I fix him?"

"Get a new boyfriend."

"Damon!" Elena reprimanded, her chocolate eyes widening as she stared down the raven haired vampire, horrified at his audacity to be blunt during Caroline's moment of distress. But he was right and I wasn't going to go soft on the rest of them either.

"We have to fix him," Caroline muttered to herself and that did it.

"Don't you get it? This isn't something you can _fix!_ " I blurted out loudly before striding towards the door, yanking it open. Truthfully, I didn't know whether I was still referring to Tyler but the next part was definitely aimed at him. "Throw him back into the toy box, go get a new one."

"He's your _cousin!_ " Caroline spat, aghast and I retorted,

"A cousin who I have only known about for a week!" I stopped, my breathing heavy as an awkward silence filled the room.

I couldn't take it. There was a party going on outside and nothing was going to stop me now.

Sighing I said, "Now if our episode is over, I'm gonna go get drunk and have some proper teenage fun. And if anyone disagrees with that? Well, they can go and fuck themselves."

And with that I left the room, leaving the four startled faces staring after me long after the sound of my heels faded, leaving nothing behind but a tense silence.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time I entered the woods. The tongues of flame emitting from the bonfire glowed through the darkness, illuminating the dancing figures. Walking towards it with a red plastic cup in my hands, I sat myself down on a bench and for a moment I just watched the embers flickering hypnotically to the beat.

Raising the cup to my lips, I began to down the drink, feeling a familiar warmth beginning to fill my blood. Whether it was from the alcohol or the heat from the flames, I did not know. Not that it mattered. By the end of tonight it would be both. I wasn't just going to stop at one as I discarded the empty cup and leaped up to grab another.

Before I reached my destination, the object of my current desires was held out in front of me. Steadily, I followed the arm to see the ice blue eyes belonging to one of the very people I was trying to avoid. Although that didn't mean I wasn't going to accept his offer when it was presented so graciously in front of me.

I took the cup from his hands and turned away without another word.

It took around six steps before he fell into stride beside me. "You can't _still_ be angry with me."

"What gave it away?" I muttered, still not meeting his gaze and from beside me, Damon exhaled.

"I just want to know what information Rebekah has on this Mikael. Nothing more."

"I honestly _don't care_ ," I replied, slowing in my pace since it appeared to be getting me nowhere. Despite the words which had left my lips, my thoughts were saying something completely different. He better not have put her in the room next to mine.

Scanning over the crowd, lingering on a large group of guys who looked totally hammered, I said a little bit colder than I intended, "If you are just here to be a buzzkill then leave."

When there was no movement beside me, I finally turned to look at him. Damon placed a mocking hand to his heart which had me rolling my eyes but I was genuinely surprised when he downed his drink.

Placing it on a surface behind him, he sent me a challenging look and I couldn't help but smile. "That's more like it," I told him before chugging down the rest of my cups contents and he grabbed us another.

"So _halfling_ ," he began, dragging out the last word for effect, knowing fully well that it would get on my nerves. "which version of Matt Donovan is it going to be?"

I choked on my drink, aghast at the terminology. "Excuse me?"

Damon gestured towards the group of guys. "You've been eyeing that poor jock squad up like pieces of juicy meat," he explained with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "If I of all people am resigning myself to be your wingman, I need something to go on."

Deciding to let him have at it, I crossed one leg over the other and listed, "No strings, no attachments..."

Scanning the group, my eyes rested on one of the two blondes. He was more pretty than handsome with his slight chubby cheeks which had yet to tone out from childhood. Other than his warm hazel eyes and endearing shyness, he had nothing going for him. Then again, maybe that was precisely what I needed right now. All it would take was a smidgen of compulsion to bring him out of his shell and then maybe boring would turn out to be _exhilarating_.

Leaning towards Damon, I murmured, "What about him?"

Damon followed my eye line and shuddered. "The one in the _cap?_ Ria get real."

"I'm serious, maybe he will surprise me," I responded lightly, sipping my cup as I examined the boy again.

Damon shook his head and with a nudge of his shoulder against mine, I stumbled and broke eye contact. I snarled lightly but Damon just said, "Na ah. You don't want him. Uncomfortable in his own skin, _severe_ mommy issues. The guy probably still believes in cooties." My face screwed up, suddenly put off as the boy sneezed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Damon smirked at my expression before raising his hand and subtly pointed towards the left of the group. I froze when I saw who he was indicating. "Now that one over there... he's just looking for it."

I hummed in response. Oh didn't I know it. The way he leisurely flexed his honey toned arms which showed off the bulge of his biceps. That movement alone caused every passing girl to swoon. The way he revelled in the attention they gave him. All he did had to do was wink or casually run his hand through his tousled russet hair and the surrounding girls would gasp or stumble in their drunken daze.

That was him. He was my target for tonight. Taking the empty cup from my hands, Damon sang, "I'm thinking we need another shottt," before he disappeared to get us another refill. Leaving me alone.

As soon as I felt the buzzing sensation beginning to do its work, I jutted out my chin and weaved my way through the crowd, closing the distance between me and my prey.

He was laughing at something one of his mates had said but when I was a mere few feet away, his green eyes drifted to mine. He stopped mid laughter and a grin steadily made its way across his face. Turning away from his group, he closed the distance between us and stated with the utmost confidence, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Got it in one," I deadpanned, grabbing his drink from my hands and raised it up, making sure his gaze had wandered to my lips before I slowly downed the liquid, throwing the empty plastic cup to the side.

His grin seemed to widen and I inwardly took a deep breath in before very slowly shrugging off my jacket to reveal the outfit underneath. My action was met with wolf whistles from behind and a few mutters along the lines of, "Why does Brett always get to fuck the hot ones?"

If I wasn't supernatural, maybe I wouldn't have caught that and if I wasn't already tipsy, I would have turned hightail and ran as far as I could. But my inhibitions were currently at rock bottom.

Brett gave me a once over of approval then quickly turned round to mouth something to his friends whose catcalls immediately became louder. He returned to face me, his expression now full of wanton lust. I had him just where I wanted him. Tonight I wasn't going to think, just feel.

Grabbing a hold of his wrist, I tugged him closer, closing the remaining distance between us. It didn't take him long to grab a hold of my hips as I leaned forwards. His breathing hitched as I whispered sultrily in his ear, "Dance with me."

* * *

Stefan Salvatore was standing by the pitcher, wondering once again why exactly he was standing around these gyrating happy meals. How he wished he could turn this inebriated scene into a bloodbath but he had his orders.

Klaus had compelled him. His orders were to do nothing except protect the hybrid's precious little mate and the doppelganger. That was, until the pompous dick decided to return to town. After that, Stefan would be quite tempted to paint the town red.

His thoughts were interrupted quite rudely as a figure barged past him to grab a drink. The younger Salvatore was itching to snap the person's neck until he realised who it was. When he saw the original female's distress, his lips twisted into a condescending smile. "You alright there?"

"I thought Tyler would be here," Rebekah replied pouting as she crossed her arms and stared despondently into the crowd, looking for the Lockwood hybrid who was nowhere to be seen.

"You're into _Tyler_ _now_ huh," Stefan mocked, eyes bulging in fake surprise as he cocked his head to the side. Wasn't it only yesterday that she was into him? Reminiscing about the fun they had in the twenties? "That's kind of fickle."

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, we'll talk," Rebekah commented snidely as she sipped her drink and shrugged. "Until then, a girl has needs."

Stefan hummed absentmindedly, not caring in the slightest. This party was going to drag. All the happiness, the screeching music and the deep scent of teenage sweat was nauseating.

"Excuse me," a voice reached his ears and the emotionless Salvatore smirked, seeing the all too familiar brunette push past him to fill up her drink. Tonight had suddenly become a whole lot more entertaining.

"Elena _hi_ , what are you doing?"

"I'm having _fun_ Stefan," Elena answered him cheerfully, completely unbothered by the way the two predators were eyeing her up as she held her drink in her hand. "You have a problem with that?" She raised the cup to her lips and tilted her head back, ever so slowly taking gulp by gulp.

Stefan shook his head, smiling externally but something was clawing at him from the inside as he watched the doppelganger sway. It was that clawing which led him to say, "Alright, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight."

Elena scoffed which quickly turned into a laugh as she placed the empty cup back on the pitcher. "Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell _me_ how to drink?" Rebekah let out a surprised laugh and Elena just shook her head, incredulous that _Stefan_ of _all_ people was trying to kill her vibe. Flicking her brunette tresses to one side she added, "If you want to lecture someone, I shouldn't be the first one on your list."

With that her gaze flickered to the left where a crowd had gathered. Right in the centre, a figure was balanced in a perfect handstand on top of a keg stand as she guzzled alcohol from a tap which a male held to her lips. From the way she was going, she had absolutely no intention of falling any time soon.

Stefan didn't understand what the doppelganger was insinuating. He didn't care for useless humans until he heard what the crowd was yelling.

" _Go Ria!_ "

Sending Stefan a smug look, Elena brushed passed him and went to join the crowd, cheering the hybrid on.

The compulsion coming back full force, the younger Salvatore's eyes were now fixed intently on the woman who was still balanced perfectly on the keg stand before she finally flipped herself off. She landed lithely on her feet beside an insignificant brunette male who wasted no time in grabbing her face and smashing his lips hungrily against hers.

"Your brother is going to kill her," Stefan muttered to Rebekah who was watching the scene play out with her mouth slightly agape as the boy desperately pressed himself further against Ria's suddenly tense body.

"He'll tire of her eventually," Rebekah said, brushing it off but Stefan's mouth just quirked, his emerald eyes glittering knowingly.

"You'd be surprised."

Suddenly confused, Rebekah craned her head to look at Stefan but he didn't seem to be saying anything further. In fact he was ignoring her completely. Huffing in irritation at the lack of attention and answers, the blonde original stalked off to find some other distraction to play with.

* * *

The moment Brett's lips touched mine was the moment I regretted it. I expected to feel something. Exhilaration, passion, lust, _anything_. All I felt was the taste of chapped skin and the stench of alcohol. Mine and his. No intimate sensation, just a drunken haze of bad decisions.

I could feel his hands impatiently roaming over me, his touch like a thousand insects crawling against my skin. He dragged his mouth away from mine to pepper sloppy kisses along my jawline, trailing towards my neck.

It just felt wrong. So wrong that it physically _hurt_.

My neck was _burning_. The mark was burning hot, and my eyes watered at the pain. And through that pain, the instinct which I had tried so hard to suppress came drifting to the surface. It didn't matter who I kissed or how hard I lashed out, the truth would always remain the same.

Brett was not _Klaus_.

The realisation hit me hard and when he slid his hand under my top to palm my breast, I came to my senses and shoved him away.

Brett faltered back a few steps, his face one of absolute bliss. "What?" he asked before his green eyes glinted and he approached closer with a teasing smile. Well, it was meant to be teasing but all it did was increase my discomfort. "You want to take this someplace more private?"

He reached out again and I slapped his hands away, stumbling back and running a hand agitatedly through my hair. "P-please, just let me think," I gasped.

I didn't wait for a response as I quickly retreated before turning and taking off. I pushed my way through the crowds of sweaty, grinding bodies, ignoring the exclamations or curses which followed. I just needed space.

Upping my pace, I delved deeper into the forest and when I was certain that I was out of prying eyesight, I burst into a run. The trees whizzed past me until the sounds of the bonfire were nothing more than distant echoes in my ears. It was only then when I started to slow down. Crumbling to my knees, I braced my hand against the rough bark of a large oak trunk and breathed in and out heavily.

What was I doing? Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Klaus wasn't even in town yet his presence still haunted me. How could I even begin to forget him if every single time I kissed another guy, I was comparing the sensation of the kiss to his?

Stefan had it right. I couldn't escape Klaus and now that I was thinking without a rational side, a part of me didn't want to. Deep down, a part of me wanted to submit, to reciprocate the claim. I honestly didn't know how much longer I could hold it off for. It was like a small itch and over time it would grow. Until it eventually drove me mad. To insanity.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying hard to keep a grasp on reality, to rebuild the wall between Klaus and I which had already crumbled to pieces and it hadn't even been two days. Once I got myself into a tranquil state of calm, I dragged myself back to my feet and broke into a sprint.

Pricking up my ears, I focused on the sounds, toning in on Elena's voice in particular which stood out over the rest. "I used to know every constellation. How could I forget them all ..."

I grinned and with another burst of speed, I appeared in front of her. She was lying on one of the metal stands by the stadium. When I came to the abrupt halt, my hands clutched my head as I attempted to regain my dizzy bearings.

"Woah, head rush." I shook my head vigorously before looking up, shock flooding my system when I noticed Stefan. I didn't even realise he was with her until now. "Hey guys! What's goin on?" I enquired happily.

Elena opened her eyes and waved up at me beaming whilst Stefan watched on with displeasure. "You're drunk too," he acknowledged without turning to me, his emerald eyes still fixed on Elena who was trying to pull herself up, only to flop back onto the ground.

" _No_ , _really_?" I asked, my eyes widening comically which caused the youngest Salvatore to roll his eyes before turning to me.

"Saw you kissing that boy earlier on. Bit stupid of you don't you think? Klaus will have a few words to say about that when I tell him, I'm sure."

"Yeah well Klaus left behind a crap protector," I stated as I managed to catch Elena who had stumbled again over her own feet. Giggling, she pushed herself away from me and staggered towards the railings.

Stefan crossed his arms as he observed me casually. "Somehow I don't think protecting meant stopping you from sleeping your way down fraternity lane." I smirked at that and his eyes then drifted over me as he turned his focus back to Elena. Whatever she was doing behind me was enough to make him take a tense step forwards. "What are you doing?" he questioned cautiously.

Elena just giggled in response. I turned and laughed as she swung her leg clumsily over the railing in an attempt to climb over.

Stefan held out his hands in exasperation but there was a faint tinge of amusement at his lips. "What are you _five_? Get down."

"Why?" Elena retorted, grinning childishly from ear to ear. "Are you afraid that I'm going to..." she suddenly tripped and gasped causing Stefan to still but she quickly regained her balance. "Ooh that was _so_ close." She tried to put on a stern expression and waggled her finger at Stefan who was watching her alertly now. "Klaus would _not_ be happy with you."

"Think he'll deduct a gold star?" I wondered, leaning over the railing to watch her and Elena laughed as she leaned back and swung from side to side, her hands gripping the metal.

"Look, Stefan, Ria, no hands." She tilted further back to show off but when she let go of the railing, she also lost her footing.

Everything played out in slow motion as her happiness turned to shock and finally to fear. Her scream pierced the air. The tips of her fingers scrambled frantically for the rail before she fell.

I zoomed forwards as her body dropped through the air but faltered, bewildered when Stefan beat me to the punch. He caught Elena securely in his arms before I could even blink, holding her close as if he was protecting something very precious. I was tempted to look away as he gently set Elena back on the ground.

He didn't stop her when she wound her arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd catch me," she said breathlessly and Stefan did nothing but stare.

The moment was broken by the sound of pressure being released from compressed air and Stefan collapsed to the floor. Two syringes were sticking out of his back. Behind his unconscious form stood Alaric, his arm raised with a dart gun in his grasp and I gave him an approving smile.

"Not bad timing."

"You look uh not sober... and you..." He turned his disapproving glare from Elena to me. I vaguely realised I had been subjected to that particular stare a lot lately. "You look pissed."

"I am and it feels _great_ ," I replied, saluting him before jogging forwards to help Elena lift Stefan off the ground and Alaric rushed towards the car. He quickly opened the boot so we could fling the unconscious vampire inside.

Slamming the boot shut, I hurried around, flinging open the passenger door and sliding in before fastening my seatbelt. Elena hastily scrambled into the back behind me. We had to return to the boarding house and fast. There was no telling how much longer Stefan would be out for. We had half an hour at the most.

As we waited for Alaric, I froze, inhaling hard. My senses had picked up a rich sickly scent. It was faint but it stung my nose and was rapidly growing stronger. It was not long until I put a name to what I was sensing. "Do you smell smoke?" I enquired with confusion.

Elena inhaled before scanning the inside of the car. Then she looked out the window and stilled. I followed her widened gaze and my heart flipped at the sight of the raging flames. They came hurtling along the tarmac towards the car.

I quickly sprang into action. My hazel eyes dissolved into gold and I landed a swift punch at the window. As soon as my fist hit the glass, I let out a cry at the sharp ache which erupted through my knuckles. The bones in my hand had shattered and yet the glass was still intact.

That was _not_ _possible_.

"Elena, I can't get out!" I yelled, causing Elena to gasp at the implication. Her fists pounded helplessly at the windows. The flames had reached the car now. The ember tongues licked hungrily at the glass panes, begging for entrance. The seats were heating up.

With a flick of my uninjured wrist, claws sprung out from underneath my nails and I slashed at the glass to no avail. Not even a scratch. Something was protecting it somehow... a barrier, keeping Elena and I locked inside. Whatever witch had cast it wanted us dead. _Badly_.

Smoke was now diffusing through the car. It obscured my vision. I cried out in shock as flames suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surrounding me in a perfect circle. And the circle was slowly compressing. A sickening jolt of my stomach caused me to jump to the revelation.

The flames were not intended for Elena. They were intended for _me_.

"What the fuck is happening!" I yelled, my skin starting to form a slick sheen of sweat as I desperately tried to find a way out. But I couldn't. I was trapped and I was _petrified_.

"Ria! Oh my God!" came Elena's horrified tone before she screamed, "Stefan!"

I couldn't escape without serious injury at this point. Everywhere I looked, fire was surrounding me. The smoke clogged my throat, burning it from the inside out. I choked. I couldn't reach a window, I couldn't see Elena. My vision was filled with a fiery orange, like a snake, lethally constricting itself around me.

 _I am going to die,_ my thoughts whispered in my head. _I am going to burn and I am terrified._ For the first time in a long time, I wanted comfort, I wanted someone to save me... and in that moment, the only one capable enough was _Klaus_.

In that moment, I wanted him to save me.

My eyes began to water, whether they were tears or a reaction to the smoke I did not know.

When I almost gave up all hope, there was a sudden bang and I drowsily peered up, squinting through blurred and stinging eyes. Through the roaring blaze I could hear Elena's faint voice, "Ria the boot's open! You have to get out. It's gonna blow!"

"Oh bloody hell," I muttered before taking digging my nails into the leather seat. They lengthened into claws as I braced myself for the inevitable. The adrenaline immediately hit and I burst through the fire.

Gritting my teeth to hold in the agonised scream which threatened to escape, I landed with a crash against the tarmac. Hands quickly wrapped around me, pulling me to my feet and pushing my disorientated body as far away from the vehicle as we could get.

The deafening bang from behind caused us all to whip around as the car exploded into flames. Stumbling back, I sagged in relief and swayed dangerously before quickly regaining my balance. The figure next to me collapsed and I looked down to see Stefan Salvatore once again fall into unconsciousness.

"You okay?" Elena questioned quietly and I reluctantly turned to appraise my appearance. My skin was blistered and black and slowly peeling away to reveal raw flesh underneath. My clothes were singed and torn, leaving barely anything left to cover my body.

I flinched as I turned to her, feeling nothing but a scorching agony. At least the pain wasn't as bad drunk as it could have been sober. Small miracles.

"I'll heal," I replied shortly then turned my gaze to the unconscious figure on the floor and sighed. Who would have believed that the emotionless Salvatore had ended up saving our lives? "Maybe I was wrong," I mused

Elena stared at me as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"Don't make me say it again," I muttered and Elena smiled as she crouched down to trace her fingertips along Stefan's cheek. She was right. Maybe there was hope for the youngest Salvatore after all. Elena just needed to find a way to get through to him.

"We're going back to the boarding house. Wanna ride?" Elena asked but I shook my head.

"I need to clear my head and heal first. I'll meet you there, don't worry."

The two of them shot me disbelieving glances and I narrowed my eyes. I may have downed one too many tonight but I was certain that I could locate one little house. How hard could it be?

* * *

Turns out the answer was very.

By the time I had drunkenly navigated my way back to the boarding house, it was past midnight. My burns finally faded, once again revealing unblemished skin. Apart from my tattered clothing, there was no other indication of the hell I had been through tonight. Except for maybe my intoxication.

When I stepped onto the driveway, I faltered as I made out Alaric's tense figure standing by the door. His arms were crossed as he sent me a reprimanding glare and I zoomed towards him. My fingers reached out to grab the wall beside me to balance myself at the sudden stop.

"You know you could have gotten a lift instead of spending the last few hours or so stumbling around," Alaric stated vaguely but his expression remained stern. I turned to him and tilted my head to the side. That expression on his face was all I had received from him since...

"Ahh," I murmured, trying my best to straighten up but failing miserably. "I get it now. This is about me walking out of class this morning - was it really this morning?" Alaric said nothing and I sagged back against the wall. "Go on get it out, scold me, give me detention or whatever. I can write lines - actually I can't, I'm too drunk, they'll go everywhere."

A ghost of a smile flickered across the hunter's lips as he folded his arms and looked off into the distance, "You know as your teacher I can't condone it but I am also your guardian and you did the right thing."

I looked at him and his expression softened. Chewing on my lip, I stared off into the trees. They seemed so silent. So unaware of the chaos which surrounded them. "I can't stand them being here," I admitted darkly and Alaric nodded.

"Neither can I but we won't let Stefan and Rebekah control our actions. We took one of them down tonight and that alone will help me sleep easy. Klaus will _not_ win."

Alaric seemed so determined but I said nothing. Neither confirming nor denying his statement. Placing my hand on his shoulder briefly, I passed him and entered through the front door which was slightly ajar.

The scene which I was met with caused me to stop in my tracks and I quickly scanned Stefan and Elena who were both standing in the hallway. When I realised Elena was in no immediate danger, I relaxed, not that I would be able to help her anyway when I couldn't even balance properly. Bracing my hand against the doorframe, I watched the scene play out.

"I still have _hope_ ," Elena implored, smiling slightly at Stefan who looked unsure for a second. The shock of seeing the Salvatore's expression of feeling flowed through my drunken system but then the look was gone. For a second, I wondered if I had imagined it.

"Do you have any idea how _stupid_ that makes you?" Stefan snidely replied and the tender look in Elena's doe eyes instantly disappeared.

In its place was hard and cold determination as she retorted, "No Stefan. It makes me _strong_."

Her arm shot out. I heard the click of pressure being released and a laugh burst out from my lips as Stefan crumbled to the floor groaning, his hand grasping frantically at the stake embedded deep within his stomach.

"Now that's more like it," I congratulated Elena who pulled off the hunter glove and chucked it to a smiling Alaric. I winked as she passed me and a faint grin appeared on her lips before both she and the hunter left the boarding house.

I stepped inside, hearing the front door shut behind me and bypassed the youngest Salvatore who was slowly pulling out the stake with slight difficulty. Seemed like Elena had packed quite a punch. Tripping up slightly, I turned to the table that was beside him.

"I think _I'll_ take _this_ ," I commented as I swooped up his glass clumsily, the liquid sloshing about inside. After almost having the flesh melted off my skin, I deserved it more than he did. "You can pour yourself a new one."

Stefan glared at me and I sent him a triumphant grin before grabbing the bottle too for good measure and left the room. Once I had disappeared from his sight, I finally heard the sound of a clatter as the stake dropped to the floor. Took him long enough.

Ascending the stairs, I faltered in my steps as I saw Damon walking in my direction. My teeth clenched. I was too drunk to deal with anyone anymore. All I wanted to do was down the bottle until I was too delirious to think. Maybe then I wouldn't have trouble sleeping tonight.

As I passed him, his hand grabbed my upper arm. "Ria."

"Leave me alone Damon," I snapped, twisting my arm out of his grasp, hating his concern as he took in my tattered and soot-covered body. He released me willingly but not before snatching both the drink and the bottle from my hand.

Snarling, I stepped forwards but the blue eyed Salvatore just waggled a finger. "Ah ah, I think that's quite enough for you."

"Give me it back to me or I swear to God I will break your wrist." I made an attempt to grab it but I stumbled and he stepped back with a smirk, holding the two objects far from my reach.

"Okay Ria, you need an intervention. You're lashing out at the world because you don't want to admit what you are hiding deep down," Damon stated, placing the glass and the bottle on the counter. He stepped forwards, his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I've been there many times, believe me."

"Like hell you would understand," I muttered darky and shoved past him, making sure to use my hybrid strength. Damon quickly regained his balance and placed himself back between me and the alcohol.

" _Try me_ ," he challenged and the words fell out of my mouth before I had the chance to stop them.

"I kissed _Klaus_."

Damon froze and stared at me, stuck for words. His expression unfathomable. Normally I would have been satisfied that I had managed to stun the raven haired Salvatore speechless but all I felt was resignation. That's what I thought.

Moving fast, the alcohol was once again in my grasp and a second later I was in my room, the door shut and locked for good measure. At least it gave me some semblance of privacy even if the rectangular slab of wood could be knocked down with one flick of a finger.

Downing the glass in one, I dropped it to the floor where the rim cracked on impact but I paid it no notice as I lifted the bottle to my lips and started to chug it down. If I was human, this would have killed me by now.

When the last of the liquid entered my mouth, the bottle fell from my limp grasp and I sunk to the floor, blinking furiously as I tried to get my vision to fully focus. It was not working.

I could feel my body swaying from side to side as I kicked off my boots and attempted to pull off my jacket. After about the fifth try, the clothing dropped into a pile on the floor and I reached into the jacket pocket, pulling out my phone.

For five minutes, my thumb clumsily typed in the number and when I was certain I had it right, I placed the device to my ear. A millisecond after the first ring had sounded, it had been picked up.

Before he could get in even one small egotistical comment, I quickly spewed out the words, "You. You've _ruined_ me."

"Ria? Sweetheart, are you drunk?" was his instant reply and despite myself, his words made me think. _Was I?_

"I don't know," I replied uncertainly, clutching the phone tight so it didn't escape my hands like the bottle had as I looked around dizzily. "I can't think when the room's spinning. Anyway, my life was _fine_ before I met _you_."

"Alright, I want you to lie down," Klaus slowly replied. He sounded almost concerned and I shook my head at the absurdity. He wasn't capable of feeling that kind of emotion.

"No, if I lie down I fall asleep. I don't want to sleep. I just want to forget." I forced myself into a sitting position, holding the device like a lifeline. My one tie to sanity. "I tried _everything_. Alcohol, partying, distractions. There was this one guy. He kissed me but it felt so wrong."

There was a deep rumble of sound from the other line but once I started talking, I couldn't bring myself to stop. He had to know. He _had_ to _know_ what he was putting me through.

"Your _scent_ , your _taste_. I can't get it out of my head." I curled up into a ball as I mumbled, "Why can't I get you out of my head?"

Klaus' voice seemed so far away as he coaxed, "You know, life would be _so much easier_ with just one little bite." He deliberately left the sentence hanging and I paused, liking how tempting that seemed. I could feel my teeth sharpening of their own will but I somehow managed to snap myself out of it.

"I'm not marking you Klaus," I whispered, my free hand playing with the choker around my neck. A moment later, it fell to the floor and the mark was once again was on view; the skin no longer covered and free to breathe.

"Oh I think that you will. We have time," he replied before his voice became deeper. _Huskier_. "After all, we live forever love."

His words sunk into my brain and I was silent for a moment as I realised that in my haze, the thought of that didn't seem to bother me as much anymore.

"I should hate you," I whispered, closing my eyes and allowed my head to loll back. The adrenaline was diffusing from my body, leaving me limp and strangely heavy.

"But you don't, do you?" His tone was cautious. Searching. With the last amount of strength I had left, I dragged myself to my feet with one hand and flopped down onto the bed, burying myself in the covers.

A yawn escaped my lips before I finally answered him. "No," I admitted, feeling delirious and in that moment, I no longer had a clue what I was saying or who I was saying it to. I just wanted my thoughts out. "No, I don't." Suddenly my head shot up and I hastily added, "Please don't tell Klaus. He'll never let me live it down."

The soft reply felt like music to my ears. "Your secret's safe with me."

My head fell back in relief as I watched the ceiling swirl around and around. "I don't know what I'm saying. I'm sorry."

There was a faint chuckle from the other end before he replied, "It's fine love. You'll forget this all happened tomorrow morning."

"But you won't," I mumbled, not even able to conceal my tired yawn. I closed my eyes, already beginning to drift off at the sound of his voice. It was so soothing.

"No, I won't. But I'll wait." There was a small silence, broken only by our quiet breaths. "Sweet dreams Alexandria," he whispered as I serenely fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Dammit Ria. Of all the stupid, moronic, idiotic things you could have done," Damon muttered to himself. He chugged down a glass of Bourbon and flung his body back onto the sofa. He needed something _stronger_ , he mused as he placed the glass on the side. The Bourbon just wasn't cutting it.

Leaning forwards, he rested his hands on his knees, clenching them into fists. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, hoping that the buzz would fade soon. He needed to be able to think rationally.

Why would she be stupid enough to do such a thing? The raven haired Salvatore was usually one to jump to conclusions and Ria's confession made his conclusion _pretty clear_ but something was still stopping him.

There was something about the way Klaus had been acting around her... the hybrid and Ria had only just met on the day her pack was killed. As far as he knew, Ria hated the guy... didn't she? When did it stop? Maybe she had never hated him to begin with. But why?

It felt as if all the pieces were there but he just couldn't seem to fit them together.

A loud crash sounded from the living room and Damon pushed himself to his feet. "Seriously Ria," he grumbled as zoomed towards the source of the sound, only to find the scattered remnants of the vase which littered the floor. "You know that was an antiq-"

Damon never got to finish his sentence as the back of his head erupted into blinding agony. The sheer blunt force of the hit knocked him forwards onto his knees. The raven haired vampire braced his palms against the floor, trying to force himself back up but his vision was rapidly blurring.

He closed his eyes and finally collapsed, his body unmoving. Behind his unconscious figure stood a man with short brown hair and startling blue eyes which flickered gold as he stepped forwards with a victorious smile.

"This is going to be fun," he declared to his silent surroundings before his attention strayed up to the ceiling where his little niece would be sleeping soundly in her bed.

Oh how he couldn't wait to meet her. But first things first...

Mason Lockwood grabbed the Damon's limp wrist with enough strength to cause the bones to crack and dragged him towards a chair by the fireplace.

He had a vampire to torture.

* * *

Something caused me to jolt awake. The sensation of a feather light touch which seemed to lightly brush against my cheek.

Sitting upright in bed, I glanced wildly around only to find the bedroom completely empty. Breathing in and out deeply to calm my pulsating heart, I became aware of the other sensations and moaned.

My hand reached up to hold my head as it throbbed painfully, praying for my hybrid healing to kill off the hangover. With my other hand, I scrambled blindly in the dark before I found my phone and pressed a button to light up the screen. I squinted through sensory onslaught and once my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I groaned at the time on the screen.

"Two thirty, seriously?"

Closing my eyes once more, I flopped back against the soft pillows and sleep came almost instantly. I had fallen back into the depths of unconsciousness so quickly that I never heard the sound of a woman singing; her angelic voice moving like a whisper of wind through the trees...

 _"Hush little baby don't say a word._

 _Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird."_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and drop a review if you did! :)**

 _Reviews_

 _Vampiregirl01_ _: It's finally up!  
_ _lilnightmare17_ _: Hope this one met your expectations  
_ _Guest:_ _Hope you liked this one too. The Rebekah and Ria scene will be coming quite soon now :)  
_ _Atlafan1286_ _\- Hope you liked the chapter  
_ _Addie552:_ _Thank you! It means so much. Hope you liked the small Klaus scene :D  
_ _amrawo:_ _I'm so glad you like it, not long now and he will be back!  
_ _Lady Unicorn:_ _I love writing their dynamic! Hope you liked the chapter!  
_ _QueenCocoChanelle:_ _I updated! Glad you love it!  
_ _Sumtimes. I. Dnt .No:_ _Thank you!  
_ _Markosgirl69:_ _It's up!_


	9. Behind the Veil

_March 15, 1993_

 _There was a small cabin in the midst of a forest. It was nothing too spectacular, just a two storied shelter which had been haphazardly built from various planks of oak and pine. No care had been put into its construction. No one thought that anyone would ever live in it._

 _Which was why, for one individual, this simple place made the perfect home. It was a place situated in the middle of nowhere, where no one would come looking and most importantly, no one would ask questions._

 _In the small dining area, a young woman sat. From a passing glance, she couldn't be older than her mid-thirties but at a more scrutinising glance, she looked much younger. The bags under her eyes, the slight sallow tinge to her skin all ate away her youth but it was still there, albeit faint._

 _As she clasped her hands gently together and stared blankly ahead, that youth could be seen. The fierce blaze in her hazel eyes portrayed a woman who was still fighting, who refused to give up._

 _And the reason why was simple. This woman was a mother. A mother who would do anything for her child._

 _"Mommy!"_

 _The woman's head slowly lifted up at the sound which broke her silent contemplation, her hazel gaze alternating slowly from the wall to the stairs. The soft pitter patter of footsteps ran through the small wooden cabin and not a moment later, the source of the sound skidded to a halt in front of her field of vision._

 _The stop was so sudden that Cassandra tensed as her girl wobbled. "Alex, honey, careful," she cautioned._

 _The little girl Alex nodded and she thrust out a hand, panting heavily. "This is for you."_

 _The woman took the folded piece of paper in her hands and traced her thumb over the crease before flipping it open to reveal the contents which lay inside._

 _The young girl beamed; her round face and raven coloured pigtails made the whole picture all too endearing. To anyone else, the drawing wasn't anything brilliant or even special. Just four stick figures of similar height drawn clumsily in a black pencil crayon, drowned out by additional multi-coloured scribbles but to Cassandra Lockwood, it was wild imagination on paper._

 _And that made her daughter's drawing nothing if not beautiful._

 _Too lost in her feeling of awe at the creation before her; she didn't even realise that the room was filled with an animated voice._

 _Alex had nestled up into her mother's side as close as she was able. Craning her neck and standing up on her tiptoes she began pointing at every stick figure rapidly. "That's me and they're all my friends."_

 _Cassandra raised an eyebrow, unable to hide her smile as she followed Alex's finger, listening as the midnight haired girl started to tick the names off in the picture, describing them in full detail._

 _There was Clara, the boisterous friend with the flamboyant fuchsia hair and the silver eyes which glistened like the stars in the sky. Shona, the shy little blonde who was secretly a mermaid in disguise and Max, who was only there because Alex thought the boys would have felt left out if one did not get the privilege of being her friend._

 _Her daughter's enthusiasm literally emanated through the room. A rare spark flitted into Cassandra's eyes as she commented, "You have some interesting friends. I would love to meet them someday."_

 _Alex paused before peering up at her mum through her round hazel eyes. 'I don't think you can.' She sighed with a sad huff before she circled her way around the table. A small pudgy hand reached out to pull up a chair and she sat down, immediately propping up an elbow._

 _She cupped her chin in the palm of her hand as her tiny eyebrows furrowed in deep contemplation before she thoughtfully continued, "I don't know how to show you. But that's what I want them to be like when I find them."_

 _A wave of sadness and grief passed over Cassandra. How could they keep doing this? The young mother wished they could stop. If not for her then for her daughter who would finally have the friends she desired. Friends who did not originate from the lonely creativity of her mind._

 _But for now, to wishfully placate not just her daughter but her too, Cassandra placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. A silent reassurance. "One day you will honey, I promise you," she whispered._

 _As Cassandra's gaze glazed over the piece of paper, it was in that moment when something caught her eye. Squinting hard, the young mother realised there was something within the drawing that her daughter had forgotten to mention._

 _Because behind the thick line which represented a tree trunk, there was something else and the harder Cassandra looked, the more out of place this tiny shadow of a splodge seemed to be. Black in colour with two yellow dots in the middle._

 _The inquisitiveness was eating at her. It could simply be nothing but Cassandra felt the lure to ask. She placed the drawing on the table, smoothing it out before turning to her daughter who was finding the sound of her own fingers drumming against the wood way too entertaining._

 _"Honey? Were you attempting to draw something else here?"_

 _The drumming stopped and her daughter's palm pressed flat against the table as she jumped out of her deep thoughts._

 _"Huh?" she asked, her head cocked curiously before following her mother's finger. When she saw where she was pointing, a large smile spread across her face. "Oh that's my wolf, I tried to draw him but he didn't come out too good. I couldn't get his eyes right but I didn't have the right yellow. He protects me."_

 _Cassandra froze but quickly jolted herself out of it. Luckily her small lapse completely escaped Alex's notice. Her kid was quite observant when she wanted to be._

 _"He's beautiful," was all she managed out and Alex bobbed her head, midnight curls bouncing vigorously before she resumed her tapping._

 _Still, her daughter's words made her worry. As far as Cassandra knew, despite the woods they lived in, there had never been any traces of wolves. She would know after all. If there had been any roaming the forests once upon a time then they were long gone now._

 _For some reason, that provided her with little comfort._

 _Because if her daughter was imagining wolves or even dreaming of them, then it was because the animal instinct was seeping through. The wolf inside her daughter which Cassandra prayed would never be unlocked._

 _Finally Cassandra reached out, picking up the picture. Folding the paper, she ran the pad of her thumb absentmindedly over the crease before slipping it inside her pocket._

 _"I'll keep it with me. Always," she promised._

 _"Good." But Alex still seemed disconnected. The small frown lines had not disappeared._

 _Brows furrowing together with the concerned face of which only a mother could show, Cassandra knelt down. When Alex made no move of acknowledging her, seemingly too lost in her own world, she spoke with a tone as warm as the beginning of a summer breeze. "Hey honey, what's wrong?"_

 _Alex looked up, long ringlets covering her cheeks. She looked unsure. Cassandra held out her hands, and Alex instantly took them, accepting the silent reassurance._

 _"Please can we stay here, mommy?" the young girl asked her mother quietly._

 _"Alexandria," Cassandra sighed and blinked heavily. The slither of tiredness was back. The weary strain reducing her youthful appearance once more. Of all the questions, Alex just had to ask the hardest one._

 _"I know. It's just... I really like it here. I like everything. The river, the grass, the trees. It makes me happy and I know it makes you happy too. So why do we have to move again?"_

 _Those hazel eyes. So like her own: wide and truly innocent. Squeezing her daughter's warm hands gently, Cassandra repeated the words which had almost become a mantra, "Because it keeps us safe."_

 _Because they were running from more than one person. Because both her and Alexandria had individual targets on their backs. As long as they both lived, both Cassandra Lockwood and her daughter would never be able to live normal lives._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and for a moment I did nothing except lie beneath the covers and stare up at the ceiling. I had spent months upon months wondering what life would have been like if my mother was still alive, if I had ever known her.

The dreams of her had always been happy, full of childlike imagination but this one... this one was different. Never had I dreamt up something so vivid... so _real._

But as I remembered my recognition of Cassandra Lockwood in the photo at Tyler's home, I realised that the woman in the dream may have looked tired and haggard but there was no mistaking her identity. And now, I was only just starting to admit to myself that the familiarity of her older dream face had been staggering.

Blearily, I reached out a limp hand and hit down the button on my phone to check the time. When the screen lit up, my heart stopped and I suddenly sat up, all traces of tiredness gone as I blinked twice to double check I wasn't hallucinating.

The number on the screen didn't change as it illuminated back at me on the screen.

"Shit," I muttered as I picked up the phone and scrolling to my call list. "Oh fuck no," came my groan as I tossed my phone to the side and flung my body back against the mattress. It was official. The insanity had started. If this was what was going to happen every time I got drunk then by the rate I was going, I was going to commit myself.

But the curiosity was gnawing at my brain and against my better judgement, I slowly sat back up, taking my own damn time before reaching for the phone. My fingers hovered over the buttons, the digits shaking as I hastily typed in the words.

 _'What the hell did I say to you?'_

I hesitated then. Maybe I should have just left well enough alone but the irritation of not knowing what my actions had been the previous night solidified my decision. My eyes scanned the message once more before I forced my thumb down. Pressing send.

If I was being honest with myself, I had no idea why I was worrying over one drunken phone call. I doubted that I didn't say anything to him which he didn't deserve. Probably threw a few slurred insults here and swear words there before hanging up. There was _nothing else_ I could have _possibly_ said.

That reassurance alone caused a smile to form on my face but it all too quickly faded when I heard it: the quiet hum which seemed to pierce my eardrum with its intensity. The vibrations shook my fingertips. They seemed to carry on forever until it finally stopped.

Swallowing, my gaze slid over to rest on the phone. A sliver of panic was all I felt before I quickly shook my head. This was stupid.

Unwilling to prolong the inevitable for one moment longer, I swiped across the screen to see his response, bold and clear.

 _Well, that's between me and your inebriated self, sweetheart._

A snarl willingly escaped my parted lips as I gripped the phone tighter for a second before flinging it onto my bed so it didn't sustain any damage. I did not want to look at the fucking thing for one moment longer.

That insufferable, immortal, infuriating Original shit. I didn't know why I bothered in the first place. Klaus never co-operated unless he had something to gain and I wasn't one to grovel on my knees before his ' _oh so high and mighty'_ presence for information.

After a few more seconds, I finally managed to kick the covers away and swing my legs over to the side of the mattress and onto the floor. Though I knew I would be able to successfully put Klaus to the back of my mind for now, my other pressing issue would not be as compliant.

My thoughts kept drifting back to it, long after I had got dressed, ready to start the day.

Mom. My _Mom_. Cassandra Lockwood. The woman whom, for so many years, I thought had abandoned me before I learned about her death. But now, something deep down inside me was stirring. Like there was something missing and I just couldn't quite reach an explanation.

As I descended the stairs, I heard it. The perfect distraction to my puzzle of thoughts. Rocking back on my heels in anticipation, I sped forwards; the antique wallpaper which plastered the boarding house walls blurred around me as I followed the source of the pained groans which sounded all too familiar.

When I came upon the scene, I faltered in my steps and blinked owlishly before rolling my eyes and turning away. "I don't want to know," I muttered. Distractions had quickly become all too overrated.

"Ria."

His agonised moans carried into the basement, thanks to my sensitive hearing as I threw open the cooler and grabbed myself a blood bag. I had been integrating myself in human pleasures of sustenance recently but as tasty as human food was, I still needed the odd top up from time to time in order to satiate my vampire side.

The plastic juice container filled with A positive wasn't a vein to sink my teeth into but it would do for now.

Making my way back to the ludicrous situation I had found before me, I leaned against the fireplace, scanning the room. Taking in the enclosed curtains which obscured the room in darkness... the fire poker embedded within his chest.

Transferring my blood bag into one hand, I reached out. I didn't even give him time to react before I yanked the weapon out with lightning speed.

Damon cried out and ignoring his pain, I just tossed the poker from one hand to another.

"There's a _little lesson_ to be learned here," I began conversationally, admiring my distorted reflection within the metal weapon before me. "Next time you decide to carry out... ah whatever type of kink this is with a woman, make sure she is compelled so she doesn't leave you in the dust."

"Can you just quit it with the commentary please and get me out of here," Damon snapped, straining at the chains which lashed him to the high backed chair.

"Yeahh no," I replied. As far as I was concerned, I had done my part with the removal of the poker. Once the wound had healed, getting out would definitely be easier. Leaning my shoulder against the wall, I took a small sip of blood before casually enquiring, "Just out of curiosity, who exactly did you piss off?"

"Your dead uncle, Mason Lockwood," Damon hissed as he craned his neck towards the closed curtains. "Long story short, he pissed me off. I killed him. That pissed him off."

At Damon's words, I could see my skin on my arm paling a tinge as the older Salvatore's words went straight over my head. I didn't even know where to begin with processing the information I had just received.

Mason Lockwood? My _uncle_ was the one torturing him?

I looked around the room. There was nothing around to suggest any sign of spiritual activity. The room was completely still. Normal. Except for Damon. Who had lost it.

Deciding to just go along with this elaborate scheme, I raised my blood bag to the air in a mocking toast. "Then you deserve everything you get, good on ya Mason."

"Ria, Let me out," Damon repeated and I almost raised an eyebrow. The shock just kept on coming today. Never did I expect Damon Salvatore to be the type to plead.

Nevertheless, my lips just twitched as I responded, "Nah, I'm obligated to support my family." My fingers tightened around the blood bag then, squeezing it harder to suck up the last of the plastic package's contents.

From out of the corner of my eye, I could see Damon watching my gold eyes and veins and sent him a smile in return. "You think this is all a _joke_ , don't you?" he realised incredulously.

Now this was getting too far. A few seconds of this and I could maybe take the joke with a laugh but prolonging it was just cruel. Especially when it concerned a member of my family who I had never gotten the chance to know.

Sighing, I moved to the kitchen to bin my empty meal before returning and replying slowly, "I think that something happened and you are too embarrassed to admit that you have poor taste in women." Then I shrugged to myself and added, "But if you are so adamant in believing that it is my dead uncle then go ahead. Just don't expect me to sit around and play this charade with you."

I got halfway towards the door before Damon stopped me. "Ria! I'm not playing," he insisted and I whirled around.

"And I don't believe in ghosts," I retorted. The concept of spirits existing was actually laughable. If I decided to give Damon the benefit of the doubt even just for a second, then the whole situation would just be downright sad.

Thinking of another plane, loaded with trapped spirits who spent every day for years on end, waiting to enact some petty revenge scheme or simply move on, would be too hard to emotionally comprehend.

It was better and perhaps easier to just believe in what I could see right in front of me.

"But," Damon began.

"I don't. _End of_ ," I snapped back, my voice clipped and instantly putting an end to the conversation. At the sound of a pair of footsteps descending the stairs I offered stiffly, "Maybe the Klaus puppet you call a brother will help you because I am done."

And with that I hastened towards the door. All I wanted was to get out of the house as soon as possible. The need for fresh air was stifling.

Once the door to the boarding house shut behind me with a sharp snap, I inhaled a deep breath before sinking down the brick wall to the ground. My head craned back against the brick slabs as my eyes fluttered closed. I refused to believe what Damon had been saying and I shouldn't be letting his words affect me as much as they did but I couldn't deny that they had struck a chord which I couldn't shake off.

A shiver shot up my arms and I crossed them tight, as if offering myself some small ounce of comfort before I sprung to my feet. I needed answers and if anyone could provide them, who better to ask than a witch?

* * *

They were just to the outskirts of the town square when I found them. My teeth chewed on my lip as I watched Caroline standing on tip toe at the top of a ladder. The metal aid was shaking dangerously as she stretched up to hang a lantern on a thick elongated branch.

Bonnie was watching her nervously but the concern for her friend was unwarranted. A simple fall would mean nothing to a vampire with super healing.

As I wondered why the little witch was on such edge, only then did I notice my surroundings. Since when did Mystic Falls suddenly turn into some kind of paper light festival? But I knew better than to question it. This bloody town managed to find a way to host different events almost every week.

Caroline was the first to notice my presence. When I approached, the young vampire sprung off the ladder and sped the last few metres towards me. "Hey since you're here, you can help," she commanded with a large beam spreading across her face.

I stared down at the two large paper decorations which had been thrust all too eagerly into my arms before looking back up at her. "I didn't offer."

"And I'm not asking so move it," Caroline responded whilst flicking her blonde curls behind her shoulder. When I arched a brow, a small snarl vibrated through her lips.

"Alright _jeez_ , pushy pushy," I muttered darkly, deciding it would be in my best interests to give up before striding past her. "So what exactly is the point of this Night of Illumination?" I asked the two friends as I climbed half way up the ladder and began to attach the lanterns. Not that I was too bothered about the answer. There were too many gatherings going on in this town I could hardly keep up.

Caroline hummed as she paused for thought. "Something to do with the war and hanging lanterns meant homes were safe once more." Her serious face was suddenly replaced by a white tooth smile as she added cheerfully, "I never paid attention, it's just a chance to celebrate."

"And if there is anything Caroline loves, it's a chance to _plan the celebration_ ," Bonnie drawled, causing me to smirk as I began to work on my next lantern.

A sudden sharp inhale of breath caused me to freeze. I swivelled my head to see the blonde vampire standing behind me with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "What's the problem?" I demanded cautiously, urging her to spit it out.

"Not that branch, they need to be at a parallel distance!"

"Ahh, I wondered why mine looked a little wonky," I exclaimed, my sarcasm evident but nevertheless I abided by her wishes and re-adjusted it. Caroline nodded sharply at its new position before turning away. I subtly caught Bonnie's gaze and mouthed, " _What the fuck?"_

Bonnie's lips twitched at my irritation. " _Just along go with it_ ," the green eyed witch mouthed back. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to concentrate a tiny bit harder on my task.

Yet Caroline still seemed a little bit jittery. As if she was trying her hardest to hold something in despite her ever increasing curiosity. "So were you able to do the spell to send Vicki away?" she finally blurted out, her attention span fixed firmly the young witch who looked extremely tired all of a sudden.

That was what drew me in. My head quirked up at the unfamiliar name. "Who's this Vicki?" I wondered, puzzled by the strange turn in the conversation.

"Vicki Donovan. She blew up Alaric's car last night," Bonnie explained, her voice clipped and short. Eyes narrowing on her, I attempted to decipher the internal emotion she was hiding behind her blank expression but she gave nothing away.

It was when my mind finally caught up that an itch of fury began to rise inside. If this Vicki was responsible for my near meeting at death's door, she was going to pay and dearly. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was being stabbed in the back. I preferred to handle things face to face. One on one. Where I knew I would come out on top.

"And she's kinda dead," Caroline broke through my murder plotting mind and my hands paused at what she was implying. This was the type of answer I had come looking for but the verbal confirmation was taking a while to sink in to the current blank state of my brain.

"Wait, so Matt's ghost of sister's past was the reason I was nearly lit up like some grotesque little hybrid firework?" I assumed, carefully attempting to fill in all the blanks.

The grimaces I received gave me my answer. My teeth gnawed on my lip as I turned away, my wrists resting on the ladder's cold metal frame as I tied the strings of a smaller lantern into a bow. Pretending to focus hard on my task I probed casually, "Then if Matt's sister can appear, is there the miniscule hypothetical chance that other ghosts could be skulking around in the open too?"

My question was met with silence. My head craned back to notice a small frown engulfing the Bennet witch's features as she pondered. "Not likely," she finally answered but her frown never truly went away. "Usually ghosts appear with to someone who has a direct link to the other side."

"Like Jeremy who is spending a lot of time with his dead girlfriend Anna instead of Bonnie," Caroline muttered.

My neck jerked around so fast and I winced at the small pop which followed. Quickly twisting around, I leapt off the ladder and landed in a slight crouch. "Run that over me one more time?" I demanded, concealing the painful strain in my voice as I reached up to rub the sore muscles of my neck as they slowly began to heal.

Bonnie ignored me, deciding to simply glare at the vampire before her. "Caroline we've been _over this_ ," she stressed but Caroline just shook her head adamantly.

"Look friend to friend, you're in denial, Bonnie."

"What do you want me to _say_ Caroline?" Bonnie nearly shouted out, gaining a few curious head turns. Grimacing, she turned away from them and placed her back to us. I heard her inhale a sharp breath.

In truth, she didn't need to say anything now, her outburst had done that for her. The little witch was not as unaffected by this situation as she pretended to be.

Lowering her voice, she continued, "I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life and now I'm paying the consequences."

When the witch faced me, I said nothing. Spurred on by my silence, she stated slowly, "You usually have something to say."

She was carefully gouging my reaction as she spoke those words. Attempting to figure out what I was thinking. If anything, I felt a slither of pity towards the green eyed girl.

Jeremy had been talking to an Anna for a long time now. Something I had caught on to without realising it just after the trip to Chicago. At that time I had passed it off since I did not know the kid, hell after all the trauma he had been through, hearing voices would have been a more plausible explanation than _ghosts_.

But now... now I realised that Bonnie had a hard road ahead of her in terms of relationships. Because if Jeremy Gilbert was still holding on to his dead ex, then it was in Bonnie's best interest him go. After all, she deserved better than to compete with a ghost over the affections of one boy.

In the end, I decided not to voice my thoughts and instead airily replied, "I'm trying to be on my best behaviour today after my drunken escapades yesterday."

"It's called having fun," Caroline encouraged me happily but I just shook my head.

"Nah it's called regret." I paused for a second before adding under my breath, "Lots and lots of regret."

Caroline scrutinised me hard and I locked eyes with her. Hazel into blue. Usually, I was good at keeping my own secrets deeply hidden but for the first time, I noticed the sharp observance in the orbs staring back at mine before she finally broke her focus.

An inaudible breath of relief escaped my parted lips. If the blonde vampire had looked longer... harder, then she may have found something which would have put a whole new turn in the topic of our conversation.

"You were saying about other ghosts," Bonnie suddenly interrupted Caroline's intense concentration as she addressed me. It was her attempt of preventing any additional comments concerning her and Jeremy. A way of distracting herself so she didn't have to think. "What has you on edge?" she prodded at my hesitance.

A sudden loud honk of a horn broke across my forthcoming answer and I spun to my right. A Chevy Camaro pulled up on the pavement curb, sporting a familiar pissed off raven-haired vampire in the driver's seat.

"You're about to get an explanation," I uttered, striding towards him. Bonnie and Caroline followed close at my heels, their curiosity rising at my reluctance. "Vampire Pinocchio get you out then?" I assumed lightly when I reached him.

Ice blue eyes rolled. "No thanks to _you_ ," he snapped and I smirked. Diverting his anger from me, Damon glared at Bonnie. "You, judgy, have some explaining to do. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

"What?"

"Why would you think that?"

Caroline's and Bonnie's exclamations were simultaneous before they both whirled around to face me, silently demanding an elaboration.

"That hypothetical ghost appearance thing? Damon believes my dead uncle is re-enacting some gruesome ghostly torture." Silence followed my statement as the witch and the vampire both processed the news. I couldn't help but add in a small quip. "Have you ever heard of the term _'payback's a bitch?_ '"

Quite literally in my uncle's case.

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people," Caroline said to Bonnie.

"They can't," the green eyed girl denied, shaking her head defiantly but it was obvious she was just as taken aback at the situation at hand.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood," Damon snarled, his fingers drumming impatiently at his steering wheel. "When I _kill_ someone, they're supposed to stay _dead_. Whatever you screwed up? _Fix it_ ," he commanded.

Tyres squeaked as the older Salvatore sped off, leaving the three of us alone once more. I leaned back against a tree, my eyes closing. Ghosts were _real_. And if Mason Lockwood was stuck on the other side... did that mean _she_ was over there too? My mom...

"You okay Ria?" Caroline whispered.

My eyes opened. From a distance I could see Matt peering over at us inquisitively. "Whatever you need to do to solve our ghost problem, just do it," I whispered and straightened up. Right now I needed solitude. "And do me a slight favour? Keep them the hell away from me."

Caroline called but I didn't turn back. I just kept on walking with no current destination in mind.

* * *

Dazed, that was all I felt once I had time to process. The air blew around my face, sending my hair into a haphazard frenzy and I impatiently pushed the stray strands back, the tips of which kept flicking into my eyes.

When I found myself standing outside The Grill, I cocked my head to the side. Why did I decide that drinking was the answer to all life's problems? Maybe because alcohol had always been the only thing able to curb anything from cravings to the emotions a person didn't want to feel.

Recognising three people sitting around a four chaired table, I made a quick diversion and took the available seat. "This town has gone crazy," I announced, resting my arms out in front of me.

"Ghost problems?" Alaric assumed with a smile.

"How the hell did you guess?" I replied a little sardonically before reluctantly finding Elena's doe eyed gaze. "Listen... about yesterday," I began, shifting uncomfortably in my seat as I tried to find the right words to say. "I was going through some self-drama and sometimes I act without thinking."

"You know, you suck at apologies," Alaric muttered and Jeremy snorted.

It was true. I had never been the type of person to dish out verbal apologies. It meant putting all pride to the side and lowering that specific barrier meant that I was opening myself up.

Showing _weakness_.

That one word controlled my actions, it was ingrained in my brain so deep that I would never fully be able to pull it out. So my reluctant verbal acknowledgement of what I did wrong, allowing this weakness to show was such a rarity that if Elena Gilbert ever realised, she should feel privileged.

"I know but it doesn't mean that I don't mean what I say," I finished a little bashfully.

All Elena did was smile. The expression of forgiveness itself. "It's okay Ria. But if you need anything, I'm here."

I smiled slightly before furrowing my brows at what she was doing. The young doppelganger had turned her attention to a leather book placed in front of her, reading the pages like it was the bible and after a few moments of watching her, my inquisitiveness peaked and I asked, "So what's got you all studious all of a sudden?"

Alaric and Jeremy exchanged exasperated looks. I was about to enquire why when Elena sighed, finally tearing her gaze away from the book, closing it with a soft snap. "I want Jeremy to contact Stefan's best friend, Lexi. I told you about her once. Look." She handed the book over and when I gently took it, she explained, "She helped him get back on the rails so many times. If I just _talked_ to her, she might have a way to bring him back."

I said nothing, just began flicking the pages of the journal, scanning the words from left to right.

 _April 1992 - Lexi found me last night. Dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again._

 _June 1924 - Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood. What misery._

I sighed, flicking more pages over and then I found it. The reason for Elena's new lead in believing Stefan could be saved.

 _1935 - Cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's onto her next project... getting me to laugh._

"If this Lexi can save him then you have to at least try," I uttered although the half-heartedness in my voice was perfectly hidden. This Lexi was good at what she did, that much was certain but would it be possible to do it the same way again now that compulsion was involved? The compulsion of an original hybrid?

One way or another, Elena needed some kind of closure. Whether good or bad still remained to be seen.

Elena raised her head to focus on her brother with her usual renowned sense of hope at my words. "Do you think it's even _possible_ to contact Lexi?" she questioned him.

"I don't know," Jeremy groaned as if he was going over it for the thousandth time. Knowing Elena, he probably was. I had come to realise the girl was stubborn when she set her mind to something. "I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her."

"Can we just drop it, please?" Alaric demanded tiredly.

"No, I _can't_ drop it, Ric," Elena almost snapped before she gazed unseeingly at the table surface. Her voice cracked. "I don't know what else to do."

At that the two boys sent her sympathetic looks. I didn't but I understood. She was a teenage girl grasping at straws. For one final shred of hope.

But I was not one to offer comfort especially when my mind was miles away. "Are they alone over there?" I enquired, my voice unnaturally quiet as I directed the question towards the younger Gilbert. Alaric and Elena gazes were burning into me, their small argument forgotten for now as they wondered about my sudden interest.

Jeremy however remained uncharacteristically silent as he mused over my question. After a long silent glance over to his left, he responded, "Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone."

I chewed on my lip, my fingertip idly tracing the book's spine as I tried to muse over his words but it felt like I was falling into a deep chasm from which I could never return.

"But some can also find peace," he assured me with a kind smile.

It was meant to be reassuring but the youngest Gilbert's answer had struck a chord, returning my thoughts once again to my pressing concern. Because the truth of the matter was if my mom was still there on this _Other Side_ , stuck and spending her eternity watching life pass her by... a life she could never again be a part of ... unable to interact with the people she loved.

The very thought _hurt_ me more than I ever thought it could.

"Wait! Is Anna here right _now?_ " Elena demanded, piercing Jeremy with her hard doe irises, only just catching on to his long pauses and subtle glances to the space beside him.

The younger Gilbert looked suddenly uncomfortable at the accusation. His chair scraped back, shrugging a backpack over his left shoulder as he hastily replied, "No no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule.

With that he strode off and I leaned back, a low whistle of air escaping through my lips. "Well _that_ wasn't subtle or anything," I muttered as I brought the diary towards me, pouring through its contents and Alaric nodded slowly.

Elena tapped her finger on the table, frustrated.

Not even a second later we were interrupted by an all too cheerful voice which grated on my nerves. "Hey guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit, hmm?"

"Fuck. Off," I stated, not looking up from the diary. And I had been in such a good mood today.

"Your words always brighten up my day Ria, so inspiring for anyone who cares." He flung himself into the seat which Jeremy had recently vacated.

In a rush of air, the journal had vanished from my hands and I gritted my teeth before looking up. The youngest Salvatore was turning over the pages with cool composure. "Oh wow, all these words." He snapped the book shut before turning to me. "They just keep going on and on don't they?"

"Will your mouth do the same thing if I tear it out your skull?" I contemplated, reaching out for Elena's drink. The chocolate haired girl passed it over to me, allowing me to take a measured sip. To focus on something else. Anything to restrain my growing irate fuelled impulses.

"You know maybe you should try anger management. Might control all those _pesky feelings_ ," Stefan offered, cocking his head to the said as he appraised my forced casual form. "Or you know, you could just turn it off. Like me. Did I forget to mention that I no longer care?"

"Bite him if you want Ria, at least then he'll shut up," Alaric muttered to me and my lips twitched at the permission but I had a better idea.

Passing the drink back to Elena, I caught the sight of the glistening metal from the corner of my eye. I picked it up. "I'm good thanks," I responded.

Stefan, still smiling, leaned back and dropped the journal back onto the table. "The offer still stands."

None of us replied, letting the whole table fall into an uncomfortable silence. I twirled the piece of cutlery idly between my finger and thumb as we all waited for him to get the memo and leave.

"Look," Stefan finally broke the air. "You all hate me. I get it. But as much as I would _love_ to leave this dull town, I'm here as long as Klaus wants me to look after you both." He nodded at Elena and me, his green eyed orbs lingering on mine for a second longer. The twirling of the metal between my fingertips increased in pace. "Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat."

Elena's appalled and hurt expression did it. I gave him a chance but my patience could only last for so long. With a swift movement, I thrust the fork down; the four tines embedding deep within the flesh of Stefan's wrist.

The young vampire growled as I leaned towards him, knowing that no one had noticed the display apart from the other two at the table. "Just offering my help. Now, at least when you eat, you'll have the decency of manners."

I pressed down on the fork handle hard and only when I heard the hiss of pain escape from the Salvatore's lips did I finally pull back.

After a quick jerk, Stefan removed the utensil, letting it fall onto the table with a clatter before getting to his feet and storming off. Finally leaving us alone in a silence much more comfortable than before.

"Think you won that round," Alaric casually remarked.

I relaxed back into my chair with a smirk. "I've won every round."

* * *

As soon as we entered The Grill, Alaric scanned the area before stating, "I'll get Jeremy." We nodded as he strode off.

It was when I noticed a cause for concern and with a quick, "I'll be back," I excused myself from Elena and made a quick detour, sliding onto the barstool to his right as I examined him. "You're day drinking," I stated.

"Your observation skills continue to _astound_ me Ria," Damon replied, his tone laced with sarcasm but for the first time I didn't rise to the bait, an unwanted concern for the raven-haired vampire overpowering everything else.

"Yeah well my observational skills also pick up that day drinking with serious face means trouble."

Instead of answering he just slid his drink over. "Get a taste of _this_ ," he offered with a smirk and I reluctantly took it, if only to appease him before looking around. Elena had gone.

When Alaric returned Jeremy-less, Damon extended his arm out, catching the attention of the hunter. "Ric have a drink with us. We've got trouble."

 _Knew it._

Damon caught my amused stare. "Shut it," he hissed and I grinned around the rim of the glass as I took a sip of the drink. It burned the whole way down.

Alaric strode forwards, bracing his hands on the bar as he replied tartly, "No, _you've_ got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore."

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?" Damon retorted whilst raising his hand, gesturing for the bartender to pour two more glasses.

He then signalled for Alaric to grab a seat but the hunter just stood with his arms crossed, unyielding at the request for truce. "Yeah, _and_?" Alaric pressed impatiently, attempting to cut the conversation short as quickly as possible.

"I think he's still a little pissed," Damon replied with a grimace.

"And you really think he is that stupid to set his sights on you?" I asked incredulously, gesturing for Alaric to back me up.

The hunter however was suddenly distracted, his hard gaze fixed at something over my right shoulder. Hesitance clouded his features.

"Mind if I have some?"

The voice came from behind me and I whipped around, startled to see an unfamiliar male leaning on the bar less than thirty centimetres behind me. He was handsome in the athletic sense with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes.

As soon as the shock came, it vanished only to be replaced by the aggravation that this man had successfully managed to sneak up behind me.

But then I began to focus. He managed to get by undetected because I didn't sense him. He had no scent. No heartbeat. This man shouldn't exist but here he was, standing as corporeal as I was.

The bartender chose that time to slide the two drinks across the bar and the male grabbed one, raising it to his lips and downing the glass with a contented sigh. "God I _miss_ Whiskey."

Damon, Alaric and I just watched him warily as he placed the empty glass down, but his fingers lingered there, tapping the rim once before he immediately snatched it back up.

With a swift movement of his arm, he struck out and Damon's hair was suddenly littered with small glass shards.

Damon groaned but the man just simply leaned back, wiping his smug lips with his thumb. Sky blue eyes then met my hazel ones as he continued nonchalantly over the older Salvatore's pained moans, "And to answer your question, maybe I am stupid. Nice to finally meet you Alexandria, you look so much like your mother." He held out a hand and I simply blinked at it. "Mason Lockwood."

"Damon?" I whispered, never once taking my stunned eyes off the man in front of me.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice laced with sarcasm as he shook the glass shards from his hair.

"I believe you," I quietly confessed.

" _Terrific_."

* * *

The world seemed to have tilted on its axis, leaving me to stumble around in blind darkness. The one thing I refused to believe in was now standing boldly in front of me, his mere presence signifying that somewhere in the world, fate was watching on with the utmost humour, sending me one big proverbial, _fuck_ _you_ just to spite me.

I couldn't comprehend what was going on but there was one thing for certain. "I'm gonna need a lot more alcohol to tackle the amount of therapy I would need after this," I muttered to myself but being a hybrid surrounded by a vampire and a dead werewolf, one of their super senses was bound to pick it up.

"We'll start now," Mason replied, grinning as the bartender slid over five shots. He took one, passed me the second before vaguely taking in the gobsmacked faces of the raven-haired vampire and the hunter. "One of you will pay for this, right?" he asked and not waiting for an answer he reached out, clinking his shot glass against mine. "Cheers."

He downed it in one and shrugging, I followed suit.

"This has got to be one of the most unconventional types of family bonding I've ever seen," I vaguely heard Alaric mutter to Damon who shrugged beside me. Deep down I had to agree. Here I was, doing shots with my Uncle's ghost. No sane person would believe it.

"You haven't been a vampire long have you?" Mason commented as he downed another shot and my hand paused, the small glass halfway on its way to my lips.

My past was something I never shared. So many people in Mystic Falls had asked but throughout my life, only two people knew the full details. One of them had turned round and stabbed me in the back, the other remained as loyal as they came... if only I knew where he was.

Deciding to indulge my uncle, since he was blood after all, I replied, "I died at eighteen so, around four years."

From behind me I knew Damon and Alaric were listening in, absorbing the tiny snippets of details I let loose. Mason just hummed as he lowered his glass to appraise me. "When did you become a werewolf?"

"Fourteen," I replied, a little stiff before chucking my head back, letting the liquid flow to the back of my throat, burning a fiery path as it travelled down.

Fourteen... after all these years my first kill still haunted me. A kill at such a young age. I didn't even know I was capable of such a thing until I saw the man's dead body lying contorted in the alleyway. But that man was the only kill I didn't regret.

Forcing away the memories, I slammed the glass back down on the table and turned to him, tired of the idle chit chat. "Look," I snapped, letting my lack of patience slip through. "I may be happy to finally meet you and all but forgive me if I don't want to do the warm heart to heart."

The barstool scraped back as I sprung to my feet. Mason tilted his head to the side, for the first time all humour had gone from his face as he examined me with soft compassion and remembrance, as if he was recalling some distant memory from long ago. "You are so much like her. She protected herself too."

That made me pause. Blinking hard, I sank back down into my chair, closing my hand over one of the empty glasses. My thumb circled the rim of my glass but no one noticed how it shook slightly. "Have you seen her?" I asked, my voice came out unnaturally innocent.

Disheartened emotions played across Mason Lockwood's face. The former werewolf pushed his empty glass slowly away. "Cassandra disappeared when she was fifteen. I haven't seen her since. Richard and I heard from her though before she died. We received a package explaining everything. About you. About her." He sighed, bowing his head. "About the people who were after her."

"She was _running_ from someone?" I whispered, finally turning to look at him. My heart hammered in my chest as my fingertips turned numb, the sensation flowing up through my fingers, to my arm, my shoulder and all the way through my body.

"Our line extends back to the beginning. We were entrusted to keep the secrets of an ancient clan. Cassandra died because of that." Mason broke off. I could literally see the anger and grief surrounding him in waves. He gritted his teeth and spat out, "Because some things just _refuse_ to stay buried."

He had given me a lot of information at once. A lot that I needed to process once I got some time alone.

"Look not to be the one to break up this heart to heart but let's just cut to the chase." I breathed out an inaudible sigh at Damon's timely interruption. It tore Mason's focus away from me and onto the raven-haired Salvatore. For that I was grateful. "I killed you. You want revenge. _Get in line_."

Setting down his last drink, Mason grinned and leaned forwards. "Actually, I want an apology."

A laugh burst from my lips. I couldn't help it. Alaric seemed to share my sentiments as he choked on his drink. When Mason said nothing further, shock overcame me and I spluttered, "Oh, you're being serious?"

The amount of shot glasses still filled literally signified the amount of fucks Damon Salvatore gave in terms of apologies.

Good luck with that," Ric added, folding his arms over the bar, still chuckling to himself.

"Don't you have a family to haunt?" Damon asked, getting bored of the conversation already. I rolled my eyes. The vampire was refusing to deflate his ego just to say the two simple little words.

"She's right here," Mason retorted, gesturing to where I was sitting. I looked up at him startled, but the warm laid back persona the wolf had initially given off was replaced by an icy cold as he continued to answer Damon. "And thanks to you I'll _never_ get to know her. But I'm here for her now and for Tyler."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, _always_."

Mason laughed softly whilst shaking his head. "Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that..." Damon froze, denial turning into suspicion as he scrutinised the deceased werewolf with his instant attention. "What do you know?"

I never noticed the way that Mason's gaze lingered on the back of my head as I gazed unseeingly at my empty drink, somehow hoping that it would magically fill itself up. Because at those words, what my uncle was implying, it should have brought me a sense of relief.

It would be so simple. When Klaus died, the beginning of the bond between us would break. Problem solved.

If only it _was_ that simple.

Because relief was the last thing which sprung to mind. Not even a slither of happiness was present. Instead, the one emotion which plagued my body was guilt.

Tearing his attention from me, Mason's frown turned into a wide smirk as he addressed Damon. "I know you need to apologize."

"You got to be _kidding me,_ " Damon spat, his head almost banging against the surface of the bar as he looked utterly aghast at the prospect.

"Well this is gonna take _forever_ ," I muttered before sliding off the chair. "So I'm just gonna leave you men to it before I find myself stuck in some five second version of Groundhog Day."

So I left them at it. In their pride, neither Damon, nor my Uncle realised that I was bolting. Leaving them to a conversation I did not want to hear, let alone participate in. As I paused at the back exit, I decided to tune in for one last time.

Alaric did not disappoint. "Are you incapable of remorse? Just _apologize_!"

"Like I said," I uttered to myself. "Groundhog Day."

With that I slid out of the back exit and into the side alleyway. The cold blustery air messed my midnight curls into an uncontrollable mass. Goosebumps began to rise up on my skin and I rubbed my hands over them, desperate for the tiniest bit of warmth as I stared up at the red and orange hues of the evening sky.

As my body let out an uncontrollable shiver, some sense began to return to me and I stared down at the small bumps on my flesh in confusion. Wondering for the first time, why the hell they were there? I was a hybrid. Feeling something as normal as coldness wasn't written in my DNA. But the chill was still there, encasing me and I had no clue as to why.

I retreated a few steps until my back met the brick wall behind me. That was the one good thing about alleyways, they were secluded and secluded meant I had time to myself. To think.

It was then when I felt it. The tiniest prickle on the back of my neck. That was the one bad thing about alleyways, secluded meant open to attack. My hairs stood up on end and my muscles twitched but never once did I tense. Tensing would give it away. It would give away the one advantage I had into the hands of whoever was watching my every move.

I felt it then. The pressure of air enclosed me from either side and all thoughts disappeared as I acted. It was like instinct. In a rush of air, I grabbed hold of the wrist reaching out to me and twisted it hard. The dark figure buckled and let out a groan which was so typically male.

I gave him no opportunity to recover as my free hand enclosed around his neck and slammed him hard against the wall. My nails sharpened into claws. They dug hard into his skin which was slowly beginning to seep blood. I let my fangs elongate and snarled at my attacker with my full hybrid visage on show.

And then I caught his face and all time stopped. My hand instantly dropped to my side, releasing his neck from my crushing grasp and I stumbled back dazed. As if I was having some sort of out of body experience.

"I know what you're gonna say but stop there. Usually I'm a pro at those life and death kind of fights but I was caught off guard and well..." He looked down abashed, a faint pink tinge on his cheeks, the toe of his trainer shuffling a stray stone in circles along the tarmac ground. "I guess I just wasn't quick enough."

It felt as though a knife was tearing through my heart, carving out a piece of the organ which I would never get back. Crumbling it into dust. Stomach churning, and breath ragged, the one word I wished I would never have to say fell out as a whisper on my lips.

"Conan?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and as always drop a review! The next chapter is already roughly drafted out. New bonds are forged and secrets come to light! Can't wait to share it with you soon!**


	10. The Experiment

**Sorry for a long wait! I've been drowning in assignments but I've been working on this in my free time XD**

 **Okay, quite a major chapter ahead and I'm a bit nervous about it but hopefully it goes down alright!**

 **Slightly twisted warning linked to season 5 of Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

My breathing stopped. My mouth was agape but I couldn't find the muscles to close it. It felt as though the air was whipping around us like a hurricane. Leaving me breathless and my lips begging for the sweet suction of air.

Because I thought he had gotten out.

The last thing I had heard him say was that he was going to grab some firewood. He had missed everything, the appearance of Klaus and Stefan, the transition of our pack into rabid hybrids. He was nowhere near the bloodbath which followed.

All this time, I had assumed he was grieving over the loss of our pack before he decided to find me. Because in the three or so years of knowing him, he had always come back.

I just assumed... because I never saw his body... or maybe I had just deluded myself into believing that there was still hope. That one day he would turn up with his big welcoming smile like he always did and make everything seem alright once more.

I should have known better. All the hope I had put into believing that the one person who mattered most to me, had actually managed to get out, was all in vain. Because he had appeared out of nowhere and his sudden appearance made it all too clear.

Conan Faölan was a _ghost_.

He was saying something but all that reached my ears was a jumble of inconceivable words. "... turned round to see _Paige_ going all rabid dog on me, _froth and everything!_ Although I've got to admit, it was quite an improvement compared to her bitchy Beta commentary - always thought one day she would lecture me to death…"

He trailed off, a half smile on his face as he regarded my silent agape expression with his knowing grey eyes. "What?" he queried. "Don't tell me you _aren't happy_ to see me."

"You shouldn't be here," I whispered, finally finding my voice. And then the anger took over like a brewing storm at his still smiling face. Why was he acting so damn happy about this? Closing the distance between us I began to snarl, "You stubborn, idiotic _jackass_ , you should have moved on, _dammit_!"

I slammed my hands against his chest; the force behind my whirlwind of emotions caused him to fly back, his body slamming hard against the wall behind him. I didn't even wince at his small groan of pain. The guy needed some serious sense knocked into him.

"I wanted to see you," Conan uttered, rubbing the rapidly growing bump on his head as he lithely flipped himself back onto his feet and took a step forwards. "I had to know you were okay."

"At your own _expense_ ," I retorted, my teeth grinding against each other. My eyes flashed dangerously but Conan never once flinched. Not that I expected him too. Never once had he ever flinched in my presence. He was one of the only people who had known what I was, the only one who never let something as fickle as fear conquer him.

And now he stood there, completely unafraid as my gold eyes raged. "I could _kill you,_ " I snarled.

And it was true. I could kill him. Because he had decided to stay behind on the Other Side for _me_. Beneath the waves of anger which coursed through my blood, there was an undeniable and inescapable _guilt_.

"I'm already dead," Conan replied shrugging as he leaned back against the brick wall I had just thrown him into before crossing his arms and regarded my hardened stance with a soft smile. "Don't get all soppy on me now."

I examined him in disbelief. The guy seemed to have lost one too many marbles in death. "This is not soppy," I attempted to justify, miffed at his assumption.

"This is your version of soppy," Conan responded with a casual day to day air, like he was talking about something as simple as the weather.

There was a brief falter on my part as I refused to admit to myself how infallible his accuracy was. He had always known me so well that it sometimes scared me. The fact that I had actually fully let a person in. A person who now understood me better than I understood myself.

As I frantically mused, he simply observed, sporting a cool composure as always, waiting patiently for me to finally comprehend his appearance. Once I got my thoughts on the right track, the obvious finally occurred to me. "Wait, how am I even talking to you right now?" I wondered.

With everything going on I hadn't even considered the basics of the whole explanation as to why ghosts were suddenly popping up left and right in Mystic Falls like a bloody game of whac-a-moles.

"Something to do with a powerful dead witch using a talisman to get a foothold here. And that means we others get to ride with a free pass," Conan explained, as if the whole thing was simple to understand. Reading the untold question in my eyes he answered, "I've never met the witch but even dead, my inner ghost wolf can sense her."

He then let out an obvious shudder which racked his body, and my blood turned cold when I realised the smile had gone from his face.

"She's not happy, Ria."

It seemed so ominous. From one look at Conan's expression, I knew that this witch had somehow been the one responsible behind Vicki Donovan's attack on Alaric's car. Her identity didn't matter; all I knew was that she wanted me dead.

 _But_ , I thought with a wry smirk. _This witch had another thing coming if she thought I was simply going to roll on my back and let her end me._ I had never been one to make things easy for people. "Well she has my sincerest apologies but I am not going to off myself just because she can't control her little temper tantrum," I responded, my smirk widening as I began to stride leisurely up the steps which led out of the alleyway.

The corner Conan's lips twitched, his humorous spark was back as he shrugged himself off the wall and fell into step beside me. "Oh don't I know it but we still need to talk... about other things."

"Talking's overrated," I retorted sharply. Because I didn't want to spend the night with Conan, reminiscing about the past, all the while being constantly reminded that he was well and truly gone. Knowing that when his foothold on this side had gone, I would never see him again.

But what came out of his mouth next was something I was completely unprepared for. It made me stop fully in my tracks. "I know about _Klaus_ , Ria."

If there was any misunderstanding between us it was quickly erased when his gaze lingered on the side of my neck, covered up by my now signature scarf.

"I know _everything._ "

* * *

A man crouched low near to the cold stone ground, two lanterns positioned side by side. With a match pinched between his thumb and forefinger, his hand drifted calmly along the side of the tunnel wall. And then his wrist jerked sharply to the left, lighting the match with fervour.

Blue orbs glazed over the ember flame as it flickered hypnotically from right to left. This was the right thing to do. For his family. Even if it meant putting his trust in somebody he used to despise. Although, despise seemed like such a strong word now. With time, feelings like that tended to fade away into nothing, none of it mattered in the end.

Because once death had come rushing at him, transporting to him to the Other Side, everything seemed to just fade away.

He had got his revenge by torturing Damon Salvatore and yet there was no triumph gained. It didn't fill the loneliness.

What he going to do now, well, maybe it would finally grant him his desire. His desire to finally move on. The hand containing the match was thrust out. He lit the lanterns, illuminating the endless maze of the tunnels surrounding him.

When footsteps echoed, Mason Lockwood's eyebrow shot up. It was too late to turn back now. Only when the footsteps stopped did his head rise to look upon the figure in front of him. "I'm surprised you showed," he admitted as he extinguished the burning match with a short puff of air.

"You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated," Damon Salvatore replied, full of determination as he stepped into the light cast by the lanterns.

"Mikael," Mason replied as he passed over a lantern. It was not a question. The wolf had to admit though, he enjoyed the moment of bafflement which crossed Damon's face. "Yeah." His lips twitched, enjoying the small sense of achievement at one upping the vampire for once. "That didn't turn out so great did it?"

"How do you _know_ so much?" Damon questioned, almost irritated with the wolf boy. All it took was one jaunt to the Other Side and the guy suddenly thought of himself as Jedi?

Mason almost snorted as he snatched up a shovel. "There's not much to do on the Other Side but sit around and watch other people screw things up."

"So let me guess? Beneath those ten _awful layers_ of subtlety, you were referring to me," Damon assumed with his usual smirk, causing Mason to straighten up.

He may have been a ghost but the wolf side of him was still present, his anger still managing to flare at Damon's words. After everything the vampire had endured, he still showed no care for his past actions, no sympathy.

Maybe the Salvatore didn't understand everything yet but he would soon enough.

"You broke whatever small amount of trust my niece had in you, Damon," he stated grimly, gripping the shovel tight as he turned to face the older Salvatore. "She opened up to you, twice and like always, you went and screwed that up."

"And yet I still managed to earn the halfling's forgiveness," Damon responded carelessly, placing a mocking hand to his heart. "See? We're all works in progress."

"You earned her forgiveness. Not her trust," Mason corrected before pausing, remembering what he had been told about Ria's past. A past which made him understand her strong sense of aloofness all too well.

The girl had resolve which had built up over time, a lack of trust, a refusal to show weakness... emotions he was all too familiar with. "Came from the person she ran with," he explained. "She and I, our backgrounds were not so different."

"Don't pretend to know everything about her. You only just met her today," Damon responded, a little snidely.

Mason just shook his head and pressed his lips together, not seeing any point in arguing further. The vampire was too conceited to see sense and even if his words had gotten through to the Salvatore, just a little, he would never know.

Damon's arrogance along with his uncanny ability to piss people off would ensure his downfall in the end. Mason was surprised that the vampire had actually managed to survive this long.

"What are we even looking for anyway?"

At that, Mason snapped back into focus, reverting back to his reason for being here. "There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an original vampire," he explained briefly, and getting down to business, he strode up to the wall face which was situated behind him. From his calculations, this should be the right spot. "Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried."

He swung the shovel back for extra momentum before sending the tool crashing into the wall. It didn't even make a single dent.

Damon rolled his eyes at the sight of a tiny spec of rock which tumbled to the floor. And Katherine chose _this guy_ to carry out her dirty work? By this rate he would desiccate before the wall came down, slowly and incredibly painfully. Although, it might be a reprieve from his exasperation.

Striding forwards he groaned, "Oh, come on, give me the thing." Not waiting for a response, he impatiently snatched the tool from Mason's limp grip and when the wolf didn't get out the way, he arched one brow. "Move."

Mouth twitching, Mason surrendered willingly and backed away with a shrug, letting the vampire take the reins. Within seconds, the broken pieces of debris crumbled to the ground, leaving behind nothing except a gaping hol _e,_ beyond which only darkness awaited.

Simultaneously, the vampire and the wolf peered in, a foreboding feeling settling in the air between them.

"Go for it," Mason finally encouraged causing Damon to let out a snort.

"You first," he snarked back. After experiencing the life of a skewered shish kebab he wasn't about to take any chances. Besides Mason was already dead, well deader than him anyway. The wolf couldn't exactly die a second time and if he did, it would certainly make a spectacular show.

Mason just stared at the vampire beside him disbelievingly. "What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?"

"Thought crossed my mind."

* * *

"You did not wander alone all this time on the Other Side just waiting for the chance to give me a _pep talk_ ," I stated dryly.

Conan seemed completely unbothered by my lack of enthusiasm. If anything, it was spurring him on. "I know I can't influence you, you are quite the stubborn bitch," he admitted causing me to smugly smirk which instantly disappeared at his following words. "You usually just spout it all out yourself." He held up a hand and began to casually admire every single one of his fingers in great detail. "All I have to do is stand here and wait."

He leaned himself against the nearest wall, crossing one leg over the other. His gaze had moved up to the night sky and he hummed lowly to himself. "Don't you think the stars look beautiful tonight?"

My eyelid twitched and he beamed, showing a full row of white teeth. His happy go lucky attitude was getting irritating fast and he knew it. My fingernails drummed against my thigh and my teeth grinded against each other in attempt to stop the words from spewing out. It didn't work.

"What do you want me to _say?_ " I burst out but other than the subtle quirk of his lips he said nothing, just waited for me to continue.

Huffing out a low breath, I paced, all the while preventing my thoughts from drifting towards the topic of this conversation. "He is the reason I'm here. He's the reason you're here and dead might I add. That's all there is to it."

"And that's just bull," Conan retorted causing me to start. Pushing himself off the wall with his shoulder, he moved to my side, his serious gaze making me feel uncomfortable as it roamed over my face. "Because I know you too well Ria, so don't try to pull that denial shit on me." He broke into a walk and still slightly out of it, I followed him, strangely silent, without complaint and for once in my life, I actually listened. "Let's just cut to the chase shall we? Klaus is your mate and _you feel guilty_."

"Well that's not obvious or anything," I muttered letting the sarcasm seep through, no longer seeing the point in this conversation... hoping that there wasn't going to be one. "The hybrid slaughtered our pack, you're dead because of him and yet you expect me to treat him like everything in the world is all unicorns and rainbows?"

In the waking hours of the morning, the sight of Ray's blank face still haunted me. The moment I saw the light leave his normally warm eyes as his heart was torn from his chest. His heart which I had torn out.

A cool hand engulfed mine and I stared at it for a moment before looking back up at him. I could see it all over Conan's face; it wasn't pity or comfort he was offering but _understanding_. Because I wasn't the only one who lost out that night.

Squeezing my hand gently he murmured, "We both know that being a werewolf was a curse, Ria and we both know that I wasn't made for it. I was never strong enough to bear the pain."

He shuddered and I blinked once, hiding the wince at the memories. The ear-splitting screams of the pack during every full moon. The agony of the transformation could make any sane person go mad.

"You blame Klaus for my death but even if there was the smallest chance of being like you, I would have taken it." He smiled as he uttered, "No matter what the risk."

The world felt silent as I allowed his words to wash over me. "But most of all Ria, you blame yourself. You drown yourself in alcohol and indulge in every distraction you can find all to hide the fact that you're attracted to the man and it scares you."

"Prove it," I snapped, unwilling to hear any more words which came out of his mouth. I had spurred a challenge. One which I instantly regretted.

"Four little words," Conan responded lightly, before emphasising every syllable in his next sentence with a mischievous smile. "Mystic Falls Prank Night."

You've seen _everything?_ " I uttered to myself, reeling from the shock of the revelation and forcing the slight tinge of pink to disappear from my flustered cheeks. And then I tensed, stopping short in my tracks as I snarled, "Don't you even dare think of lying to me, Conan."

"Why would I lie? Watching you two make out was the closest I was getting to free porn."

I shuddered. Now that was just beyond creepy. Although Conan was only doing this to rile me, it made me wonder how many ghosts actually stayed behind on the Other Side just to satisfy their perverted fantasies?

"And let's not forget who actually initiated it," Conan reminded me cheerfully before pondering, "Not that I blame you, that man could turn me."

"You seem to have gotten more annoying in death," I remarked half-heartedly, my anger evaporating as I resumed walking.

Shrugging, Conan easily kept up. "Don't forget handsome."

"Don't forget prick," I automatically retorted but the wit wasn't there. My gaze drifted to the sky as I silently contemplated the darkness above. Thinking for a second about everything and anything; what was really out there, what was the bigger picture? "They made a mistake - fate, destiny, whatever crap decided to screw me over," I admitted.

"See, I don't think they did. You're both compatible," Conan replied and seeing my confusion he explained, "He's a hybrid, you're a hybrid. An Alpha female in your own right which means, you're strong enough to handle him."

"Didn't work too well the last time," I muttered darkly. This concept of power, this influence Conan believed I had over Klaus was crap. The man was the literal embodiment of danger and fear. His very presence could cause even the bravest human to cower in a corner.

And yet... somehow I had managed to accomplish a feat in which may have never been done before. With one touch, I had managed to calm the hybrid down, satisfied both his vampire and wolf nature, if only for a brief second but long enough to provide Damon with an escape clause from death.

"You see?" Conan whispered. "You have more power over him than you know. So ignore the perception of everybody around you. Be selfish for once and take a chance. See where it goes." At my hesitance, he shrugged and added with a careless air, "Or you could deny the bond, run screaming for the hills, go insane and spend the rest of your days locked in an eternal mental torture. Your choice."

An involuntary growl racked through my vocal cords as my hands curled into fists. _I didn't run._ I fought to survive with everything I had. Anything else was a sign of weakness and I didn't do weak. "I am no _coward_ ," I hissed,

"And there it is! There's that attitude which made me like you," he congratulated, taking a step closer and bracing his hands on my shoulders. He ignored my involuntary tensing as he forced me to meet his fierce grey gaze. "You're a born leader, Ria so be one."

I opened my mouth but for once, I had no retort ready. For all intents and purposes, I was stunned. And that was when my inner wolf raised its head.

Broken out of our conversation for now, my head whipped around and I began to focus. As the sound of sirens increased in volume, I nonchalantly straightened up, my heart pounding fast within my chest.

"We could just ignore it," Conan suggested, his head cocked curiously to the side as he listened.

"We _could_..." I agreed looking at him but I could feel my fingers twitch. Feel the adrenaline slowly rising up in my blood.

Our eyes met and just like that, simultaneous grins spread across our faces. "Like _hell_ ," we declared together and the two of us broke into a run. Some things simply did not change. The two of us had always been too inquisitive for our own good.

When we reached the town square, my steps slowed as I briefly admired the lanterns hanging from the tree branches like paper fireflies which glowed neon colours in the darkness of the night.

But there was more than one type of darkness which had entered the air around Mystic Falls tonight as we forced ourselves through the suffocating crowds of panicking and shaking bodies before finally locating the source of all the commotion.

 _Well_ , I mused. _That would definitely put a bit of a damper on the Night of Illuminations._

"That's just disgusting," Conan remarked as he stared up at the corpse of Tobias Fell, strung up within the branches of a tree, his shirt bloodied and his chest torn to shreds. "Do you think he will now pop up as a ghost too? I would. Freak the hell out of people."

"Think it's only a supernatural privilege. How about a little sympathy?" I chastened but as I suspected, his initial response was a derisive snort.

"Coming from you? You _hypocrite_."

Only then did I grin, unable to hold it back any longer. Until now, I didn't realise how much I had actually missed this. This banter, this freedom to just be myself with someone who I knew would never judge me for my actions.

Where is Anna now?" My head craned to the side, recognising the speaker from within the crowd and soon one foot was placed in front of the other as I began to walk, almost in a trance towards them.

"We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door."

"I know but..."

"But what? _What_ Jer?"

My footsteps slowed to a halt as the two Gilbert siblings came into view. It was Jeremy out of the two who caught my attention for a change. I recognised that expression behind his eyes.

Elena couldn't see it through the judgement which currently blinded her because of her loyalty to Bonnie but I could. Moreover, I understood it. The loss. The yearning for someone who could never truly be in your life.

"I can _touch_ _her_ , Elena," Jeremy confessed and Elena's mouth dropped partially as the revelation spread across her face. Finally, she understood. Those late night talks between the teenager and a person who wasn't there. The sheer happiness he had been experiencing for months on end.

All because he lost someone he loved much too soon.

"I can _kiss her again_. And I _know_ it's wrong, and I...I _know_ that I shouldn't feel this way, but I _do_ ," he protested, begging for his sister to understand before he sighed and blinked back tears through watery eyes. "I love her," he whispered. "I've _always_ loved _her_."

"But it's not _real_ ," Elena denied slowly. "She's dead. _Gone_. Everything that you're holding on to is in the _past_ , Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?"

When Jeremy said nothing, her attention drifted over his shoulder and her reluctant acceptance turned to pity. From beside me Conan stiffened and I gazed up to see his lips pressed together in a thin line.

Biting my lip, I shook my head and forlornly followed Elena's line of direction. Through the sea of panicked crowds directly behind Jeremy, there stood a young girl. She couldn't have been physically older than sixteen but she had a look about her. The look of someone who had been around longer than expected.

One day, I wondered if that same look would be mirrored in mine.

Immortality could be either regarded as a gift or a curse... she must have lived for so long... long enough for her concept of humanity to fade away... and yet I had never seen grief so raw in that girl's eyes… and hidden behind that I could see the fear.

In that moment, I could read her well. She didn't want to move on and for that, I found myself feeling... _sympathy?_

"He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that," Elena said softly **.**

Anna looked back at her, completely at a loss as she fought an inward battle. The strongest battle of all: her mind verses her heart. And then she held up a hand, the necklace dangling in her limp grasp.

I leaned into Conan, unable to speak and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes briefly at the comfort.

"Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away," Elena commanded and she sent one more glance between a dejected Anna to an unresponsive Jeremy. Sighing, she turned away, scanning the crowds and that was when she found us.

Doe eyes roamed over Conan for a split second before she attempted to catch my gaze. I just looked away and I stayed like that till I could no longer sense her.

"I don't have long left," Conan murmured as I looked forwards. I could feel the sting in my eyes but I blinked fast, forcing myself into a frame of hard resolve.

I found my eyes wandering, until I zeroed in on the silver piece of jewellery clutched tight in Jeremy's hand. There was a part of me which wanted to take the necklace. In the beginning I wanted to keep the ghosts far away from me and this was why.

Because like it or not, as much as I refused to admit it, there were people on the Other Side who I loved. Keeping them away kept me from being hurt. Because once I let them in, I would fight to the death for them.

And yet death was the reason behind this mess to begin with. It travelled through lives like a detached shadow, ending them whenever it saw fit.

Conan was one of its victims. And now, long after death had already come and gone with him, ripping away one of the only people who ever meant a damn to me, I knew one thing.

I wasn't ready to let Conan go.

* * *

 _If I had a dollar for the number of times I've been stabbed in the back,_ Damon thought as he vaguely contemplated the four pieces of wood embedded in his stomach, anchoring him in place from where they had shot out of the wall to skewer him. Experimentally he twisted his body to the right but pain flared, causing him to let out a long moan.

Here he stood, alone in the cave tunnels and the wolf was nowhere to be found. Yeah, they had got him _good_.

"Oh, I'm having a bad day," he groaned, cursing his absolute stupidity at agreeing to this insane treasure hunt in the first place.

When he allowed his head to droop, rapidly approaching footsteps began to echo through the caves before Mason's face appeared in view. "Sorry," he said, basking in the raven-haired vampire's confusion before he held up the shovel with a grin. "Thought you might need this."

With renewed strength, he slammed the shovel down onto the four planks of wood, breaking them cleanly in two and releasing the pained vampire from his skewered prison. "You're welcome," he added sarcastically before he yanked out the first of the four stakes from the vampire's stomach, ignoring the yell which followed.

"What's your game, man?" Damon rasped. "I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest." He let out another reluctant agonised moan as the second stake slid out of his flesh. "I ripped your heart out." He gasped, desperately drawing in air as another stake was removed. "There's _no way_ this whole buddy trust act is real."

As the last stake was removed, he collapsed to the ground, his hand braced out in front of him as he panted heavily.

Mason stood over him, watching his struggles dispassionately. "You know what the Other Side is like?" he questioned and without waiting for an answer he stared at the ground and continued darkly, "We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it."

That was all there was to it. All he ever did was stew in his regret at everything he had done, all because he naively loved a woman, who never cared about whether he lived or died, instead of looking out for his family. This was his true curse now. His wolf gene failed in comparison.

"Look, I can't change what happened to me. But _maybe_ I can change what happens to Tyler and to Ria." He owed it to Richard and to Cassandra, more than _anyone_. And he was going to make sure that his niece and nephew got their happiness, no matter what it took.

"I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption," he whispered honestly as he turned away.

* * *

"This town, I kind of see the appeal," Conan mused as we walked along the desolate roads and I shrugged as I took in our surroundings.

"It's a bit too small for my taste but it does the job."

"You must like it then, coming from you that almost seems like compliment," Conan replied, sending me a side-glance, smiling widely and despite my reservations all night, his contagiousness was catching. Just like it always did. I smiled. It was a reluctant smile but a smile nonetheless, one which quickly disappeared at the faint sound of yells in the distance.

"For fuck's sake, what the hell is going on now?" I muttered, before bursting into a sprint with Conan hot on my heels. We skidded to a halt, looking over to Wickery Bridge and as soon as I took in the scene, I groaned. "Can't we just leave her?"

"And miss out on a good fight?" Conan retorted playfully, spinning on his heel to face me with a gleam in his eyes. "One last time, for old times' sake," he begged.

It was persuasion at its finest. He knew me well enough to realise that I would never back down from a fight. Especially from a fight which I knew I would win.

Sensing how close I was to defeat, Conan challenged, "How about we spice things up a bit? A wager? See who is truly the best?"

"You're on," I declared, breaking into a sprint towards the original vampire, not giving Conan time to react, the ghost behind me cursing at his slower speed.

Within seconds, the first neck of the vampire was snapped causing the remaining group to start at my presence. I watched the body slump to the floor and flexed my fingers triumphantly.

"Well it's _about bloody time_ someone showed up," Rebekah huffed, yanking out a stake from her abdomen as the remaining ghosts began to circle us.

"And here I thought that being alive since the Stone Age would teach you some manners," I drawled back with a raised eyebrow as I rapidly assessed the situation. One particular burly male stepped forwards with a leer and I smirked.

He truly thought that he actually stood a chance against me? _Moron_.

"Hey!"

I looked up and all thirty of the remaining vampire ghost squad whirled around to face the newcomer.

"That one doesn't count," Conan stated breathlessly and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, we start _now_ ," I replied shortly as I lowered into a crouch. My eyes flashed gold, my nails elongated into claws and releasing my hold on the anticipation eating at me, I sprung.

Hearts were torn and necks were snapped as the three of us moved in sync. Although Rebekah and I took out most of the numbers, Conan held his own pretty well. Not that I was surprised in the slightest. I was the one who taught him how to fight.

As I ducked the punch of one of the remaining vampires, almost toying with him in the way as I prolonged my adrenaline, I suddenly faltered as a distant sound began to ring through my ears.

 _"Hush little baby don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird."_

My head whipped around, my body swaying as I listened to the child sing. No one else was paying any attention. _Couldn't they hear it?_

A strong force hit my chest, slamming me back down hard against the ground. Groaning at the splitting burn in my right hand which I had thrown out to prevent my fall, I brought my appendage up and blinked.

The red liquid which coated my fingertips began to blur before my eyes and I shook my head vigorously before following the trail of liquid towards one of the bodies on the floor.

My heart lurched as I stared into the unseeing hazel eyes of a woman who lay in a pool of her own blood. Jagged cuts embedded every inch of her flesh and yet, even in death, she still looked beautiful.

My gaze then fell to a blood soaked drawing peeking out from inside her jacket pocket and I paled.

A light pressure on my back had me whirling around and I stumbled back at the sight which met me.

It was a _child._

Her pudgy cheeks were blotched and the whites of her hazel eyes were tinged red from the tears which streamed down her face. She was standing alone and a sudden instinct wanted me to shield her from the gruesome sight around us but when I looked back around, the woman's body had gone. So had everybody else.

It was just the two of us standing together on the desolate bridge.

Pushing the knotted midnight locks behind her ears with a sniff, the child began to speak and I knelt down to her height to listen. "Have the bad people found us?" she whispered shakily, reaching out to me.

Biting my lip, I extended my hand and her small fingers gripped it tight before she dissolved into the air.

I blinked in confusion and suddenly, a fist came flying in my direction. Without having time to think, I rapidly ducked out of the way, and scrambled to my feet. With a rapid speed, I snatched the vampire's wrist and twisted. He yelled at the sickening crack and I forced him to his knees before plunging my claws into his chest, yanking out his heart.

He desiccated and I swallowed hard, before throwing the organ to the ground in disgust.

"Think we should call it a draw," Conan summarised but he was watching me closely. He had noticed my lapse in concentration. I was a fool to think he hadn't. Nothing ever escaped his notice.

Shaking my head I lightly denied, "I taught you all those moves so technically the credit goes to me." Ignoring his loud protests, I faced the haughty blonde. "What about you? Before we showed up, the vampire Casper's almost turned you into an original pin cushion. That super original strength of yours not up to par?"

"I had it handled," Rebekah huffed, picking the blood out from underneath her fingertips and causing Conan to snort.

" _Clearly_ ," he replied, oozing with disbelief.

"When you've been around for as long as my family has been, you start to gather quite the list of enemies. I was simply caught off guard."

Conan and I exchanged a look. Like we were going to believe that.

"And who the hell are _you_ anyway?" Rebekah demanded

"Conan; nearly failed hybrid ghostly werewolf thing and her only friend." He swaggered forwards and extended a hand. Rebekah just looked at it.

"Pleasure I'm sure," she stated and Conan deflated slightly at her lack of interest. "How do you do that?" she then uttered to me, not bothering to hide her astonishment.

I looked down, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "I'm surprised you noticed," I said as the claws retracted back into my skin.

During all the times my claws had unsheathed themselves in my anger, no one had ever stopped to realise that hybrids weren't supposed to be able to shift specific parts of their anatomy. "I've always been able to do it. Just assumed it was a thing with born hybrids."

"Nik can't do that."

I paused before grinning. So I had something which the original hybrid lacked. Maybe I was an evolved version, Klaus wouldn't be too happy about that. The thought of even being a little bit more superior to him made me smug. Quite a bit more than I anticipated.

"She's just _special_ ," Conan responded, mockingly reaching out to rub my arm in comfort. I rolled my eyes but my lips twitched once before I shrugged him off. Undeterred, Conan continued joyfully, "I made her grow her wolf ears once."

"Which is never happening again," I uttered back, feeling the tiniest amount of heat rising around my cheeks. We were drunk and in my delirious state, I truly believed they would make a pretty cool accessory. "Oh and you're welcome by the way," I deadpanned, without casting a second glace towards the blonde original and already making my leave.

For a few seconds, the only sound of footsteps I detected were my own and then five seconds later, a second set hastily caught up to mine.

"Don't tell me you _like_ her. She would hand your balls to you on a platter," I muttered as soon as he fell back into pace beside me, noticing the way he kept dragging his feet, casting back none too subtle looks as he attempted to linger.

Waking out of his daze, he simply beamed. "And to do that she'll have to touch them. That alone makes it all worthwhile."

* * *

From a slowly increasing distance, Rebekah watched the two retreating backs, reeling with confusion.

From the moment she met Alexandria, Rebekah had dubbed the girl as just another passing floozy who had the most unfortunate luck in catching her brother's fancy. Nik always did have a thing for the spirited ones after all.

She thought she had Ria deduced and although her brash defiance could be regarded as something to be admired, the girl was selfish and prone to bouts of violence. Not to mention her arrogance fuelled the blonde original's desire to rip off the wench's bloody head.

Up until now.

Because after tonight, Rebekah realised there was something more to Alexandria Lockwood than what appeared on the surface. Tonight, Rebekah expected to see apathy from the hazel eyed girl but instead she saw a rare glimmer of affection which the blonde had never thought her capable of.

In her mind, it almost felt like a hallucination but the way Rebekah observed how fiercely Ria protected that boy in the fight, even though he was already dead, was _extraordinary_.

In the end Rebekah supposed that there was only one simple conclusion left when it came to the other hybrid.

She had been wrong.

* * *

"Okay time to slow down. What happened back there?"

Of course he noticed. Was it too much to wish that his observational skills were not as sharp as a pinprick? I faltered in my steps for the miniscule fraction of a second before pressing on at a much faster pace.

Now I had seen them, they refused to go away. The images just kept playing round and around in my head like a distorted slip of film. "Just a small lapse in concentration. It's done now."

"Fuck Ria, that was _anything but_ a small lapse. I am not just a _stranger_ to you, I saw you fall. You _never_ lose focus in a fight."

He grabbed my arm and spun me around. He just wouldn't let this go would he? My hand ran itself agitatedly through my hair as I muttered, "This bloody mating bond is turning me insane."

"Tell me," he probed.

"There isn't much to tell. Lately I've been getting these dreams of a perfect apple pie life, just me and my mom," I explained, trying to explain it more to myself than Conan. "This was the first time I have ever had one awake. But this time it wasn't so warm and fuzzy. All I could feel was this crippling fear. There was so much blood around her body."

I grimaced, shivering although there was no bitter chill in the air tonight. My skin rose up into tiny goosebumps. It had felt so _real_.

I chanced a glance at Conan to see what he made of this and narrowed my eyes when I realised he was shifting his weight from one foot to another. He forgot I knew him just as well as he knew me. "You know something. Spill," I demanded.

Conan let out a low laugh. "I always loved your politeness, always made me feel warm inside, you know like when I actually had a body." When I didn't fall victim to his attempt at humour, he let the joking slide in favour of the truth. "You are starting to remember."

At the blank look I sent him, a wry smile crossed his face. "You never read up on mating bonds did you?"

I shrugged, but deep down I actually felt nervous. From the way Conan was twitching with anticipation, I knew I wasn't going to like this at all. "Didn't care too much about the cheesy _finding the one person in the entire world who completes you_ crap," I responded carelessly.

"What about now?" Conan quipped back. My fingers flexed, resisting the urge to strangle him. Bloody bastard was enjoying this. "Klaus did more than just mark you," he explained. "The first claim tears down your walls, envelops your entire being and when that happens it tears down all the things you've repressed."

 _Like memories._ I closed my eyes. This wasn't happening.

"And then there's that nifty little trick of sensing where your mate is which is a bonus. I expect it's a way of preparing you for the next stage of the bond. The memory transfer."

"Like hell that's happening," I muttered, forcing down the small niggling doubt which was clouding my brain as I desperately attempted to grasp at straws which were dwindling by number with every second which ticked by. "I haven't even marked him back yet."

"It's either that or insanity remember?" Conan airily reminded me although I was starting to think that losing my mind was looking more and more appealing by the minute. "God, if this is your reaction now, the last stage is going to be a _riot_." He laughed to himself, putting me even more on edge.

"Don't even," I held up a hand to stop him there and swallowed down my nerves as I began to pace back and forth across the road. This was too much information for one day.

"Oh and did I forget to mention that the whole thing wouldn't work if it wasn't consensual on both sides?" Heart lurching, I whipped around to face him. He raised his hands in the air, not sorry at all. " _Oops_."

"You're saying that Klaus knows I..." I trailed off, my face paling. I didn't need him to answer that. All along, Klaus had known that some desperate part of me had consented to his claim.

When Conan just grinned I snarled, "That _son of a bitch."_

* * *

"There's something here," Mason shouted, raising his torch to the far left corner of the cave wall.

Not a moment later Damon's voice echoed back. "What did you find?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't have time left but you have the location. You can figure out the rest later." He shone the lantern over the symbols engraved into stone but he barely paid them any notice.

"I told you in the Grill that there was a key to killing Klaus but I didn't tell you it just because I wanted to help Tyler. I wanted to see how Ria would react to his death and she didn't disappoint." His niece was far deeper in than she realised and the outcome of that still remained to be seen.

Mason truly hoped that despite the struggles which Ria would inevitably face, his niece would one day end up finding some kind of happiness. Because there was nothing he could do to help her. The bond had already begun. There was no stopping it now. Things like that were sacred.

Damon's pressed his hand against the barrier to the cave entrance which prevented vampires from entering. Getting irritated fast, he groaned and resigned himself to take a step back, calling back to his Ghost of Christmas past, "You know why Klaus is acting out dog and bone with Ria? Sorry, bad pun."

He paused with a sardonic smile before remembering Ria's exclamation from last night. His face screwed up in disgust as he added, "Do you also happen to know how that hybrid dick brainwashed Ria into kissing him?"

Klaus' possessive nature around the halfling seriously gave the older Salvatore the creeps but it also spurred him on. Because whatever thrall the hybrid had Ria under, he would be damned if he didn't find a way to get her out of it.

"I do and I expect the explanation will come soon enough. And when it does, you will have a decision to make," Mason responded.

Yes, he had helped Damon seek out the means to kill the original vampires but what the raven haired vampire decided to do with the information would be greatly influenced by what happened next.

"I told you before that I don't need revenge," he continued. "I need _redemption_. And you're gonna need that too. Because at one point you're going to have to wonder _just how much_ revenge means to you."

"Eh... _What_?"

Mason sighed, lowering the lantern a fraction as his form sagged. "You know I lied before; I have seen my big sister since her death but Ria can never know." And although he had been adamant against it, Cassandra didn't want Ria to know how much she was suffering on the Other Side… how she couldn't find it within herself to simply move on.

The wolf began to feel a faint tug in his gut which was slowly increasing in strength. His foothold on this plane was weakening. His time was running out. Shunning that feeling down, Mason stated, "Right now, Damon, you need to find my niece."

"Am I going to get an explanation why, or are we going to continue speaking in riddles which make absolutely _no sense_ ," Damon drawled back, relaxing on the boulder he had perched himself on. When Mason stepped into his view, he arched one black eyebrow at the strange look about the wolf's face. It was almost like _pity_.

"Because that's the only place she will ever be," Mason responded in a tone which sounded almost like a whisper. "And despite our differences, I _am sorry,_ Damon."

Damon leapt to his feet as the lantern suddenly crashed to the ground. The flicker of flame extinguished and darkness descended. Mason Lockwood was nowhere to be seen. "No _no no_ , where did you go? Mason. _Mason?_ "

Damon was met with nothing but silence and letting out a curse, the raven haired vampire disappeared in a blur.

* * *

"We met in a bar just like this one, remember?" Conan remarked as we bypassed the Mystic Grill but I was too consumed in my thoughts to notice. There was something I needed to get out, now before I lost the chance forever.

"You were right about what you said before." When he looked at me I whispered, "You were _never_ just a _stranger_." And it was true.

He had never been just a stranger. He had never been just a _friend_.

In my life, there were very few people who I had truly loved, and every single one had been taken away from me too soon. Conan Faölan was one of those few. The lone wolf who had stuck by me since we first met, even when we found ourselves a home in Ray's pack.

Conan was the closest thing I ever had to a _brother_... and now, after everything we had been through during the three years of knowing each other, I didn't know how to say goodbye.

"Hey," he whispered softly and I looked up at him. For the first time today, his smile was truly sad. "Don't worry about me. I'll admit, the original was one which would have never worked out but I have my eye on this one hot chick I bumped into before who is obsessed with your _Edward Cullen lookalike_. Helps that she's a ghost too."

His blasé way of coping with all of this was too much for me to handle. "Please don't be alone. _Promise me_ you'll never be alone," I urged, letting him hear the words which I never wanted to say out loud.

In response, he just held out his arms and for the first time, I stepped forwards, wrapping my arms around him and relaxing into his embrace. "Please move on," I pleaded and he squeezed my waist gently.

"I promise," he whispered.

And then he had gone. Just as quickly as he had appeared. Where his shirt once was, my fingertips now closed over nothing but air. He had gone... and he was _never_ coming back. I bowed my head and a single tear dripped from my eye.

I didn't turn around when I sensed another presence behind me.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said quietly.

Her presence almost shocked me but not as much as her words. "Pardon," I questioned, wondering if I misheard it. Quickly swiping my finger across my cheek to wipe away the water trail, I turned around.

"About your friend. I'm sorry. Nik's always been a vindictive bastard."

"To each his own I guess," I muttered, too tired to argue. "I doubt Conan was neither the first nor the last." All I knew was that the list of Klaus' victims was definitely greater than the amount of shits I gave right now.

"If we are going to talk about the many people my vile brother has murdered over the course of the centuries, we need alcohol and lots of it," Rebekah affirmed and hesitated before taking one step forward. "So, how about it, sweet?"

I stayed silent, just staring off into the distance. Once again, I found my thoughts lingering back to Cassandra.

For many years I had longed for my mother and today I thought she would show. But I was glad she didn't because it meant she had moved on to a place much better than this one.

I truly prayed that Conan did the same. I couldn't stand the thought of him being over there all alone.

Suddenly I froze. "Do you feel that?" I uttered.

"What?"

I paused, not moving one inch as I let my senses work. After a few moments, I sighed. "Never mind."

For one split second, it had felt as if something had passed over me. Like a warm summer breeze. The feeling of finally coming home after such a long time. Shaking myself out of it, putting it down to the stress of the day, I stated, "You're paying."

"Why pay, when there are plenty of men out there just waiting to be toyed with?" She then gave me a once over appraisal and added, "You're going to need sluttier clothes."

"If it pisses off your brother then I am in," I resigned, accepting the offer. This had been a crazy day after all, what was one more type of crazy in the scheme of things?

"Of course you are. When it comes to the male species, us girls have to stick together," Rebekah declared before striding away. "Do try to keep up."

This was going to be interesting to say the least. Shrugging, I followed.

* * *

A woman stepped out from behind a building, watching as the two girls walked away. _Those two could be a dangerous duo in the making,_ she mused as her gaze never once fell away from the back of the midnight haired girl's form. She wasn't afraid of that passing thought, instead she was proud.

Rebekah Mikaelson was a step up from Katerina Petrova at least. That one had been a manipulative bitch.

When the original and the hybrid disappeared from sight, she didn't follow, just stood there, waiting, wondering why she was still here when all the ghosts had gone.

"Has anyone ever told you about staring? It's creepy."

She froze. And then all the pieces fell into place.

"From your despondent puppy dog eyes towards a certain halfling, you must be Cassandra."

Only then did she turn to face him. "Damon Salvatore," she acknowledged.

"So you've heard of me," the raven haired vampire assumed as he wiggled his eyebrows. Cassandra just raised hers, unimpressed at his poor attempt at flirtation.

"I know a lot about you." More than she'd care to admit. "I've been waiting for you. To meet you. For a very long time," she said ominously.

Damon stared, resisting the urge to suddenly back away. Mason had obviously left out a few details about this Cassandra because this woman, as beautiful as she may be, was batshit crazy. It was probably the werewolf's last attempt at a joke, organising a meeting with the woman obsessed with him.

"Look, the veil is almost closed so why don't you just poof away, board a train to Crazytown? Whatever you ghosts do."

"Not yet," Cassandra responded as she began to strain against the pull in her gut, fighting to remain on this plane for a few minutes longer. "I need to talk. And you need to _listen_ because what I say next will change your life."

"Look I don't have time for this," Damon snapped, turning away. He was bored and impatient and he didn't do bored and impatient.

"21051."

Damon stopped. And for the first time in a long time, a shiver went down his spine. In a flash, he had slammed her up against the brick wall behind the grill, his fingers crushing her windpipe.

"You may be dead but I heard that you can still be killed. _Tell me what you know_ ," he demanded, forcing down all his anger and all his agony which had surged at the memory of that hell, the only thing strong enough to press his humanity switch.

"I was 56401 when they found me," Cassandra choked, her hand gripping his wrist in an attempt to dislodge his grip. "I was fifteen... and the first werewolf they had _ever_ come across."

The pressure around her neck was instantly gone and she crumpled to the floor. She was back on her feet instantly and sighed at the turmoil which mirrored hers in those ice blue eyes staring back at her.

"What did they _do?_ " he questioned and she leaned back against the wall, raw emotions emanating from the both of them and circling the air as they allowed them freedom.

"The exact same thing they did to you I expect. Experiments, endless torture. _All for the good of humanity_ , they would say." She laughed a bitter laugh and Damon grimaced. "But we both know how Augustine works - the power-hungry bastards got drunk on power. If a vampire could heal then _imagine_ what they could do with a werewolf. Moreover, imagine what they could do with both _combined_."

"A _hybrid_ ," Damon realised, feeling a strange sense of foreboding begin to rise within him at Cassandra's nod.

"They somehow figured out how two years later," she explained as she craned her head back, looking into the infinite expanse of darkness above. "They used me as a test subject and the samples obtained from the only vampire who ever escaped from under their noses. 21051, they called him."

She looked away from the dark skies to see that he had gone utterly still. The vampire was putting the pieces together at last and smiling sadly at his tormented expression, she murmured, "You were quite a legend in their eyes. Probably a revenge thing."

Inhaling a deep breath Damon concluded slowly, "And you knew... all this time _you knew_."

Cassandra didn't say anything and quite frankly she didn't need to.

"Didn't I have a _right_ to know? You could have _tracked me down!_ " Damon growled, no longer caring to hold in his anger. He was the type to lash out. That was just what he did. She should at least be grateful that he hadn't attacked her yet.

"Oh I _did!_ You forget I know a lot about you," Cassandra muttered coldly. She pushed herself off the wall and began to circle him, scrutinising him from head to toe. "Damon Salvatore, the vampire gigolo, the selfish brother obsessed with Katerina Petrova. Are you still that obsessed with her that you would throw your _own brother_ aside to gain her doppelganger's affections?" She shook her head in disgust and spat, "You think I would let _that kind of person_ around my _daughter?_ "

"I told her that I understood why her father abandoned her," Damon muttered to himself before his head shot up, veins popping out from beneath his eye sockets as he snarled at the defiant woman who had stopped in front of him, "He never abandoned her because you never _thought_ to give me a _damn chance!_ "

"You don't know the _first thing_ about being a father, Damon Salvatore!" Cassandra shouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She refused to allow him to blame her for her decision. "All you _ever do_ is _screw up_ when things don't go your way. Alexandria was better off without you in her life."

She stopped, breathing heavily as they fell into a tense silence. It provided them with time for their anger to fade and swallowing her pride, she looked back up at him. At the guilt which was now eating him up.

"But now I am dead," she admitted, feeling her heart hurt at the thought. "And you are the only _true family_ she has left."

"What they did to you was-" Damon trailed off, his rage fading. He couldn't find the words.

"She was _worth it_ ," Cassandra replied without hesitation, although in the beginning it wasn't like that at all.

Her baby was only created by Augustine to serve as an infinite power source in the medical industry, a weapon against the supernatural. It made her sick… all the ethics they pushed to one side - they said that it _didn't matter_ , for she was a _monster_ and ethics didn't apply… but in the end, everyone in that place was a monster, in one way or another.

"You know, in that place, _all I wanted to do_ was give her up but when I _saw her_... when I saw her open her eyes... those wide and _innocent_ hazel eyes... _my eyes_." She smiled as Damon listened intently. "I knew she was mine and she always will be."

Behind those ice blue eyes, Cassandra could still see his reluctance to accept the truth despite the facts.

Biting her lip, she said softly, "She's yours too. Can't you see it?"

And Damon could see it. He could see it as clear as the dawning of a new day, as if the blinds had finally been ripped away from the windows, forcing in the light. Ria may have been a dead ringer for her mother but her hair, her bone structure, her stubbornness and sarcasm. It was all subtle but it was all him.

The genetics of a _Salvatore_.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"You respect her, you never judge her, no matter what her decisions are." Cassandra paused at that which did not escape Damon's notice. What exactly did she know? He had no time to linger on that as she added, "And _most of all_ , you love her in the _purest way_. The way a father loves his daughter."

She watched as Damon mulled her words over and she held her breath, her stomach turning. When a spark of determination finally glinted in those ice blue eyes, she let out a small exhale. He would look out for her, that much was certain and the relief she felt at that was insurmountable.

"I've said all I needed to say. You have the chance to take care of her now. Tell her or don't, it's your decision. Just _don't screw it up_." The pull which she had been holding back for so long was beginning to overwhelm her now, forcing her to surrender to the veil.

"I think I'm ready. See you in another life Damon Salvatore." She made a move to leave.

"Cassandra?" he shouted, causing her to turn back to him with a quizzical expression. She was blurring, her form slowly fading into the air, but he needed her to know. "I'm making them _pay_."

If it was anyone other than Cassandra hearing those words, they would be disgusted. They would say that it would never change anything… but they would _never_ be unlucky enough to experience the hell which the two lonely people standing in the middle of the road had once endured.

It would any other person nauseous but to Cassandra, it gave her solace. A sense of gratification. Because those monsters deserved everything they got. For once, revenge mattered to her; especially the type which would be dragged out slowly and painfully.

"Good," she finally replied, her voice cracked, now sounding like nothing more than a faint echo. One perfect tear slid down her cheek.

By the time the salty droplet splashed on the ground, she was gone and Damon was left standing alone on the quiet street.

* * *

The older Salvatore returned to the caves less than half an hour later. A faint amount of blood stained the collar of his leather jacket, the dark specks too faint for the human eye to notice.

He hadn't been _that_ messy. He had needed an outlet and the pretty waitress had done just the job... for a short moment. Now so many thoughts whirled around in his head and he didn't want to think.

Because for the first time in a century, he didn't have a plan. He didn't _want_ to have a plan and he didn't need some crap-ass doctor diagnosing him to know that he was basically screwed.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Alaric called out, noticing the strange lack of wit in the air.

 _Besides_ , Damon mused with a sardonic twist to his lips, _there were plenty of distractions available to him_ and until he finally had time to process the bomb which had exploded in his mind, the raven haired vampire was about to take full advantage of everything there was to offer.

The women, the blood, the sex and most importantly, the killing of some originals.

With a strange blankness to his face which looked odd without his usual hint of amusement, Damon pushed himself off the boulder and walked forwards towards the barrier, attempting to crane his neck for a better view but seeing nothing but the dim flashlight.

Brows furrowed, he asked, "What did you find?"

Alaric shook his head as he stared at the symbols on the wall. "I have _no idea_."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Until next time…**

 _Reviews  
_ **  
** _Addie552_ _: Thank you! Lots of mentions of Klaus this chapter. I've already planned out the Homecoming episode - can't wait to write it and it's not long off now!_  
 _amrawo_ _: Hope you like this one too!_  
 _lilnightmare17_ _: Thank you so much! Hope you like this one too._  
 _Arianna Le Fay:_ _She wasn't! There's still a small bit of information Ria doesn't know about the guy she killed but it will all come to light at one point when her past is mentioned :)_  
 _Atlafan1286_ _: Conan was in the first chapter and I think he was mentioned briefly in chapter three. He was a member of Ray's pack and quite close to Ria :)_  
 _Racheeele_ _: Thank you!_  
 _Mia_ _: I'm glad you like it :)_  
 _CrystalVixen93_ _: A lot is about to go down this chapter, hope you like it!_  
 _maddypaddy30_ _: It's here!  
_ _time-twilight:_ _Ria can't turn werewolves into hybrids. Maybe, maybe not. Mikael always had a thing about watching Klaus suffer - he would definitely drag it out if he realised, that's for sure!  
_ _Speedy-skye:_ _I definitely wouldn't have Klaus cheating on Ria with Hayley if they are together ;) I love writing Ria and Damon team ups... let me know what you think of this chapter :)_  
 _Dcottrell92504_ _: It took a while but it is finally up!_  
 _pmann1_ _: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it as much as I like writing it :D_  
 _Guest_ _: It's finally here, hope you enjoy it._


	11. Ordinary People

We were standing inside the Salvatore boarding house. My left arm hung limply by my side whilst my right hand loosely curled around the stem of my glass. Yet no alcohol could crave my emotional breakdown this time. Too much had happened in such a short space of time.

I could feel Rebekah's presence behind me. The original felt almost like a shadow looming over my head as I inwardly fought a mental battle within my mind. Contemplating on whether to divulge something which I would have preferred to keep to myself for the rest of my days.

But I needed someone just once to actually listen. To understand. To help me rationalise my disjointed thoughts.

I could almost feel the mating bond crashing through my mind as it broke down my walls, making me see clearly for the first time.

The reoccurring dream I had been having, the strange visions... it was all starting to finally make sense. Because the dream was not a dream anymore. It was a reality. The start of everything and the end of something which could have been. The visions were a reminder of the day I lost my childlike innocence. When I finally realised the true horrors which walked this world.

"My memories have been coming back in bits and pieces," I whispered, walking towards the fireplace and leaning against the hearth as I stared without seeing into the flames which crackled softly. Never once did I feel the heat on my face. I was too numb to even concentrate on the simple stimulation of my senses.

From behind me, I could hear the shifting fabric as Rebekah slowly got to her feet. She was paying attention.

"It was raining." My detached voice broke the silent atmosphere. Rebekah tilted her head up but didn't speak. I was glad. It made the words easier to fall out. "That is one of the things which I remember the most. The tiny details. The rest of it... I wish it was still all a blur... but life never lets us get it easy."

* * *

 _"Listen to me Alexandria! I need you to hide down there. Whatever happens, whatever you hear, do not come upstairs. Can you do that for me?"_

 _The little girl with the dark curls and chubby cheeks watched on as her mother backed frantically away from the window, after shutting the blinds so tightly together that the room was engulfed in darkness. Not a slither of light could seep through._

 _Alex wanted to be brave as she tried her hardest to control her shaking hands but how could she be brave when she was this afraid? It was the first time she had ever felt the deafening surge of fear and she didn't like what it was doing to her._

 _"Have the bad people found us?" she whispered, trying to stop the clenching of her stomach, the sickness of paralysing terror which racked her insides._

 _A lump formed in Cassandra's throat at the sight of her daughter's reaction and she swallowed, blinking back tears. She felt her own terror engulfing her with an insurmountable strength but it was something she could live with._

 _Because the wolf inside was overpowering in the need to protect its own. Her child. Her cub. Alexandria was the only thing that mattered now._

 _Cassandra was never one for bravery but maybe just this once she could try._

 _The young mother crouched down low and gazed into Alexandria's wide hazel eyes, eyes so like her own... and when a small, pudgy hand reached out, desperately seeking comfort, she took it and squeezed it tight. "I love you my little miracle. Remember that for me. Remember that I love you."_

 _Alex bobbed her head but no matter how hard she clutched at her mother's hand, she wasn't strong enough to maintain the grip. The warm feeling of warmth and security was ripped away as her mother's hand slowly slipped further away from her grasp._

 _And all Alex could do was watch with terrified eyes. The innocence within the depths of her pupils began to crack little by little as she watched the dark outline of her mother's form disappear from view. Leaving the young girl utterly alone and surrounded by the darkest of shadows._

 _The basement was cold and silent, almost eerily so and a shivering Alex backed into a corner, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as she slid down the hard brick wall. Her small body curled up into a tight little ball as she forced herself to do as she was told._

 _Never once did she move, not even as the screams from above tore apart her insides like the sharp edge of a carving knife. Her ears rang and her eyes burned from beneath the tight cover of her eyelids._

 _"We know who you are, wolf. We know you are from the Lockwood line."_

 _She could still hear them. Still hear the ear-splitting screams. Her hands shot up to her head and she pressed her fingers hard into her ears. Her body rocked back and forth, over and over again. Trying to find any form of solace or comfort from within the never-ending feeling of her absolute helplessness._

 _In her hell._

 _Tears pooled in her eyes, saturating her eyelashes as she fought to contain them but they uncontrollably streamed down her cheeks. Gulping in a shuddering breath, she started to sing._

 _"Hush little baby don't say a word."_

 _Drown out the voices. Drown out the screams. Over and over again she repeated the lullaby in her head, the melody pouring out of her lips without conscious thought._

 _"She doesn't have it. Track it down. We can't hear the call."_

 _Never once did they hear her and never once did she question why. The tune fell from her lips long after the bad people left. Long enough for a new and more urgent set of footsteps to enter the house._

 _"We have a body," a crisp and detached voice stated. "White female, mid to late twenties. Features unrecognisable. Will need identification."_

 _It could have been minutes or it could have been hours but in the end they found her. Alex could see a blinding light and could hear the sound of a figure approaching but she didn't care for whoever it was. She flinched back when they tried to take her hand._

 _"Kid what's your name?"_

 _The voice was soft and kind. It meant her no harm but Alex wasn't willing to take that risk._

 _The tune continued to seep out of her mouth as a hoarse whisper. The lullaby which her mother used to sing to her every night. She had once told Alex that it would bring her good dreams and Alex could do with a good dream right now._

 _Because then she would wake up and everything would be okay again. This day would have never happened. She would go downstairs, her mother would be there and they would both be so happy. They would be safe._

 _Her mom had promised that they would be safe, that no one could ever get inside their house._

 _She lied._

 _"Get social services on the phone!"_

* * *

"You saw your mother die," Rebekah whispered, her voice not bothering to conceal her horror.

"She was the first body I ever saw," I replied, taking on a lifeless tone. "I was taken away but they hadn't removed her. They just dispassionately dragged me past her broken and bloodied corpse."

I had blocked it for years and now I knew why. It hurt too much to remember. And now I remembered it all: the drawing drenched in blood as it peeked out of Cassandra's jacket pocket, her blank and unseeing hazel eyes, the raw expression of agony still etched across her distorted face.

No longer could I disconnect myself from the truth. Not when the truth was slapping me hard across the face, forcing me to come to the terms with the fact that all along, Alex had been _me_.

"I wanted to go to her, to close her eyes. Just do _something_ to make her seem at peace..." I trailed off thoughtfully before letting out a single, sharp laugh, every emotion within me fuelled with bitter loathing and resentment for the people who had found me. "Instead they just threw me into the back of their police car and dumped me off at the first children's home they could find."

"Why tell me? Why not the doppelganger or the Salvatore?" Rebekah questioned and despite her demanding tone, I could sense the curiosity behind it.

My eyebrows lowered and I thought it over. Why was I telling her this? I hardly knew the original; I had called her Stefan's blonde hooker just over a week ago. But Damon hadn't been around much since the ghost fiasco and Elena was still preoccupied with her mission to teach Stefan the true meaning of feelings.

It was almost laughable since the humanity lacking Salvatore was also a vampire ripper who tore off heads for sport.

Elena would be in no mood for my sarcastic comments either. At one point I would probably drop a mention towards the doppelganger's passionate speeches about _still having hope_. And I would probably mention to her that those speeches would ultimately end up being yet another epic fail.

In the end, I was mainly alone at the boarding house with only Rebekah for company and all we had done since Conan was spend the nights drinking our troubles away.

In the beginning, the alcohol helped us tolerate one another and somewhere out of the blue, she had become my confidant. I knew why I was accepting the woman deep down but now was not the time to admit why.

And if I had any say in the matter, I never would.

I turned around then, scrutinising her expression before letting out a half-hearted shrug. "Because sometimes it's better to share your worst memories with a complete stranger than with somebody you already know."

"Because you don't care what strangers think," Rebekah assumed with a nod, like she understood all too well where I was coming from. She arched a blonde eyebrow, putting the words left unsaid together and stated, "And you care about them?"

Care is a subjective word," I responded without pause and a small smile curved at the edges of Rebekah's lips.

"That's what we like to believe," she murmured to herself and I didn't bother arguing. It seemed as though I couldn't deny what was true these days and Rebekah was telling the truth, no matter how much the two of us hated to admit it.

Placing down her glass, Rebekah looked towards the ancient clock on the mantelpiece with a large smile. "Well now, enough of all this chit-chat, we have to get going," she exclaimed, putting a halt on story time and our overbearing melancholy thoughts.

I was confused at first about what she was insinuating before I realised the time and the day. As Rebekah strode towards the door, I was just about putting two and two together. And then I inwardly groaned. _Bloody Monday mornings._

When Rebekah realised I wasn't following, she spun round sharply on her heel to stare at me expectantly. "Well, aren't you coming?" she demanded.

I honestly didn't understand this eagerness radiating off her and much to her dismay, I flung myself back into her vacated seat on the sofa. "Yeah, I think not."

"What could you possibly find more interesting than high school?" Rebekah questioned and I looked at her blankly.

The blonde's question seemed to be a hundred percent serious and quite honestly, it flabbergasted me. She actually _liked_ going to that hell hole? She was insane. Now this friendship between us made a hell of a lot more sense.

After all, she wasn't the only one who seemed to be experiencing a slow loss of sanity these days.

I placed on a smirking mask to squash down my wandering thoughts before they dragged me to a place which I wouldn't be able to fully return from. Then I lounged back and swung my legs up onto the cushions before retrieving my glass. "Put it this way. Changing my hair to mimic Stefan Salvatore's styles through the ages would be more interesting than all the crap they spout up there."

"Your hunter teacher will _not_ be pleased," Rebekah scolded lightly.

"Good thing I have been blessed with the tiny gift of hypnotic power then isn't it?" I retorted before taking a sip of my drink and muttering with a small grin, "Just let them _try_."

It sounded almost like I was daring my teachers to confront me, one in particular would be especially concerned with my absence but if it eventually came to force, a large part of me was not against the idea of ripping the vervain off my guardian just to save myself from that insanity.

I was dead set on graduating that school without even having to attend and it wasn't as if Elena's little gang could judge anyway. With all the crap going on in their lives, they hardly made it a full day without skipping at least one class.

Rebekah then tilted her head to the side. "They'll think I've killed you," she murmured thoughtfully before smiling slyly. "My day just got a whole lot better."

I rolled my eyes in response and with a parting smirk, the blonde original left the boarding house and I shrewdly watched her retreat until she was out of sight.

As she finally fell out of hearing range, my body involuntarily tensed and my hands balled into fists, tendons bulging out from beneath my wrists. The strain I had been dreading for the past few hours came rushing back now that I was alone. Alone with an endless amount of time to think.

I leapt to my feet. My eyes uncontrollably flashed gold as I whipped around. The glass went flying into the fireplace, smashing into small shards on impact. The fire roared in anger.

I sank to the floor and brought my knees up to my chest. My hands were quivering as I hesitantly wrapped my arms around my legs, pressing my fingertips hard against my denim jeans. It took everything I had inside me to stop my nails from elongating into claws. To prevent my inner wolf instinct from surfacing and it was surfacing _strong_.

It had been a week since Conan left, a week since my repressed memories had returned... a week since everything began to fully escalate into mental chaos.

I promised myself that this wasn't going to happen to me. That I wouldn't fall victim to the inevitable insanity and yet here I was, losing my grasp on reality. Falling apart like some helpless child.

And now I was clutching onto Rebekah like a lifeline and it wasn't just because she seemed like the only person who I could turn to these days. It was almost like an instinct. In some ways she was grounding me and I knew exactly why.

She was a link to her brother... to Klaus.

I shook my head, letting out a choked laugh although there was nothing funny about this in the slightest. How the hell did I accept this claim in the first place? Yes the man wasn't that bad to look at and yes his accent alone made every single women swoon, especially with all the _love_ and the _sweetheart_ endearments but apart from that, there was nothing appealing about him.

 _Nothing_.

And yet I wanted to sink my teeth deep into his jugular, just below the pulse over his carotid artery. I craved to feel that same adrenaline lust rush which had been radiating between us during the night he had claimed me as his.

Squeezing my eyes shut and taking deep breaths in and out, I forced myself to calm down. When I felt somewhat in control once more, I got shakily to my feet.

 _Maybe school wouldn't have been a bad idea after all_ , I pondered as I wandered into the library, trailing an index finger over the ancient books on the shelves. I needed something else to focus my thoughts on... my fingertip hovered over a spinal column of a book before tugging it out with a slowly widening smile.

Backing away with the book in hand, I sank into a seat and crossed my legs. How quickly my boredom became replaced with anticipation as I flicked through the pages of his journal, scanning over the endless words of his torment.

 _'July 15, 1863._

 _I just had the strangest encounter outside the county fair. I met someone, a girl. We only spoke for a moment, but her name is Valerie, and she may be the most wonderful girl I ever met.'_

"Scandalous," I muttered dryly before flipping over a few more pages rapidly before stopping.

Now _this_ was much more entertaining.

"Oh Stefan Salvatore" I tsked to myself with a slowly widening smirk as my gaze scrutinised over the photo. Now that hair had a life of its own. "You really shouldn't leave stuff like this lying around."

The younger Salvatore should have been more careful. After all, he could never predict whose hands they could fall into.

* * *

 _'September 9, 2009._

 _I am awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably awake. I welcome the day. Because I know I will see her again.'_

"Oh hell, what has become of my life," I muttered, staring at the writing in disgust.

Romantic relationships... I either admired or envied them. When it came to Caroline and Tyler's, it was both. They had the type of romance which everyone would attempt to aspire to. Now I had never observed the full dynamic which used to be the Stefan and Elena ship but all that love in one written sentence was just nauseating. I shuddered.

A slam of the front door caught my attention but I didn't pay it too much attention as my eyes stayed on the page I was on with Stefan's innermost thoughts swirling around in my head.

 _'I know the risk, but I have no choice... I have to know her.'_

And I wanted to wipe my memory. There was too much cheesiness on this one side of paper alone.

"You compelled your own private runway show?"

"I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one."

The words drifted through from the foyer and recognising the tones, I snapped the book shut, not desiring to read on any further and leapt to my feet. My attention was suddenly on high alert. Because those two voices were not a good combination when mixed together.

Flashing through the boarding house, I appeared at the entrance and observed the scene, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

My focus drifted from the music playing through the speakers, to the six women posed in a line as they each sported colourful dresses. I finally watched Rebekah's face merge into full vampire mode as she poised her fangs over one of female's necks and glared at a horrified Elena.

"I said _pick one_ , Elena," the blonde original snarled.

"What the fuck is this? _Supernatural Mean Girls?_ " I demanded, making my appearance known as I switched my attention back and forth between the bitchy cheerleader vs the preppy popular brunette. "Please don't turn the rest of my day into a superficial teen movie; I've experienced too many soap operas in Stefan's journals alone to last me a lifetime."

"Ah Ria, there you are," Rebekah stated cheerfully and her fangs retracted before she flashed over to me. "Pick one for me and while you're at it, get one for yourself."

"I'm not going to Homecoming - did you not hear my superficial teen movie speech?" I asked her incredulously but Rebekah just grinned as she walked towards the girls. When I recognised the cunning look on her face, I added darkly, "You dare pick one out for me and I will burn it."

Rebekah stopped and it was my turn to grin. She wasn't the type to let something that expensive go to waste.

"You weren't in school," Elena said, turning to me and I just let out a small, exaggerated cough.

"I was ill, very contagious but I'm all better now." When Elena rolled her eyes, I straightened up and demanded, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" At the confused look I got sent in response, I added, "I thought you were on still trying to liberate Stefan for the good of all humankind?" Her expression descended into a frown and it was my turn to stare at her. "Don't tell me you've finally given up on him? He'll attempt to eat the whole town after all the shit which you and that Lexi ghost put him through."

"I left him with Damon, he thinks he can get through to him," Elena finally said but her tone told me that she didn't have much faith in the older Salvatore.

"Fair enough, they have been brothers for over a century so maybe Damon might stand a _tiny_ chance," I replied and made my way towards Rebekah who was watching our conversation with keen interest.

When I reached her side, she followed my gaze and instantly poured another glass of champagne before handing it over.

Nodding in thanks, I took a sip and added vaguely, "Also before I forget, tell Stefan's prick of an older brother to give me a heads up before he suddenly decides to go MIA."

"He hasn't been back to the house?" Elena wondered, shocked as I shook my head.

"Not since the ghost thing. Vampire gigolo has been avoiding me ever since..." I trailed off and fell silent. If Elena didn't know the reason for Damon's recent actions, that meant he hadn't mentioned it and I should be worried.

What had I done? Had my dead uncle's spirit said something to keep him away? My thoughts whirred around in my head and when a new one crossed my mind, I paled considerably. Had _I_ said something during a drunken encounter? I couldn't exactly ask the narcissistic older Salvatore brother for an explanation either since he hadn't been around.

Exhaling a low breath, I put on a smile and turned to Rebekah. "So, Homecoming dress. Go for the red," I said.

Rebekah examined it before her head whipped round to face Elena "Well Elena, do you think the red?" Elena rapidly nodded, shrinking back slightly at the intimidating glare sent in her direction and Rebekah leered. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" She approached the compelled girls and commanded, "Go away. Remember nothing."

When the six of them turned around and left, Rebekah waited until the front door closed with a soft click before swiping up her own champagne glass and striding towards the fearful doppelganger.

She stopped when they were almost nose to nose and hissed, "Remember that I am an original. You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?"

Elena dropped her head and averted her gaze, her lips pressed tightly together.

Rebekah nodded in approval and I furrowed my eyebrows. The blonde original noticed my apparent loss in the turn of the conversation and asked, "So what about you, sweet? You want to hear about my brother's treacherous and dastardly deeds?"

I froze, pushing down my rearing instincts at the mere mention of him and placed my glass slowly back down. "I'm on a Klaus free day today," I answered before turning around and making my way back into the library.

I only just caught Rebekah's reply of, "Suit yourself," before I began to browse through the books once more.

I was going to spend the day reading with no reminders of Klaus or mating or anything associated with the two. Then my finger paused on the book it had automatically landed on and my eyes widened at the title before I growled, "For fucks sake."

Speeding back into the living room, I flopped onto the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. Wondering once again if some divine entity was watching over my life and laughing at all the hell it put in my path.

"Yeah, screw you too," I uttered before closing my eyes and mentally coming up with multiple ways to murder whatever idiotic being had thought it would be would be fun to write a book on supernatural mating lore.

"How fun is _this_...?"

One of my eyes opened, irritated as Rebekah's voice drifted down from upstairs. The vampire's tone was filled with excitement which was followed by Elena's more reserved tone as she fearfully cautioned, "We shouldn't be here..."

"Course we should! _Come on_ , like you've _never_ wanted to snoop," Rebekah encouraged her, causing my head to loll further back.

My other eye opened so I could roll them both as I heard the sound of drawers opening. "Can't you find someone more interesting to obsess over?" I complained loudly, knowing that Rebekah would be listening. "Literally _anybody_ ," I pleaded.

Rebekah paused before slowly reminiscing, "There was this one other man; Nik's prodigy. We had a blast in New Orleans but he's long gone now."

"Shame," I muttered.

"You're one to talk, what with all your snooping through Stefan's private diaries."

"Mine was out of boredom not sexual satisfaction," I whispered and almost instantly I heard her yell out aghast.

"Oi, I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" I shouted back and for a moment, all was silent. Feeling serene, I let my eyes flutter closed once more and simply revelled in the peace.

"Boxer briefs. _A lot_ has changed since the twenties."

My face instantly screwed up as I attempted with the best of my capabilities to zone out, even though I knew Rebekah was being intentionally louder than needed. She was deliberately attempting to increase my aggravation and she was succeeding.

I let out a low, calming exhale. This was going to be a long afternoon for sure.

* * *

It must have been around an hour or two later when the doppelganger and the original vampire finally descended the stairs. "So, vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena questioned and I raised my head to listen in.

"What else would it be?" the blonde original enquired with an incredulous eyebrow raise.

"A curse?" Elena suggested.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."

"Well they did a stellar job on that," I uttered, sitting up and making space for the approaching girls.

Rebekah immediately took a seat beside me and I could hear her amusement in her voice as she replied, "They certainly did underestimate the consequences of their actions."

"Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves?" Elena asked, baffled as she attempted to make sense of Rebekah's words. "Why not...leave?"

I snorted causing them both to look at me. "Isn't it obvious?" I enquired and Elena stared at me astounded. I let out a sigh and muttered, "Arrogance seems to be a reoccurring trait in the original family."

"Has anyone told you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" Rebekah pondered and I smirked.

"You should have talked quieter then."

Rebekah grinned and nodded. "Well, not that it matters but you're right, my father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses..."

She slowly trailed off thoughtfully before turning to face me. I watched her warily as she hesitantly raised her hand towards my temple. "Want to see?"

"See what?" I demanded, flinching ever so slightly back as I eyed her with caution but she just let out an aggravated huff.

"I told you before that our kind is superior. My family have this ability to enter minds and share our thoughts, our memories." She shrugged it off and I just stared at her, my mouth slightly agape as I attempted to process. "So how about it?"

"I'd rather not have a visual Klaus cinema in my mind thank you _very much_ ," I finally managed reply with only a subtle stammer which no one in the room would have caught. I didn't want anything to do with any memory concerning Klaus. I was barely keeping a hold on my nonchalant reactions as it was.

Rebekah conceded, albeit reluctantly as she withdrew her hand and I fought an inward surge of relief.

"How did you turn?" Elena asked and Rebekah froze before turning to her. I could feel the atmosphere suddenly become tense and I slowly straightened up. From Rebekah's neutral face, the girl was fighting between two forms of indecisiveness. Rage at the question but there was also a hint of sadness.

When the blonde original suddenly got to her feet, I leaned forwards, preparing to intervene in case she decided to attack but instead she just turned away from us. She stared out of the window and replied, "My mother called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

I slowly rose to my feet, my heart pounding faster in shock, unable to comprehend what she had just been forced to relive.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah suddenly asked and I didn't hesitate with my reply.

"Corner left floorboard in the library."

She nodded before flouncing off with Elena following quickly at her heels. I could hear her stunned whisper. "He _killed you?_ "

And I heard Rebekah's hard response. "And he wasn't delicate about it either."

I didn't follow them. I just stood there, thinking about all the pain which her family had suffered. And then my thoughts drifted towards _him_ and for a moment I let them because I couldn't bring myself to fight it right now.

Klaus' abuse and torment at the hands of his father; the man he fought to prove himself to. Just imagining it made me feel sick to my stomach.

Without warning and without my realisation, my eyes flared a vicious gold.

* * *

"Two more!" Damon Salvatore declared, holding up the designated fingers at the bartender who instantly began to fill up the drinks. Family Day at Vampire Rehab was about to turn into one hell of a party.

Stefan leant against the counter, one elbow propped up as he rested his chin on his curled hand. "Alright! Tell me what's up," he asked, feigning interest. "What's the point of the jailbreak, hmm?"

This whole brother bonding thing? The whole Damon going behind Elena's back to release him just because he felt like it? Stefan wasn't buying it. Damon was _so obsessed_ with his ex that he was literally the definition of pussy-whipped; seemed to be a perpetual theme between his brother and the two doppelgangers.

Stefan was over both of them now. Katherine and Elena were so high maintenance... and that was still an under exaggeration.

"I thought you could use a _hug_ , Stefan," Damon consoled although behind his sad and reassuring mask, there was a large smirk. Upping his antics, he placed a gentle hand on Stefan's arm. "And what kind of big brother would I be if I wasn't there for my baby bro when he needs comfort?" He momentarily exaggerated in widening his ice blue eyes to convey his mocking surprise.

Although the raven haired vampire had freed his brother out of guilt, he was allowing that guilt to overflow him so he could drown it in drink. To distract himself from the bombshell of impending fatherhood duties which he would much rather avoid at the time being.

Especially when his daughter was as sardonic and as sarcastic as they came. And he inwardly admitted that part was all his fault. He was never one to believe in karma but it was biting him on the ass hard right now.

"Come on, Damon. You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting me out," Stefan jeered as he accepted his shot glass and sent a cheers gesture in his big brother's direction. "And we both know that you care about what she thinks..." he downed the glass in one.

"Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you," Damon retorted snidely, snarling inwardly as his guilt rose once more.

The raven-haired vampire needed to remind Stefan of what that freedom had once felt like before all the chaos... before he had gotten himself bitten by Tyler Lockwood, before Stefan had decided that he was worth saving, before his little brother had turned himself over to the big bad hybrid in a pathetic decision to save his life.

Damon hadn't asked for any of it and yet he had still managed to inadvertently ruin his brother's life.

And he would eventually do the exact same to Ria's.

"As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says," Stefan repeated, his voice bored and Damon seethed.

"That's my _point_ , Stefan. You've given up! Now you could sit around and be his _little bitch_ , or you get mad enough and you can do something about it."

Stefan sighed heavily. "Damon, he _can't_ be killed."

"Maybe I can help with that."

The two Salvatore brothers spun around simultaneously and cautiously scrutinised the imposing figure who was regarding them coolly. Like he was studying pests beneath a microscope. The silent yet clear insinuation was enough to make Damon shudder.

Supreme, Aristocracy? Check. Egotistical arrogance? Check. Nefarious superiority? Check. This man standing before them was an original vampire.

"The Salvatore boys, I presume?" the man acknowledged. Without emotion. Because, it was just a simple fact. He already knew the answer.

There was finally a spark of recognition in Stefan's green eyes as the metaphorical penny hit the ground and Damon tensed, waiting for the inevitable reveal.

Stefan placed his empty shot glass back down on the counter and stepped forwards. The lines on his forehead pronounced a large frown. And then he affirmed the name of the legendary man who Klaus had been running from for over a thousand years.

This man standing before him was the only immortal capable of killing the monstrous hybrid once and for all...

"Mikael."

* * *

 **I finally updated! And Mikael has finally arrived!**

 **I was literally blown away by the response to the last chapter! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

 **So this episode ended up being quite a bit longer than the last chapter I posted so the second update will be up later this week to make up for you all waiting :D**

 **In the meantime, let me know what you thought!**

 _Reviews _

_Addie552_ _:_ _I'm so glad you liked it! Damon is definitely struggling through this chapter and the next. I'm writing the Homecoming episode now! Can't wait to share it :D  
_ _pmann1:_ _I'm so happy you liked the twist! Ria is definitely beginning to struggle when it concerns Klaus and Rebekah will noticing that in the next chapter. How much she is noticing, you will find out very soon! Damon is definitely going to have to make a decision soon too on whether he tells Ria.  
_ _NotMyNameAnyway:_ _Thank you so much! It means a lot!  
_ _CrystalVixen93:_ _Thank you! Hope you liked the update! :D  
_ _Atlafan1286:_ _Haha, it was so intense to write too! I've already drafted most of the Homecoming scenes with Klaus and Ria, can't wait to share them!  
_ _WickedlyMinx:_ _Hope you liked this chapter! :D  
_ _speedy-skye:_ _Damon will find out about Ria's connection to Klaus very soon! Ria will find out but it is all a matter of when!  
_ _Arianna Le Fay: __I'm glad you liked it! Damon will at one point struggle between Ria and Elena and it will come to a head towards the end of season 3.  
_ _time-twilight:_ _At the moment Damon is definitely worried about how to deal with being a father but there will be some great scenes with him and Ria coming up in future chapters! I'm so glad you liked the twist! If Ria became pregnant, it will definitely be funny to see Damon's reactions to that! Damon will definitely be finding out Klaus and Ria's connection very soon.  
_ _amrawo:_ _I've updated, hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up this week too :D  
_ _salvatoresister887:_ _It made me quite emotional writing it. Hope you liked this chapter!  
_ _RRachelle2000:_ _The scenes with Ria and Klaus at homecoming are already roughly drafted out! Can't wait to share them with you soon!  
_ _Amazeballs:_ _I'm so glad you like it! Ria and Klaus will come face to face very soon, I'm writing the homecoming episode right now!  
_ _jynxieminxie_ _: Thanks again for letting me know! Klaus will be back soon! Hope you liked_ _the chapter! :D  
_ _ThePerfectLostGirl87:_ _I'm so sorry I left it like that! Next chapter is this week though so don't worry :D  
_ _Guest:_ _I'm so glad you liked the twist! Hope you liked this chapter!  
_ _Kari10:_ _It's here and the next update will be this week! Hope you liked the chapter!  
_ _Serelena:_ _I'm so glad you like it! Thank you so much :D  
_ _Darkness Queen:_ _I'm so glad you liked the twist! He may or may not tell her but Ria will definitely find out at one point! I'm still deciding on the Elena and Damon front so we'll see. I can't wait to share the upcoming Klaus and Ria scenes with you. Hope you liked the bonding with Ria and Rebekah, more to come regarding that this week!  
_ _Richie98:_ _Aww, I'm so glad you liked it :D  
_ _AugustRrush:_ _Thank you! Hope you liked this one too!  
_ _jessisthebestduh:_ _They are very alike! Hope you liked the chapter!  
_ _Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_ _I'm glad you liked the twist! Damon and Cassandra definitely needed that scene too, Cassandra had been on her own watching Ria on the other side for far too long. Ria will find out but how it happens remains to be seen. Aww, I loved writing Conan and Ria and he will show up in another flashback. Hope you liked the next chapter and the next update will be this week!_


	12. Betrayal of the Past

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?"

After I had gathered myself as best I could, I decided to follow them back to the library. I knew this was stupid of me but after everything I had heard, I wanted... no... I _needed_ to know the rest of the story.

Rebekah's back was turned when I entered. I perched myself up on the table in the centre of the room and listened intently as she replied, "When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame."

Elena paused as if recalling something before responding steadily, "Yeah, Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."

"She tried to make it right," Rebekah recalled with a sigh before she turned back around and explained, "She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him."

A low snarl escaped my lips as I gripped the edges of the table hard. It was enough strength to indent the wood from the pressure of my fingertips.

I hardly felt Rebekah's full focus on me as I retracted my hands as if burned. All I could feel was shock and I shifted my head in the other direction to conceal my worry at how much she had possibly seen. My fingers flexed as I waited agitatedly for her to carry on talking and thankfully she quickly continued before I attracted Elena's suspicion.

"But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."

Elena gasped but I didn't react. "Mikael killed your mother?" she whispered horrified and I pushed myself off the table to go and pour myself another drink. Rebekah stood beside me with hers as she took a small sip. Her eyes were cold and dark as she recalled the memory.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched." I hid my small wince as I watched the contents of my drink swirl slowly around, being careful not to break the stem. "Afterwards, my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother."

Rebekah swallowed hard and blinked fast as she finished off sadly, "That day Nik, Elijah and I made a vow. To never turn our backs on each other. To stick together as one. Always and forever."

"Did you all sing Kumbaya at the same time, hold hands and pretend that everything in life would be perfect?" I drawled and at the accusing glance sent in my direction, I held up my free hand to defend myself. "Just saying, forever is an _awfully_ long time."

"Ria's right, he locked you in a coffin for ninety years and you still believe in _Always and Forever_?" Elena asked, her arms crossed as she tried and failed to understand Rebekah's reasoning.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened," the blonde simply replied with a small smile. "I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik..."

I choked slightly on my drink at her hesitant pause. "Sorry, just wondering what adjective you're going to choose," I muttered to myself and offered, "I can give you a list and you can pick."

Rebekah shook her head with a faint twitch of her lips. "No need, Nik is many things but he has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once." Her tone then turned bitter and she glared into her glass, her face full of distain as she muttered, "I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?" Elena said baffled.

"He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebekah replied glumly and I tilted my head to the side, surprised by her sadness. But everything was beginning to make a lot more sense now.

Her longing for friendship because she had never truly gotten to know anybody outside her family, her craving for a normal life because she had never fully experienced one. A thousand years alive and she had never truly _lived_.

"You've heard the story, it's time to go."

Rebekah's voice brought me out of my musings and I turned my focus back on the blonde whose cold eyes were narrowed at the shell-shocked brunette. "I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along," she spat.

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael," Elena implored as she refused to move and I stared at her in disbelief. When she remained completely serious, I set down my drink and rapidly approached her.

"Were you not _listening_ to everything Mikael did because I certainly was. And yet you're still willing to unleash a monster which could potentially be worse than Klaus upon us all?" I laughed before shaking my head incredulously. "Are you insane Elena or just stupid?"

"It doesn't matter Ria, no matter what we say, she'll awaken my father," Rebekah hissed as she crossed her arms and appraised the doe eyed girl like she was staring at something repugnant. "She wants him to put an end to my brother once and for all."

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead," Elena sighed. "He has a hold over Stefan's life, over mine, even over your life, Ria." She tried to place a comforting hand on my arm but I instantly shrugged her off, my expression blank and she continued to plead strongly, "Don't you want his obsession with you to stop? We wake him and all of this ends!"

"How do you know?" I whispered, my hand reaching up to loosen my scarf slightly. It was beginning to feel too constricting around my neck. My fingers quivered as I adjusted the material, instantly overcome with a sudden fear of this original father, whose hatred for Klaus was so profound that he would probably threaten anything, kill anything in his way just to get to him.

If Mikael ever found out that I was Klaus' mate, the thought of how he would react... what he would do... it almost made me faint.

Instead of losing it, I braced my hand on the nearest surface and muttered, "This perfect world that you're imagining Elena. That life you want to get back. It won't happen. There will still be scars."

"And they will heal, for all of us," Elena replied softly.

"Maybe," I responded. "But in a town like this, there will always be something else which will come along to tear them apart again."

"I would recommend that you to listen to your friend," Rebekah advised lightly but when Elena still supported a determined stance, she began to slowly stalk towards her. Her voice lowered to a deadly hiss as she added, "But if you desire revenge, wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will _rip you apart_. And I get my temper from my father."

Elena swallowed hard and Rebekah stepped back. The original had made her point.

"Now leave!" she snarled.

Elena scanned the room before her widened gaze landed on mine. I said nothing, offering no support and sighing, she scurried rapidly from the room. The front door soon closed with a soft click.

Leaving Rebekah and I alone in a strange silence.

"My little brother, Henrik," Rebekah finally murmured and even with my enhanced hearing I had to concentrate harder to hear it. "He was the first body I ever saw."

I let out a slow breath and brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I didn't know what prompted me to say it but the words escaped my mouth before my mind could catch up to stop them. "I need to see."

Understanding what I was asking of her, Rebekah placed her fingertips to my temple and forced her memories through.

 _The images flooded through my mind like a high speed film. I could see it all as if I was watching the scene through Rebekah's eyes. I could hear the shock and despair in Klaus' agonised call for his mother as he struggled to carry his younger brother's limp form in his arms._

 _The tortured sound pierced through my ears._

 _I watched with tears stinging at the corners of my eyes as his legs gave way and he collapsed hopelessly to his knees. He curled his arms around his legs as he began to rock back and forth beside Henrik's lifeless body._

 _"It was the wolves," he choked out in grief as his shocked mother demanded an explanation. Guilt and despair flooded his features and tears streamed down his face as he buried his head in his arms._

 _He continued to sob, completely broken and helpless._

 _"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

"Stop it, just _stop_ ," I pleaded, my voice increasing without my notice. I backed away from her rapidly. "Stop trying to turn him into a _person_." I could see her concern as I slammed against the wall, unable to stop my hybrid features from emerging. "I don't want anything to do with him... I _can't_." I made a small whimpering sound as I slowly slid down the wall, my hand clutching the side of my neck hard. "I _just can't_ ," I begged.

Rebekah crouched down in front of me but I hardly noticed as I stared unseeingly ahead. When she pulled my hand away I found myself offering no resistance. "You're hiding something," she murmured to herself before commanding. "What is it?"

I snapped back into focus then and my stomach turned over. "Nothing," I muttered and attempted to dodge her as she reached out to remove the scarf. I desperately attempted to cover the side of my neck with my hair but it was too late. She had already seen it.

Her skin had paled as she ogled the place where the mark sat as a scar upon my flesh. Her mouth was open and she did nothing but stare at me with mixtures of stunned and shocked emotions.

I took that moment of distraction to scramble to my feet and sidestep around her.

That was when she let out a long exhale. "Bloody hell," she muttered.

"You're telling me," I replied flatly and she gracefully rose to her feet.

I hated the way she was scrutinising me, absorbing all of my reactions with a startled understanding. She was noticing my jitters, the way I was completely on edge as my nails dug hard into my palms. "You haven't marked him back?"

"Not exactly on my _to do list_ right now," I replied, whipping away from her as I made my way back into the foyer. "Although I've scribbled out a spot for him for ... oh wait... _never_."

A strong hand on my shoulder forced me to turn back around and face her. She was glaring as she admonished, "Do you have _any idea_ of what that will do to you?"

"Oh I am all too aware of the insanity," I responded a little too sharply. It was hard to ignore now that it was raging a revolution inside my mind. I brushed her off and muttered defiantly, "It's still not happening."

Rebekah smirked. "Deny it all you want. There's a saying in my family. Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. We all face our demons one day but the devil always comes calling eventually and my brother love, is the worst of them all."

I mulled over her words carefully before swallowing and sinking down onto the sofa. "He thinks that he owns me," I admitted and Rebekah took a seat beside me.

"My brother has a twisted way of protecting those he cares about," she started slowly. "My siblings and I know it all too well. He daggers us and throws us in boxes just to keep us by his side if we ever decided to stray from him. He is a paranoid wanker at the best of times."

My lips curved slightly which was quickly replaced by a frown as I added, "And yet he still left."

"Nik... he was always a coward. But then again, we all were," Rebekah explained as she relaxed back. There was guilt written all across her face as she confessed, "My family and I all stood by and watched every beat and blow which Mikael bestowed upon my brother. Nik suffered for so long and we all did nothing. Perhaps it was our actions all those years ago which made him the monster he is today. Once he got a small taste of power that was it. He always wanted to be a king."

She then regarded me with curiosity as I sat there and simply listened.

"Maybe that's why I envied you," she admitted. "You had the gall to stand up to my brother when he has killed people for far less. And he allows you to do it. At least now I know why."

I averted my gaze and absentmindedly played with my fingertips, still attempting to deny the truth. That I had some sort of hold over Klaus when everybody thought that it was he who had a hold over me.

"If his own flesh and blood dared to conspire against him, we would end up with a dagger in our chests. That's just the type of person he is," Rebekah uttered. "If I were you, I'd run and I would run far."

How I wished I could. Since this whole nightmare had begun up in the Smoky Mountains, I had craved an escape from all of this and yet I hadn't. I was stuck in this town waiting for the course of events to play themselves out. "I'm not the type to run," I responded quietly.

"No you're not," Rebekah agreed. "And that love, makes you profoundly brave or profoundly stupid."

Despite the situation, I let out a half-hearted laugh. "Maybe it's both. And if I chose only one, I wouldn't be alive today."

* * *

"Is Klaus out of the country?"

"I can't tell you."

"Has he spoken to you since he left?"

"I _can't tell you_."

Damon's narrowed eyes flickered back and forth between his brother and the original with disbelief. The interrogation was like observing an incessant tennis match. And Klaus was afraid of _this guy?_ He was beginning to think that all this Mikael hype had been _way_ too overdramatised.

The original patriarch leaned forward, his brow creased as he attentively examined Stefan's tight-lipped smile. "All right." He paused for a moment before casually commanding, "Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?"

Stefan sent a half perplexed and half exasperated look towards his brother before crossing his arms and turning back to the original. This man _could not take a hint_ and it was getting quite monotonous. His lips pressed together in a thin line as he tonelessly rephrased his answer. "I'm _compelled_ to do _what he says_ , and he says to keep my _damn mouth shut_."

"I _really_ hope this game of twenty questions isn't your secret weapon," Damon drawled. Mikael then turned to face him. The unemotional scrutinising which he received was rapidly turning his blood cold.

"You see, Damon..." Mikael began conversationally as he placed a hand on the raven-haired vampire's shoulder. Damon stiffened and looked down at the appendage through slits as the original steadily declared, "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus."

"Well, Klaus has been running for about _a thousand_ _years_ ," Damon lazily retorted back with a hint of amusement. "So if you think you can get a work around here..."

His words were suddenly cut off as a loud gasp of agony escaped his lips. A sharp searing fire erupted through his chest, rendering his body into a never-ending stream of torment. Blinking though watering eyes, Damon looked heavily down and his stomach turned.

Stefan took a step forwards, his brain still attempting to catch up with the sudden twist of events but his feet faltered at Mikael's cold warning.

"Careful, Stefan. One move and his heart's gone." All casual air of pretence had disintegrated from the original's face in a flash as he slowly plunged his hand deeper inside the older Salvatore's flesh, silently revelling in the groans of anguish. "Now, _where_ is Klaus?" he demanded.

Stefan swallowed and blinked as he watched the beads of sweat drip trails down his brother's ashen face. His lips opened to answer but his throat was dry. He couldn't utter a single sound.

"Come on, what's the trick question, Stefan?" Mikael goaded as his fingers flexed around the palpitating organ. "One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course."

Damon let out a breathless gasp. "His emotions have been shut off. He can't care," he rasped.

"Really?" Mikael responded curiously before his head whipped sharply back to face a pale Stefan. "His link to Klaus is _so strong_ that he will let his _own brother_ _die_?"

Stefan just closed his eyes and his tongue swiftly swept over his dried lip. _Why was his heart speeding up?_

"No ideas, hmm? _Think_ , Stefan!" Mikael snapped, and for the first time, Damon caught a sense of anger in the original's eyes. He could feel it in the hand which had flexed around his frantic heart. "I guess you're right," Mikael agreed with a casual shrug. "He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon."

Damon saw the original's irises darken to a raging black and his body sagged.

He was truly going to die and yet all he felt was regret as the image of the midnight haired girl with hazel eyes flashed through his mind. He yelled out as Mikael's hand twisted inside his flesh and the waves of torture forced him under.

"Wait!"

Stefan stared blankly down at his own hand which had suddenly shot out, gripping hard onto Mikael's wrist. The original arched an eyebrow and Stefan did not hesitate.

"I can bring him back. There's a way to lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls," he stuttered breathlessly.

The youngest Salvatore brother was about to open his mouth again to elaborate on his epiphany but then he caught Damon's eyes. Despite the agony, his older brother was sending a dark, venomous glare in his direction and with his brow furrowed, Stefan decided to keep his mouth shut.

Mikael said nothing for a second and at the sight of Stefan's tense form, his lips curved up into a twisted smile and instantly retracted his hand. He watched impassively as Damon collapsed. The raven haired vampire braced his weight upon the counter surface, heaving in deep breaths.

"And there is our loophole," he exclaimed victoriously as he reached over the counter to swipe up a napkin which he used to wipe his bloodied hand. "Just had to rile him up a bit." Then, placing the napkin back down, he set his piercing gaze back on the Salvatore brothers. "Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will _gladly_ drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours."

The atmosphere around them seemed cold as the original turned and walked away, weaving between the drunken throngs of people who, in their haze, had been completely oblivious to the recent confrontation.

Damon waited another five minutes until he was absolutely certain that Mikael was gone before turning to his brother. His voice left no tone for disagreement as he hissed, "I'll give you ten points for flair brother but you had better find yourself another way to lure Klaus back to town. Like hell we are using Ria."

"She's Klaus' weakness," Stefan simply replied with a smug smile as he leaned against the counter, watching his brother recover from Mikael's recent onslaught. "If we exploit that, I'll be free."

"Let me rephrase so you can fully understand what I am saying, Stefan," Damon emphasized, straightening up and readjusting his jacket to cover up the gaping tear in the fabric of his shirt. "Mikael will not know about Ria and I don't want Klaus anywhere near her."

Although the raven-haired vampire was all too aware that Klaus had to die by any means necessary, using Ria was _not_ happening. Especially after Ria's drunken admission of the little kissing moment shared between her and the hybrid. Remembering that still caused an influx of nausea and he couldn't even compel himself to forget.

The girl had been his daughter for less than two weeks and she was already giving him a haemorrhage.

Stepping forwards into his brother's personal space, Damon leaned in and whispered with a deadly hiss, "If you let me down Stefan, you won't have to worry about Mikael driving a stake through your heart. Because I'll _gladly_ do it myself."

"What's with all the concern for the girl huh?" Stefan challenged with a sly grin. "Should I give Elena a heads up? Warn her that her obedient puppy is about to stray?"

Damon screwed his face up in disgust before the question hit him. _When did he suddenly become so overprotective of her?_ "Ria is off limits," he commanded. "End of discussion brother."

He brushed past Stefan with the full intention to leave when he caught the mocking words.

"Careful Damon, your humanity's showing."

The raven haired vampire faltered for a second, before whipping back around and flinging out a clenched fist. The powerful blow collided with Stefan's nose and a loud crack echoed in his ears.

Damon relished in the sound before turning back around and strutting out of the bar, leaving his younger brother groaning on the ground.

* * *

"Scotch?" Rebekah asked, gesturing towards the bottle and I eyed it in approval.

"Thought you'd never ask."

She grinned and began to pour but she suddenly paused and pressed her lips together before looking to her left. I cocked my head to the side and then I heard it. The faint sound of a pounding heart beat coupled with the slam of a car door.

A mixture of vanilla and freesia met my nose and recognising the scent, I instantly sped to the entrance of the boarding house to face Elena. I immediately recognised that look on her face. We had a woman on a mission in our midst.

"What the _hell_ are you doing _now_?" I questioned, slightly irate at her reappearance. I had made a promise a while back to play babysitter but this girl was just asking to be killed. I wasn't too sure if I could protect her successfully from Rebekah's wrath which had been rapidly increasing since the two of us had sensed the doppelganger's arrival.

"Rebekah doesn't have the full story. I'm here to put it right," Elena said breathlessly and my sceptical gaze drifted down to the photographs clutched in her grasp.

"And I'm just going out on a limb here but I am guessing this will get her on the ' _I hate Klaus'_ train?" I assumed as I crossed my arms. "She's his _sister._ "

"Which is all the more reason why we _need her_ on our side," the younger brunette declared whilst stepping around me. She strode towards the library with rapid and purposeful strides.

I faltered for a moment before hesitantly following her. Something told me that this confrontation was not going to end well in the slightest because no matter what Elena said, Rebekah would never stray too far from her brother's side. Not after that pact they made. To remain together _Always and Forever._

Rebekah was purposely refusing to show a shred of visual acknowledgement towards the doppelganger. Her back was turned as she raised her glass to her lips. "I thought I told you to leave. _Twice_ ," she snapped before whipping around to me and demanded, "You were supposed to get rid of her."

"That's the thing with Elena Gilbert, she just keeps coming back," I drawled as I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed, observing the determined teenager with humour. "Like a boomerang... or a stubborn mosquito."

The doppelganger glared at me but there was no strength behind it and I rolled my eyes at her before reluctantly allowing her to do what she came here to do.

"Probably best to hear her out," I advised the original and then turning back to Elena, I extended an arm. "The floor's yours."

Elena nodded, her chest rising and falling in an attempt to calm her nerves as she stood facing the poisonous glare of the original. "How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" she enquired.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the doppelganger before turning back to me. I offered her a confused shrug in response to Elena's antics and the blonde decided to play along. "Nik was there. He told me."

Elena let out a slow exhale and shook her head. "He lied to you," she said softly.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah scoffed and Elena saw that as an affirmation to draw nearer. I stepped away from the wall, the subtle feeling of dread from before was ever so slowly rising.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols," Elena explained as she and placed the photos down on the table, one by one for Rebekah to see. "The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires... and this." Another photo was thrust down and Rebekah just stared. "This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol," Elena stated evenly, pointing at the different aspects of the drawings with her index finger. "And this is the one for your mother."

She placed another photo down and the look of realisation on Rebekah's face made me edge forwards. "Her necklace," she whispered.

"And this is the story of her death," Elena said and then she hesitated.

I came to a stop by her side and leaned over, bracing my palms on the table as I scrutinised the drawings. When a final photo was placed down in front of us, my breath caught. I suddenly understood.

"The _hybrid_ killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. _Klaus_ ," Elena finished, her voice strong as she locked her confident eyes on the gobsmacked Rebekah.

"No! No, he wouldn't," she denied, shaking her head vigorously. I could tell that she wanted it all to stop so she at least had some time to process but Elena knew she was getting somewhere and continued to persist.

"She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him," Elena stated and Rebekah pressed her lips together before her gaze reluctantly averted back towards the photo. "With the werewolf gene comes _aggression_ and _violence_...when he turned, all of that was _heightened_."

I closed my eyes and let Elena's words rush over me. The lust for blood was still something which I found myself struggling with at times. Sometimes it got so strong that it had led me to do unspeakable things. Things which I still regretted today. All of it was because I had failed to find the balance between the undeniable aggression of my wolf side and my heightened vampire instincts. All the while, I was trying to keep a hold onto my humanity.

"He _killed her_ , Rebekah," Elena exclaimed. "And then he made up this entire lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you."

Rebekah said nothing but her body was tense. Suddenly, she furiously advanced and snatched up the photos. "These mean nothing," she raged, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence. "They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" She shredded the photos into tiny pieces before throwing them angrily into the burning fire and whipping them back around.

Elena slowly approached her and I clenched my jaw, watching her movements. "Then why are you so upset?" she insisted.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rebekah pleaded before hissing, "I've done _nothing_ to you!"

Elena took another step forwards and I intercepted her. "Elena she gets it," I snarled lowly, my hand closed over her wrist. "Now back the fuck down."

" _No_ , she needs to realise the _truth_ ," Elena insisted. She twisted her arm out of my grip and I clenched my teeth. The girl was lucky I liked her enough to not break her wrist. The doe eyed doppelganger then barged past me and urged a shaking Rebekah, "Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on Ria, on me, on _everyone_. He has for a thousand years. We _have_ to make it _stop_!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" Rebekah yelled out desperately. She flashed forwards but I had been anticipating this and was ready.

In a second I had blocked her path and found myself standing still in the middle of the two opposing sides with a hand hovering in front of each of their chests. Preventing the two of them from confronting each other further.

"I'm sorry Rebekah," I whispered and the blonde original's face whitened. Her vampire features slowly disappeared back into her skin before she staggered back. Breaths beginning to come in gasps and rasps, she clutched at her chest and her legs gave way.

She fell to her knees, tears swimming in her eyes before she let them fall. Vigorous sobs escaped from her heaving chest.

Elena just stood there watching the scene with sadness and guilt. When she made no move to approach the crying girl, I murmured, "Elena, if you are just going to stand there, I think you should leave."

She was not going to stay here and watch Rebekah's breakdown like some circus show. It wasn't fair.

When she made no move to leave, I hissed, "She may be immortal but she's still physically a seventeen year old girl who is grieving for her mother. Perhaps you can relate." I gave her a push which jolted her into action. "You've told her what she needed to know. Leave Elena. _Now_."

"I'm sorry," Elena whispered before she sadly made her exit from the room.

I then stepped forwards and crouched down. Much like she had done during my break-down. Providing her with some sort of support, I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder and her hand shot out, clutching my wrist hard. Her strength caused me to flinch but I allowed it as her broken sobs escaped from her lips.

I said nothing, just stayed with her as she grieved for a mother she had lost and for a brother who had betrayed her.

Hours must have passed before her cries finally began to subside into faint hiccups. I managed to pull her to her feet and guide her over to the counter where the scotch had previously lay forgotten. Carefully pouring out two drinks, I offered one to her. "I don't know how to comfort but I do know how to forget. At least for a little while," I explained gently.

A choked laugh escaped Rebekah's lips and she gratefully accepted the glass. "Maybe you're not a selfish bitch," she muttered, wiping her blotchy eyes with her free hand.

My lips twitched but I shrugged it off casually as I echoed, "Well I wouldn't go _that_ far. It's like what you said a few days back, us selfish bitches have got to stick together."

"Now that's something I can drink on," Rebekah proclaimed before she paused and tilted her head to the side, mulling me over with a smile which looked more like a grimace after all the information which had been forced her way today. "I think you'll be good for him... perhaps too good."

"Or perhaps I'll bring out the worst in him," I responded back, my voice barely higher than a whisper. Because perhaps, in some ways, I was worse.

I held out my glass and she held out hers. The rims met with a small clink.

"Cheers."

* * *

Damon Salvatore lay on Elena Gilbert's bed, on top of the covers, his hands folded behind his head as he relaxed in the tired brunette's presence. "So I was right. After all that, the wall lead us to Mikael," he summarised with a tilted grin.

Elena pulled her covers over her, head back against the pillows as she gazed up at the ceiling and replied thoughtfully "Led us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on our side, too."

"Really?" Damon responded with an arch of one smug eyebrow. Today definitely wasn't one of his signature epic fails. He could get used to this success. "What'd you learn from her?

Elena felt a tinge of regret when she thought over the past few hours. The sight of Rebekah sobbing on her knees seemed almost insane to comprehend. Elena had fully doubted that an original could actually be capable of that much raw and genuine emotion.

She realised that Ria was right, she had pushed Rebekah way too far. But it was for the best. Once Klaus was killed, she could go back to living a somewhat normal life. She never again would have to worry about her family and loved ones being threatened. She would finally be happy... free.

Smiling at the thought, she recalled Rebekah's reaction once more and sympathy flooded through her as she replied sincerely, "I learned that she's just a girl. That she lost her mom too young and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her."

And that she could relate to all too well. But it seemed as though she hadn't been the only one in the Salvatore house that evening who understood familial grief.

Although she hardly knew anything about Ria's birth parents, the other hybrid's reaction was something Elena found all too familiar. That closed off and cold stance was something she still did at times when she was alone as she grieved the loss of her family. Nowadays, she grieved the days which she would have lived if the circumstances had been different.

Sadly, she raised her eyes and suddenly found them locked with an icy blue. How could a colour which looked so cold make her feel so warm and loved?

She smiled softly at the gentle expression on his face and whispered, "And when it's all said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family."

Damon raised his eyebrows for a second before they slowly began to lower, turning his face into a frown. She was right and he loathed that she was. But in the end he was not a good guy, family or no family. He compelled. He drank too much. He killed.

He always screwed it up and that alone meant that he would never be a good father to the girl who craved one.

He had already disappointed Stefan on many occasions but when it came to Ria, he still had so much to lose and that alone worried him. "Well, you should tell that to my brother," he finally replied with a forced smile.

"I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon," Elena sighed as she rolled over, reaching across to turn off the lamp. When the light turned to dark, she faced Damon once more. "I think that you're gonna be the one to save him from himself," she admitted and Damon found himself lost for words. "It won't be because he loves me," she whispered with a sad smile on her face. "It'll be because he loves you."

The room became silent.

Elena snuggled further into her pillow and sighed, her expression serene as her eyelids drooped closed, letting her tiredness engulf her. "Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?" she mumbled with a small yawn.

"Sure," Damon whispered back. He waited until her breaths evened out to a slow and steady pace before he slowly got to his feet. His movements were silent as he increased the distance between the serene brunette and himself, trying not to wake her. When he reached the door, he swept from the room at vampire speed.

When the cold night air hit his face, Damon let out a low groan and sunk to the ground, sitting on the porch steps. His hands were clasped tightly in front of him as he stared up at the starry sky of a clear night.

And yet his thoughts were as clouded as they came.

His warring feelings nearly consumed him but he quickly snorted them away with the addition of his signature eye roll. If he was going to reveal all his feelings within his dark and twisted soul then he would take a page out of Stefan's book and start listing down all his emotional adjectives in a damn diary.

He thought the problem would have disappeared the more time he spent away from her but it was still there. And it wasn't going away any time soon.

In the end, he was all that Ria had left and he couldn't just sit here and feel sorry for himself. He refused to turn into his brother.

His hands clenched into large fists as he made a reluctant decision. If he was going to do this then he would have to do it right. It wouldn't be perfect but he would try his hardest not to fully screw it up.

Although Ria could never know the truth. She used to have Ray as a guardian before he suffered from Klaus and the rabies bout. And now she had Ric. Damon refused to compete with that.

From a man who had always been second best, he would be damned if he stupidly took that risk.

Stefan had warned him to be careful. That his humanity was showing and although he had punched his younger brother in the face, there was some actual truth to that sentence.

And as the night drew to a close and the dawn of a new day begun, Damon still sat there, thinking of his daughter.

* * *

 **It's here! Hope you liked the quicker update!**

 **Homecoming next! ;)**

 _Reviews_

 _Dark-Supernatural-Angel: More opening up between Rebekah and Ria this chapter! It's quite the memory and there is some link there too but it depends on where I go with the story if I make it known. Damon will be interacting with Ria in the next episode! Hope you liked it!_  
 _windstorm16: Things will definitely be getting heavy now! It was close! Stefan nearly told Mikael that Ria could lure Klaus back but Damon managed to stop him! Luckily Stefan still cares a bit for his brother :D. So Rebekah and Stefan both know that Klaus and Ria are mates now and at least three others so far will find out at Homecoming! Hope you liked the update :)_  
 _CrystalVixen93: Thank you! hope you liked the new update!_  
 _AugustRush: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Hope you liked this one too!_  
 _Lord-of Oceans-Poseidon: Mikael is definitely making things tense! And Ria saw the memory! I'll try to get the Homecoming episode done as fast as I can! Hope you liked the update! :D_  
 _time-twilight: Depends on whether Damon tells him :P Ria will be attending homecoming but we'll see what happens XD_  
 _speedy-skye : The confrontation between Klaus and Mikael will be slightly different in a way but hopefully you will like it if I can write it properly haha!_  
 _Arianna Le Fay: Damon is stepping up! But Ria won't know why yet. Baby steps :D. Rebekah now knows about Ria being Klaus' mate! Hope you liked the chapter!_  
 _Atlafan1286: It's here and now Homecoming is about to begin... :D_  
 _happinessinthedarktimes : They're on their way now!_  
 _Midnight Alley: At the moment Damon is keeping it a secret but in a place like Mystic Falls, who knows what will happen! Hope you liked the update_  
 _jessiesthebestduh : More Rebekah friendship this chapter! Klaus is on his way back in the next update :D_  
 _musicluver246 : Thank you! Glad you liked it and hope you liked the update!_  
 _Addie552 : Thank you! It means so much! Hope you enjoyed the quicker update and Klaus' return is coming quick now :D_


	13. Homecoming - Part One

**Part one of two - here we go :D**

* * *

"All right, let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait."

One bleary eye opened at the sounds which were diffusing into my ears from downstairs. It took a moment to register in my half-conscious, half unconscious phase but as soon as the pieces fell into place, my other eye snapped open.

I sat up straight in my bed, now completely awake as I focused fully on the conversation downstairs.

"And you what? Vervained him?" Elena guessed, causing Damon to scoff and me to roll my eyes.

"No, _we_ vervained him!" the older Salvatore corrected. "This guy is an Original. To make it realistic."

"Okay, fine," Stefan replied and there was a pause.

I tilted my head to the side, curiosity overwhelming my underlying anger at the fact that after two weeks of no contact, both the Salvatore brothers had popped up out of the blue like bloody daisies.

I quickly homed back in when Stefan explained, "We vervained him and in the process discovered that he had a dagger."

Elena gasped, quickly catching on to his line of thought. "Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..."

"We drove it through his heart," Stefan finished and I immediately pushed back the covers and leapt to my feet.

Flashing over to my wardrobe, I pulled out the first items of clothing which I could get my hands on. Within seconds I was changed and striding out of my room.

Elena's voice drifted upstairs as I stepped out onto the landing. "Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof."

All it took was for me to descend one step before an unexpected whirl of air surrounded me. Immediately, I found myself pressed up against a wall and I grabbed the wrist of my attacker, fully intending to break it. That was before I realised who it was.

Rebekah placed one finger to her lips. I could sense her aggravation but her expression was pale.

What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Sightseeing," I responded sarcastically. You know it's quite rare to get a glimpse the two Salvatore brothers in their natural habitat these days."

I tried to move away from her grasp without hurting her but she quickly tightened her grip.

"Well that can be put on hold for now," the blonde original whispered back and when I caught the subtle demand in her tone, I immediately scrutinised her.

In response to my confusion, she simply tapped her ear and I narrowed my eyes. That's when I heard the new voice.

"Then I shall be dead."

It was deeper, it was darker and the very tone caused small goosebumps to erupt onto my flesh. I didn't need Rebekah's nod of confirmation to rationalise my thoughts.

They had done it. They had actually woken him up. For the first time, my sense of bravado faltered and I shrunk back against the wall. I forced my heart to slow to a calm tempo before regaining an unaffected composure.

Mikael was in Mystic Falls and Rebekah was protecting me from him. If my presence prompted anybody downstairs to let slip one small, slither of information regarding Klaus' behaviour towards me, then I would be the one in danger.

And from what Rebekah had told me, Mikael wanted Klaus dead, no matter the cost. This alliance was dangerous and the three people downstairs seemed too obtuse to realise that.

The lengths that the Salvatore brothers would go to, to gain the love of one girl.

Rebekah released her hold on me and we both leaned back against the wall, listening intently.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena questioned.

"Well that means our plan is working," Mikael replied. "Klaus will _absolutely_ want to see my body. You lure him here and I will kill him."

I suddenly felt dizzy. My head lolled back to rest against the slab of support behind me and I let my eyes close.

Stefan was speaking and the words drifted through one of my ears and out of the other. His voice seemed distorted in my mind. "With what? Those daggers won't work on him."

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree," Mikael explained and his self-assurance made me shudder once more. From beside me, I could feel Rebekah shift uncomfortably. "The one that left these ashes when it burned."

Somewhere deep down, I knew that this day was inevitably coming. After everything Klaus had done in Mystic Falls, I knew they wanted him dead... I just... didn't expect it to actually happen.

I had squashed the thought down, believing that the hybrid was indestructible. That I would never escape this bond. But now that the chance was being offered, it was making my stomach painfully twist.

 _I wanted to attack him,_ I suddenly realised with horror. I wanted to find that aforementioned white oak stake and plunge it through Mikael's heart. And I didn't know if it was my wolf, the bond or my own thoughts talking but the notion of Klaus dying just didn't appeal to me at all.

But I couldn't betray these people in Mystic Falls either. The people who had let me in without complaint. Who had offered me a home and had managed to put up with all of my sarcastic shit. And I had family here. The Lockwoods. Tyler was my cousin and Klaus had turned him into one of his faithful drones.

I couldn't betray him. I couldn't betray any of them... _could I?_

I chewed on my lip hard. This was what happened when I allowed myself to show the tiniest bit of weakness.

One way or another, one party was going to suffer the consequences and if they succeeded, then I would be the one to suffer. I didn't want to even begin to comprehend what a broken mating bond would do to me.

"Where is it?"

I opened my eyes and blinked, pushing my fears to the back of my mind.

"Not here," Mikael calmly responded. "The knowing of its location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?" Stefan queried and there was a slight pause before Mikael finally replied,

"You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So...it falls to you."

I tilted my head to the side and inhaled slightly as Elena stuttered in surprise, "Y...You want me to actually dagger you?

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance - especially when it comes to trust."

Rebekah and I waited for five more minutes. When the distinctive sound of a body hitting the floor reached our ears, I impatiently pushed myself off the wall.

"Now can I go downstairs or will he be able to sense my presence while dead?" I queried with a mocking eyebrow arch and Rebekah smirked.

"Mind your tongue," she nevertheless cautioned and my lips twitched, knowing that there was no longer any real intention behind her threat.

As we descended the stairs, I briefly caught Damon's and Stefan's hushed whispers.

"You really expect this to work?" Stefan was muttering and I paused by the doorway of the library in time to see Damon smirk.

"We kill Klaus, Ria goes free, Elena's saved, everybody wins," he replied and clapped down on his brother's shoulder with glee. "And that my brother, is called _Domino Effect_."

Stefan didn't look too convinced. His green eyes suddenly looked over his brother's shoulder and pierced mine.

His lips curved at the same time as I grimaced. "What an ... _unexpected_ surprise," he exclaimed sarcastically, causing Damon and Elena to whirl around.

Damon looked at me for a moment and I couldn't read the emotion behind his icy orbs before he jerked his head to the ground and proclaimed, "You two missed the skewering," as he flung himself back onto the nearest sofa.

"Shame," I retorted back before crossing my arms and adding, "Although there are still two other vampires in this room that we could try it out on."

"Now wouldn't that be entertaining?" Rebekah approved but I hardly caught it as I slowly entered the room fully and began to cautiously approach the body on the floor.

Mikael was a middle aged man with a tall and muscular build. His hair was a shade darker than Rebekah's and he was dressed in a dark suit which portrayed his obvious aristocracy.

"He doesn't look like much," I muttered, crouching down beside the desiccated man to get a better look.

"Well what were you expecting?" Rebekah challenged and I shook my head.

"I'm not too sure," I mused but the more I looked at the man, the more my flesh whitened and the more my heart pounded. He looked completely normal but there was something about Mikael which had both my wolf and vampire instincts on edge, begging for me to stay away, to run in the opposite direction.

"And yet you are still afraid," Rebekah whispered and I leaped to my feet, refusing to answer what she already knew to be true.

"Are you ready Stefan?" Elena murmured and I watched with trepidation as the youngest Salvatore sat down, pulled out his phone and placed it to his ear.

I tried not to concentrate but I couldn't _not_ listen. I couldn't even walk away. My tense fingers were flexing out before curling back in to make a fist. I couldn't stop the action which repeated itself on a continuous loop as I listened intently to the shrill rings coming from the device in Stefan's hand.

And then the ringing stopped and I held my breath.

"Portland is _fantastic_. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people, it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves."

For a few seconds which seemed like an eternity, my body had frozen in place. My heart was racing inside my chest and I let out a low exhale to steel my nerves against the one man who managed to stir up unwanted reactions by just the sound of his voice.

Not one single person in the room paid any ounce of attention towards my response. In one way or another, they all had their own set of nerves to deal with.

It was like we were all walking on the edge of a tightrope. At any moment, this could all fall to pieces at our feet.

And deep down, an instinctive part of me found myself to be completely fine with that.

Stefan was the only one who didn't show any ounce of emotion. The only time when his loss of humanity actually had its perks. He just sat there, cool and composed as he stared down at Mikael's body. "Your father is dead."

There was a pause on the other line and everybody shifted. "What did you say to me?" Klaus whispered and I leant back against the wall, my eyes drifting to the ceiling so no one could see the gold streaks firing up in my hazel orbs.

I heard the subtle break in his voice. He was worried. And that meant the plan was already in motion.

"Oh, my mistake," Stefan apologised without a single hint of sincerity. "Not your actual father and not dead."

The youngest Salvatore's gaze never once slid away from the desiccated form on the ground. I supposed it was his way of ensuring that he didn't slip up.

"Mikael. Daggered." He elaborated and when silence fell on the other line, he impatiently prompted, "What do you want me to do with the body?"

"Well, first I want you to explain to me _exactly_ what _happened_ ," Klaus finally replied and at the same time I finally found my footing.

As Stefan immediately got up and launched into an explanation, I walked forwards, mindful of the body in the middle of the group and sank down onto the couch to the left of Damon, already feeling utterly drained.

I rolled my eyes as I sensed the raven-haired vampire ever so slightly shift. He was now focused fully on me and when I made no other move to acknowledge him, he smirked.

"Go on then, fess up. What is on your mind, halfling? Angry and pouty combined is _so_ not a good look on you."

I was only just able to hold back a growl and swallow back my annoyance. When I finally faced him, it was with a mocking incredulity. "Oh, you done avoiding me?" I asked whilst raising both my eyebrows in exaggerated shock. "Just trying to keep up with the Damon Salvatore book of Personality Twists."

"I was on a journey of self-discovery okay?" Damon quipped back before he casually leaned back against the sofa. "Top secret so hush."

My eyes instantly narrowed. Something was off and it was irritating the hell out of me. I opened my mouth to retort but a small clearing of a throat caused both our heads to snap to the right.

Stefan pierced us with a venomous glare and the two of us sank back against the couch. It probably wasn't the best time for this conversation whilst Klaus was on the line but I didn't care. It served as a welcome distraction from the hybrid's voice at least.

I crossed my arms and bit back a retort.

Which lasted five seconds.

"Could have left a bloody note," I muttered.

"Now that would have ruined the secrecy," Damon responded with a smug grin, ensuring that his voice was barely over a whisper. "So I repeat. _Hush_."

Stefan span around once more and Damon raised his hands in faux surrender.

"I wanna see him. I want to _see_ his _rotting body_ for myself," Klaus spat.

"Well, he's here," Stefan replied, as he walked to Elena, standing by her side as he watched her shift from one uneasy foot to another. "Come by whenever."

"If you are lying to me Stefan your compulsion will expose you so answer with your life... is what you're saying the truth?"

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Damon straightened up and I braced my sweating palms on my knees.

Stefan glanced down at Mikael's body. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes," he finally admitted and a sense of relief floated through the room. I glanced down at the floor, feeling slightly numb.

"I wanna talk to Rebekah," Klaus commanded and Stefan paused for a moment.

"That's not a problem, she's right here," he confirmed and Rebekah stepped forwards. He placed the phone into her turned up palm and she hesitated and looked to me before placing the device to her ear.

When her reluctance changed to indignation I grinned and leaned back, knowing fully well what was coming when she took a seat to my left.

"You bloody wanker," she fumed and everyone except me stared at her incredulously. I could tell that they were worried about her loyalty but this had nothing to do with that at all.

"Ahh, I see you've been making friends, dear sister," Klaus spoke softly and I could almost see his smug face in my mind accompanied by that knowing tone. Rebekah took note of my expression with a smile. "Tenacious little thing isn't she? Tell me, what apparent horrors did I bestow upon her Rebekah?"

The Salvatores both turned to face me. I could see the revelation cross Stefan's face and I knew that he understood the gist of the conversation. I wisely kept silent as we listened.

"Let's not play dull _brother_ ," Rebekah finally hissed, her tone as sharp as a knife. "We both know what you did to her that night."

I pointedly ignored the looks of confusion and betrayal coming from Damon and Elena respectively.

"And we both know that deep down, she wanted it," Klaus responded silkily and I swallowed. "Although now I'm quite curious, sister. Did she spare you any details on the aftermath? Let me tell you, she was an _exquisite_ kisser."

My head shot up. I wasn't the type to be easily embarrassed but that didn't stop my cheeks from flaming. Damon screwed up his face but he denied Elena's frustrations as the doppelganger silently demanded to know what the hybrid was saying.

With Stefan without his humanity, he didn't portray one inch of surprise and Rebekah just groaned and complained back, "Spare me the details, Nik, this is not the reason for our talk."

"Very well then. On to more pressing subjects," Klaus conceded. "What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?"

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good," Rebekah confessed and if I didn't know the truth, her lies would have passed off as utterly believable. She let out a melancholy sigh. "I miss you brother," she whispered.

"As do I," he responded back, his voice just as quiet.

I smiled gently for a moment at the small moment between the two siblings but all that changed with Klaus' next words.

"Put her on the phone Rebekah."

The whole room instantly froze. Elena, being the only human in the room, turned to Damon and I, silently demanding what had changed but we both shook our heads slightly, too shocked to even speak.

I could tell that this was not part of their plan. Damon placed a hand on my shoulder and I automatically jumped. I was surprised to see him narrow his eyes at Stefan and Rebekah.

"She has to," Rebekah insisted, covering the mouthpiece.

"Tell him she's not here," Damon quickly responded and Rebekah sighed.

"Won't work, he knows where she is," she replied and I met her gaze, careful not to let my hand instinctively wander to his mark on my flesh.

"Anyone got a handy little stake around to put me out of my misery?" I hopefully supplied.

"He'll start suspecting if you don't talk to him and you know it," Rebekah retorted back quickly. I ran a hand through my hair as she uncovered the mouthpiece and responded, "I'll get her for you Nik."

She then held out the phone to me and huffing, I snatched it from her hands.

The blonde original then rapidly left the room and I stared at the device, seriously contemplating snapping the delicate piece of metal in half.

I caught sight of Damon from the corner of my eye who looked wary for a moment. As soon as he noticed my gaze on him, the expression was immediately replaced with an airy smirk.

" _Play nice_ ," he mouthed when I placed the phone to my ear but I just flipped him the finger and got to my feet.

"What do you want," I demanded before he even had a chance to get a word in but the response I received was a soft, deep chuckle.

"Now now love, there's no need for hostiles," he chastised and I clenched my jaw at his obvious amusement. "I'm only concerned for your welfare." His voice then lowered and I shuddered at the dark command. "Did he hurt you," he demanded.

"I'm fine," I quickly replied. "Never been better, so if that's all you needed..."

"Oh, let's not be too _hasty_ , sweetheart," Klaus cautioned and I trailed off with growing fear.

He didn't believe my words for even a second and he was quite right to. He could sense my worry even when everybody else couldn't. All I had to do was say one sentence and he knew. Because there had been a slight, almost inconceivable hitch in my tone which had given me away.

"There's something else though, isn't there?" he murmured and my body tensed. His accurate perception had me on edge. I felt exposed. I was the weak link in this entire charade and I hated it. "You're losing control."

The others tried to meet my eyes and I turned my back to them, clenching the phone harder as I felt my features change. I immediately pushed them back as I forced myself to utter one small word. "Yeah."

There was a small pause and I attempted to control my breathing.

"I'm coming back for you, love."

I opened my mouth but all I heard was the dial tone. Passing the phone back to Stefan I muttered, "I assume you will give Elena the play by play," before I made a hasty retreat from the room. I took care to avoid the scrutinising glances which followed my retreating form.

"Now - was that easy or what?" Damon declared and I heard Elena let out a breath of relief.

"Let's just get this over with," she muttered before I cut them both off, turning my focus to somebody else.

* * *

It didn't take too long for me to track Rebekah down. The blonde original was pacing back and forth, agitated and too lost in her own thoughts to even sense my presence.

"Couldn't handle the theatrics or is something on your mind?" I questioned and Rebekah jolted. Once she realised it was me she sighed and took a seat by the fireplace.

"I just had to get away," she murmured as she gazed into the flames. "Nik has had it coming for a long time but I can't rid myself of the guilt at the thought of his demise."

I contemplated her for a second, examining her conflicted frame with sympathy. I wasn't one to put my trust in someone but it seemed like we both needed somebody to rationalise the fucked up situation we had both found ourselves in.

"When I awoke from death, I had no idea what was happening." Rebekah raised her head surprised and I continued, "One moment I was a werewolf and one neck snap later, I was a vampire too. _Everything_ was heightened."

I sat down beside her and clasped my hands tight together in front of me.

"The thirst, the betrayal, the rage... it was all I could feel and it was _unbearable_."

I stared unseeingly ahead, unaware of Rebekah's rapt attention as she listened.

"I slaughtered an entire town that night," I whispered. "And about a dozen or so vampires along with it. Everything which remained, I set aflame."

The screams of that night still came back to me sometimes. In the moments of solidarity, the guilt of ignoring my victims pleads would creep to the forefront of my memories.

But when I thought back to my transition, I knew that I had been completely lost to my new instincts of wolf and vampire combined. I never realised the true extent and impact of my actions until it was too late.

The fire crackling before me snapped me out of it and I blinked back into reality.

"I'm not attempting to excuse what your brother did but family is sacred," I stated before glancing sadly down at the floor. "Believe me, there is nothing worse than losing it."

There was a small silence as Rebekah mused through my words.

"You understand him," she murmured and I looked at her in blatant disbelief.

"I didn't say that."

Rebekah smiled weakly and responded, "You didn't have to."

I suppose that was true and if anyone else asked, I would deny it with raucous laughter. Because no one else in this town would understand the deep pit of confliction we both felt when it came to the man who had destroyed the lives of many in this town.

Those people refused to understand that all vampires were predators. Death and destruction would always be in our blood no matter how deep some of us tried to bury away our instincts. Stefan was a prime example these days.

"I told you that forever is an awfully long time but to have someone _that dedicated_ to you, someone who would _stand by your_ side after _everything_ you've been through is pretty _incredible_ ," I confessed and Rebekah stared at me, her mouth slightly ajar. I smiled slightly at that. "Your family is dysfunctional but you have remained together."

"Always and forever," Rebekah whispered and I nodded.

Are you truly ready to break that vow?" I questioned her. "Betray him?"

Rebekah struggled to answer and deflected it with a question of her own. "Can _you?_ "

I couldn't answer either but the both of us knew what our answers would be. My instincts were getting harder and harder to push back. I was one snap away from tearing down anyone who would try to do Klaus harm.

The only thing we could truly admit was that we were both caught up in a game which we didn't want to play.

"I hardly know him," I finally responded through gritted teeth. "But when shit inevitably goes down, I won't play a part in it. Maybe I'll keep the collateral to a minimum." I smirked at her and relaxed back. "After all, there are actually _some_ people in this small town who I can actually tolerate."

"How insufferably _noble_."

My stomach turned at the deep voice. I had never noticed him enter, never once picked up his footsteps. And I had been fully alert this whole time.

Now my instincts were flaring, his sudden presence making spots dance before my eyes. This man was a hunter. And an adept one at that.

Rebekah got to her feet and at her subtle gesture, I gingerly did the same. "Finally. Took you long enough," she stated confidently but I was fully aware of how she had stepped slightly in front of me. Protecting me from the current threat in the room.

"Rebekah," Mikael greeted her before he examined me coldly. "And who exactly is this?" he queried.

"She is none of your business," Rebekah snapped as she stepped forwards, staring her father down with utter hatred. "Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking, save it. Nothing you say matters to me."

When Mikael stayed silent, she turned to me and sharply demanded, "Ria, go, this is a family matter."

She was giving me a way out and I quickly took it. With a deliberate and forced calm, I gracefully edged around them and made my way to the door. With every single step, I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck, scrutinising every move.

"Stop," he commanded and ice flooded through my veins. Ensuring that I did not allow fear to affect the beating of my heart, I slowly turned back round.

"Is there something wrong?" I queried, swallowing back my fear.

"That is _precisely_ my _question_ ," he replied. He closed the distance between us. His head tilted to the side and his dark gaze narrowed suspiciously and he raised one hand.

"Such an unusual scarf you have there," he commented casually and I stared him down, not saying a word.

At my silent refusal, his lips twisted up into a terrifying smirk. My eyes narrowed momentarily and I crossed my hands behind my back. One hand curled over my corresponding wrist as my fingernails sharpened into points.

Ready for an attack. To swipe my claws deep into his flesh as a distraction. So I could get out alive.

He ran two fingertips once over the fabric before slowly retreating back. "Not to worry," he said casually at my silence. "I don't spill innocent blood. But there is nothing innocent about you is there, my _dear?_ "

To my left, I could vaguely sense Rebekah come to a stand by my side. With one soft nudge, she inconspicuously placed herself in Mikael's line of sight and I let out an internal sigh of relief as the original patriarch's gaze turned away from me. "Where is my dagger?" he questioned her.

"Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me," Rebekah replied, making sure her spite was evident to everybody in the house.

"You were never what I was after," Mikael admitted which caused Rebekah to let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me."

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He _killed_ your _mother!_ " Mikael shouted and Rebekah instantly closed the distance between them.

"I know what he did and he'll pay for it with his _life_ ," she spat out and my gaze drifted once more to the fire, my lips pressed in a tight line.

It took everything I had to stop my claws from digging down into my skin and spilling blood for the vampires in the room to sense.

"But Nik was not born a killer - none of us were! _You did this_ _to us_ when you turned us into _vampires!_ " she shouted and my heart clenched as I heard her voice break.

Mikael stared back at his daughter and the small glimpse of humanity in his orbs seemed just as terrifying.

" _You_ destroyed our family," Rebekah whispered. "Not him."

She then grabbed my wrist and pulled me around him. When the two of us made it to the door, he called her back.

"Rebekah..."

"Don't," Rebekah commanded. "I am _done_ ,"

She pulled me out of the Salvatore Boarding house and quickly sped us to the trees. Once the two of us were fully out of earshot, she stopped and I backed away. I then leaned forwards, bracing my hands on my thighs.

Never had I felt fear this potent. "He _knows_. How could he _fucking_ know?" I breathed urgently.

"Mikael is a trained vampire hunter. He is more in tune with his predatory instincts than all of my family combined," Rebekah murmured back, her face portraying the exact same panic as mine. "Maybe he was going out on a whim?" she muttered to herself but I still caught the doubt.

Or maybe he knows all too well and he wants to make me suffer in front of Klaus before he kills us _both_ ," I argued back and I leaned back against a tree trunk for support. " _Shit_."

"I'd say that's the more plausible possibility," Rebekah reluctantly agreed. Then as if coming to a quick decision, she reached out and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I give you my _word_ that I will protect you," she promised and before I could blurt out a further argument she cut over me. "Even if you don't need it you'll have it anyway so don't bother arguing. I actually like you."

I looked at her for a moment, disguising my shock. "Feeling's mutual," I finally admitted but wariness settled over me as she stepped back with a triumphant grin.

"Well, now you can prove that feeling by going to Homecoming."

"Bitch move," I appraised her with a grin before crossing my arms. "I'm still not going."

"Yes you are," Rebekah argued. "If it keeps you away from my bastard of a father, I will drag you there myself."

I frowned and looked back towards the boarding house as I found myself beginning to mull it over. Rebekah had caught my small admission of defeat before I did. She knew that there was no way I was actually going back into that house.

"Call the baby vampire," Rebekah insisted. "She may be a pain in the behind but she'll at least keep you occupied until then."

"If occupied means torture," I muttered darkly but nevertheless I fired off a quick text. Not one second later, my phone rung and I sighed before putting it to my ear.

"You're getting ready at mine," she shot out and I raised one sardonic eyebrow.

"Am I now?"

"I want you here in fifteen minutes, stat," the young vampire demanded and then all I could hear was the dial tone.

"There, now that wasn't too difficult was it?" Rebekah asked with a smirk and an aggravated growl escaped through my parted lips.

"I will kill you in your sleep," I muttered to myself as I walked away but I caught her retort anyway.

"I would like to see you try, sweet."

Her reply went pointedly ignored as I flashed out of sight.

* * *

Rebekah watched Ria go and as soon as the hybrid had disappeared from view, her smirk dropped. In its place was a face filled with complete and utter worry.

Mikael had sensed that there was something off about Ria and now the girl was in danger. And the blonde original had no idea what the Salvatore brothers and the doppelganger had planned to do in order to take her brother down.

They didn't trust her with the details and now, both she and Ria were completely blind to the soon to be unfolding events.

Sensing a presence approaching, she immediately snapped, "In case my lack of presence wasn't _obvious enough_ for you Elena, I want to be left alone. I have played my part in luring my brother back and I have no intention in knowing what you have planned for him when he returns so _scram_."

"I'm not here to talk to you about that," Elena replied and she crossed her arms. The doppelganger was unable to hide her envy as she elaborated, "Ria told you what Klaus did to her on Prank Night, didn't she?"

"Of course she didn't, silly girl," Rebekah reprimanded the brunette with a casual wave of her hand. "I figured it out and once I did, she couldn't hide the truth."

"Okay, tell me," Elena demanded and Rebekah scoffed.

"I have already broken my brother's trust by supporting your vendetta. You truly think I would break hers too?"

"I am just making sure that this is not going to be a problem," Elena claimed, her doe eyes alight as she took an earnest step forwards. "Maybe I could ask Ria to help Mikael get close enough to Klaus."

That was all it took for Rebekah's feminine features to disappear beneath protruding veins and orbs which were as black as night. Her fangs dropped as she rushed towards the suddenly shaking doppelganger.

"If I were you, I would listen to me _very carefully_ _now_ , Elena," she seethed, wanting nothing more than to sink her fangs into the girls flesh and feed until her body went limp. "If you even _consider_ Ria in your schemes against Nik, you will be too dead to tell the tale because I will _kill you myself_."

"You really think Klaus would forgive you if you squashed his _only chance_ to create hybrids?" Elena quavered back and Rebekah let out a harsh laugh.

"Oh love, my brother won't even care. If you put Ria in _any danger_ , doppelganger or not, it will be your head which he rips off first. Do you understand?"

At the vigorous nod she received, Rebekah backed away and straightened up, satisfied that the doppelganger had heeded her threat. "Now if you don't mind I have a Homecoming dance to get ready for."

With that, she spun round on her heel and stalked back to the boarding house.

Elena followed her back inside and when she reached the landing, the doe eyed girl paused. Her attention slowly drifted in the direction of the library.

She walked forwards, approached the table and her fingers curled over the dagger which lay abandoned on the wooden surface. Carefully pocketing it, she followed Rebekah upstairs.

 _This was for the best,_ she tried to assure herself. When everything eventually went down, she knew that she wouldn't be able to trust Rebekah. Klaus was Rebekah's brother and if it had been Jeremy in the hybrid's place, Elena knew that her humanity would get in the way.

She would go to hell to save him.

That was why the blonde original had to be taken out of the picture. She couldn't leave anything to chance.

* * *

"Caroline for the _love of God_ chill or I will snap your neck without remorse," I hissed as we walked down the driveway towards the Lockwood mansion.

"I seriously don't know what's _worse_ ," The blonde vampire whined and she threw her arms up in the air to emphasise her exasperation. "My boyfriend throwing Homecoming or _you_ coming in _jeans_."

I shrugged as I examined said item of clothing with approval. After the hell I had endured today, my choice in attire had pissed the girl off and that was all that really mattered in the end.

Deciding to add the cherry to the top of the cake, I added to her growing list, "Or the flooding of the gym which _conveniently_ missed all the other parts of the school."

Caroline froze in her tracks and whirled around to face me. She jabbed a finger close to my face and warned, "Don't even _go there_."

I raised my arms up to let her know that I would back off for now and she took it with a beam. Her anger seemed to have poofed away into the air as she flounced on, leaving Bonnie and I to trail behind.

"Hey, what happened to the dress she gave you?" Bonnie wondered and I sent her a sly grin.

"I accidentally ripped it..." I paused and my grin widened. "with a claw... and by rip, I meant shred."

Bonnie snorted, her hand shooting to her mouth to muffle her laughter from Caroline's vampire hearing. "Bet she didn't like that much."

"Oh I made it up to her by letting her style my hair," I reassured her and for a few seconds, my steps slowed. "I'm still deciding whether that was a good idea or not."

"Definitely good," Bonnie assured me as she took in the loose and voluminous onyx curls cascading down my back. I pinched a strand between my thumb and forefinger, watching as the auburn streaks caught the light with a subtle elegance.

"Like I said, debatable. I sat there for three hours." I dropped the piece of hair and quickened my strides to catch up with Caroline. Those had been three long torturous hours of my life which I would never ever get back.

"Erm guys?" Caroline called us. She was standing at the entrance to the Lockwood mansion and we immediately hastened to her side.

I exhaled a low breath as I scanned the room in pure astonishment at the packed crowds of celebrating teenagers who were dancing to the roaring music. I could feel the vibrations through my feet as I stepped inside.

Caroline was looking around with wide eyes. "How did he plan a better party than me so fast?" she murmured to us and she sadly sagged in defeat. Flashing white lights from up ahead caused us all to jerk our heads up and Caroline shrieked, "What? Is that a _band_ outside?"

"Don't think you want an answer to that," I muttered vaguely as my gaze wandered to a tray of alcohol being passed around in red plastic cups.

A shoulder of some inebriated teenager shoved itself against mine as he barged past and I stumbled into Caroline who supported me. I snarled lowly, loosening a hold over my wolf instincts and that was when I sensed it.

I rapidly straightened up, examining the room with rapt attention.

"Wait, who are all these people?" Bonnie wondered as she too began to focus.

"I don't care - this is all just _too weird!_ Where is Tyler?" Caroline snapped and she was about to stalk off when my arm quickly extended so I could pull the girl back.

"Wait," I commanded and any retort which the blonde vampire had in mind died at the seriousness of my expression.

"Ria? What is it?" Bonnie asked softly as she edged close to me and I furrowed my eyebrows. Continuing to concentrate hard.

"Something's not right," I murmured to them. "The air smells different."

Then permitting my instincts to guide me, I let my eyes flutter closed, allowing my wolf and vampire side to work together.

Then it hit me like a blow to the chest and my eyes snapped back open. My heart was thudding hard as the revelation slowly came to my mind. I cursed myself for not noticing it earlier. "They're not all human here."

Caroline and Bonnie were instantly on the alert but something else was beginning to swiftly reach out to me. My mouth dried up as I felt it.

A faint pull was starting to tug at my chest.

" _Fuck_ ," I muttered and in a second I was off, pushing urgently through the crowds of people. They all seemed almost like a blur of colour around me as I weaved rapidly through the Lockwood Mansion.

"Ria stop, you're going too fast!" I could hear Caroline call and I retorted back.

"You're going too slow, keep up!"

I broke into a sprint, bursting through the back doors and entering the vast garden. My heart was a pounding mess as I skidded to a halt just in time for the music to reach its final crescendo.

"Hey, what's going on? What can you sense?" Bonnie panted, desperately attempting to regain her breath as both she and Caroline reached my side.

I inhaled and exhaled rapidly, looking completely lost as I tried to find the right words to say to them.

"Good evening _everyone!_ "

I swayed unsteadily. I was not ready for this. Not yet.

The sound of people cheering, screaming and applauding burst my eardrums, leaving behind the sensation of a loud ringing deep inside my ears.

Caroline and Bonnie equally looked a cross between panicked and ill as they stared at a fixed point over my shoulder and bracing myself, I slowly turned around to confirm what I already knew to be true.

Klaus was back in Mystic Falls.

"I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate!" he exclaimed into the microphone and was met with more jubilant cheers. Then his head suddenly turned in my exact direction and our eyes immediately locked.

Hazel against sea blue.

It felt like I was drowning but I couldn't look away. I couldn't even breathe. All I could now hear was the rhythmic thrumming of my heart as it fought to escape my chest.

His lips slowly curved up into a wicked smile. "It's been a _long time coming!_ "

Never once did his eyes move from mine as he strode off the stage and I found my feet locked in place as the band began to start up once more.

The pull towards him was strengthening so far beyond my control that it was almost painful to bear.

My teeth ached in my gums as I took one step forwards, surrendering to the force... letting his captivating presence reel me in.

Klaus watched me intently and the raw heat within his extraordinarily clear gaze caused my knees to tremble. My instincts were clawing inside my mind, anxious. The distance between us was too far apart.

I wanted to be closer. Skin on skin.

His irises steadily began to glow and I never once realised how my own eyes were now mimicking the exact golden colour as his.

"Oh my god, Ria what are you _doing_?"

A pair of hands latched onto my arm and yanked me back. My trance was suddenly cut away like a knife and I gasped, staggering forwards.

Caroline quickly caught me and pushed me away from the gardens. "Go go, we need to go," she urged and the two of us hurried back inside the Lockwood Mansion.

Never letting go of my wrist, she tugged me to the left and we came face to face with a confused Matt and Elena.

"Hey...Klaus is _here_ ," Caroline hissed, getting straight to the point.

" _What?_ " Matt spluttered and his terrified eyes flitted quickly to me for confirmation. I was all too willing to comply.

"Oh yeah, he's gone and turned Homecoming into a bloody _wake_ ," I seethed, sending a pointed glare to Elena who responded with a guilty glance.

My anger was instantly replaced with confusion. Something was not quite right about this whole picture. The doppelganger's heartbeat was calm. Almost too calm.

"And apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his _master_ throw a party!" Caroline spat.

When all Matt and Elena did was look at each other, neither of them saying a word, she placed a hand on her hip.

"I expected more surprise from you," she stated.

"So did I," I added lowly, never once removing my focus from Elena as I scanned her from head to foot. She looked back at me and when I examined those doe eyes of hers, the pieces fell into place.

"I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does," Elena responded and I held my tongue, quelling my rage as she backed away from us. "I'm gonna go find Bonnie," she declared and sent a half smile in my direction which I didn't return. Sighing, she turned around and left.

"What's going on? And what are you two doing here together?" Caroline immediately began to quiz her ex but now there was a more pressing thought on my mind.

"Where's Rebekah?" I demanded, causing Matt to cower under the piercing force of my gaze.

"She's not coming. Plan's changed," he quickly explained but refused to elaborate any further. "I need a drink," he muttered before disappearing through the crowd.

"Go with him, human necks will snap easy round here," I quietly advised Caroline who turned to me, concern littering her features.

"What about you?" she whispered. "Klaus just _literally_ _had you_ under some creepy hypnotic spell."

I averted my gaze, refusing to admit to her that deep down, that creepy hypnotic spell had actually been my own intentional actions. My inner craving to complete the first stage of the bond before the threads of insanity upped its attack on my mind.

"Right now, I'm just trying to prolong the inevitable," I answered her as truthfully as I could. "But I'm counting down the seconds. We both know that he is going to find me tonight no matter what we do."

Caroline shuddered and I knew that the implications of my words were flashing through her mind. "I don't want Klaus getting his disgusting paws anywhere near you," she fretted.

"I can handle him," I assured her before jerking my head in the direction of where Matt had disappeared off in. "Now _go_."

Although I admired her determination to protect me from Klaus, she had no idea that I was actually protecting her from him.

Because I had heard his threatening growl towards Caroline when the blonde had pushed me away from him. She had unintentionally placed herself on his list of targets by forcing one mate away from the other.

If she had interfered for even a millisecond longer, I feared that her heart would no longer be beating comfortably inside her chest.

* * *

When I stepped back into the Lockwood gardens, the first thing I did was head for the keg stand. I reached out for an empty cup but was pushed aside by a hoard of giggling girls.

A hot anger surged through me and I pushed my claws back as I felt an unexpected craving to slash deep claw marks across the flesh of their throats. I managed to wait impatiently, giving them enough time to grab their refills and merge back into the party.

One girl remained by my side as I finally filled my cup and my eyes focused on the tacky plastic crown on her head. Her body was swaying and the alcohol was sloshing out of her cup and dripping onto her hand. She faced me and looked at my attire with undisguised disgust.

"Great party huh?" she slurred and sent a fake smile towards me which I mimicked back perfectly.

"Bitchin,'" I responded, sarcastically toasting her with my raised cup. When she walked away, I grimaced at her retreating form. _No one would miss her,_ a part of me suggested and I shuddered the thoughts back.

Now was _not_ the time to lose it.

"Guess it ain't a party until the mean girls show up," a voice teased and a sly smile made its way across my face as he came to a stop on my left.

"Maybe we could order _take out_ , tonight?" I suggested my darker thoughts vaguely and ran my tongue over my bottom lip as I stared at the throbbing vein in the Homecoming girl's neck. "Keep that tiara as a souvenir."

"And put it on Stefan when he regains his sainthood status as the good brother."

"Now wouldn't that be quite a sight?" I mused. Maybe we could take a photo and add it to the collection of the green-eyed Salvatore's bad hairstyle choices. If he was lucky, maybe it would even scrape the top three.

Raising the cup to my lips, I asked, "Where's your RSVP?"

"On the ground outside… with his heart rolling down the steps."

I bowed my head, hiding an amused grin. Then that grin faded into a frown as the situation began to occur to me.

Homecoming was the last place that Damon Salvatore would ever be seen at. His appearance could only mean that there was a crucial reason behind his attendance in the first place. The same reason why Rebekah probably jumped ship last minute.

"This is it, isn't it," I whispered softly as I dropped my empty cup to the floor. "You're gonna kill him tonight."

They were really gonna do this. Kill Klaus. That very thought was beginning to hurt more and more as each second and every ticked by. My insides were twisting into thousands of knots which I didn't think I would ever be able to untangle after tonight.

"If it keeps you and Elena safe from Klaus then I'm all for it," Damon responded, his voice unnaturally gentle.

When I swallowed hard, he must have taken my turbulent thoughts for fear of Klaus coming after me and threw a comforting arm over my shoulders.

"Don't worry, halfling," he assured me. "After tonight we will all be sipping margaritas and walking on sunshine. All that jazz."

"It sounds like you have this all figured out," I managed to murmur back through a strangely clogged throat.

"Mm hmm," Damon hummed. "Plan A, B and C are all a go, now have you seen Elena around?"

"Try looking for the quarterback, the two were pretty snuggly before," I muttered and Damon rolled his eyes before walking away.

I watched him go with turmoil written all over my face. "You seem to have a good plan, Salvatore..." I whispered to myself. I inhaled an unsteady breath before finishing, "but I don't think margaritas and sunshine will be in the cards tonight."

Klaus was many things to many people.

To the people in this town, he was dangerous, he was wrathful and he needed to be put down. All they saw in him was death and destruction.

How I wished I could share their beliefs but I couldn't seem to get the memory of his agonised human face out of my mind as he cradled Henrik's dead body in his arms.

Rebekah was right, he wasn't born this way, none of them were.

And although I had had heard all the horror stories which had flown around throughout the course of my life and knew his reputation for tearing lives apart, there was one thing in the back of my mind which had become all too clear.

I didn't want him _dead_.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson prowled through the crowds of partygoers, the wolf within was pacing frustratingly inside its steel cage which had been bolted and deadlocked. For the time being at least... until he tracked her down.

She looked captivating tonight. Her instincts were so close to the surface that he could almost taste her emotions on the tip of his tongue. Desire, yearning and _hunger_.

From one glimpse, it was obvious she was on edge although she hid it well. Struggling with her sanity. He needed to put that little problem to rest before she hurt anyone.

And this time, no interfering friend of hers would drag her away from him. He had held back on her blonde friend. Next time he wouldn't be so lenient.

By the end of tonight he would entice her to put her mark on him and suffice to say he was quite looking forward to it.

"Quite the Homecoming," Stefan Salvatore commented as he casually walked beside him, oblivious to the hybrid's quivering impatience.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years," Klaus explained, keeping his tone smooth. "Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea."

Stefan's brow furrowed as he questioned, "So, what now? Stop running?"

Klaus pondered it over for a moment. He had been running from his bastard of a father for over a thousand years. What would his next steps be now that Mikael was no longer a threat?

"Hmm, well once I have my mate by my side once more, I suppose a little family reunion is in order," he responded.

"Family reunion? You mean with the people you cart around in caskets?" Stefan queried.

"None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones," Klaus paused as a group of girls passed by.

Ocean eyes narrowed into slits as he noticed the tiara atop of an insignificant brunette head. That girl should have been dead.

"Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here…" he stated with forced calm. Turning to the younger Salvatore, he demanded "Where is she?"

Stefan just shrugged. "I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt."

Klaus snarled and stopped in his tracks. His patience was wearing into thin strands as it was from refraining himself from tracking down Ria. He was in no current mood for games.

"Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?" he snarled, making the unsaid threat all too clear.

Stefan remained unequivocally collected, portraying no weaknesses in his lack of humanity as he took one step forwards and coldly repeated, "I _said_ I have _no idea_. Now, would you like me to take you to your father?"

Klaus' red lips curled into a satisfactory sneer. "Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honour, would it? Bring him to me."

Stefan took his time contemplating the command, enjoying the increasing spark of unease and aggravation building up in the original's eyes.

"All right," he finally agreed. "Perhaps there's something in it for me...?" When Klaus' brows furrowed, slightly amused at the notion of a clause, Stefan persisted, "My freedom from your compulsion?"

"Oh, you want your freedom," Klaus reiterated and at the nod of confirmation from the younger vampire, he pondered the negotiation over.

He supposed the younger vampire had served him well in protecting his mate and the doppelganger. Now that he had finally returned to Mystic Falls, he would no longer have need for him.

"Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom," he conceded. "It'll be my pleasure to give it back to you."

When Stefan took a step back, Klaus turned to face the crowd, his lips slowly tilting up. Now that this conversation had come to an end, it was on to more pleasurable matters.

All it took was one simple thought of her in his mind and he had pinpointed her exact location.

"Now I believe there is a lovely yet stubborn little temptation within the crowd and I intend to find her," he announced, his eyes blazing with combined desire of the vampire and wolf within.

The lock on the cage was beginning to crack.

He had put his instincts on hold for far too long.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, next chapter should be posted later this week or early next week, depending on how I do with my uni work :)**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 _Reviews_

 _windstorm16_ _: Hope you liked the chapter, I know you've been waiting for it! Don't think I answered you on whether Ria will find out that Damon is her father. It will happen but how she reacts depends on how it is revealed :)_  
 _Dark - Supernatural - Angel:_ _He will try but things always have a way of coming out in the end. Ria and Rebekah definitely have grown from disliking each other to friendship, which is what Rebekah needs after craving a normal life! Damon is definitely protective over Ria! He will struggle quite a bit next chapter!_  
 _Lord - of Oceans - Poseidon:_ _Ria is struggling with fight and flight when it comes to Mikael after everything she has heard. We'll see what happens when everything comes to a head next chapter :)_  
 _AugustRrush:_ _Yey! Hope you liked the update :)_  
 _time-twilight:_ _Ria can get pregnant but the how is as of yet, unknown :) Hope you liked the update!_  
 _CrystalVixen93:_ _I'm so glad you like it, hope you enjoyed the update :D_  
 _Samcoo 12:_ _I hope so too!_  
 _skye - speedy:_ _You won't have too much longer to wait on that front! You won't have to wait long on Stefan either!_  
 _Addie552:_ _Aww, thank you so much! Klaus is back finally! A lot of interactions next chapter!_  
 _Arianna Le Fay:_ _Ria definitely has some reservations when it comes to Elena! And now Rebekah has a friendship which she always wanted, instead of feeling isolated. Damon will begin to understand that!_  
 _jynxieminxie:_ _Rebekah and Ria will be great friends! Ria has met Mikael now too and he is definitely creeping her out! Hope you liked the chapter!_  
 _Midnight Alley:_ _Finally some interaction between the two, a lot more next chapter which will hopefully be up by next week at the latest!_  
 _pmann1:_ _I'm sorry it took so long! Essays kept getting in the way! So Ria is afraid of Mikael and she mentioned a bit more of her backstory this episode but you will get a lot more of it soon :) Klaus is finally back and there will be a dance next chapter :D_  
 _amrawo:_ _Hope you liked the update!_  
 _Kristina'sMyName:_ _Glad you like it! I love doing Damon and Ria's interactions! I wasn't keen on how Elena handled that situation so Rebekah definitely needed someone in her corner! Their friendship was solidifying until the daggering :(. A few will know about the mating bond next chapter!_  
 _jessisthebestduh:_ _Klaus is finally back and next chapter Ria will not be getting dragged away!_  
 _Atlafan1286:_ _Damon is going to have a lot of decisions to make! Homecoming has begun - hope you liked it!_  
 _Riddicks-gurl1988:_ _He does need to tell her! Ria will find out but how she reacts depends on how it is told... and Klaus will have some things to say to her for fighting against her instincts - gentle persuasion is gonna be needed :D_  
 _Guest:_ _Hope you liked the update!_


	14. Homecoming - Part Two

**Thank you so much for all your lovely follows and reviews!**

 **My longest chapter so far up ahead - hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I had been mentally calculating the time it took for him to find me with expectation and dread. Maybe it had taken him longer than I expected but I knew the underlying reasons why. He had been ensuring that everything was safe. That he was in control of this whole Homecoming dance.

I knew he was paranoid about running into Mikael. He had every right to be and I couldn't stop my own internal anxiety from flaring up. I had fled the boarding house from that man and from what I had gathered from Damon's words, his confrontation with Klaus would be tonight.

Klaus' paranoia mixed with my fear was already the beginning of a cataclysmic explosion. And I had no idea if I would make it out alive.

I could feel the pull drawing me to him once again. I could feel my wolf stir, satisfied at being this close to my mate. He was right behind me now, I could feel the heat radiating between us.

And then he spoke. "Hello again, love."

His tone was just as dark and seductive as I remembered.

"Klaus," I acknowledged, refusing to look at him.

Ignoring the subtle brush of his shoulder against mine and the small flare of heat when skin met skin, I turned my attention towards the band. "Quite the show before."

He softly chuckled and the rumble of sound sent a hot shiver through my veins. "Maybe I couldn't resist the theatrics." His gaze wandered down my body, appraising my outfit with a slow smirk. "Although it seems as though you did not receive the attire requirement."

Despite my reservations, a small, sultry grin broke through the barrier of my blank face. "Well I would say sorry to be a disappointment. I prefer outfits with more flexibility. Manoeuvrability..."

I turned round to face him, fighting the urge to roam my gaze over his form. As much as I hated to admit it, Klaus could pull off a suit impeccably. And, as my mind currently liked to remind me, that small internal confession was another step towards carnal surrender.

I lowered my voice to a teasing whisper. "Makes it so much _easier_ to run away..."

He caught on to the words left unsaid with a tantalizing smile of his own. "And yet you did _quite_ the opposite."

"A mistake on my part. And I'd rather not fall into some _creepy trance_ , as my friend so aptly put it, so good talk." I began to steadily edge back, flitting my gaze away from the small flicker of amusement in his ocean orbs. "I'll leave you to your endless quest for hybrid domination." I spun around to leave.

"And why would I do that without a Queen by my side?"

That stopped me in my tracks and I rolled my eyes before turning back around. "Well firstly, that will have to mean you're a King, _oh manipulative one,_ so I just can't see it. _Sorry_." I then scanned the garden quickly, focusing on a particularly jealous hybrid before adding, "Although, there's a naive female lackey of yours to your left who would surely _leap_ at the chance."

"Oh come now sweetheart, two weeks apart and you've become astoundingly _bitter_ , haven't you?" he drawled, complete with smirk as he took a predatory step forward. "We've barely had a chance to get to know one another."

"And that's a hint if I ever did see it. So take it, _my lovely,_ " I mocked back but he continued to prowl closer and my body instinctively froze, watching his lithe and graceful moves in anticipation.

I hardly noticed the cheers subside from the last song before immediately building up again as the band played to a slower beat. Teenagers gathered at the foot of the stage before separating off into partners and I observed them all curiously.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, listening gentle strumming of sound as he surveyed my expression with an indiscernible emotion. When I turned to him, he held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

"And he's actually asking me for my permission," I stated, slightly incredulous and his mouth quirked up. He took one more step towards me.

"Well I did consider throwing you over my shoulder like the last time we met but then I realised how adamant you would be to such things."

"Run out of drugs, did we?" I drawled with an arched brow.

"Not one of my finer moments I'll admit," he admitted. "Not to mention, I don't feel like compelling every inebriated human here, so we will save that for a later date."

I scanned my surroundings, searching for a way out. A way to escape my conflicting uncertainties and an instinctive, rising hunger.

"Let's not forget, I am stronger than you," he reminded me quietly.

 _I had not forgotten_. He took my silence as acceptance. He curled his hands over my own and tugged me forwards, closing the last shred of distance between us.

There was possessive strength behind his gentle hold as he guided my left hand to his shoulder, before entwining his own hand with my right.

I could feel his arm slide around my waist and held in an inaudible gasp as he pressed his palm gently but firmly against the small of my back.

He slowly guided our steps with elegance and a strange beauty. Our bodies were so close to touching yet so far apart. I could feel the heat radiating between us like molten fire.

My wolf yearned to be closer. To _indulge_.

I needed to force myself from going down that dangerous road and fast. "This is what people class as _slow dancing?_ " I queried incredulously, arching my neck to scrutinise his expression.

Inquisitive blue eyes met mine as he replied, "What else would it be love, I'm curious."

"We are fucking swaying from one side to the other," I muttered, reluctantly dragging my gaze from his to observe a drunken girl stumble against her partner before hooking her arm around his neck to pull him down for an overeager kiss. "It's just an excuse to cop a feel."

"Well then," Klaus bent his head to whisper in my ear. "Who am I to go against tradition?"

I opened my mouth to reply but he twirled me around and I suddenly found my body arching back. His arms supported me as he guided me into a deeper dip.

Our faces were so close that our lips lightly brushed. For a second, I could hear nothing around me except the soft exhales of my ragged breaths. I felt no obligations, no worries... everything faded except him.

I relaxed back into his hold, showing a small shred of my trust in him to not let me fall. I knew he noticed my small surrender into submission but he never said anything.

He kept his burning stare upon me, his clear ocean eyes staring deep into my own... down into my soul. I felt slightly lost for breath as he gradually pulled me back up.

"Bit constricting, don't you think?"

I hardly heard his quiet murmur, never realised in my momentarily dazed state the way his hand had reached for my scarf. He rubbed the silky material lightly between his fingertips.

"Don't even think about it," I warned, cursing my meek resistance for falling for his alluring charm as a playful gleam flashed across his face. His fingertips continued to tease the scarf, ever so slowly loosening it from around my neck.

With a low growl of irritation, my hand shot up to his, with every intention in slapping it away. He swiftly flipped his hand, catching mine in his larger one and encased it in an inescapable warmth. Then he tugged. It was a gentle motion but I could feel the underlying strength of an original as he pulled me closer.

One arm wound around me with his palm splayed over the small of my back to prevent me from backing away. His head dipped to my neck, obscuring the skin from prying onlookers and with one swift pull, my scarf fell away.

"I am not parading your brand around for people to see," I hissed even though I knew it was an over exaggeration. The scar was barely visible to the human eye. A vampire however... "I'd rather not be known as the new girl with the biting kink."

To emphasise my point, I flipped my midnight tresses over one shoulder. The mark was hidden from view once more and he chuckled. I understood why.

Because whist I found myself locked in this sensual dance, we both knew I was not fooling anybody.

Sensing my troubled thoughts, he whispered, "There's no need to feel self-conscious about it, love. Unless you care about the frivolous opinions of your friends." His lips curved up against the shell of my ear, skimming lightly over the skin. His warm breath against my flesh caused me to bite on my lip hard. "I'll let you in on a little secret my lovely, they can't be angry at something beyond your control."

His touch was as gentle as his murmur as he brushed my hair away. His thumb traced a light path over the scar and I involuntarily shuddered.

"Then again," he mused with a shrewd smile. "Maybe they _will_."

"Or maybe they'll start sharpening more pointy sticks," I retorted, causing him to smirk. " _You_ were the one who bit me after all."

"And yet, _you_ were the one who enjoyed it."

My throat went dry at his words and I swallowed, curling my fingers over the lapels of his suit as the remembrance of prank night flashed through my mind once more.

"Well well. Seems like we do have a bit of a kink after all," he murmured silkily with a pretentious smirk which immediately stopped any retort I had in its tracks. "And yet as I seem to recall, you were also the one who kissed me."

I looked away, ignoring the rush of fire to my cheeks when I shifted against him. I refused to give him any bloody shred of satisfaction.

"Ah, still in denial are we?"

"Don't even start inflating your ego, there were others," I responded in an attempt to rile him up but it did nothing of the sort.

"Ahh, yes. And now we're onto the subject, I believe we are in for a long overdue chat about your extracurricular activities." He drew slightly away from me and tapped his finger to his chin as he pondered it over with faux innocence. "Now what was his name again? Brad, Brody, no, that wasn't it... _Brett_ perhaps?"

I arched an eyebrow, and let my jaw drop in mock shock. This was unexpected. "Did Stefan Salvatore actually _blab_?"

"As a matter of fact _you_ are to blame for that one, sweetheart," he responded with a knowing glint in his eyes. "The things which come out of your mouth are quite riveting. Must _really_ be a sight to behold."

"And one you'll never get to see..." My words faded towards the end as they suddenly took on a whole other meaning to me.

An uncontrollable surge of anxiety rushed to my stomach which reacted with a nauseating turn. A slick sheen of sweat coated my skin and my trembling knees buckled from the weak support of my muscles.

"Tell me what's wrong," Klaus commanded. He swiftly manoeuvred his arms around me, supporting my weight but I pushed him back, shaking my head vigorously.

"I can't be here," I gasped. My eyes were beginning to burn gold, my fangs were descending. My heart wouldn't stop pounding as I wildly scanned my surroundings for an escape.

Klaus' hand suddenly closed tight over my upper arm and gave it a sharp yank. I stumbled into him and attempted to match his purposeful strides as he pulled me away from the party, back inside the mansion and into a secluded room.

I vaguely heard the door close behind us with a sharp click before I flashed away and grabbed onto the arm of the sofa. I closed my eyes and attempted to control my ragged breaths.

"You know, insanity comes in different forms," Klaus casually commented as I dug my nails hard into the sofa. To anchor myself. "It prays on your worst weakness."

" _Emotion_." I breathed out the realisation. I knew that as a vampire, everything was heightened but all those anger bursts... the misplaced lust... this uncontrollable surge of fear.

The threads of insanity had been integrating themselves into my mind since day one of the claim.

"It will consume you eventually, Ria," he murmured and I looked up, shocked to see him surveying the vivid gold sparks in my irises with obvious concern. He took a step forwards and extended a hand. "Come on sweetheart, you know you want to," he coaxed softly.

I inhaled a shuddering breath and slowly closed the distance between us. When I was less than two steps away, he gently pulled me to his chest. His hand cupped the back of my head and he guided me towards his neck.

God, a part of me wanted him right now. My lips parted and brushed lightly over his skin, hovering over his pulse. His hold on me tightened considerably and a small rumble resounded in his throat.

It was tempting. It was alluring.

Lips dry, I couldn't stop the fangs from extending. The urge to mark him was so intense. I craved to claim him as my mate.

But if I did, everything around me would change. And I doubted it would be for the better.

I reluctantly lowered my head, pressing it lightly against his shoulder.

"My friends," I whispered hoarsely and he chuckled.

"You know nothing about mating do you sweetheart? I am going to enjoy educating you."

"I can't let you," I pleaded, trying to pull away but he didn't relent.

His breath was like a hot caress on my skin. "You are fighting against your instincts, your very core. This is _tearing you apart_."

"Then _let it_ ," I muttered, slowly grasping the remnants of my sanity once more. "I won't surrender."

"Sure you will." I closed my eyes, letting his voice lure me into dark temptation. "After tonight, I'll show you."

I trembled against him, my skin paling considerably as the reason for my breakdown in the first place hit me full force once more. The whole night, I had found myself lost in the arguments, the seduction, the insanity of a one sided mating bond.

And now the terror was rushing back. The threat of Mikael loomed over our heads.

He noticed my sudden change in composure. "You seem tense," he whispered. He cupped my cheek, raising my head up and I leaned into his hand with a small sigh.

"You always know."

"It is certainly riveting how well I can read you," he agreed, his thumb caressing a path along my jaw. "What aren't you telling me, Alexandria?"

I didn't want him dead, that much was certain but this was the moment when I had to choose a side. Because I had been wrong before. I wasn't going to be able to stand on the side-lines and watch the whole thing play out without one shred of interference.

The singular thought was tearing me apart.

"You have to _leave_ ," I blurted and at his furrowed eyebrows, I knew I had gone too far to turn back now. "Something's going down tonight - I don't know the finer details but it has something to do with your father. I can't stand by and watch him _kill you_."

His touch fell away from my skin and a part of me missed the heat. I watched the emotions pass over his face. Shock. Betrayal. Anger. And then there was resolution. "I'm not running."

I turned away from him and retreated back, feeling a strange sense of coldness with every additional step of distance between us. "Shouldn't be too hard, you've done it before."

"My father would have taken precautions should I decide to flee. He's been hunting me for too long," Klaus rationalised. "Although, this _does_ explain your current bitterness. You want to know why I left you to cope with your rising insanity."

"You're choosing _now_ of all times to do this?" I exclaimed, turning back to face him and was stunned by the true sincerity in his expression.

"I did intend on taking you with me," he murmured quietly. He took a step forwards. "I expected my father to follow my tracks. Stay clear from our hometown." I just stared at him, mouth slightly ajar as his soft gaze flitted away from me. "You were safer in Mystic Falls. I suppose... I wanted to keep you safe."

"Well crazy newsflash, _so do I!_ " I shouted and when he looked at me with a small twitch of a satisfied grin, I swiftly added, "Don't even _think_ of taking that as a heartfelt declaration. I just don't want your death on my conscience."

Klaus tilted his head to the side, regarding me intently. "Well then, I suppose we should do something about that."

"How do we find him?" I demanded, my determination mirroring his. His lips curved up in amused disbelief.

"Has being around my dear sister taught you nothing? We don't find my father, he'll find us. All we merely have to do is wait."

I shook my head adamantly and began to pace. I felt like an animal trapped in a cage. "No, what we _need_ is to be one step ahead."

"All in good time love."

He then flashed towards me, putting my agitation to an abrupt halt. He pinched my chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting my head up to meet his blazing gaze exactly.

"Firstly, tell me _everything_ you know."

* * *

"Ahh, Mindy, what is it?"

It was like all time had stopped when one of Klaus' newly turned hybrids entered the room and uttered the words we both dreaded.

"Mikael wants to see you."

My hands trembled and I clenched them into tight fists.

I instinctively looked up at Klaus to see how he was faring. At the subtle clench of his jaw, I stepped closer to his side, trying to squash down my rapidly rising terror.

His near presence calmed my animalistic instincts but only a little... because there was something else inside me. An indecipherable feeling which was yearning to be released.

Klaus' gentle hand on my shoulder was my only tie to stability. "Love why don't you go and join the festives?" he suggested lightly and a low snarl rumbled through my chest.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I could feel a protective urge rising; higher and stronger than I had ever felt before.

"If she does, she will die. Mikael wants both of you."

Klaus hand slid down my arm and slipped his fingers between mine. Any reservations I currently had about him were temporarily put aside as I held onto his hand tight. Sending him a silent reassurance that I was still here.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting," he muttered with a grim smile. "Move everyone out back. I'm gonna have a little chat with my dad."

Mindy nodded and walked away without another word.

That was when it happened. Like the snapping of a band, I surrendered. All coherent thoughts disappeared. Only four disjointed words raced through my mind.

 _Mate. Danger. Protect. Claim._

Anything beyond the door in front of me was a threat. I launched forwards with my claws extended but arms swiftly encircled my waist.

"Easy," Klaus soothed as he forcefully drew me back against his chest. "There are humans present."

"Since when did you give a shit about human lives?" I growled and his arms banded around me like a cage.

"Since you would be the one reaching into their chests and tearing out their hearts," he growled back. "I will not allow that in your current state right now."

When I continued to struggle against his restraining hold, he swiftly spun me around to face him. "Alexandria _breathe_ ," he commanded and I could hear the subtle undertone of the Alpha but found myself unable to fall to submission.

Instead, my wild gaze fell onto his neck and my fangs instantly extended. I dove towards his flesh but hands quickly pushed me back.

He tipped up my head with one forefinger, forcing me to meet his eyes. I couldn't concentrate on him at all. I was being driven by instinct alone. "You're _mine,_ " I snarled.

"Oh sweetheart, you have awful timing," Klaus responded back with strained and fear laced amusement. His lips softly brushed the corner of my mouth once before he whispered, "Let's put those emotions of yours to a just cause, shall we?"

He guided my head to his chest and I closed my eyes, breathing steadily in and out in tandem with the rise and fall of his chest. As I fought my instincts, my fangs gradually began to retract.

I gave it a few seconds longer before I raised my head and nodded, letting him know that I was once again in control.

His arms loosened their hold and he ordered, "Stay behind me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

Klaus grabbed my wrist and pushed me behind him. "This time, Alexandria, I'm _not_ negotiating," he commanded. "For now, this is between me and him."

I could see his trepidation and harsh reluctance and decided to let up, knowing that I had pushed his limits to the breaking point tonight.

The doors to the mansion were wide open when we approached. Mikael was standing on the porch, as still as stone.

A cruel smile played around his mouth at our appearance. "Hello, Niklaus," he greeted his son cordially before his turned his cold blue eyes on me. "And you my dear. I do seem to recall you running off on our conversation this morning. Politeness is not a virtue of yours either it seems."

I shrugged, unoffended. "You really should ask around. Some people just _can't resist_ my delightful personality."

"Why don't you come in, _father_?" Klaus imitated Mikael's cordial tone and left the sentence hanging for a second before he mocked, "Oh, that's right. I forgot. You _can't_.

"Or you can come outside if you want," Mikael calmly suggested, causing Klaus to sneer.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." As if on cue, about a dozen or so hybrids appeared out of the shadows and stood silently on the lawn, awaiting instruction.

Mikael didn't even spare them a glance. "They can't kill me," he stated.

"True," Klaus agreed. "But it'll make a hell of a party game." He raised his hand, his thumb and middle finger hovering a centimetre apart. His voice lowered to a soft whisper. "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce."

Mikael looked at Klaus, his amusement increasing. "The _big bad wolf._ You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your _playthings_ like a _coward,_ " he spat out and I held in a cold tremble as his focus swiftly swept over me before turning back to Klaus with a victorious leer. "You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by _me_."

I pressed my lips together, hiding a small grin. Predictable. Just as we thought.

One of Klaus' hands had moved behind his back and I scanned every one of them, making quick judgements before lightly pressing my palm against his. Sending him a silent confirmation that I could take them on.

Klaus' shoulders relaxed slightly and his forefinger tapped my skin once, letting me know he understood.

"No no no, _please_ don't do this!"

My head snapped to the right and restrained myself from narrowing my eyes into slits as Mindy appeared with a struggling Elena. The doppelganger cried palpitating sobs as she was shoved into Mikael's awaiting grasp.

The original revealed a small dagger which he twirled between his fingertips. "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies," he commanded.

"Go ahead," Klaus whispered darkly. "Kill her."

"Klaus what are you doing?" I gasped, grabbing his arm but he roughly shook me off. I immediately made another attempt but he snatched hold of my wrist. "Don't let her _die,_ " I pleaded, twisting my arm fruitlessly as he squeezed his fingers tight around my skin.

"No, Klaus, _please_ , listen to Ria," Elena begged shakily as droplets of tears streamed down her rapidly blotching face. "He'll do it."

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your _abominations,_ " Mikael threatened.

"I don't _need_ them," Klaus declared. "I just need to be rid of _you_."

"To what end, Niklaus?" Mikael pressed over Elena's quiet whimpers. "So you can live forever, with no one at your side?" Klaus shifted and his hold around my wrist slackened as Mikael yelled, "Nobody cares about you any more, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? Even the girl beside you _despises_ you."

My wolf was snarling inside my chest and I quickly squashed it down. For a slight moment I stopped struggling against Klaus' restraining hold and he squeezed my wrist gently, comprehending my simple action.

"You have no one." Mikael paused to let it sink in before repeating it with a hiss. " _No one."_

There was a tense silence, broken only by Elena's repressed sobs.

"I'm calling your bluff, father," Klaus finally responded through clenched teeth. " _Kill her_."

My struggles renewed with more vigorous attempts at his words. "Klaus, she's my _friend_ _!_ " I begged, forcing tears to my eyes and Klaus growled, yanking my wrist down to a more manageable restraining position.

"Seems like your little toy is getting antsy," Mikael remarked. "Come outside and face me, _you little coward_. And I won't have to."

"My _whole life_ you've _underestimated me_ ," Klaus snarled. "If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on, kill her."

Mikael stayed silent with a smile upon his lips, content to watch Klaus unwind. And I knew Klaus was all too willing to comply.

"Come on, old man. Kill her," he commanded and when Mikael continued to do nothing except watch, that was when he exploded. " _Kill her!"_

A loud and glacial laugh sounded which sent a shiver down my spine. I felt Klaus pull me inconspicuously closer.

Recovering from his amusement, Mikael murmured, "Ahh, your impulse, Niklaus." He let out a disappointed sigh. "It has and will forever be the _one thing_ that keeps you from _truly being_ _great_."

The dagger was suddenly embedded in Elena's back and an ear-splitting scream tore out of her lips. Mikael withdrew the weapon, watching dispassionately as she crumpled to the floor.

A tear dripped down my face as I yelled out at the sight of her unmoving body and Klaus' grip on me loosened. He suddenly pushed me out the way before a dark blur tackled him to the floor.

Damon was leaning over Klaus. The white oak stake was in his hand. He raised it high.

I wiped the tear away from my eyes which were sparking gold, all melancholy emotions replaced with cool determination as I flashed forwards, knocking the raven-haired vampire off balance.

"Ria, _what?_ " Damon began, completely horror-struck.

"We're putting those margaritas on hold," I rapidly explained before snatching the stake from his hands and tossing it to Klaus who leapt to his feet and caught it in one hand.

" _Katherine,_ " I heard Mikael whisper and I whirled around just in time to see the doppelganger get to her feet, her stab wound healed.

She raised her hands and in her grasp were cylindrical objects. Her thumbs activated the triggers with audible clicks.

"Kaboom," she exclaimed before she sent them flying. The objects exploded and the white light from the blast caused the hybrids to stumble back.

"Now, sweetheart," Klaus commanded quietly and I smirked before springing into action.

"Well I'll admit that was enjoyable to see," I announced as I flashed to Katherine's side and pulled her away as Klaus sprang towards an anticipating Mikael with the stake in hand. "The death, not the failed hybrid kamikaze mission."

"You _knew_ ," Katherine stated, with a sardonic twist to her lips. There was no betrayal, no shock. The bitch was just proud. "You _both_ knew," she whispered, finally realising the true extent of the ruse.

"Well _obviously_ ," I replied, giving her a swift onceover of disapproval. "Slight overkill of peppiness don't you think?"

"It was _not_ easy, my doppelganger is as _drab_ as they come," Katherine answered whilst appraising her own outfit in disgust. I just shook my head.

"Now let's cut the chit chat shall we? Deep rooted rivalries will have to wait."

Katherine nodded and our eyes narrowed as we surveyed the advancing hybrids. "So what's it going to be cupcake?" she queried but I could sense her eager undertone. "Snapped neck or hearts torn?"

"Let's dial down the bloodshed today," I replied as I leaned down into a crouch and at the doppelganger's silent demand for an explanation, I shrugged. "These are my favourite jeans."

I took one last glance at Klaus before I launched out of the house. This had been part of the plan after all. He trusted me to take down the back up, whilst he took on Mikael.

Cracks sounded through the air with every sharp flick of my wrists. The bodies dropped to the floors like puppets without strings. They were inexperienced. It was an easy fight.

I hardly heard his approach until it was too late.

Unfamiliar arms wrapped tight around my waist. They yanked me back against a cold and hard chest. Disorientated, I looked up to see Klaus freeze, his ocean eyes flashing gold with terror.

" _No!_ " A voice cried out and the air blurred around me as Mikael zoomed us forwards. The vampire doppelganger didn't even have chance to flee as his arm shot out, squeezing her neck hard.

"You would dare to protect Niklaus' pitiful excuse for a toy, Katerina?" he questioned in disgust and Katherine spluttered, horror coating her features as her thoughts caught up with her actions. "Part Vampire. Part _Mutt_. A _Mutant Abomination_."

With one sharp twist of his wrist, a crack filled the air and she fell limply to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon demanded and I stared at the pure white shock and horror which filled his face.

"Precisely what I set out to do," Mikael replied and I froze as he poised the tip of the stake over my chest. "You see Damon, I had every intention in killing Klaus… until I saw _her_. And the only way to kill my son is to kill the one thing that matters most to him." He paused letting it sink in before he spat out, "And that isn't his _pathetic_ _mutant army_."

I watched Damon's expression pale as he put the two and two together. I saw his focus flit from Klaus' growing rage to my fruitless struggles.

Ice blue eyes narrowed into slits as he slowly leaned into a crouch.

Mikael lowered his head and nausea twisted through my stomach as he coldly hissed into my ear, "You honestly had the _gall_ to think that I didn't instantly recognise that bastard's _stench?_ Even without that wretched mark it's all over you. _In your blood_."

His head shot up to smirk nastily at his son. "How fun it would be Niklaus? To make you stand and watch without hope, as I drive a stake through your mate's heart?"

I clenched my jaw hard as the tip of the stake broke my skin but I couldn't stop an agonised cry from escaping my lips the weapon plunged deeper.

"How about I feed from her first?" Mikael spoke, ignoring my pained cries as he ripped the dripping stake out of my chest. His hand fisted into my hair, yanking my head to one side and exposing my neck. A growl of revulsion mixed in with my whimpers as he pressed his index finger hard against my mark. "I already know just the place."

Klaus let out an enraged snarl and he leapt forwards but Mikael held up one finger. "Ah ah," he chastised and plunged the stake into my chest once more to elicit a strangled cry from my throat. "One move and I'll kill her immediately."

One tear fell down Klaus' cheek and my own eyes burned in emotional and physical pain at the sight.

"See this is your true _weakness_ , my _son,_ " Mikael whispered.

Klaus' features immediately turned blank. Unemotional eyes surveyed me with a coldness I had never seen. "She means _nothing_ to me, let's _end this!_ " he bellowed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon's body immediately tense. He raised a foot to take a step forwards but I subtly shook my head and he faltered with furrowed eyebrows.

This was the opening we had been waiting for. A chance to expose the original patriarch's one weakness. Mikael's pride had surfaced as he relished in Klaus' suffering... his focus had been diverted from me.

Clenching my jaw and grinding my teeth together to supress another agonised cry from the stabbing pain in my chest, I carefully shifted my right arm behind my back, situating it between mine and Mikael's bodies.

"Maybe I won't kill you. Maybe I'll let you suffer for a thousand years. The way _I_ suffered when you murdered my wife in cold blood," Mikael stated with cold and satisfied triumph. "Let your mate's screams eternally haunt you, Niklaus."

Klaus incredulous laugh was loud as he looked to me once more but behind those cold orbs was a hopeless and pleading urge. He sent me a slight nod and I instantly thrust my right hand back with all the strength I could muster.

My claws shot out like needles, impaling five thin, deep holes through Mikael's flesh.

Mikael yelled out; a mixture of surprise and agony and Klaus moved faster than my hybrid eyes could even comprehend.

He ripped me away from his father's slackened grasp and his hands shot out. He sent the original flying back whilst I pulled the stake from my chest with gritted teeth.

Damon was in front of us immediately. I faintly caught his rapid mutters of, " _screw it_ ," before he snatched the stake from my grasp and flashed towards Mikael.

My knees buckled. Klaus caught me as I hit the floor. He curved one arm behind my neck, gently tilting my head up just in time to see Mikael's head smack against the pavement. I watched with wide and gobsmacked eyes as Damon thrust his hand down.

He plunged the stake straight through the original's heart **.**

Mikael's mouth dropped open. His high pitched cries echoed through the night as his body greyed and burst into flames.

"Your screams won't haunt us," I promised the flaying corpse with an exhausted gasp. " _Dick_."

At my words, an irate vibration of sound met my ears and I gazed up to see Klaus already watching me. "Never again, love," he growled and a weak laugh escaped my lips.

"I'm all for that."

Klaus nodded before glancing down. His expression hardened and I lowered my gaze to see my top torn and soaked with blood.

His irises blazed gold and his fangs extended. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down before pressing the appendage firmly against my lips. I curled my hands over his arm as the blood seeped down my throat. My tongue swept over his wound once and I shuddered at the tantalising taste.

An ache burned strong inside me as I leaned back to roam every aspect of his features through hooded eyes. And then my focus stopped at his neck. I wanted _more_. _Needed_ more.

Every rational thought fully dissolved until only one word remained. It was instinctive. It was animalistic. It was _sensual_.

 _Mine._

Without thought, I slowly pulled myself up and loosely curled my right hand around the nape of his neck.

Klaus smoothly adjusted me to sit sideways against him when my left hand entwined with his. Never once did I look away from the thrumming of his pulse, completely and utterly entranced.

"Have at it," he encouraged.

Then he paused before slowly tilting his head to the side, leaving the flesh of his neck exposed. _An alpha showing submission,_ my instincts whispered to me. _One of the rarest occurrences in nature_.

I inhaled his scent deeply. Faint undertones of cedar wood and scotch whiskey captured my senses and my eyelids fluttered.

My features began to change. My hazel irises burned a golden colour more vivid than ever before. I tried to force it away but I had no strength left. The urge to mark him was consuming me... my entire thoughts, my entire feelings.

This was it. Everything was about to change.

"Don't think," Klaus gently persuaded as I leaned in, nuzzling his throat in a move that was pure wolf intuition. "Just _feel_."

"Ria," Damon cautioned but Klaus quickly cut across him.

"This is tearing her apart from the inside, mate. Give it a few more days and the repressing would drive her insane. Let her do what she needs to do."

"You're enjoying this," the raven haired Salvatore accused.

"What this? Relishing in my father's overdue demise whilst a beautiful woman lies in my arms?…" Klaus deliberately trailed off before his lips curved. " _Immensely_."

Damon looked sick.

"Don't move," I murmured.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," Klaus crooned and my resistance finally crumbled.

My lips brushed over his neck in a soft open-mouthed kiss before my teeth finally sank into his flesh.

A soft moan escaped my throat and I pressed my body hard against his as intense euphoria washed over me.

His arms contracted around me tight, the sensitive skin around my own mark tingled and hot fire coursed through my veins at his low sound of satisfaction.

I unwillingly retracted my fangs and buried my head into the crook of his neck. My body relaxed, my emotions calmed and my wolf was humming, finally satiated. I was unable to find the muscles to pull away.

My eyes fluttered closed as his fingers gently ran themselves through my hair.

"There we go," he whispered and I sighed.

As a sense of clarity began to settle over me, my eyes snapped back open and I paled a slight tinge. I had almost been completely unaware of two things: one, Katherine had fled and two, we were currently being watched by a disapproving gigolo.

His arms were crossed as icy eyes slid blankly from me to Klaus then back again.

When I lifted my heavy head, Klaus caught sense of my intentions and pulled me to my feet. When I rolled my eyes, he smirked but nevertheless released his support and stepped away.

He gave a nod to Damon as he passed. I didn't watch where he was going, too focused on the raven haired vampire in front of me.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him whilst tiredly scrutinising his chalky pallor. "You wanted to set Elena free."

Damon opened his mouth to speak before hesitating. His gaze drifted over my shoulder for a moment before casually crossing his arms and rocking his heels back. "Well for starters, we were right. Mikael was a dick."

 _"We?"_ I repeated with a sardonic smile, prompting one of his own.

"Hey, I had my doubts. Papa original was a _little_ _too_ creepy for my taste." He subtly rubbed his hand against his chest which didn't escape my notice. "And maybe this time, I'm _your_ guardian angel."

I looked down with a soft smile, remembering the same words I had once uttered up in the Smoky Mountains. It seemed so long ago now.

And yet, something about the older Salvatore still seemed off. His whole body was tense, completely on edge. I furrowed my eyebrows, noticing how he looked at me for a brief second before quickly finding another focus.

"You're hiding something," I realised.

"Did Mikael give you a concussion to go with that ripped chest?" Damon queried with false concern. "Maybe you should get your psychotic boyfriend to tear open a vein again."

I scoffed but I couldn't hide my relieved humour. Any doubts I had faded with that reply.

As he looked away from me, Damon's jaw slackened and I furrowed my brows before turning around to see what had caused such a reaction.

Klaus was standing in front of a blank faced Stefan Salvatore and I listened in to his words.

"Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free."

Stefan let out a low exhale and his shoulders relaxed before he flashed away.

Klaus then returned to me and sensing my inquisitiveness, he explained, "Damon earned his brother's freedom."

I smiled and looked around to see the older Salvatore's reaction but the he too had already disappeared into the gathering darkness of the night.

* * *

This was _not_ how the night was supposed to have gone down. This had not been part of the plan. He had prepared for anything and _everything..._ but not this.

Never this.

Damon rubbed his temple hard as he strode through the chilly night air with three words repeating themselves over and over in his head.

Ria.

Klaus.

 _Mates_.

The problem had been rooted so much deeper than he had ever even comprehended. From the very beginning, Klaus' behaviour towards Ria had always been more than just simple fascination or obsession.

And Ria's irritability and rage... the nights she had spent drinking herself into a stupor since prank night... it had all been because she had tried to deny a mating bond.

How had he not seen it? How could he have not recognised the _signs_?

Mikael had known since his first interaction with her inside the boarding house. Rebekah had literally shoved Ria out of the house in a state of panic after said interaction with no explanation as to why.

Now Damon knew that the blonde original had been protecting her from the unpredictable original patriarch from the word _go_. She had known that if Ria had stayed inside the house, she would have been slaughtered.

And the icing on top of the freaking cake made Damon's insides crawl.

His _brother_ had known all along.

And because he had been oblivious, had decided to bring Mikael to town with no thought of the consequences, Damon had been _this_ close to losing his daughter.

A vibrating began in his leather jacket pocket and the older Salvatore automatically pulled out his phone.

He took one glance of the caller ID and despite his cascade of unsorted emotions, a small smirk tilted the corners of his lips.

At least one positive had come out of tonight. His baby brother was finally back to being his irksomely benevolent and righteous self once more. The raven haired vampire was more than ready to soak in the relentless words of eternal gratitude.

He put the device to his ear and strode towards his car with overconfident steps.

"So tell me little brother, have you regained your heroic sense of righteousness?" he announced with a shit eating grin as he pulled open the door to the front seat of his Camaro and slid inside. "Back to snacking on _Bambi_ and all of his animal friends?"

The response he received in return was not the one he had been anticipating. He expected St. Stefan to be kissing the very ground he walked on. What he was not expecting however, was being accosted by a century year old teenager who was adamant in throwing a temper tantrum.

"You _ruined_ our leverage against Klaus, Damon!"

The rage which fuelled his brother's tone caused the older Salvatore's own feelings of hot anger to rise.

"I did what I thought was best," he snapped back.

He slammed the car door with more force than necessary and decided to add more wood to the burning fire of Stefan's ire.

"And you know what? If I had the chance to go back, I would do it all over again. _Screw_ leverage."

Stefan's dark laugh came as a sharp burst through the line as he mocked, "Today it was _you_ who let your _humanity_ get in the way big brother... all to save one minor collateral. You can be the one to tell Elena that you decided to save Klaus and his mate over her."

Damon bit back his snide retort. Although he loved Elena as strongly as his brother did, his daughter was _not_ collateral. He had made it clear from the beginning that she shouldn't have played any part in tonight. His hands clenched the wheel hard. His knuckles turning chalk white.

"I'm going after him _alone_ ," Stefan stated, taking advantage of the silence. "And don't bother following. It seems to me that these days, you are dead weight."

The dial tone sounded and Damon snarled. His vampire face reflected back at him through the side mirror as wound down his window and flung the phone out with tumultuous force.

It smashed as it made impact with the tarmac. Damaged beyond repair.

* * *

I found myself standing outside the Lockwood Mansion, looking far beyond the deserted band stand and the neglected plastic cups which littered the floor. My eyes instead, stared out over the gardens and to the woods beyond.

Simply watching. Without thinking. I closed my eyes and just listened.

It was peaceful. It was serene. The senses of nature surrounding me would have calmed my wolf if it weren't for the faint whiff of burnt vampire flesh in the air.

The sound of confident footsteps reached my ears but I didn't look round to satiate my curiosity. I already knew who it was.

If I focused, I could tell where he was now with one simple thought. His exact location. And right now he was closing the final shred of distance between us.

"You were quite the fighter tonight," he softly appraised and my lips twitched up into a slight smile.

"And you were quite the actor."

Klaus wrapped a gentle arm around my waist. "For the most part."

"We knew it was a strong possibility," I responded quietly, feeling his muscles tense around me.

We knew that Mikael would find a way to use me as soon as he demanded our presence. He knew that I was Klaus' true weakness so we let him threaten me. It had been a risky move but his pride in seeing Klaus suffer turned his focus off me. His underestimation of me gave us the perfect leeway to catch him off guard.

Looking down, I let my claws slowly extend out before shrugging. "Luckily he didn't know how much of an abomination I actually am."

Klaus took my hand in his and lifted it up. "So this is what you meant by handling yourself," he murmured as he examined each claw with rapt interest. " _Fascinating_."

"Well," I stated as I smugly retracted the claws. "I like to think of it as having a one up on you."

Klaus chuckled softly and he reluctantly let my hand drop. "How do you feel?" he questioned softly.

"Less inclined to play Jekyll and Hyde on the townspeople," I answered before vaguely adding, " _thanks for that_ by the way." Sarcastically reminding him that he was the one who initiated my descent into insanity in the first place.

"Well, I prefer a more unpredictable approach when it comes to you. Makes it more entertaining."

I shook my head with a small twitch of my lips, not bothering to retort with a quip as a small peculiarity in relation to our current closeness began to occur to me. And as I stood by him, I noticed there was something different. "The pull has gone," I breathed and Klaus nodded.

"It was a way to draw us to one another. Now the first stage of our bond is complete. No turning back now, my lovely." He tugged me around to fully face him. "Although, I am holding back," he whispered and I inhaled sharply as he pulled me flush against his chest. "Unless you want to exchange blood now, of course."

I froze. Conan had called the next stage the memory transfer. Klaus was already able to track my location, I wasn't about to grant him access to my past too.

"If you think I'm gonna let you sink your teeth into me _again_ , you have another thing coming," I declared, silently making the vow.

But the vow was so weak and would be so easily broken because it was easier to believe my own lies than to accept the fact that even without the insanity looming over me, I was still drawn to him.

"What a walking little contradiction, you are," Klaus mused not believing me for a second. His lips curved up into a sinful grin. "I always did love a challenge."

I exhaled a shaky breath at the silent promise of pleasure those gleaming eyes conveyed. Very slowly, he was breaking down my walls and another piece was about to fall with my next words.

"You could have been the one to kill Mikael tonight. But you didn't."

Klaus' smile faded as he looked at me. "You were hurt," he responded simply.

His eyes drifted down. I followed his gaze and frowned at the state of my top which was still ripped and stained with a rusty, bloodied shade.

He placed his palm over the area. "Anybody who causes you pain, I want to tear apart."

 _So would I._

The thought came to me from a primal depth. It should have been easy to comprehend after tonight but the thought on an external level continued to shake me.

But even though I still found myself unable to admit those internal truths aloud, whether it be because of my unyielding stubbornness or the opinions of those surrounding me, it didn't mean that actions were off the table yet.

He still stood there, waiting tensely for an answer and I allowed my actions to take over.

"Screw it," I muttered before pulling his head down to meet my lips in a fleeting, fervent, claim before swiftly pulling back.

His blue eyes gleamed and his lips tilted up in a tantalising grin before his hand swept through my hair. His fingers curled around the tresses, angled my head to the right and slanted his lips over mine.

I could feel his desire mixed with my own and the sheer power behind his sensual actions made me breathless. I slid my arms around his neck. My legs shook under the intimacy and he dragged his mouth away, giving me time to catch my breath before swallowing my gasp with his next kiss.

His chest pushed against mine and I stumbled back until he entrapped me against the nearest wall. He pressed his leg firmly between the vee of my thighs, preventing my body from collapsing or arching as I bit back a strangled sound.

 _More._ My wolf demanded but I couldn't fully let go. Not yet. Not until I was fully aware of how much of this was truly dictated by me.

I dug my nails lightly into his shoulders and he nipped my lower lip gently before stepping back to give me the smallest amount of space to recover. I took in a deep breath as his hands slid down to my waist.

"See sweetheart, not just the bond between us now is it?" he murmured, speaking my insecurities aloud with strained desire.

His thumbs absentmindedly caressed the curves of my hips and my heartbeat thrummed, my hands still linked loosely around his shoulders. It would be stupid of me to deny that after all of this, there wasn't the tiniest slither of true emotion behind my actions.

Klaus knew that too. He also knew that just because I had surrendered to him now, tomorrow was another day.

"I am not going to make this easy on you," I promised with a grin and his eyes glinted at the challenge. A game he was all too willing to play.

"I wouldn't expect any less."

* * *

"How did this happen?" Elena shouted. She felt sad and she felt angry but most of all, she felt afraid. The doppelganger held back her tears as the implications of tonight's events came forth in her mind.

Mikael was dead and Klaus was still breathing. How long would it take until he began to terrorise her life again? Take her blood from her body by force so he could create his hybrids? How long did she have left until another of her loved ones died at his hands?

She was never going to be truly free of him was she?

Damon, still reeling from the recent confrontation with his brother, stormed past Elena and poured himself a scotch.

"We thought of _everything,_ Elena!" he raged as he turned back to face her, unable to control his fury. "Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We skewered Rebekah, we kept Ria from the plan, we even brought in _Katherine_ so _you_ weren't in danger." He paced, back and forth with a sneer on his face. And then he yelled, "Anything that could have gone wrong we were _prepared!_ "

He downed his drink in one and slammed the empty glass back down on the table before proceeding to pour himself another. He attempted to quell down his fear and rage to no avail. They were exploding from him in rapid bursts.

"I don't understand," Elena confessed as she shakily observed the raven haired vampire begin to break down. Her heart ached with the urge to comfort him but she held back, knowing that he needed to let this out. "What went wrong?"

Damon paused and this time, he placed his drink gently down upon the table surface. "We blew it. We didn't know Mikael's whole plan... it wasn't just Klaus he wanted to kill."

Elena stepped forwards and brought her trembling hands to her mouth to hide her gasp. "Ria," she whispered and Damon sighed.

"She's one of the few people in this town who I _actually care about_ and she nearly got killed tonight."

How stupid had he been for believing that they might finally win? And because he had been that desperate to put an end to Klaus' life, his daughter's life had been inadvertently placed on the firing line.

"Bringing Mikael here was supposed to sort _everything out!_ This should have all been over," he exploded. His hand flashed out and a second later, the scotch bottle went flying into the fireplace.

"Damon, please tell me the truth?" Elena implored softly as she watched the flames roar. "Is Mikael dead because of you?"

Damon looked at her. "I did what I had to do," he murmured and turned away.

Elena quickly started to approach him, knowing that he was trying to shut her out and she couldn't bear that. "Hey. Damon... _Hey_!"

When he didn't turn around, she curled her hand over his arm and forced him to face her, disregarding his spiritless attempts to push her back.

"Hey, _listen to me!_ " she pleaded and he looked at her.

And she saw his fear, his grief at what could have happened tonight. And although she didn't understand the underlying reasons why, that look on his face caused her to reach out and cup his face in her hands.

"You did the right thing," she whispered. "I never wanted _anybody_ to die for me."

Especially not Ria, who had warned her from the very beginning that Mikael was a bad idea. An unknown monster who had the potential to be worse than Klaus.

She was also beginning to wonder whether she would have survived the stab wound, had Damon not brought in Katherine to take her place last minute.

She should have listened to her new friend but she had been so focused on getting back at Klaus that nothing else had mattered. She made a mental note to try to apologise to the hazel eyed hybrid when she next saw her.

But until then...

"We'll survive this. We _always_ survive," she implored, speaking her musings out loud. When Damon bowed his head, she ran her thumb lightly across his cheek. _"Trust me."_

"My brother has turned from ripper Stefan to revenge Stefan," Damon muttered back. "We're never getting him back. You know that, don't you?"

Elena's hands slowly slipped away from his face. "Then we'll let him go. Okay?" She broke off, sighing sadly.

Stefan had been her first real love. Doing this meant finally giving up on him but if he didn't want to be saved, how could Stefan expect her to stand by and watch as he destroyed himself?

"We have to let him go," she whispered and turned away. "We'll talk about it more in the morning."

When she reached the door, her footsteps paused before she turned back around. She hesitated at his frown before standing up on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Damon," she whispered before leaving the room.

Damon went upstairs shortly after Elena had departed. His hand gripped the doorknob to his room and he twisted, letting it swing open.

He suddenly faltered at the sight which met him and his stomach lurched painfully.

On top of his bed was a hand woven basket with a stuffed pink teddy bear peeking out of the top. Attached to the basket was a balloon and Damon paled as he read the inscription.

 _'It's a Girl.'_

A shrill ringing suddenly sounded around the room and Damon took cautious steps forwards. He reached inside the basket and pulled out a phone which was wrapped up in a neat fuchsia bow.

The caller ID was unknown and ripping off the bow, he put the device to his ear, listening attentively.

"Did you like my gifts?"

Damon let out a groan. "Of course you knew," he muttered darkly.

"Well, _duh_."

The older Salvatore began to pace the room to curb his rapidly increasing agitation. " _How_ ," he demanded

"Oh _please_ , I'm Katherine Pierce," the doppelganger responded simply although Damon was all too aware of the amusement behind her tone. "Nasty bit of trouble you got yourself caught up in during 1953," Katherine continued. "Those torture techniques would put even _Klaus'_ methods to shame."

"Is that _pity_ I'm hearing from the evil slut vampire?" Damon idly questioned, complete with a grimace as his mind replayed the torturous events which had a knack for tormenting the hell out of him as of late.

"No Damon, not pity," Katherine denied, causing the older Salvatore to roll his eyes.

By now, he shouldn't even be surprised. Even though she had proved herself useful tonight, the vampire doppelganger had and would always be a self-centred bitch... a self-centred bitch who _refused_ to just _stop babbling._

"Your own stupidity in putting your trust in somebody you hardly knew was what got you caught," Katherine continued and there was a deliberate pause which put the older Salvatore on edge. "Although, the more I think about it, maybe fate wanted to teach you a lesson. What was it you used to say again? Vampires don't procreate but we love to try? _Congratulations_ Damon, you got your wish."

Her jeers ignited an ire inside which made him want to reach inside the phone and tear the bitch to pieces. Send her back to whatever hell she had been spat out of and through clenched teeth he snapped, "I am not interested in mind games tonight Katherine. What is it that you want?"

There was a momentary pause on the other line, enough time for Damon's anger to fade slightly before Katherine sighed. "I'm just calling to say goodbye," she confessed quietly. "I don't know what to tell you. You had a good plan Damon. But it came at a much too higher price didn't it? Even higher than the safety of your precious little flower of innocence that is Elena Gilbert."

A mocking tutting reached his ears before Katherine finished in a humoured whisper. "For _your sake_ , let's hope that you never have to choose between them."

"It won't come to that," Damon sneered but the vampire doppelganger eagerly continued to deliberately add to the raven haired vampire's growing turmoil.

"Although, now you've made me curious, if you could only save one, who would you pick? The _lover…_ or the _daughter?_ "

Damon began to pace the room. No matter how hard he tried to ignore her, Katherine had always successfully managed to manipulate him. Play him like a puppet on a string. And like always, her scheming words had inadvertently struck a chord in his mind.

Because the implications of her words rang true... it was all too possible that one day, both Elena's and Ria's lives would be equally in danger.

One was a doppelganger, the other was a mate of the original hybrid. And that fact alone meant trouble.

His brother, Elena, hell, all of Mystic Falls wanted Klaus dead but they would kill his daughter in doing so; mentally first… the physically would shortly follow. Eventually, he would need to pick a side... pick a side... and betray the other.

Damon groaned and his shoulders slumped, a far cry from the assured and sarcastic vampire he portrayed. Where would he even find the strength to choose? And if he found it, how the hell could he make that decision?

"If the struggle is too hard, there's always door number three?" Katherine's amused tone suggested and Damon was brought back into focus.

"And what exactly would that be? Please, _do tell_ ," he muttered grimly.

"Oh come on Damon, be selfish," she persuaded and Damon placed the phone harder against his ear, almost missing her words which were barely louder than the faintest of whispers. "Shouldn't be too hard, that's what you have always done. Like when you chose me over your own brother in 1864. Leaving poor, sweet Stefan _alone_ and _unloved_."

Damon growled lowly. It was a two way street. Stefan had made the exact same choice when he also chose Katherine over him. Stefan had forced him to turn into a vampire because he was too afraid to spend a lifetime alone.

"So take a leaf out of my book," Katherine slyly suggested. "If it was up to me, I would always choose myself. Although we both know that you won't do that..." she broke off and let out a derisive snort. "You're not _that_ smart."

Damon sat down on the bed, his eyes sliding away from the basket. He bowed his head and ran a hand through his dishevelled raven hair. "You going back into hiding?" he questioned.

Katherine laughed, reading into his deflection and accepting it for now. "At least my life isn't boring. Goodbye, Damon."

"Take care of yourself, Katherine," Damon muttered, his icy eyes once again flitting towards the balloon. His gazed remained fixed unseeingly on it as he tiredly ended the call.

* * *

On the other side of the line, Katherine Pierce hung up the phone with one press of a button and a sly smirk.

Now that conversation had been _fun._ Basking in the hilarity that was Damon Salvatore and the joys of parenthood was more than entertaining.

Though she had to admit, Ria and Klaus being mates had been a curveball that not even _she_ had seen coming. That had the potential to be a bit of a problem when the original hybrid discovered the truth of her past with Ria.

Now wasn't karma a _bitch?_ Her decisions had _never_ backfired on her until now.

As for now, her fears were subdued by her arrogance. Klaus had been after her for over five hundred years and she had outsmarted his every move with sheer cunning and manipulation.

And quite soon, she would no longer have to run. Klaus would have no time to chase her to the ends of the earth after what she had cooked up for him. She had persuaded Stefan to let his emotions back in. So he could do what she needed him to do.

 _Get mad._

She had won yet again. This town was about to go to hell and when that happened, she needed to be as far away as possible.

A movement suddenly caught the corner of her eye and the vampire doppelganger slowly slinked into the shadows to avoid being noticed.

Her head tilted slightly to one side as her dark eyes fixed upon the agitated figure who was leaving the Lockwood Mansion alone.

 _On second thought,_ she mused as she watched Alexandria Salvatore flash out of sight with a strange soft smile on her face.

 _Maybe she would stick around a little bit longer._

* * *

On the other side of town, far away from where Katherine Pierce dwelled, a dark form of a teenager lay at an odd angle in the midst of the woods behind the Lockwood Mansion.

He seemed to be completely alone. His tuxedo was littered with creases; his brown hair ruffled... a faint smudge of deep red crusted the left corner of his lips. Never once did his body move, not even at the sound of a hooting owl or the quiet snap of a twig.

As the night crawled on, the black sky began to cloud over, obscuring the stars from view. Droplets of water began to fall, light at first as they pattered gently against the unconscious man's skin. There was no faint twitch of a finger to indicate responsiveness to the cold water. Not even when it began to hit his flesh with careless abandon.

The woods were filled with silence except for the sounds of nature, from the rain splashing against leaves to the faint whistling of wind through the trees.

Not even minutes later, the silence was immediately torn to shreds when the teenager's green eyes snapped open.

He shot up and his lips parted so he could inhale a loud and desperate gasp of air. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, his skin was covered in a slick sheen of sweat which washed away with the unforgiving downpour.

He wildly took in his surroundings before groaning in agony. His hand shot to his head, rubbing it hard. But the pounding didn't stop. It was almost as if someone had taken a jackhammer and was banging it hard on his skull.

And then he sensed it. An unfamiliar instinct had arisen from the dark depths of his mind. An instinct he never knew he had. But now it was here, ingrained deep within his head and it was screaming at him to run... because he was being _watched_.

Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath in an attempt to repress his uncontrollable paramount of terror. The surge of overwhelming emotion made him nauseous and he reluctantly turned to face the source of his fight or flight urge.

It was between two large oak trees; a pair of golden orbs which were alight and aglow in the darkness. The sight frightened him from his flesh to his core. Because those eyes were unnatural. They screamed danger.

He scrambled to his feet, his trainers sinking slightly into the water logged ground and through a terrified stutter he weakly demanded, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The newcomer didn't answer and he shook harder. His arm shot out to grasp the trunk of a tree for support. The bark was rough beneath his fingertips.

"Oh I don't think that should be your most pressing concern, mate," the man finally replied smoothly, never once blinking which caused the brown haired teenager to pale further.

Those golden eyes had faded to a startling ocean blue. They were fixated on his and the teenager shook at the slither of dark amusement which was faintly curling the corner of the man's red lips.

A faint sound of twigs snapping suddenly met his ears as another person stumbled out from between the shadows, her face clammy. Her bright and innocent blue eyes were wide with terror as she wildly took in his surroundings.

"Ah, perfect timing," the man exclaimed, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched the situation avidly.

The brown haired teenager watched as the girl's pale face turned to face him and faint relief began to coat her features.

"Brett, what's going on?" she pleaded, tears beginning to stream down her face when he couldn't seem to find an answer. He just stared at her, his eyes suddenly drawn to the scratches on her arms which were seeping red. Then steadily, his gaze moved up to rest on the rapid pulse in her neck.

His gums began to ache. His throat began to burn hot.

"Your friend here is in need of a little help," the golden eyed man casually replied to the girl as he strode towards the trembling teenage boy. Moving behind Brett, he placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in. "Indulge in your instincts, Brett," he whispered in his ear. "A _real_ killer enjoys the hunt."

Brett vaguely felt the man's hand fall from his shoulder as he took a predatory step forwards, slowly closing in on the girl.

"Brett what are you doing, you're scaring me!" she begged, stumbling backwards as Brett's pace began to quicken. Every attempt she made to retreat only enticed him more and when she whirled around to flee, he struck.

His hand shot out, his fingers fisting into her hair as he yanked her head to the side. He dove down and bit hard into her neck, ignoring her screams and pleas for him to stop. It only made her more enticing. The taste of her was _euphoric_. He wanted to indulge. His hands wrapped tight around her body, supporting it as she sagged against him.

"Alright, that's enough," a faint voice replied and the girl was suddenly ripped from his grasp. He let out an inhuman growl and the man chuckled softly. "Well look at that, another _rippah_."

The words snapped Brett back into focus and he flung himself back onto the ground. "What the fuck did you do to me?" he demanded, his quivering hands reaching his lips, his stomach turning at the feel of sharp teeth protruding from his gums.

"Well, that's for you to figure out for yourself."

He had been partying. Drunk and high. He had been at the school homecoming. Echoes of a conversation replayed in vivid definition behind his eyes.

 _A young female stood in front of him, her shaking fingers pushed a lock of hair nervously behind her ear._

 _"I'll see you tonight?" she wondered, making her insecurities known to him. To answer her question, he took a step forwards He tilted her chin up, enjoying the way she leaned into his touch._

 _"I'll be waiting," he promised with a seductive smile and her innocent gaze clouded over. She stepped back and he watched her walk away before his grin was replaced by a leer at his smug victory. He waited until she was fully out of sight before announcing, "Too easy."_

 _He held out his hand, accepting the ten dollar note which was passed over._

 _"Shame you couldn't bag the new girl though, that one was hot."_

 _Brett internally seethed as he turned and shoved his shoulder against the speaker as he barged past. "She's a work in progress, Liam. I'll fuck her eventually."_

 _Liam's laughter still rang in his ears as he strode away._

 _He couldn't remember how far he had walked to shake off his anger before the air sped up around him. A second later, he found his path blocked._

 _"Ah Brett is it? Let's have a little chat."_

 _Brett's heart jumped at the man's sudden appearance but didn't dwell too much on it. He was still feeling spiteful from Liam's words. "Fucking move, man," he demanded._

 _"Not quite yet," the man responded simply. "I believe you have made yourself an acquaintance of a woman who goes by the name of Alexandria Lockwood."_

 _"The one that turned me down," he angrily stated. Yet another person reminding him of his failure. "I wouldn't waste your time with her," He muttered darkly. "Uptight bitch." He spun away._

 _A low growl resounded and a moment later, he gasped from the onslaught as his head smacked hard against a solid surface. White hot pain flashed down his spine. His feet slowly left the floor, dangling and kicking as his lungs burned for the sweetest inhale of air._

 _The man's head cocked to the side, watching Brett's every struggle humorously. His hand tightened considerably around the teenager's throat._

 _"Please, let me go," Brett spluttered, his eyes burning from the pain radiating from the back of his head._

 _"Now where would be the fun in that?" the man hummed and Brett watched horror struck as the stranger's shadowed irises glowed a vibrant gold. Fangs descended. He brought his wrist to his lips and bit down before shoving the bleeding wound against Brett's mouth._

 _Brett's shouts were muffled. Copper liquid oozed passed his lips. There was a sharp pain in his neck. Then everything turned black._

Brett staggered back, suddenly feeling dizzy. " _You_ ," he gasped. "You killed me."

"You're quite the sharp one aren't you?" the man commented with a rising smirk. "And now, down to business."

He flashed forwards and the shock of the speed caused Brett to stumble back.

The teenager cowered against the nearest tree but he couldn't look away from the man's blue eyed stare. His head was fixed in place as he watched the pupils contract and dilate.

" _You're going to leave town tonight and if I were you, I would find a find a nice little hometown_ ," the man commanded and Brett nodded robotically despite the ice cold throes of fear freezing his veins. " _Best make it secluded because you are going to feed on every person you find. You see, after tonight, your fears will be heightened to the extreme. You'll be afraid of your own shadow. Your fickle brain will always believe that someone is watching your back, just lurking in the darkest corners of the night to attack. Your persistent paranoia will overpower your every rational thought._ "

Brett began to tremble. "Stop... _please_ ," he begged, his legs struggling to support his weight as they violently shook. He tried to look away from the man's dilated pupils but he just couldn't.

The man chuckled at the feeble attempts. "And let's not forget that pesky lust of yours. _For the rest of your long and tedious little life you will always feel that tightening urge craving to be released but deep down, you know that no one will ever be able to give you what you truly wish_."

The man turned on his heel, breaking the gaze and Brett sunk to his knees, inhaling in ragged breaths to control his sobs.

"Oh and one more thing."

Brett quickly scrambled back, cowering at the man's sudden menacing tone. He curled up into a ball of protection in a feeble attempt to hide his face but he quickly found his head being yanked back, locking his green eyes against ocean blue once more.

" _Every time that you think about Alexandria Lockwood, I want you to snap your own neck. Be creative if you wish but make sure each and every death is as painful as possible_."

Brett choked on his fear and a pitiful sob escaped his lips when the man leaned in.

"You should have seen this coming mate," he whispered darkly. "After all, you touched what is _mine_."

There was a sudden whoosh of air and Brett was left alone, shaking in the middle of the woods with the broken and bleeding body of his latest conquest splayed out beside him.

He couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened. He was dead. His life had been snuffed out like the blow of a candle and torn to shreds in the span of one normal evening. And it was all because of one potential fuck. The selfish bitch didn't even put out.

A croaked noise left his throat as he felt his own hands creeping towards his neck. A distinct snap cracked the air as his body fell to the floor.

* * *

Klaus smirked as he heard the sharp breaking of bone. A fitting end to a _magnificent_ evening.

A sense of freedom enveloped him and a small smile crossed his face. He would never have to run anymore. Mikael was dead, his mate had claimed him. She had been quite the sight to behold tonight. So defiant and _unafraid_.

He trailed his fingers over the bite. The only mark which would ever scar his flesh.

He could still feel the imprint of her soft lips against his. A show of her breaking resilience. Soon she would surrender to him completely without any regrets pertaining to the opinions of the ones she called friends. And when that day inevitably comes, he would relish it completely. Show her exactly what it meant to have somebody who would never leave, who would always understand her actions. And she would do the exact same for him.

He would never have to feel alone anymore.

He almost had everything he desired and soon he would have his family... and speaking of family...

As he strode down the dark and desolate road, he swiped out his phone, pressing a number on speed dial before putting it to his ear. "Rebekah, where are you?" he demanded, letting the aggravation at his sister's insolent behaviour seep through. She had always been a petty thing with her grudges. "Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion."

His phone beeped and he brought the device away from his ear to scan the number. _Incoming call: Stefan Salvatore._

A flash of amusement crossed his features as he answered with jovial exclamation. " _Stefan!_ Miss me already?"

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom," the calm tone replied and the hybrid smirked as the moving van came into view.

"Oh, well you should thank your older brother for that. After his daring act to save my mate and kill my dad, I like to believe he deserved a reward for his actions."

"Thing is," Stefan casually cut across him. "Damon should have known better. My freedom, well it came at too high of a price. You took _everything_ from me, Klaus."

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment gets old," Klaus stated, waving his free hand with a dismissive and jubilant flare. He approached the van with a grin.

Soon he wouldn't have to cart the incessant vehicle around anymore. Mikael was dead. His siblings were now safe. There was no point in letting them suffer comatose in boxes for one moment longer.

He reached the van. He pulled open the back doors. And he stood stock-still as Stefan's words rushed through his ears. "You know what never gets old? _Revenge_."

Klaus stared unseeingly at the empty contents of the van's interior. His jubilance had never faded so quickly. Replaced by brief shock followed by betrayal. And then insurmountable rage. " _No_ _!_ " he snarled into the phone.

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" Stefan asked innocently.

Klaus looked back at the van, his ocean eyes sparking gold. "What are you doing?" he whispered with a dark accentuation of each word.

"Just enjoying my freedom," came the chirping reply and Klaus let out a dangerous and threatening snarl.

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!"

"Well... you _could_ I guess..." Stefan pondered it over mockingly. "But not before I kill your mate for sport. And you will do nothing, cause if you do, you will never see your family again."

Klaus shook as two powerful emotions cascaded over him. Rage. Terror. The gold in his eyes flared as a possessive instinct to track down Ria engulfed his senses.

He needed to protect her from the monster he had created and although his little mate had proved she could protect herself, he could have lost her today. That wasn't about to happen again.

He needed Ria safe, he needed his siblings safe.

Stefan Salvatore had him exactly where he wanted him.

"I wonder Klaus," Stefan taunted through the phone and Klaus shaking fingers tightened around the device. "As someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years...are you prepared for _this?_ "

* * *

 **Yey! First major episode done, working towards Esther and Klaus' siblings now! Hope this met your expectations - let me know!**

 _Reviews_

 _Hope of the Darkness:_ _Haha glad you like it! Ria and Rebekah have the type of friendship where they just don't hold back. The dynamics are definitely beginning to change!_  
 _AugustRrush: Hope you liked it :D_  
 _Atlafan1286 : So many interactions this chapter - hope you enjoyed them all!_  
 _time-twilight : I do have a lot of future scenes planned out - if I carry it on to the originals, I will make sure there is a lot of crossovers. Damon would definitely be checking in and Ria will probably be dragged into the Augustine plotline :D But it's a while off yet!_  
 _Lord- of Oceans - Poseidon: It's here, hope it lived up to your expectations :D_  
 _amrawo: It's finally here! A lot went down - hope you liked it! _  
_Dark - Supernatural - Angel: I'm glad you liked it, there were a lot more silent conversations between Klaus and Ria in this one too - they can read each other well! Hope you liked the Mikael showdown - Ria was definitely Damon's priority this chapter!_  
 _Shadowing: Mikael did use her but Klaus and Ria planned the whole thing :D They didn't expect Damon to kill Mikael though! Ria will find Rebekah - hope you liked it_  
 _Midnight Alley: Hope you liked it!_  
 _NotMyNameAnyway: Aww thank you, it means so much! Hayley will be in the story but she knows how sacred the concept of mates is. I do have some future scenes written down! The fate of Tyler is still up in the air for now :)_  
 _Kosongbird: Hope you liked the showdown and Ria's scenes with Klaus ;)_  
 _Jessie: I'm so glad you liked them together!_  
 _CrystalVixen93: Hope you liked how it turned out! :D_  
 _Addie552 : Hope you liked their interactions - I loved writing this chapter!_  
 _harryginny9 : Yey! Hope you liked the update :D_  
 _jynxieminxie : They finally reunited and Ria marked Klaus, hope you liked their interactions! And the small sweet moment with Damon and Ria :)_  
 _Arianna Le Fay : Ria finally marked Klaus, took a few failed attempts :D. And Damon killed Mikael to protect Ria! Hope you liked it!_  
 _happinessinthedarktimes : Hope you liked Klaus and Ria's reunion and the Mikael scene! :D_  
 _AnimeWolfGirl1996: Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter!_  
 _Riddicks - gurl1988: She finally marked him back, she told him what she knew about Mikael and they planned the whole confrontation out! Ria will find out what happened to Rebekah._  
 _pmann1: Haha I finished it and my god it took a long time to do but it was such a good chapter to write. Hope you liked it XD _  
_death - becomes - her3 : Everyone is slowly getting in the know now, hope you liked Damon's reaction to Klaus and Ria!_  
 _jessisthebestduh: Hope you liked it!_  
 _Serelena : I'm so glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D_  
 _Hmc09 : Thank you! Hope you liked their interactions :)_  
 _adrirose : Yey, thank you! Hope you liked Klaus and Ria's interactions and their ruse against Mikael!_  
 _Addie552 : Haha you probably know the chapters better than I do now! Hope you liked the longer update and Ria's reactions ;) x_  
 _Arkytior's Song : Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter!_  
 _tatysantannag : Your English is great! You are doing so good! Hope you liked it!_  
 _hahahopelove : Haha hope you liked it!_


	15. The New Deal - Part One

**It's finally here!**

 **Unfortunately I had to do the New Deal in two parts because 18,000 words is probably a bit too long but don't worry, part two will also be out this week... maybe even later today or tomorrow if it doesn't need that much editing!**

 **Then it should take only one chapter each for Our Town and The Ties That Bind because of the lack of flashbacks and then I am up to my three favourite episodes of Season 3 - I can't wait to share them with you!**

 **I still can't thank you guys enough for all the favourites and follows, it means so much to me!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _October 16, 2002_

 _The streets were silent. Eerie. A faint mist was gradually rolling down from the hills, enveloping the large town below in a faint blanket of white._

 _Rain fell steadily from the black sky and integrated with the mist; the small clear droplets glittering a clear, silvery blue under the faint glow of the lamplight._

 _I was running. The heels of my soles smacked relentlessly against the unyielding ground with every single pace. My clothing was dampening with each passing second. My hair, once the colour of a shining raven's feathers, now hung soaked, matted and parted unevenly to the left. And yet I never slowed or stopped. Never gave turning back around a second thought._

 _There was nothing worth going back to and nobody who would give a damn._

 _The family that took me in certainly didn't. They never did and never would. If I turned up missing, there would be no search parties thrown. If I died, there would be no tears shed, no grief and no time for mourning. When I had spent most of my short life confined to a world of isolation and neglect, they didn't care whether I lived or died._

 _I wiped a shaking hand over my mud-caked brow as I ran; the dirt already streaking down my face and integrating with the sweat and rain which pelted my icy flesh._

 _That family, well, they strived off their own perfection. And the simple fact of the matter was they were too perfect. And I wasn't. They had no time to mould another child like clay into a sweet and respected teen like the rest of the brood._

 _Because when they took me in, they didn't expect to endure my cascade of emotions. They didn't expect the anger which bubbled inside of me like an inferno; hot and raging, ready to erupt from my body like the crack of a gun._

 _I put them on edge. Every single second of the day._

 _And I knew deep down that all the isolation, all the neglect they treated me with… they did it because they were afraid. Terrified of what I would do to them should they make one wrong attempt at a conversation._

 _But they would never send me back, not when they were being paid the big bucks to house me. I suppose that made them selfishly resilient in continuously trying to keep me out of the care system. Especially when all the other potential families had failed._

 _A crack of lightening torched the black chasm of the sky. The sudden onslaught of light blinded my weary vision and I stumbled. As the rough rumble of thunder echoed in my ears, I regained my footing and upped the pace. Water puddles splattered large droplets from my socks to my shoes with each attack of my trainer sole against the saturated ground._

 _I didn't know where I was going but I just knew that I didn't want to stop running. I didn't know if I had the strength to ever stop._

 _It was as I pelted through the dark flooded streets when I heard it._

 _Screams desperately resounded over the second loud clap of thunder._

 _"Help! Somebody help me, please!"_

 _My head jerked sharply to the left and I skidded to an abrupt halt. A third bolt of white lightning flashed through the night. The light illuminated my hazel eyes with an eerie glow as they narrowed into thin slits._

 _I changed direction, following the yells of agony to a dark alley and stood there for a brief second, taking in the scene with stunned eyes._

 _She was older than me by about four or so years. And she was cornered, struggling, writhing with agonised gasps._

 _Her tormentor stood before her, a gun propped in the holster around his waist. Sharp wooden weapons lay unforgotten and scattered on the ground. One sharp weapon remained clutched tight within his left grasp, a small lavender plant in his right._

 _He was pressing the small flower firmly against her skin. And it was burning her._ _The flesh melted away from her wrists in sizzles, burns and bubbles._

 _Red consumed my vision. The dam locking away my anger had broken and shattered into thousands of jagged pieces. The rage took control and this time, I didn't fight it._

 _In seconds I was behind him. The woman's head shot up and wide chocolate orbs stared into mine. The attacker turned away from her. His left arm rose up to attack but my hand shot out, clenching hard over his wrist. I twisted hard._

 _The sound of the crack was lost in the downpour along with his screams as the wooden weapon fell from his broken grasp._

 _His expression had contorted into insurmountable fear as he scrambled for release and I revelled in his terror. When he shakily raised the plant with his other hand, I snatched it._

 _My palm began to inflame. An angry rash spread across my flesh from the point of contact with the purple flower. A low hiss escaped my lips and I dispassionately tossed it to one side._

 _That was when I grasped his throat. My hand closed tight around the windpipe and squeezed. I could hear his ragged gasps as I watched on, entranced by my emotions which were more furious than the storm above._

 _With a sharp flick of my wrist, he was sent flying, his back slamming against the brick wall. There was a deft snap before he hit the ground. His body contorted into an arch at the spine._

 _And like that, the strings around me were cut away and I was no longer controlled by my own wrathful puppeteer. My heart began to pound and my stomach turned sickeningly as I staggered back, my breaths coming in and out in rapid gasps._

 _"He's dead." I whispered the words over and over to myself like a mantra. I never noticed the woman slowly get to her feet as I shook my head vigorously, my hands shooting up to grasp handfuls of my sodden hair. "Oh my God. I did this, why did I do this?"_

 _And then it hit me. Pain. Fierce, excruciating pain unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. My body snapped back like a person possessed and my scream merged into a deep rumble of vibrating sound._

 _A growl so inhumane tore from my lips as I doubled over and crumpled to my knees. My palms smacked against the ground and my head jerked up. I let out a harsh high pitched scream._

 _"What's happening to me?" I gasped. Claws ripped through my fingernails and my heart lurched as I held back another ear shattering cry of agony._

 _I barely noticed how the woman had swiftly retreated back, her deadly brown eyes scrutinising my claws with something akin to astonishment. Then, brushing a perfect curl behind her ear, she took one measured step forwards and held out a hand._

 _"Who are you?" I demanded._

 _"Don't worry," she soothed. "I am here to help."_

 _"What the fuck am I?" I stammered, gazing blankly down at my distorted reflection in the puddle at the end of my fingertips. My mouth dropped and quivered as my hazel eyes dissolved into a vibrant, glowing gold._

 _When she reached out to me, I shakily looked up and my body froze. My eyes fixed on her flesh which was slowly knitting itself back together until all that was left was smooth, unmarred skin. "What the fuck are you?"_

 _"You're special," she replied. "You're a werewolf, I'm a vampire." Her lips curved as she grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Call me Katherine."_

* * *

 _'Preface – An Author's Note._

 _"I was fortunate enough to come across a mated pair in my travels and naturally I was intrigued. I had stumbled upon something so extraordinary, so remarkable. A coveted rarity found within the supernatural species._

 _Never had I ever observed two people behaving so thoroughly in sync. Their conducts were so vigilant regarding the potential threats to their claimed one's continued survival._

 _Their very existence to each other was paramount and so influential in the course of each other's actions._

 _Furthermore, I feel as though I must highlight the astounding complexity of the bond formation: the bite, the blood exchange and the consummation. This can also be known as the sense connection, the mental connection and the emotional connection. These will be discussed in explicit detail as we delve into later subsections but for now, we start at the beginning._

 _The first chapter will encompass an in depth history on the sacredness of mating to the vampire race followed by an in depth discussion on whether psychoanalysis of personality and cognitive abilities have any effect on bringing together mated individuals."_

"Well _shit_ ," I breathed out, my eyes scanning desperately from left to right as I swiftly flicked the pages over one by fucking one. "Shit, shit, shit."

With every sentence I read, my face paled further still until all pigment of akin washed away to leave nothing but the colour of chalk white.

 _"God, if this is your reaction now, the last stage is going to be a riot."_

Conan was right. In the back of my mind I could envision the aggravating little fucker laughing from the great beyond.

The three words swirled around in the forefront of my mind over and over.

Sense, mental, emotional. Sense, mental, emotional… _emotional._

I swallowed hard and closed the book, examining it with a critical gaze. What twisted little sod had even found the time to do this? And in so much fucking detail? The edge of every single page shimmered gold in the light cast by the red and orange tinges of an early sunrise.

My face contorted into disgust as I fiddled absentmindedly with the worn leather binding.

I was too lost in my own dumbfounded mind that I didn't sense his approach. Not until his aggravating little mouth opened and shattered the tiny shard of peace which still remained in my body.

"You know, when your mutant tribrid grandchildren tell the stories of how this all happened, I want you to remember that it was all, on, _you_."

"Oh _bite me_ ," I snarled. A single claw flicked out from my nail before I swallowed back my emotions and it sank back into my skin.

Completely nonplussed to my brief lapse in emotional restraint, the raven-haired vampire airily commented, "Your murderous boyfriend already did that." I rolled my eyes as he leaned in close and whispered, "And now it's about to get really _freaky_."

I held back the growing aggravation itching through my skin and craned my head up to face him head on. "Get the _hell_ , out of my bubble," I hissed and Damon smirked but nevertheless backed up with a fleeting expression of mocking surrender.

"Fine fine, _touchy_ but your miserable hermit week is over, Ria. So you are going to play nice with the kids, talk about all the boring stuff you girl's talk about on your run with Elena then meet me and Alaric in an hour."

"Does it look like I want to play the part of your devout little sidekick today?" I questioned vaguely, my irritation quickly giving way to indifference and Damon casually shrugged.

"Well I did technically save you from your soon to be father in law... "

And I allowed your brother to _live_ back in the Smoky Mountains," I calmly retorted and relaxed back with one languid stretch with every intention except getting up. My head lolled back and hung over the arm of the sofa as I appraised him with a raised brow. "A feat I am beginning to ever so rapidly regret as of late."

"Look," Damon stressed with considerable patience. "I'm saying this with my utmost sincerity, I _need_ you to watch over Elena."

"Not wanting to be the one to point out all the flaws in your _brilliant plan_ , _genius_ , but aren't the two of us on Klaus' most wanted list?" I wondered before releasing a large yawn and letting my eyes close. "I'll stick to my so called reclusive hermit life, thanks."

" _Alexandria_." I opened one eye in shock at the rare use of my name. "Klaus has been silent for a week and it's got the whole freaking town on edge. I _need_ to figure out his next move and I can't do that if I'm running around worrying about everybody else. Like it or not, we both know that Klaus would never harm you but Elena is still in danger. You can at least slow him down."

I pressed my lips together, my hands flexing once over the book. He did have a point.

He took my sigh as a confirmation and hid a small grin of gratitude. He then paused and his tone lowered in volume significantly as he questioned, "Have even you talked to her yet by the way? Elena?"

" _Shockingly_ , I know who you're talking about without the _liberating clarity_ ," I muttered, already reluctant for the forthcoming conversation. "Besides, until now, I thought it was best to stay clear of the girl. We don't need that little brunette flower of innocence wilting with disgust and murderous rampage when she discovers that Klaus and I are literally destined to be together through some fucked up product of fate."

"Yeah about that," Damon began. "When I rehashed my superhero moment in saving your life, you're welcome for that by the way, I _may_ or _may not_ have left out a few _minor details."_

"Hold the phone, you haven't actually told her?" My eyes widened comically. "I'm _shocked."_

The right side of his mouth raised as he replied, "Well I thought I'd leave that special little conversation up to you."

"And I'm sure that will go down _swimmingly_ ," I uttered to myself. My eyes slowly slid back to the book on their own accord and my fingers flipped rapidly through the pages.

Numbness threatened to overload my body as I paused to stare unseeingly at the two words which sent my heart into a deep pit of dread.

Damon followed my gaze and frowned as he scanned over the page. It didn't take long for the light bulb to burn bright in his mind.

"Ahhh, You're _afraid_ of it aren't you?" he realised and when I pressed my lips together with a lack of denial, he smirked, icy blue eyes glittering with amusement. "Feeling each other's emotions – but tell me halfling, is there anything inside you that exists apart from an extreme course of anger and poor decisions?"

"When people stop pissing me off, I'll let you know," I muttered and he stepped back to lean against the wall. Still smiling, he crossed his arms and slowly nodded.

" _Mmhmmm_."

"Look." I closed the book with a sharp snap at his irrefutable tone. "I had a small lapse of insanity when I chomped on his neck that night, his fault, I'm over it. And yes, we worked together to take down his dear old dick of a dad but now I'm drawing a line." I absently tapped my fingernails along the book's spine as I continued, "This whole bonded thing means I may not be okay with seeing him dead but this is on my terms now and the last two parts to this shitscape of a mating ritual are not happening."

 _Even though you kissed him, twice,_ a mirthful voice in the back of my mind was all too willing to remind me as it had done so all week. _After you initiated it, twice._

"So no Salvatore," I stated. "I am not afraid."

But it didn't matter. I wasn't convincing anybody and in the short round of silence, Damon knew it too. We both knew that all the words spewing out of my mouth were complete bull. We both knew that I had been hiding away for one reason only.

And now I had to emerge.

Damon took a seat on the couch next to me and leaned back, letting his eyes close. "You do know this is basically a three way step to marriage?" he questioned.

"Oh I'm _fully aware_ ," I muttered back dryly.

A sudden shuffle of sound from upstairs reached my ears and a sly smile curved my lips as I craned my head to the side, listening.

Damon's eyes instantly snapped open and his expression hardened slightly. "Stefan's actually home?" he inquired, looking up at the ceiling in distain. "Thought he went MIA after Klaus released his ass."

"He comes and goes for seconds at a time," I uttered quietly so the younger Salvatore upstairs didn't hear. "Thinks nobody hears him. Stoic idiot's not exactly the poster boy for stealth - leave him," I added with a nonchalant wave of my hand as Damon made a move to stand. I turned back to the book with a small smirk. "I've already sorted it."

And as if on cue, a loud snarl reverberated through the air and an inquisitive Damon glanced up whilst I turned back to my book with a small smirk.

" _Really_ Ria?" Stefan's indignant tone drifted down from upstairs. "That's the _best_ you can do?"

"Oh Stefan." I exhaled out an exasperated sigh. "Stefano, Steffie, Stefan. You don't even know the _half_ of it yet."

Damon looked to me curiously. "What did you do?"

As an answer I reached across to my left and picked up a stack of photos.

"They're plastered all over his room," I explained at his growing amusement as he scanned the individual images over. "Poor boy should keep a better eye on all those secret diaries of his." I paused and let out a mocking morose breath. "I don't know if they'll ever come off those poor walls." Then my lips curved. "Well, not without permanent damage anyway."

"Thought I would never have to endure the horrors of the nineties again," Damon muttered with a fake shudder. He then raised his voice so there was no doubt in our minds that Stefan wouldn't hear. "That grunge look brother, did _not_ suit you. Wait…" he flipped to another photo and raised one brow. "The Danny Zuko phase, 1978." He took in an embarrassed breath. "Oh Lexi truly wanted you to suffer during those ripper detox years, didn't she? _"_

"Piss off Damon," Stefan shouted back causing Damon to smirk as he turned back to me.

"What's the other half of it?" he questioned and my expression immediately mirrored his.

"My hand might have _slipped_ some of these babies through a nice little letterbox late last night." I shrugged as I put down the photos. "I didn't want the residents of Mystic Falls to miss out on such a vestige of their precious Saint Stefan's past hair transgressions."

Damon's snort was drowned out by the sudden ear splitting crash.

"Might want to control that temper while you're at it, Stefan," I added with an airy glance up at the ceiling. "It's unbecoming of a man your age."

There was a small whoosh of air before the front door slammed shut with a loud bang. Damon shook his head with a humoured smile as I relaxed back against the sofa, triumphant once more.

"Another fucking win to me."

* * *

"... and you know what? A more sadistic part of me might actually _enjoy_ making his life hell," I commented, narrating the past few hours of events before I trailed off and slowed in my steps, my eyebrows furrowing in contemplation. "I haven't actually decided yet."

"Well I'm not complaining," Elena puffed out from beside me, resilient to keeping up her fast pace as she wiped away a single droplet of sweat which was slowly trickling down her brow. "Stefan deserves everything he gets these days…"

A sudden snap pierced the air and Elena immediately cut off whatever she was about to say. She spun around, turning this way and that as she agitatedly surveyed every inch of her surroundings.

Crossing my arms, I watched her, entertained for a moment before deciding to put her out of her misery. I let out a small snort and she whipped her attention to me. I jerked my head to the ground and she hesitantly followed my gaze before her head shot up to send me a pointed glare.

"Yeah that was me," I drawled. "Couldn't help it. Twig meets boot, you know the drill. Sure you're not paranoid?"

"I know what I saw," Elena insisted. "He's been stalking me for the past week. Same guy wearing the exact same clothes. What does that tell you?"

"That he has poor taste in personal hygiene?"

Elena rolled her eyes and she broke into a jog once more. Smirking, I followed her but a few minutes later I sensed a change... a slight shift in air pressure that only the supernatural could detect.

Something which could only be made by a person with super speed.

I skidded to a halt and spun around but the streets seemed silent in the early rays of the dawn. I scrutinised our surroundings before pretending to shake it off, fully intending to lull our stalker into a false sense of security.

Because he hadn't been fast enough; I had already seen his face before he disappeared from view.

"You call that paranoia?" Elena challenged, stumbling to a halt as she watched my rapid actions.

"I'm willing to reconsider," I responded quietly but before she made a move to stand closer to my side, I let out a warning snarl, low enough for her human ears to hear and she faltered. "Don't stop, Keep running, pretend everything's all peaches and cream," I ordered calmly and she paused before taking in a breath and following my instructions.

I kept up with her pace, not too worried about her thundering pulse. It could be easily be passed off as exertion.

"Guy with a strong affliction for sweats and navy hoodies… that the one you're talking about?" I murmured.

Elena shakily nodded in response. "Hybrid?" she stuttered and I tipped my head to the left. He was following us again. I focused in on the heartbeat, the steady breaths, the light thud of trainer against tarmac as he ran without so much of a hint of sweat.

Damon _bloody_ Salvatore was right. Klaus was targeting Elena but something told me this had nothing to do with her blood. If it was, he would have taken her by now… no, this was something else entirely.

This was a _threat_. He had her in his sights, waiting to use her as collateral whenever he saw fit.

My lips curved as I finally answered, clear enough for our personal stalker to hear, "More like _lackey_."

"He's catching up..." Elena stuttered and I could hear her heart pattering up a beat inside her chest before a flash of realisation crossed over her face. Her attention shot to mine with disapproval. "He's catching up because you're pissing him off."

"And you're _certainly_ on the ball today aren't you, Gilbert?" I commented as I deliberately increased my pace and tutted mockingly when the footsteps behind upped the speed to mirror mine. I could hear the predictable slamming of his trainers against the ground with an accentuated pressure and smirked.

Werewolves were always so easy to anger. Even as a hybrid they still had that lingering, overriding temper. No matter whom they were sired to. At this point only three smug little words sprang to mind.

 _Piece. Of. Cake._

I needed the perfect outlet and here it was being handed over to me on a bright and shining, silver platter.

"Anybody watching us right now?" I questioned vaguely and Elena shakily scanned the area through her uneven gasps.

"No, _why_..." She turned and gave me a disapproving glare. "What are you gonna do?"

"If you have to ask me that then you _really_ don't know me at all," I responded with faux innocence before I landed on firm resolve. 'I'm not making it easy for him,' I decided, repeating my words from Homecoming and Elena's sweaty expression turned wary.

"What are you..."

 _Crack._

The body dropped to the floor, his neck twisted at an odd angle. I stood by his head with undisguised triumph.

It took Elena a few more seconds to comprehend why I was no longer at her side before she whipped around. Her wide brown eyes rested on the body before she swiftly skimmed the area in fear.

It was a quieter part of the neighbourhood, not that they ever noticed. The meek human residents in this town were too stupid to take any notice of the flurry of supernatural activity which took place outside their glass windows. Every. Single. Day.

Satisfied, Elena turned back to appraise the fallen corpse before despondently shaking her head. "You know," she whispered, her heartbeat slowly decreasing to a gentle thrum. "For once I don't actually care."

"You know," I mused with an approving grin. "There may still be hope for you yet."

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, Elena and I were stepping through the doors of the Mystic Grill. The usual rumbling of chatter greeted our ears as my eyes took a quick sweep over the room.

Once I was certain there was no obvious and impending threat, my gaze fell on Bonnie Bennett. The green eyed girl was sitting alone and nursing a drink with a concerned look on her face.

I pushed Elena towards her, ignoring the sudden protests. As far as I was concerned, my role as Personal Protection Detail was done.

"I'm passing you off to the witch," I told her and before she had chance to retort, I cut over her worries with laced sarcasm. "Don't worry, I have full faith in those magical abilities of hers being put to the test when Klaus decides to threaten you in front of this whole room of human and supernatural witnesses alike."

"Yeah alright, I get it," Elena muttered but nevertheless she stalked off to greet her friend.

It didn't take me long to find who I was searching for and a second later, I approached the bar.

"All right you have your choice," Damon was saying as he lined up a few empty glasses across the counter, grabbed a bottle and began to pour. "Bloody Mary… Screwdriver…. Brunch in a bottle."

When silence met his ears from the seat to his left, Damon took a large swig from one of the jugs and moaned, "Come on Ric, I can't drink all this by myself." He cocked his head to the side as he mulled over his words before shrugging and backtracking. "I mean I _can_ but then somebody's getting _naked_."

A blonde bartender passed by and he shot her a subtle 'come hither' look. A faint red tainted her cheeks as she snuck a glance back at him with a small smile.

It was time to step in.

"I wouldn't if I were you," I called out and she turned to face me. Her face began to litter with innocent confusion as I leaned against the countertop, tapping my fingernails lightly against the wooden surface. Hiding a smirk at Damon's low groan, I explained, "Last girl he tried that with got HIV." I lowered my voice and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "He's a biter, the doctors called it one of those _rare_ cases."

She jerked her head back and with one final nervous look thrown in the older Salvatore's direction, she scarpered through the door which led to the back of the bar.

I leaned back with a smug grin as an exasperated Damon slammed his bottle down on the table.

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Well you did want me to come," I replied calmly over the sound of Alaric's faint chuckle. "What did you expect?"

"You know I'm _really_ beginning to regret saving your life."

"About that, I'm still waiting on an explanation." My eyebrows lowered as I studied him curiously. "Thought you would do anything to keep Elena wrapped in her cotton wool of protection. You had that chance. Yet Klaus is still alive." Damon averted his gaze from my piercing one and my desire for answers increased tenfold. "Why?" I demanded.

Alaric stopped writing and looked up; the history teacher waiting with me for an explanation. Damon just tipped the Bloody Mary to the back of his throat, downing it in four long gulps.

"Nope, _so not_ going there today," he said once he had set the glass down. "Although speaking of your psychopath of a spouse, I need you to tell me where he is."

" _Yeah_ ," I paused to think it over. "I don't really feel like it."

Damon grimaced. "Must you always be so _difficult?_ "

"Must you always be so _annoying?_ " I quipped back as I signalled one of the barmaids to pour me a drink.

After a few more seconds of Damon's continuous probing, I sighed and reluctantly relented.

"I can't tell you where he is Damon because I don't actually know. Truth is, I can't switch it on and off whenever I feel like it. Right now I don't know how it works and even if it was working, you are _not_ using me as bait or a locator device whenever you want to concoct another absolute failure of a plan."

"She's got a point you know," Alaric backed me up and I nodded once in thanks. He turned back to his papers and Damon scowled.

"Oh man, I can't believe you're taking her side." He looked over the second round of glasses, which had been slid in his direction, with faint irritation. "I can't believe you're making me drink alone.

"I'm busy," Alaric simply muttered.

"It's the eve of Klaus-ageddon," Damon continued. He swiped up the shot, toasted us, downed it, then peered over at Alaric's papers. His face contorted into disgust. "You're doing _homework_?"

"This may come as a _shock,"_ Alaric drawled as he turned to face Damon once more. "But I am not here to hang out with you."

The blonde bartender returned and my lips curved as she quickly passed me my order before turning away. She scurried to the furthest table from us, still humiliated from our prior conversation.

I sipped my drink slowly as I mused to Alaric, "Could I expect an alcoholic letter of resignation any time soon in your path to sobriety?"

"If I have to hand it to you, then something is seriously screwed up with the world," Alaric stated flatly. He gave the bar a long once over. "I'm actually here to see Jeremy. Who is an hour late for his shift."

"Kids today..." Damon tutted. "Where are their values?"

Ignoring the sarcastic comment, Alaric slid the pieces of paper he had been working on in front of our noses. He jabbed a finger down on the title. "That's his mid-term paper. Copied it straight off the Internet. Didn't even try to hide it."

Damon reached out but I snatched it from beneath his fumbling fingertips and scanned it over. I hummed at the sight of the website address printed in bold at the bottom… a bold red... and in three fonts larger than the rest of the writing.

"Now that kid is going places." I hummed. " _Genius_."

" _Don't_ get any ideas," Alaric warned. I groaned and passed the work over to Damon before rounding on my guardian with the most pleading puppy dog face I could muster.

"Oh come on Ric, I barely go to that school anyway. If I want to set a model example to the deadbeat students of the world, I need a little plagiarism on the list."

"Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy - as in Jeremy Gilbert?"

The three of us instantly looked up at the bartender who stood uncomfortably in front of us. After a moment of pause, Alaric was the one to respond. "Yeah."

The dark haired teenager bit her lip, shrinking back from the intent gazes now fixed upon her. "He was fired last week," she managed to stutter out before scurrying away, not wanting to witness the fall out.

I could see why. The three of us were stock silent. I carefully edged my seat back at the sight of the rising purple vein in Alaric's temple.

" _Oops_." Damon let out a low exhale. He gingerly reached for the screwdriver and placed it in front of an angered Ric. "You might wanna drink this now."

Alaric just closed his eyes and slowly rubbed his forehead in despair. "Give it to Ria."

Damon turned to me but I was already on my feet with my drink in hand. "Did I say I would be drinking with you?" I asked.

"Well no one here can actually tolerate you. Who else would want to drink with you?"

I spun around on one heel and threw my answer over my shoulder as I walked away. "Well Salvatore, that's for me to know and you to... dot dot dot."

Damon choked on his drink as I strode off whilst Alaric watched on, concerned.

"You need to stop corrupting her," he muttered when he was certain I was far enough away from supernatural earshot.

Damon just looked away as he attempted to control his splutters. "I have no idea what you mean."

"She's converting into a mini version of you."

"Oh Ric you have _no_ idea," he uttered back quietly, but the raven haired Salvatore's words fell on deaf ears as Alaric began to search the Grill for Elena.

Damon watched my retreating form with unfocused icy blue eyes.

"Can't exactly prevent what's already there."

* * *

 _January 21, 2004_

 _Pain. It surrounded me like a bruising ache as I lay despondently on the ground._

 _She was poised above me, like a wrathful angel of death and destruction. I could feel her teeth slice into my neck, felt the sting of opening flesh…the warm blood trickling down my throat._

 _"You're dead," she hissed. "Pathetic."_

 _"Well the odds aren't exactly in my favour are they?" I panted hard, feeling the deep red rage bubbling close to the surface and she backed up, giving me space to force myself back onto my feet._

 _"Which is why you never underestimate your opponent," she retaliated harshly as her fangs dropped. Dark veins rose up from the skin of her cheeks. "Again," she snarled_

 _She sped forwards. I dodged her first attack and frantically pushed her away but in doing so I had left my body unprotected. Her second attack sent a sharp and agonising blow to my chest. I heard the snap of my arm as I slammed against the cold ground._

 _Moaning, I slowly sat up and stared down at the five small holes in the fabric of my shirt. Blank shock coursed through me as red liquid began to gradually ooze through the tears._

 _She had gone for my heart._

 _I staggered to my feet and turned my back on her. Something I had never done before._

 _Her demand came fast. "What are you doing?"_

 _"I've had enough of your shit, Katherine," I spat. I trailed my fingers down my arms as I watched the cuts and bruises slowly heal._

 _Every day was the same. I would fight her, I would lose. Then at night I would be plagued by nightmares pertaining to the unknown darkness which we were constantly on the run from._

 _This wasn't how I imagined my life to be. Enough was enough. "I'm done."_

 _Katherine cocked her hip to one side. A small smile played on her lips as she surveyed me with amused disbelief. "And where exactly are you going to go?"_

 _"Home," I replied curtly. "To become a perfect fucking daughter and associate with people who are not self-serving, manipulative bitches like you."_

 _I began to walk away._

 _"They'll never love you," she called out and my steps faltered. Inside my chest, my heart panged with an empty ache. An ache which started to freeze over as her words whirled around in my head. Playing over and over. "You'll just come running back."_

 _Exhaling hard, I slowly turned back around and for the first time since I had known her, I saw a small flash of vulnerability cross her face._

 _"Sad and undeniable truth is...you're alone and you hate it... just like me." She sighed. "You might not like me Ria but I'm the only one who will ever understand who you truly are. I am all you have."_

 _I didn't reply but when I didn't turn my back on her again after a few minutes, it was clear that I had made my decision._

 _I brought my hands up to my hips and jutted out my chin with newfound determination. "Fine. Then what the hell do I have to do?"_

 _"You want to survive?" Katherine asked rhetorically as she backed down into a crouch. Poised and ready to attack. "Emotion is a vampire's greatest weakness. Care about nothing and no one because if you do...it will just get you killed."_

 _I let her words wash over me as I slowly leaned down into a crouch, a new mantra now beginning to solidify in my mind._

 _'Don't. Show. Weakness.'_

 _My eyes glinted gold, my claws extended and Katherine smiled._

 _This time when she attacked, I didn't hold back. There was no sympathy to be had when you were fighting for your life. Not even for somebody you saw as a friend. This time, I saw her as the foe, for five whole seconds._

 _She reached for my throat and I slashed her wrists. A surprised cry tore from her gaping mouth as she stumbled back. I ran forwards and my hand shot out. My fingers fisted in her hair and yanked her head sharply to the left._

 _It was over before she could take her next breath._

 _My teeth hovered over her neck and she stilled. "You're dead," I whispered._

 _She trembled slightly in my hold and I revelled in triumph at her fear. Then I released her and smirked when I heard her shuddering exhale._

 _"Not bad. Not bad at all. Maybe there's hope for you yet, sweet Ria." She examined her wrists and the corners of her lips curved at the deep welts in her skin which were already healing. Then looking up, she appraised me with her dark eyes glittering. "Although… maybe not so sweet anymore."_

 _"Why do you even care about me?" I blurted out and when she looked up from her wounds, I continued, "You want me to survive, in fact you crave it." There was no point in her denying what I could so clearly see. Desperation. It practically oozed off her. "Why?"_

 _For a moment, Katherine was silent. "You're a werewolf," she finally said. "And they're quite hard to come by."_

 _She stepped forwards and took my hands in hers. I held back a small flinch at the icy feeling which encompassed me even though her touch was warm._

 _She whispered softly, "You're a rarity, little Ria and you need to be strong for what I have planned… and when you're finally ready, we're going to pay a visit to an old 'friend' of mine. Don't worry, I can tell he's going to be so 'pleased' to meet you."_

 _I read between the lines with a growing smile, my pulse pounding in anticipation when I heard the subtle tones of dark poison. "We take this 'friend' of yours out and we'll no longer have to run?"_

 _"I'll finally have my freedom."_

* * *

"How is it that you can take out a mob of pissed off ghosts, a dozen compelled hybrids and mouth off Papa Original but at a game of darts, you suck?"

Damon hit the bullseye with one flick of his wrist and I glowered.

"And you're a seriously sore loser," he added but I ignored him in favour of a thought more pressing. It was like an itch in my head, a question that I _had_ to know the answer to. I twirled the dart idly between my fingertips.

"Are you going to tell me why you saved my life yet?"

"You really don't believe that there is a _teeny_ bit of me that might not want to see you become a vampire bonfire?" Damon questioned incredulously.

"Let me think about it for a moment." I paused to deliberate for one short second before replying "I'm a hybrid. It's utterly possible that I would resurrect from the flames phoenix style. So that excuse? Not good enough."

"You seem so sure about that." He threw another dart and I blinked in shock when it landed on the outer ring of the board. Damon cast his serious gaze on me and muttered, "You're not _invincible,_ Ria."

I opened my mouth to reply but Damon's attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere.

"Jeremy, the minute that you get this, _call me_!" Elena ordered as she weaved her way between the tables towards us. After a few more seconds, she hung up the phone and swore. _"Unbelievable!"_

"You're _feisty_ when you're mad," Damon commented and Elena crossed her arms to hide her agitation.

"It's not that I'm mad, it's just... I'm worried."

I rolled my eyes and zoned out of conversation which was quickly becoming more uninteresting by the second.

Instead my focus drifted towards the small, pointed object in my grip. My eyes narrowed in concentration as I tilted my wrist back.

 _Go for the win._

I twisted my wrist and let the dart fly towards the board. It bounced off.

My irises glittered an angry gold and I growled lowly. " _Bugger_."

"You okay?"

I turned to see Elena regarding Damon with her worried doe eyes. The raven haired vampire sent a brief, unfathomable look in my direction before meeting her gaze.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?"

"Well, you're day-drunk," Elena pointed out. "It's not exactly your most attractive look."

" _Hmm_ \- what _is_ my most attractive look?"

"Does he even _have_ one?" I mused out loud. "That would be the shocker of the century."

"And that might have hurt my feelings halfling but we all know you have poor taste in men," Damon shot back.

My lips pressed into a thin line as he moved in closer to Elena who craned her head up as their bodies stood flush. Their eyes locked and I groaned when I heard her heart skip.

"Take it outside would you?" I snapped and Elena flushed before retreating back a step.

And with that one small action I knew the girl still harboured feelings for Stefan.

Hoisting myself up on the pool table, I spared a quick glance at Damon's dejected face and muttered, "Threesomes would be the preferable option at this point."

"I'm not saying you have any attractive looks," Elena stuttered out. "I'm just saying this is my least favourite one..."

"Noted," Damon replied with a small twist to his lips. "See if I can make any improvements."

"Good god, somebody _please_ save me from this hell," I whispered to myself. My mind began to wander. A deep craving suddenly rushed to the surface.

That was when I felt it. My body jerked up off the pool table before instantly stilling, becoming as immovable as stone.

A hand immediately rested on my frozen shoulder.

"Ria?" Damon murmured, concern quickly overriding his features. "What is it?"

A worried Elena stepped in close to listen.

My mouth was rapidly drying. I swept my tongue over my bottom lip as an involuntary heat rushed to my cheeks.

"That little tracking thing you wanted me to do? Well I've figured out how it fucking works." And now I couldn't turn it off for the life of me. It was like a conscious thought in the back of my mind, pinpointing his exact location every time I fixated in on it.

Now I knew where he was and it was too late to zoom back to the comforts of the boarding house.

Inhaling in a deep breath to calm my jittering nerves, I braced myself and spun around.

" _Klaus_ ," Elena stammered and Damon's hand fell from my shoulder. Klaus' dark irises slowly tracked the movement.

The older Salvatore stepped in front of Elena. I could sense his indecision to place himself in a protective stance in front of me too but I moved away from him a little and he allowed it. We both knew it would be a dangerous, misjudgement if he stayed too close.

The corner of Klaus' lips tilted as he read my silent decision.

"You gonna do this in the _Grill_?" Damon questioned in disbelief. His calculated eyes darted around the room. "In front of everyone? It's a little _beneath you_ , don't you think?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." He gestured to his right and I caught Elena's sharp inhale as our immortal stalker from this morning's jog came into view. "Get a round in, would you, Tony?" Klaus suggested.

"Grab me one while you're at it, Tony," I pitched in and was satisfied to see the hybrid gulp. His fingers twitched as they absentmindedly moved to his neck. "And make it _snappy_."

Don't mind her," Klaus reassured the dark haired hybrid as he scampered away. "She's all bark and no bite, well _mostly_." His blue eyes held my shocked gaze and glittered with amusement. He stepped towards me. "Isn't that right, love?"

The subtle movement of his head had my gaze drifting to his neck. My skin paled at the sight of the white crescent scar which stood out against his pearl skin for all the world to see.

To my right, Elena stiffened.

"I tried to kill him." My lie to her was smooth as it rolled off the tongue. "As you can see, I failed _miserably_."

Klaus leaned forwards and my muscles locked. "That's not how I remember it," he breathed out but I managed to hold my ground.

"Then maybe you should get your brain checked."

"From what I remember I was quite the willing participant." He reached out and his fingertips grazed a fleeting caress along my jaw. I held in a shudder at the familiar spark of desire flaring through my veins. He leaned in and breathed in my ear, "Perhaps you need a reminder."

His hand began to lower and my stomach suddenly flipped as I read his intentions. Before he could brush my hair over my shoulder, I released a warning growl and he let his hand drop with a smirk. I heaved a quiet sigh of relief. The mark on my neck remained covered.

I didn't dare meet Elena's suspicious gaze.

From behind me, Damon rolled his eyes. "Surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour."

Klaus' amusement immediately faded to irritation at the older Salvatore's words. His gaze drifted over my shoulder. "My sister seems to be missing," he explained. "Need to sort that out."

Cold ice trickled down my spine.

"I thought she left town…" I whispered to myself, leaving the sentence unended but Klaus understood the words left unsaid. It was no secret that Rebekah had been suffering from the guilt of betraying her brother whilst fearing the wrath of her father. It was completely plausible to believe that the female original had fled.

Klaus' anger lessened. He met my worried eyes and I saw a similar apprehension reflected in his depths. "As did I," he murmured. He began to idly play with a lock of my hair to conceal his subtle distress. "But after countless missed phone calls, I've begun to suspect otherwise."

"Cute, blonde bombshell, _psycho_ ," Damon slowly recounted as he watched my whitening face with an unreadable expression. "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town," Klaus professed. "Think I might fancy a home here."

He stepped around me, making sure our arms brushed and took the remaining darts from Damon's limp grasp. He strode towards the board.

"Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose." He turned back around and aimed his words directly at Elena. "You have my word."

Elena swallowed before looking to me. "And Ria?" she challenged and Klaus' answering smirk told her all she needed to know.

"I can handle myself," I told her evenly and she hesitated before slowly turning back to him.

"What more could you _possibly_ want?" she whispered and Klaus flashed in front of her, the point of the dart hovering centimetres from her neck. Damon and I watched on warily, ready to intervene but Klaus showed no signs of an attack.

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan," he demanded and Damon quickly interjected.

"Stefan skipped town to celebrate his liberation."

Klaus snarled, "Well you see _that is a shame_." He spun around, flicked his wrist and sent the dart flying.

I blinked owlishly as the point embedded the bullseye before glancing down to my dart which still lay forgotten on the floor. Then I looked back to Klaus' dart and scowled. _"Fucking hell."_

"Your brother _stole_ from me," Klaus accused. He spun back around to face us. "I need him found so I can take back what's mine.

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem," Elena stated and he suddenly prowled forwards.

Before I had time to evaluate my actions, I had stepped in front of her, my palm placed firmly on the hybrid's chest.

His hand encircled my wrist and his lips curved as he responded, "Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart."

When his focus drifted to me, I knew he had deemed the conversation with Elena over. At the sound of her stuttering heart, I turned slightly in Klaus' hold and mouthed, " _Go."_

She hesitated for a second longer, then turned tail, bumping briefly into a leering Tony as she fled from the Grill.

The sired hybrid set the drinks down before hastily backing away, flinching under my venomous glare.

Klaus tugged me forward and I froze as his warm breath caressed my skin. "You gave him quite the fright this morning."

"Can't imagine why," I managed to reply and he released me when I attempted to force myself away. I turned from him and swept up a few discarded darts whilst gathering my breaking composure. "I'm an absolute _joy_ to be around. Maybe if he actually stopped to say hi instead of turning this town into stalker central, he wouldn't be in this mess."

I threw the dart and growled when it clattered to the floor.

His low chuckle vibrated through my ears. He slowly moved behind me, one hand closing over my wrist, the other sliding down my waist. He gently nudged my right foot forwards with his own and I fought the urge to tremble as he took possession of my hand and guided it into position.

"You have too much tension in your arm, sweetheart." His thumb brushed over my knuckles and I subconsciously leaned back against him. "If you relax your stance just a bit, you'll find a better aim."

He flicked my wrist and my mouth fell slightly ajar as the dart embedded in the centre. A perfect score.

His voice was like a velvet caress in my ear. " _That's it_."

I tipped my head back against his chest and turned to look up at him. "I'm imagining it as your face."

He squeezed my hips. "Now we both know that's a fib, isn't it?"

"Any chance the two of you could do this elsewhere…" Damon suggested with disgust. He downed my drink and Klaus stepped back with a smile.

"Certainly… once my defiant little mate ends her perpetual denial." He backed away, his ocean eyes never leaving mine. "Although I'm prepared to wait."

My throat dried as he sent me one last promising smirk before exiting the Grill.

I waited until I was certain he was far enough away from earshot before swiping up his discarded drink and rapidly downing it.

Then, setting the empty glass down on the pool table, I muttered to Damon, "You know it's gonna bite you in the ass if he finds out about Stefan's ten second rendezvous to the house this morning."

" _If_ he finds out," Damon clarified with his smug smirk. "I like those odds."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and as always, drop a review if you did!**

 **The next chapter concludes Ria's and Katherine's past, some familiar faces show up in the flashbacks, betrayals come to surface and secrets are let loose. And of course, plenty of Klaus and Ria! See you in a few days :D**

 _Reviews_

 _hahahopelove_ _: I love writing them, plenty more of that to come!  
windstorm18: Thank you so much! Haha I don't think Klaus is the one that Stefan needs to worry about as you'll find out in Our Town!  
happinessinthedarktimes: That marking was a long time coming and that memory transfer will definitely change their dynamics. Something that Stefan says to Elena in the next chapter hints towards that! You'll definitely see some of Klaus' frustration seep through with Ria next chapter too, can't wait for you to read it!  
Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Haha, it's Katherine and she's not finished. Hope you're enjoying the insight into Ria and Katherine's past which will conclude next chapter. Stefan will definitely question his priorities when he finds out his relation to Ria. Hope you liked the update and can't wait for you to read the next one!  
NotMyNameAnyway: Hope you liked that insight into Ria's backstory and by now you probably are starting to guess what Katherine's initial intentions were. Damon will be spilling the beans to Stefan in a moment of confrontation which is coming up soon. Elena as a stepmother is yet to be seen.  
Shiko-Rae: Stefan will be using that leverage in Our Town and don't worry, he will get his tough reality check then! Hope you liked the update!  
AugustRrush: Hope you liked it!  
Riddicks-gurl1988: I know, I would have stopped fighting it a long time ago! Oh that scene where Ria finds out what Elena did to Rebekah is coming...  
sofia da silva: Merci beaucoup :D  
Addie552: Aww thank you! It took me ages with that chapter because I wanted to make it amazing and I'm so glad that it was! Hope you like the double update this week!  
Arianna Le Fay: I'm glad that Damon did what was right and stepped in. He is trying but his loyalty between Ria and Elena will eventually be put to the test. Katherine and Ria's past is finally coming to light too. Damon will be telling Stefan about Ria very soon in a confrontation, can't wait for you to see it! Stefan's priorities will definitely be tested then. Hope you like the double update this week!  
Avalongirl55: Aww thank you, it was a major chapter and I had to make it good! Oh you will be seeing the initial reaction quite soon... although probably not in the way you expect.  
time-twilight: Thank you! Katherine and Ria's past is finally coming out and Stefan's priorities will definitely be tested when he finds out his relation to Ria. Hope you like the updates this week and sorry it took so long!  
flyingtacosarecoolbruh: Thank you!  
CrystalVixen93: Hope you liked it!  
Atlafan1286: Oh Stefan will be going at it in Our Town! And he will get what he deserves for that. In the meantime, hope you liked the beginning of this episode.  
moonlightkiss1515: Haha I love writing bad Stefan and his interactions with Ria who can beat him at his own game with her emotions intact. Klaus isn't the one he should be worried about though. Hope you liked the update!  
jinxieminxie: Ria marking Klaus was a long time coming! Oh Ria will be finding out about Damon soon and Stefan's priorities will be tested. The reactions are coming...  
Serelena: Aww thank you, hope you like this double dose this week :D  
Hmc09: I'm glad you liked it :D  
khalibeachesoffun: Thank you!  
little-bast: I'm so glad you like it and the next update will be up by the end of this week! Ria will be finding out soon!  
amrawo: Thank you!  
klaus fan: It's finally here.  
Guest: It's finally here!  
fic fan: I finally updated!  
Guest: Hope you liked it!  
silverwinterwhite: I wrote more!  
AnimeWolfGirl1996: Thank you! It's finally here :D_


	16. The New Deal - Part Two

_"If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Brett Turner, please contact your local sheriff authority to provide a statement."_

I stapled my fingers together and rested my chin on the tips, watching silently from within the safe confines of the Gilbert house as the newscaster began broadcasting countless images and quotes from friends and family members.

A shuffle from behind alerted me to Elena's presence. The younger girl took a seat to my left and observed the images with widened realisation, followed instantly by confusion.

"Isn't that the guy you spiralled with?"

"I sure know how to pick them, huh," I uttered as a recording of Brett's parents popped up, begging for their son's return. "It's all a load of bull," I stated. "I can see the truth in their eyes. One of the girls at school just called him out on his violent streak and his reputation for fucking multiple classmates for the simple sake of a _challenge_." I sneered. "Nobody cares that he's gone, nobody will miss him. Whatever happened to the bastard that caused him to disappear on Homecoming night, I applaud. I hope he _never_ returns to this town."

I switched off the TV and leaped to my feet.

"Ria... _wait_ ," Elena pleaded, her hands clasped tightly together as they rested on her knees. "About Homecoming," she began with an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry. I should have said it before. We had _no idea_ what Mikael was really planning."

I didn't reply. There was nothing to say. Everybody knew that Mikael had been a loose cannon but Elena still decided to take that risk.

When Alaric popped his head around the door, I was grateful for the distraction.

"How's it going with my dear cousin?" I queried.

"Hell," Alaric replied. "You might want to come and see this."

Elena and I shared an uncertain glance before following our guardian into the kitchen.

"I don't serve him," Tyler was saying as he stretched back against the dining room chair. "Klaus released me from a curse that was _ruining_ my life. I owe him for that."

"Is this what I look like when I'm high?" Jeremy muttered and my hazel eyes shone with humour.

Alaric pulled out a chair and sat down, bracing his hands out in front of him. "What if he asked you to…" he hesitated as he hastily thought it over. "Jump off a bridge?"

"He _wouldn't!_ " Tyler adamantly disagreed, shaking his head from side to side. "And even if he did I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid."

Alaric turned to me for confirmation and I silently replied with a jerk of my head.

"Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena pressed. My focus snapped back onto Tyler with rising intrigue as he confidently voiced his denial.

"Again, he wouldn't."

"What if he did?"

"I don't know! Then I'd _rip out my heart!_ "

Everybody inhaled a sharp breath.

"Well that's a little melodramatic don't you think?" I drawled. "So let's up this all notch, would you eat one?" I questioned, leaning forwards, unable to quell my avid fascination.

To my left I heard Elena stifle in a small gasp. Just _how strong_ was this compulsion between sire and progeny?

"A human heart," I clarified. "If it pleased Klaus to the heavens above, would you guzzle one down like pieces of turkey on a Thanksgiving dinner?"

Everybody blanched at my question before slowly turning to face Tyler who regarded me, his dark eyes uncertain. But I saw his fingers twitch… edging towards his chest…

"Just wondering if it's a werewolf thing." I pondered it over. "Natural instinct and all that. I've never tried eating one myself but some lores do argue…"

The whole room was silent.

"Well that's a positively morbid image I'll never get out of my head," Alaric muttered.

An exasperated Tyler threw his arms into the air. "You guys sound like Caroline," he exclaimed. "Getting all freaked out over something _you_ don't understand."

"You're right Tyler, I _don't_ understand," Elena snapped. She slammed her palms against the table, causing her brother to flinch at the bang. "Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him."

"You're over-thinking it," Tyler said in a half-arsed attempt to quell the uprising doubt which surrounded him on every side. "I can still make my own decisions."

The shrill sound of a phone ringing broke through the tense atmosphere. Jeremy swiped it up and promptly excused himself from the room to answer.

I leaned back against the table and cocked my head to the right as I observed my cousin who immediately shrank back under the intensity of my gaze.

"What?" His question was cautious and my brow furrowed.

"Just wondering how incongruently stupid you've become. Or is it a perk of being a sired bitch?" Tyler blinked once and I raised my shoulders once in a half shrug. "Just worried for my future genetics is all."

"Nah he's always been an asshole," Jeremy called out from the hallway and Tyler glared.

"Thanks man."

The younger Gilbert re-entered the room, the phone hanging limply in his grip.

With her brown eyes still fixed distrustfully on Tyler, Elena asked, "What was that about?"

"It was nothing."

At his blank tone I narrowed my eyes on him. The brown-haired teenager shifted slightly, feeling my scrutiny bore into his head as he retook his seat at the table.

Tyler cleared his throat at the tense silence which followed before briefly glancing down at his watch. "I got to go." He turned to Alaric and added, "Umm, thanks for the food offer, but..." he broke off as Alaric cut over him.

"Next time."

Tyler nodded and the chair scraped back as he got to his feet. With one last fleeting look in my direction, he gestured to Jeremy and the two boys exited the house.

Alaric and Elena waited as I concentrated on the fading sound of Tyler's retreating footsteps. Once he was out of range I shot up out of my chair and the other two followed suit.

"Just when you thought this town had reached its highest height of craziness, there are a pack of crazy hybrid drones just waiting in the wings," I said as I rounded the table, picked up a crisp from one of the bowls lying forgotten on the table and popped it into my mouth.

As I swallowed, a flash of something bright caught the corner of my eye. I turned around.

My senses were instantly on edge as I slowly walked forwards.

"This whole sire bond thing is... _wild_ ," Alaric agreed. "I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic."

"Scooby Gang," I muttered as I picked the small object up. "We have a problem."

Elena took it from my outstretched palm. "That's Jeremy's ring," she whispered. Alaric and I looked at each other before the same thought burst through our heads. We rushed for the front door and flung it open.

The screech of tires met my ears as a van came speeding around the corner... and Jeremy Gilbert was standing in the middle of the road. His form was unmoving, his feet were planted firmly on the ground... but his heart was pounding fast.

From behind me Elena screamed out her horror and her fear. When Alaric tensed, I sprang into action.

Grasping a fistful of his shirt, I yanked the hunter back before he charged. Then, carefully calculating the moment, I flashed forwards and pushed the Gilbert boy out of the way with mere seconds to spare.

The van had no time to stop; the bonnet of the hood slammed hard into my chest. An agonised cry tore from my open mouth as my ribs snapped cleanly in two, one bone after another. The force behind the impact sent me flying back and I crashed onto the ground, my head slamming hard against the tarmac. A sickening pop sounded from my shoulder.

Groaning and struggling to breathe, I managed to roll onto my back. Something warm trickled down the right hand side of my face as my vision started to blur. Almost immediately, I felt arms around me and my nose wrinkled at the familiar scent of leather and alcohol.

" _Damon_?" I gasped as he none too gently thrust my arm back into the shoulder socket.

The van had long ago halted and the driver's triumphant head peered out the window. "There I go again. Bumping into... _shit_."

Tony whitened as he slowly comprehended the last three seconds and through my pain, I managed a victorious jeer. "I'd start writing your testament now, dick."

The tyres immediately screeched and the engine revved as the horror-struck hybrid disappeared from view.

"What the hell were you _thinking_?" Damon demanded. His hands closed over my upper arms and shook me slightly. "Are you _crazy_?"

" _Get off me_ ," I snarled and the blue eyed Salvatore reluctantly released me. My ribs were slowly cracking back into place and my head was pounding but Damon hadn't finished.

"Have you ever _died_ since your transition?"

"I'm a hybrid," I retaliated. "My mortality ain't a problem." Damon didn't answer, just helped me when I pushed myself to my feet with shaking hands. "I don't see why you're so worried," I added at his distress. "This was _strategy_. I just took one player off the board. I get hit by sired hybrid Tony and now that poor little screw up is gonna get fucked up by my mate." I smirked which looked more like a grimace. "I mean it's a win for everybody."

"Well while you're out here acting all suicidal I actually got answers," Damon snarled and I fell silent. "Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members."

Elena reached us, her arm resting protectively around her shaken brother. " _Coffins_?" she reiterated.

"Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and voilà! No one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die!"

"Wait- _that's_ your big plan?" Jeremy interjected with disbelief. "To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?"

I swiftly backed him up with a small hum. "Quite moronic if you ask me."

Damon raised a brow. "You got a better idea?"

"Yeah I do actually and mine's stellar," I announced as I walked away, the only weakness to suggest I hadn't completely healed was the faint sway in my steps.

"Where the hell are you going?" Damon demanded.

"To make a bloody scene!"

It took seconds for Elena to follow my train of thought and when she did her face paled. "Ria you need to think this through. He'll _kill_ you!"

I snorted at her fear. The scar on my neck thrummed a fervent heat poured into my veins. "I'd like to see him _try_."

* * *

It was a half hour after the catastrophe which had taken place right outside her home when Elena found herself striding further into the abandoned witch house.

"We can't leave this all to chance, Damon," she insisted. Jeremy had nearly died in the _one_ area where he was _supposed_ to feel safe. "We still don't know how much influence Ria actually has over him."

"I'd say that's debatable." Damon groaned as he shrank back into the shadows, waiting for his burns to heal. He twisted the ring round on his finger which was, as of this moment, nothing more than a tacky accessory. "Screw you, Emily," he uttered darkly.

Witches and their stuck up ju ju.

Elena wasn't listening to him as she braced herself for the impending conversation which was setting her on edge for so many different reasons. "We need all the help we can get," she muttered.

 _"Elena!"_

She ignored his pleas. "I'm not leaving until I know if he's here." Her decision had been sealed.

With that, she left Damon behind in her determined wake. Her body shuddered from the windy chill which drifted in through the cracked, wooden panes as she made her way through a dingy corridor and down the creaking steps into a dusty, abandoned room.

She stepped inside and her heart stuttered as four coffins appeared into view. He was here. "Stefan?" she whispered into the silent air.

"Go away!" The detached voice sounded from behind and heart beating fast, Elena whirled around.

She couldn't stop her heart from leaping at the sight of him. She hated that responsive leap. There he stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and she still felt a small shred of hope that the man she loved still existed behind that emotionless mask. She told Damon that they would let him go but she couldn't squander that hope no matter how hard she tried.

Even now when he surveyed her with his indifferent green eyes and she could not find a slither of the old Stefan Salvatore that she once knew.

"You shouldn't be here, Elena," he stated. His voice sounded cold but despite that dwindling hope, she persevered. For her brother. _Her only family._

"Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here."

"Well, Bonnie _sucks_ at keeping secrets." He shrugged himself off the wall and stepped forwards.

She wouldn't allow him to intimidate her this time despite the small prickle of a shiver which ran down the back of her spine. "Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back."

"Oh, _really_?" Stefan replied with a mild tone of surprise. "Is _that_ what I need to do?"

Elena forced herself to keep moving forwards. "Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of _speeding car_." He watched her silently and tears began to swim in her eyes. "Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants."

"Elena, _stop talking,"_ Stefan ordered, his tone laced with boredom. When she managed to press her lips hard together, he shrugged. "I'm not giving Klaus anything."

How could he stand in front of her, looking at her the way he did when her whole life was crumbling apart? "Are you _listening_ to me?" Her voice quavered and her lower lip trembled uncontrollably. "He's going to _kill_ Jeremy!"

Stefan calmly held her desperate gaze. "Not really my problem."

Elena's fear for her brother suddenly gave way to an anger she had never known herself to be capable of until now. This had been a betrayal she had never seen coming. In the past, Stefan had hurt her so many times but now he was no longer under Klaus' orders. His actions this time were his own and they enraged her.

She didn't think, she just acted on impulse. Her hand shot out and the smack reverberated round the room. Apart from his slight head tilt to the side and faintly reddening cheek, Stefan said nothing.

"And you can go to _hell_!" Elena spat, throwing him one last look of disgust before whipping around on her heel. But when she made a move to leave, he called her back. His words made her still in her steps.

"Tell me, have you talked to little Ria lately?" the younger Salvatore questioned mildly. "She killed any hybrids yet?"

Fuming and against her better judgement, she slowly turned back around. "What are you saying?" she whispered and Stefan groaned out his exasperation.

"Oh come on Elena, not even you can be so naïve," he uttered. "It's their macabre way of flirting." When Elena didn't reply, the he heaved a long sigh. "Do I _really_ have to spell it out? Klaus sends his hybrids out on mission _eye spy_ , Ria kills the ones she comes across. He thinks he's giving her an outlet for her aggression, she thinks she's foiling all his plans. And all this can all be summed up into one tiny little word – _foreplay_."

Elena felt numb as she stuttered out, "I don't understand."

"That bite on Klaus' neck? Ria's got one too. Now I wonder what that could _possibly_ mean." Stefan pondered it over but Elena could tell that he was enjoying her rise in panic immensely. "I'm curious Elena, where exactly is she right now?"

Dread was settling in the pit of her stomach which was rotating sickeningly. She had sent Ria off to _him_ , to help her save Jeremy. It was no secret that Klaus had this twisted enthrallment when it came to Ria but that was all there was to it. Ria didn't reciprocate that… did she?

" _No_." She shook her head adamantly. "No she wouldn't."

"Maybe, maybe not." Stefan shrugged. "Not yet anyway."

He retreated back into the shadows and Elena blinked as the coffins shimmered out of sight.

"It's only a matter of time Elena," she could hear him say. "The day that Klaus and Ria stand side by side for the big wide world to see is the day you will lose… you will lose everything you have been fighting for."

When the echo of his voice faded, Elena closed her eyes briefly in defeat and trepidation at Stefan's parting words. Sighing, she was about to make her leave but something deep inside made her turn back around.

She scanned the abandoned room and found what she was looking for. She picked up the discarded object upon the small wooden table and the light of the phone gleamed.

Blinking twice, she looked down at the name which greeted her on the screen. Stefan had helped her after all. He had provided her with a way to negotiate her brother's freedom. Her hands shook as she pressed the button for a number she never wanted to dial and placed it fearfully to her ear.

* * *

I followed the trail of breadcrumbs ignited in my mind towards his location until I stopped short in front of a mansion in the early stages of construction. My head tilted to one side as I silently observed the petrified hybrids frantically fleeing the immediate confines.

When I stepped inside, my footsteps echoed eerily against the bare floorboards. I could almost taste the emotions on my tongue. There had been no mercy here. Just a pure, uncontrolled rage.

He came into view. Molten gold eyes burned into mine with black fire and it didn't take me long to comprehend the situation. His wolf and vampire were both running the show.

The room was in shambles, blood coated his right hand and at his feet, a body lay discarded on the floor. Blood dripped from the neck. The head still lolled a fair distance away until it stilled, face down on the wooden planks.

The identity of the body was still unmistakable. I knew Tony would have been on Klaus' hit list the moment I leapt in front of his van but I wasn't expecting such extremities. I edged further into to room and nodded to the left. "What did that poor head do to you?"

"He disobeyed my command." His voice was ice cold. As dangerous as a sharp knife edge. He stepped over the body. "You'll have to excuse the mess; I'll have somebody clean that up."

Then faster than I could blink, he was in front of me. "Are you hurt?" he demanded, lifting his hand and tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Takes a lot more than that to take me down." My reply was vague but an involuntary hiss gave away the lie when the pad of his thumb lightly skimmed my temple. His jaw tightened.

"You were never my intention." He cupped my face between his palms and stared intensely into my eyes. "I would never put you in harm's way."

I pulled his hands from my face, ignoring the small blip in my pulse as I focused in on the matter at hand. "Then do us both a favour and spare a little time. Stop targeting the Gilbert boy."

"So that's the reason for your visit." He drew back and paced in front of me as he flippantly continued, "Well I can't say I'm not disappointed but I suppose I _could_ be persuaded into letting young Jeremy go."

"You know, I could have whooshed him away from that van at _any time_ ," I recounted, cutting over his words and letting him hear my steel resolve. He shot around to face me. "What I did," I lowered my voice to a whisper under the intensity of his hardening gaze. "It was _deliberate_. And I'll keep on doing it."

"I will not let you re-enact your foolish quest of self-sacrifice," he threatened lowly before sending me a look which radiated wicked promise. "I would _hate_ to have to do something about that."

"Oh _really_?" I countered. My hand moved to my hip as we stared each other down. "And _how_ _exactly_ are you going to stop me?"

Klaus' eyes flared, finally coming to the realisation that the easy way would always be far too out of reach.

He lunged forward and I breathed in deep before letting my instincts take over. It was a well-choreographed dance as I ducked, shifted and attacked, looking for any sign of vulnerability in his stance. He blocked every single one of my moves with an exuberant laugh. His hands shot out and encircled my waist, pulling me tight to his chest.

A small grin of my own made its way across my face.

Because I was close enough for an opening. And now _I_ was in control.

I reached up. My forefinger drifted lightly over his mark. He stumbled back, ocean eyes growing dark with lust. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, all it took was one well aimed kick. The next moment, I had him on his knees.

"I'm starting to enjoy this," I commented breathlessly, completely unaware of the grin still on my face and he gave me a slow smile at my feet.

With another surge of power, I pinned him to the floor, my legs on either side of his waist, my hands pressed hard against his shoulders. My eyes burned into his in anticipation and his tone was rough, sharing in the exhilaration of the game as he warned, "You're swimming through treacherous waters, love."

"Oh I know, _sweetheart_." My whole body felt alight. _Alive_. The young Gilbert boy all but forgotten as I leaned in and breathed, "Did you expect me to roll over and _beg_?"

Klaus' smirk held a dark promise as his hands curved around my hips. "Oh I wasn't counting on it."

With a rush of speed, his leg twisted between mine and flipped our positions. Interlinking his fingers with mine, he swiftly pinned my hands above my head. His gaze roamed my body with an open hunger. "Now isn't this quite a sight," he purred. "One might think you actually like our little talks ending in these positions."

Red hot blood rushed to my cheeks as his irises sparked gold. My eyes involuntarily mirrored the change in colour as I squirmed against his unyielding grasp. "Get off," I growled.

He bent his head, his voice a hoarse whisper against my lips. "I don't think you want me to, little wolf."

My mouth opened for a moment before I closed it and swallowed hard. Damn him. Damn him straight to hell.

A shrill ringing suddenly pierced the air and both our gazes sharpened in synchrony, momentarily distracted.

Klaus' hand grudgingly released my wrist as he fished out his phone. Irritation clouded his features and my head lolled back with silent frustration as he placed the device to his ear. "I'm a little busy Stefan, so unless you've had a miraculous change of heart and intend to hand over my family, we have no further business to discuss."

There was a small pause. Then without warning, he sat up and swiftly moved our position until he was kneeling with my legs straddling either side of his thighs. One arm banded around my waist and pressed me close. My hands quivered as they rested on the thin fabric of his shirt, feeling the taut muscle underneath.

"Well well, if it isn't the doppelganger," Klaus airily exclaimed. "What can I do for you, love?"

As he spoke, my palms slid up and pressed hard against his chest. I needed to push him away. To put some space between us, stifle the overbearing heat. But the attempt was futile. His hold instantly tightened a fraction and reading between the subtext, I bit down on my lip hard to control my rapid breaths. He had no intention of letting go.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Klaus assured Elena's pleas. "Your lovely friend is already negotiating his release quite _magnificently_." His nails deliberately scraped a path down my spine and I pressed my forehead against the soft leather of his shoulder, holding back a moan.

 _"You want your family back?"_ Elena's firm voice drifted through the speaker to my ears. _"I want to make a deal Klaus and this is one you can't refuse."_

Klaus looked to me, a silent question on his face. After brief deliberation, I nodded and he pressed a button, quickly ending the call.

Then he gently manoeuvred me off him and his hands closed over mine to pull me to my feet. "What does she have on me, sweetheart?"

I bit back a low snarl. Once more I was being kept in the dark and as of late, there seemed to be a reoccurring theme as to why. For whatever reason, Elena knew that I would react badly. A strong sense of foreboding enveloped my mind.

"I'd like to know that myself," I hissed before whipping around and stalking out the room. Klaus followed my steps with a smirk.

* * *

Three furious knocks echoed through the still, evening air. Not a second later, the doorknob twisted and the door slowly swung back.

" _Ria_?" Elena's stunned tone greeted me as I stormed past her into the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"Well technically I live here, don't I?" I spat and Elena made a concerned move toward me. A low rumble of sound vibrated through my chest.

"I wouldn't," Klaus warned her, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. "You've put her in quite a frenzy with all your little secret keepings." Elena swallowed hard when he strode to my side. His fingers grazed my arm in a silent gesture of comfort and my body went automatically lax. "I trust you have news of Stefan?" he enquired.

"I couldn't convince him." Klaus froze. He spun around on his heel to face her but Elena remained brazen under the force his venomous glare. "But I have something else," she whispered.

A tight knot settled in my stomach as we followed her down to the basement. She paused by a sturdy cell to the left, drew in a deep breath before yanking the lock and pushing the door wide open.

A body lay face down on the dusty floor. The body of a blonde woman, dressed in red, her skin grey and veined. Protruding from the centre of her back was the metal handle of a needle thin, silver dagger.

It took me a few seconds to comprehend the scene before my gut clenched and I flashed forwards to kneel beside the woman's prone form. I scanned her over with an unreadable gaze. My head snapped up. All emotions drained from my face.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" I snarled, feeling the bubbles of blood boil beneath my skin.

"What I had to," Elena replied evenly before turning her defiant attention to an expressionless Klaus. "You have Rebekah," she addressed him. "A deal is a deal."

"The life of my sister in exchange for your brother?" Klaus questioned darkly. "Yeah I'd say that's a bargain. Consider him spared."

"You should know I was the one that daggered her," Elena continued with her level tone. My hands curled into tight fists when she looked to me. "If you wake her, she'll come after me."

I reached out and after a moment's deliberation, pulled the dagger from Rebekah's chest. Elena watched on, her hands shaking.

"You expect _me_ to protect you?" My claws slowly extended, piercing tiny holes in my flesh. I focused on the pain, refusing to give in to my ire. Blood oozed from the cuts and dripped to the floor as I muttered, "You may be precious to a lot of people in this town, Elena, but I am _not_ your 24/7 bodyguard."

"I can control Rebekah," Klaus answered simply. He swiftly pushed himself off the doorframe. I knew he could sense my blood. "Besides I still need your help with finding Stefan."

"I told you, I don't know where he is," Elena protested but we both heard the tell-tale blip in her heartbeat.

Klaus crouched down beside me and grasped my hand. He pried my fingers open before running his thumb over my torn palm, coating it in my blood. My claws sank back into my skin as I looked down.

"You're lying," he confirmed and Elena winced. "Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who's gonna die next! Bonnie? Caroline? _Damon_?"

Elena paled and her head shot to me for support but my emotions had temporarily shut off as a similar story of betrayal was brought up to the surface of my mind. Klaus pulled me numbly to my feet as he declared, "It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

"He doesn't _care_ about me anymore," Elena taunted and Klaus' eyes narrowed. "You made sure of that. You turned him into a _monster_." She stepped back and shrugged. "Now he's your problem."

She made a move to leave before pausing and spinning around in her steps. "And just so you know I'm not the only one that Rebekah wants dead." Klaus silently raised his head to look at her and Elena hissed, "She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you _killed_ her."

From beside me, I felt Klaus still.

"You can let yourself out." She turned back around but I sped forwards. My hand shot out, closing tight over her wrist. Elena winced but said nothing. Just waited.

"Wait in the living room," I told her. "We're not done here."

Elena swiftly nodded and I released her. She glanced between Klaus and I with a touch of dread before shakily leaving the two of us alone.

I hesitated when I turned back around. He had not moved from his position. Then he looked up and I didn't need any emotional connection to know what was going on inside his head. His guard was temporarily broken and I could see it all in his eyes. The relief, the anger… the guilt.

The rash decisions just seemed to keep on coming today. Stepping forwards, I wrapped my arms around his waist and he paused for a fraction of a second before running a hand mildly through my hair, his chin resting on top of my head.

When his body began to unwind and I felt his innocent touch turn to a teasing caress, I pushed him away and he broke his hold with a small curve to his lips.

"Get her out of here," I whispered and he scooped his sister's body into his arms.

After the original exited the house, I hung back, hearing the nervous beat of Elena's jittering pulse. Silence fell and for a long moment, I said nothing.

"Has she been _here_ this _whole fucking time?_ " I demanded and Elena shifted.

"Yes," she admitted quietly.

Disappointment and resentment flooded my veins. I gave her a critical once over before saying, "You stabbed her in the back. That means she trusted you enough to turn away from you." She looked away, unable to meet my gaze. Then I delivered the final blow. "You and Katerina Petrova have a lot more in common than just your looks."

Elena blanched at the revelation. "You never told me you knew Katherine," she whispered.

"There's a lot about me you don't know," I responded evenly and without expression. "And one day, I may have trusted you enough to tell you. I don't trust easily. This is why."

I turned my back on her. In the replay of my memories I could see a younger version of myself doing the exact same thing to the vampire with Elena's face. "She could have betrayed us to Klaus," the doppelganger desperately protested.

"And in the end Klaus still won." I stepped out of the open front door to where the blue eyed hybrid stood waiting. Our shoulders brushed as I stepped past him and his hand touched the back of mine briefly before letting me pass. My body relaxed. It was a small comfort.

"You made yourself an enemy Elena. And got nothing to gain," I warned. Then I let out a small exhale. "I may not want you dead but when Rebekah is undaggered, I won't stand in her way."

I zoomed away in a rush of wind, leaving the doppelganger and original hybrid alone.

"This is _all your fault_ ," Elena snapped and Klaus' eyes glinted with anger.

"I think you'll find, love, that this one, was all on _you_."

He too disappeared into the night and once she was alone, Elena sagged against the wall. Five minutes. Five minutes to let it out was all she needed.

The emotions which had built up in her body over the stress of the day suddenly came forth.

The tears fell silently for no one to hear.

* * *

 _March 3rd, 2006_

 _"Miss Katherine… I'm sorry… he's here."_

 _I whipped around, my eyebrows furrowing at the speaker who was suddenly standing before us. He was a vampire. Shaggy dark-brown hair, stubble, angular face, dressed head to toe in black. At first glance he gave off the immoral 'Rebel Without a Cause' vibe but his hands were quivering, his black eyes twitching._

 _I had seen that look so many times. On me. On Katherine. Fight or flight. He was currently weighing up the best chance for his continued survival._

 _Katherine stepped towards him but her stance was shaky. Her chocolate curls almost floated behind her in the steady gale. "Did you get what I asked for?"_

 _He shoved the folder into her hands. "They're all there," he quickly explained. "Everything that you need to disappear. I changed Peterson to Pierce on your records but…"_

 _"Thank you Will, you can go now," Katherine ordered and the shaggy haired vampire nodded once with relief. He had gone with the next gust of wind._

 _He had barely vanished from view when Katherine sped towards me and struck. I barely registered the pain as I stared up at her, stunned. She still had hold of my wrist and my irises glowed an angry gold._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" I snarled, snatching my arm from her grasp and clutching the flesh hard to stem the blood which seeped through the gaps between my fingers._

 _Katherine backed away with a fathomless expression. "Better you die than I," she stated._

 _With a single whoosh of air, she was gone._

 _Laughter initially bubbled up in my throat as I crouched down low, thinking that this was yet another one of her usual tricks. As precious seconds ticked on, my body fell numb with shock… and betrayal. A feeling I had never known and yet thought I had been prepared for._

 _The terror came next and I swallowed the feeling back. My fingers pressed down hard on my wrist to quell the bleeding but the cut was still deep. The scent of my blood was already in the air. He would have already caught it by now. This was Katherine's plan all along. To bait the unknown threat._

 _There was nowhere I could run to. The town Katherine had compelled was too small. Too dark. In the throes of the night, I was the only one out, the only one with the rapidly, beating heart._

 _And yet I still burst into a sprint through the streets with the tiniest slither of hope that this 'Will' had gotten his facts wrong, that it had all been some poor case of mistaken identity._

 _I had almost reached the edge of the town when a small rustle reached my ears. Heart stammering and eyes stinging hard, I unsheathed my claws and spun around._

 _But the blur in front of my vision was too fast. Faster than Katherine ever was. I never got a hit in._

 _A large hand closed around my throat and I found myself pinned against a hard surface. Gasping for breath and clawing fruitlessly at his skin, I begrudgingly stared up into a dark pit of bottomless orbs._

 _My attacker raised one amused eyebrow as he observed my claws slicing through his flesh with vague curiosity before sighing and trapping my flailing wrists with his free hand._

 _"Where is Katerina?" he questioned, pupils hypnotically contracting before slowly dilating. Angry tears streaked down my cheeks and a cold sweat trickled along my spine as my lungs screamed out for air._ _"Speak."_

 _The fingers around my throat fell slightly lax but he didn't relinquish his grasp. My feet lightly touched the ground and I heaved in several sharp breaths._

 _He stood there, waiting patiently for me to gather enough air to speak and when I did, I allowed a small snarl to vibrate in the undertones of my voice before I stared defiantly back at him sneered, "To the North of 'go fuck yourself.'"_

 _His fingers curved tight around my throat once more and I let out a hoarse cry. "Honour," he mused. "Quite an admirable trait." His pupils dilated once more but when I pressed my lips tight together, still refusing to speak, he exhaled a long sigh. "Well then, it seems you are of no use to me."_

 _His wrist twisted sharply._

 _There was a scream, a loud crack and then darkness._

 _March 4th, 2006_

 _I thought death would have been peaceful. I thought that I would have finally felt safe… free. But there was nothing but blackness surrounding me in every corner. No stream of white light, not even a small flicker of a small tunnel._

 _Just a low background buzz. And it was steadily getting louder._

 _"Oh my god, she's dead! Somebody, anybody call 911!"_

 _My eyes snapped open and I lurched up, gasping in one loud breath of air._

 _"Miss! Miss are you okay, can you hear me?"_

 _"Something's different," I mumbled incoherently to myself. "Something's... wrong."_

 _I staggered to my feet and swayed dangerously as I fought to regain my footing._

 _"The bastard snapped my neck." I gasped, a vigorous panic starting to rise up from my tumbling stomach. "I should be dead."_

 _My head was beginning to throb and itch. Uncontrollable pants burst from my mouth. Something was beginning to move behind my face, directly beneath the flesh. My hands shot up and my fingertips quavered as they tracked the skin of my cheeks, feeling the lined protrusions descending vertically from my eyes._

 _From behind me, I could hear the high pitched noises of blood-curdling fear. My hand shot out, the speed almost a blur. I didn't question it. My fingers pressed hard into his throat as I slammed him against the wall._

 _His screams were hurting my head, waking the town and their screams were now joining the fray. I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't think over all the light threatening to burst my eyes, all the noise and the all the pain._

 _My head shook uncontrollably as I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for darkness to help. "Shut the hell up!" I demanded and my fingers around the man's neck increased pressure. A faint crack of bone after bone reached my ears until silence fell. He could no longer speak. I opened my eyes._

 _My gaze slid to his neck, entranced by the pulse threatening to jump out of his skin._

 _"You shouldn't have tried to save me." His eyes began to close and my own started to burn as I watched the life fade away. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "but I'm just so hungry."_

 _The growing ache was too much to hold back._

 _I dove for his throat._

* * *

I found myself staring up at the Gilbert residence that night. Two figures stood on the porch steps. One of them was speaking, his passion and defeat infused with every word he said.

"Cause I thought for _one second_ that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore."

I closed my eyes at Elena's startled confusion. "Wait, what are you talking about?" the doppelganger whispered. "Guilty for _what_?"

There was a small silence as Damon slowly turned to face her. Her lips parted as they locked eyes.

"For wanting what I want," he quietly admitted.

Elena's face showed turmoil. Like she was fighting some inward war inside her head. If she let it win, she wouldn't be able to come back from this. Her voice was just as quiet. "Damon..." she cautioned.

"I know," Damon whispered back as he looked down. "Believe me, I get it... brother's girl and all."

With a sad smile he turned around to leave and Elena's shoulders slumped. I quietly slunk back into the shadows.

Then, two steps down the porch, Damon paused. He spun around on his heel.

" _No_!" he uttered and strode back towards her. "No, you know what? If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about _this_."

He cupped her cheeks between his palms and brushed her hair over her shoulders. She tilted her head back, his hands slid down to the sides of her neck and his lips swept over hers.

I didn't wait for the aftermath. My focus on them wavered. My ears had pricked up, the enhanced sounds passing through.

Something else had captured my attention.

"I thought you left town," I announced into the cold still air. Never once did I turn around, not even when I heard her shift out of the shadows.

"Running from the man infatuated with you can wait a few minutes," the throaty voice replied. "All I have is time." She looked up at the scene playing out before us. "I might have to gorge out my pretty eyes for seeing that."

"Give me a fork and I'll gladly do it for you," I muttered darkly.

"You're angry with me," she assumed and I held back a snarl. But I had too much pent up anger inside me from the damage she had caused. And this time, I knew I would win.

I let my emotions roam free.

I sped forwards and blocked her frantic punch with ease. My hand closed over her fist. Her wrist crunched as I twisted it behind her back and slammed her against the nearest wall. The impact knocked the wind from her chest and muffled her cries. I smirked as the lights in the house never once turned on.

These townsfolk really were clueless idiots.

"Your moves are as predictable as always and I'm not that naïve little girl anymore, _Kit Kat_." My voice lowered to a hiss. "I am stronger now. _Faster._ You can no longer beat me."

My fingernail trailed gradually along her neck and she froze. Like a startled animal. Panicked and unsure of what I would do. I had all the power in my hands to send her to death's door if I so wished and I wanted her to know that.

"Your skin," I murmured as I tapped it once, relishing in her small flinch. "So smooth. It would be such a _shame_ if somebody with werewolf genes took a nice big chomp… right _here_. Whatever would you do then?" My lips tilted. "You could always go and ask Klaus for the cure… I'm _sure_ he would oblige. Or maybe you could shack up with a Salvatore brother again and they'll go running to him with their necks bared."

I gave her a short moment to fearfully comprehend her limited options before I snapped her wrist back into place.

"So shall we test it out, or are you gonna get the hell out of this town?"

I released her and she doubled over. Her relieved laugh met my ears when she straightened up. "I've gotta say I'm _impressed_ ," she congratulated. "You had me going there, beating me at my own game. But remember, I taught you all you know. Manipulation be damned, you _owe_ me."

"I don't owe you shit." My claws popped out and I growled, "If I have to listen to one more bloody doppelganger today I'm ripping out an ear. _Leave_."

"Not until you hear me out. Believe me, you're gonna want to."

My interest piqued and I relented. "Fine then, what does the evil bitch of a vampire want today… wait, let me take a wild guess." I tapped a finger to my chin. "Freedom? Oh wait…, _can't do that_. Like always, I've had more than enough of my Klaus share today."

"You have him on his knees for you don't you?" Katherine stated. It was not a question. I didn't reply. She arched one eyebrow. "Be smart, Ria. Falling for the enemy? _Tut tut_. And here I thought I taught you better than that."

"You probably did. I just chose not to listen," I responded darkly and there was a small pause as memories of her betrayal played on repeat. And this time around, I understood every underlying meaning behind her actions. Why she had taken me in, manipulated me into depending on her, to never leaving her side...

Ray had told me about Klaus' hybrid curse. About the werewolf sacrifice. The reason why he kept the pack continuously on the move.

Katherine had raised me like a pig for slaughter.

I made my thoughts known. "If Klaus ever found out what your plans were for me…"

"He would have killed me long ago when I handed you over to him," Katherine quietly replied.

"Maybe one day I'll invite him into my mind with open arms," I uttered back, silently recalling the forthcoming part to the bond. "I wonder what he would do then?"

She shuddered and I smiled with satisfaction.

For nearly five hundred years in the making, Klaus had confined Katherine Pierce to her own hell. He had allowed her to live her life constantly running. Constantly looking over her shoulder. Never knowing when he would catch up to her and finally put an end her pitiful, isolated life.

It was a sadistic punishment... one which would only amplify if he ever discovered the _truth_.

"Believe it or not, I'm not here to bargain for my freedom," Katherine said and my mouth fell open when her cold mask fell. "I wanted you to know that I came back for you. To help you. To free you from Klaus."

"At Homecoming," I realised as the events from last week flashed through my mind.

How she had poised as Elena so the girl would be safe, how she helped me take out the hybrids when she realised what side I was on… how she pleaded with Mikael when the original threatened my life…

"You really think that using Elena would have worked?" I questioned with disbelief. "That Klaus would have been distracted long enough for Mikael to take a swing?"

"Well it was plan B. Apparently plan A was _you_ but Damon _refused_ to use you as bait."

I shrugged. "Suppose he considered it a payment of a debt."

Katherine's lips twisted into something positively wicked. "He hasn't told you yet, has he?"

I was about to answer when the man in question suddenly made his appearance.

"Ria?" Damon uttered before guiltily glancing back to the Gilbert residence. "What are you..."

"Hi Damon."

His gaze slid past me and a snarl immediately burst from his lips. " _Katherine_."

The vampire doppelganger sauntered forwards and circled his frozen form. "So Damon what's it going to be?" She whispered silkily in his ear, "Do you want to tell her what I found in her Augustine file or shall I?"

Damon looked to me and my stomach lurched with uncertainty at the pure anguish in his eyes. Katherine smirked at the sight of his internal torment.

"Too late," she breathed. "I've already decided for you."

Her hands shot up and a loud snap filled the silent air. The raven-haired Salvatore dropped to the ground.

"I really wish he had told you sooner, Ria," Katherine said sincerely. I stared down at his unconscious body for a moment before looking up with dread. "But I know how you hate being kept in the dark. Consider this me looking out for you. A step in the right way of an apology."

" _File_?" I repeated her words from before, the hairs on my arms rising with a cold chill which had nothing to do with the cool evening breeze. "What file... what the _hell_ is going on?"

Katherine looked truly apologetic as her eyes met mine. "You're not a true supernatural, Ria," she explained to my growing horror. "You were created by human fanatics with a craving to play _God_. With a werewolf mother, a vampire father and whatever twisted up experiments they conducted on you, who knows what you could one day be capable of."

She moved forwards and I instinctively stumbled back, my whole body quivering hard. She stopped and let me have my space.

"Least you'll have your dear _daddy_ to help you through it, if he chooses you over Elena's survival that is." she gestured one hand out and I suddenly couldn't breathe. "The looks, the personality..." She tilted her head to the side as she looked him over before glancing back at me with a questioning brow. "The resemblance truly is _uncanny_ , don't you think?"

My heart thundered in my ears as I looked down at the crumpled figure on the ground, drinking in his features with new perspective. When he groaned and slowly opened his eyes, that one look on his face after the initial confusion was all I needed.

I backed away.

I could hear him shouting my name.

 _"Ria!"_

I didn't stop. I didn't look back. I just ran.

* * *

 _March 8, 2006_

 _For days I had been running. Running from all the screams and yells from a town drenched in blood, littered with bodies and scorched in flames. The blood I had gorged on, the bodies I had torn apart, the flames I had created to cover up the death which enveloped the town._

 _No one would question it. People were always looking for a rational explanation. Sudden fire. Freak gas explosion. It would be quite the investigation for a few months before finally being put down as another unsolved case._

 _In the distance, a bland, beige bar stood off to the left of the highway and my footsteps slowed. I tilted my head to the side. Motorbikes lay forgotten outside the entrance, jagged iron letters above the door spelled out 'Southern Comfort.'_

 _My mouth began to water as I heard the heartbeats pump rhythmically from inside, felt the heat radiating from a dozen or so human bodies. I sped across the highway and entered through the front door without a second thought._

 _Wary eyes followed me as I stalked up to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools._

 _A burly bartender with curly brown hair cast his calm attention upon me as he wiped over the countertop. "What can I get for you miss?"_

 _"A way to make you disappear before I decide to tear out your throat?" I wondered._

 _The bartender gulped._

 _"Adam she's kidding," a light voice interjected and I stilled as a teenager not much older than I with vibrant grey eyes and dark, messy hair casually slid into the seat to my immediate right. Then propping one elbow up on the counter, he waved his other hand around in a flamboyant gesture. "Grab us two vodkas on the rocks will you my man? The tab's on me."_

 _"I don't drink," I uttered with a glare as two glasses were set down in front of us. The last thing I wanted was pretty boy to see me as some helpless charity case. "The whole thing's pointlessly overrated."_

 _"Honey, after whatever you've endured, I think you do." He downed the drink before setting the empty glass down, his fingertips idly tapping the rim. "Look I am cutting a curb here. Supernatural crap can drive almost anyone to alcoholism. Helps control those lesser mortal instincts."_

 _Shock and suspicion filled me. "How do you…"_

 _"Know?" he questioned. "Your irises are currently in an all-out war between hazel and gold. You might want to get a handle on that by the way." At my continued bewilderment, his lips tilted up into a humoured smile. "Be a human. Not a traffic light."_

 _I nodded and after a few failed attempts, the hazel won over._

 _"Why don't they care?" I wondered, reluctantly sipping my drink steadily as I watched a busboy scrub away at dirty glasses with a damp cloth, not sparing his surroundings a second glance._

 _"They've seen worse things come into this bar," the dark haired boy beside me explained. "They're not usually ones to judge." His eyebrows then furrowed. "You're a bit more than a werewolf aren't you?"_

 _If only it was that simple._

 _"Listen, come with me." He extended a hand and I stared at him in distrust. Sighing he added, "I know a pack, their Alpha will take you in. Come on," He curled his fingers in a teasing beckon at my hesitance. "What have you got to lose?"_

 _What indeed._

 _Against my better judgement, I took his hand and he looked me over, his nose wrinkling._

 _"First we need to get you some new clothes," he muttered. "I'm not running round with a living embodiment of that Elm Street serial killer so unless there are any screeching surfaces around, put away those bloody claws."_

 _Not even realising that they were still extended, I shut my eyes focused hard. Seconds later, I let out a relieved exhale as the claws retracted back into my skin, leaving mundane fingernails behind. "I'm Ria…" I paused. "Just Ria."_

 _His hand squeezed mine once, understanding the inward struggle I had failed to hide. "Conan_ _Faölan at your service, Ria and don't worry," he added with a wide grin as he pulled me out of the bar. "The pleasure is all mine."_

* * *

The evening was peaceful. Still.

I sat cross legged upon the hillside, looking down unseeingly at the small town of Mystic Falls. Lights flickered like stars from the streetlamps below. To an outsider, the sight would be almost beautiful.

If only they knew of the horrors which lay within.

When I heard the faint sound of footsteps I didn't start. I had been tracking his location for a couple of minutes in my mind.

Just like he had been tracking me.

And now that I knew exactly how it worked, the information would remain undisclosed to the people around me. If they ever found out, they would discover a solid truth about my emotions. This sense connection… it was working because I wanted it to... because I wanted to know where he was.

He sat down by my side and when his arm curved around me, I didn't pull away. He tugged me into his lap with one hand, the other entangling in my dark curls and guiding my head to his shoulder. My eyes closed.

With no one around and no obligations to myself and others, it was so easy to give up the external and internal fight.

After a few minutes ticked by in silence, I finally raised my head, looking up at him with tired eyes. "Is she safe? Rebekah?"

"You've grown to care for her," he realised, his fingers weaving a gentle path through my hair. The other hand lightly grazed my outer thigh. I shivered at the sensation.

"It was tentative at first; she was kind of a bitch, as was I." He laughed lowly beside me and my own lips twitched. "Then we talked and I suppose, in a way, I understood her. She gave her word to protect me from your father." I shook my head, feeling the faint fury of the Elena's betrayal of trust once more. "I should have _known_ she wouldn't have _run_."

Sharp splinters of pain cut me from the inside out as all the events of today ran through my mind. Lingering on the last one that I didn't want to comprehend.

"I was so bloody _stupid_ ," I whispered to myself.

Klaus pulled me around in his arms to face him. "You seem tense sweetheart," he noted quietly. "What happened?"

"Right now I just need you to listen," I whispered. I drew in a slow, trembling breath. Katherine's words… Damon's expression... it was still swirling inside my head. I couldn't hide from the truth which was waving a bright neon sign in front of my face… and maybe this was a terrible idea in the making but I needed someone to talk to.

And maybe, somewhere inside my mind, I knew he was the only one I could turn to. The only one who would understand anything I would ever say.

"Can you do that?" I questioned.

He brushed his lips over my mark with a soft tenderness. "For you."

A crescent moon hung from the night sky.

* * *

 **Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it and as always, drop a review if you did :)**

 **Next time in Our Town - Ria ditches class, ditches a funeral party and crashes a fundraiser. Oh and there will be quite a few confrontations. Don't worry - you will be getting Klaus' reaction to that last scene too :D Until then...**

 _Reviews_

 _Windstorm16_ _: Glad you're liking the tension between Klaus and Ria and I hope you liked their interactions this chapter. It kind of backfired on Damon in the end huh but it is Katherine Pierce after all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you in Our Town :D_  
 _chimera629 : Ray knew that Ria was already a hybrid hence Klaus wouldn't have been able to turn her because she was not a wolf and for another reason which has been touched upon this and last chapter that has something to do with Augustine. Hope thaat helps :D_  
 _Addie552 : Aww thank you! I have probably said it so many times but it really means a lot to me that you guys love my writing! I hate that it takes me so long to update too, but now that I am done with exams and only work a part time job for now, I have more time to write when I'm not too tired, haha! I wanted to get these two chapters out together to make up for that wait! I'm so glad you're liking the tension and so much happened this chapter - I always think my part one's are the calm before the storm :D Hope you liked it!_  
 _NotRob: I know it's probably kind of frustrating but with Katherine's betrayal and Klaus slaughtering her pack, Ria's character wasn't exactly going to stand by his side straight away - now she is starting to. Elena, Damon and Ric took Ria in after she lost that support from Ray and Conan but now Elena's beginning to lose Ria's loyalty. Ria's also beginning to accept the feelings she is trying to deny towards Klaus but she won't let her actions be dictated by a mating bond. In the tvd timeline Ria has also only known Klaus for 2-3 months so she is going to be less accepting. Klaus on the other hand has been around a thousand years. He knows exactly what a mating bond is - to him it's sacred, it's the potential that he will no longer feel alone. He's not going to question it as much. Hope that helps :)_  
 _Valerie Chavous : I did and I updated again! Hope you liked the Klaus and Ria scenes again. Haha, in a draft of some dialogue which I have for an episode a long way down the line, I have Caroline call Klaus and Ria Klaria in her head but any of those ship names will do, I'll let you guys decide! Hope you liked everything that went down this chapter!_  
 _time-twilight: I'm so glad you're still enjoying it! Haha, that is an idea for me to think about! Hope you liked everything that went down this chapter!_  
 _fic-fan: Thank you! Oh I can't wait for Ria to meet the rest of the Mikaelsons, it will certainly be quite interesting now, that's for sure! Yep, Ria just found out but not in the way she should have done. But it is Katherine Pierce after all, she wasn't about to keep that info to herself. Klaus is now about to find out too - hope you liked the update!_  
 _AugustRrush: Thank you! Hope you liked the update!_  
 _Lucy Maud Montgomery: Aww thank you, it means so much! Hope you liked the chapter - quite a bit went down :D_  
 _pmann : It wasn't too long this time ;) Had to make up for that long wait! I'm so glad you are still enjoying it and a lot definitely went down. I honestly think that the part one's start easy and then in part two all hell just breaks loose. Hope you liked it!  
Dark-Supernatural-Angel: You were right about not knowing how to feel! Least Ria can take her on now. I'd like to think that Katherine did care for Ria on some level but her survival, as always, overtops everything else. Yeah, Katherine was responsible for the wolf and the vampire gene being activated. Haha, I did like writing that line too - the Damon and Ria interactions are just so easy to write. Elena's slowly catching on now. Hope you liked the update!  
Destiny Margera: I'm so glad you like it! Haha, Ria is still quite stubborn but they have still only known each other 2-3 months in the vampire diaries timeline - I was quite shocked at how rapidly the events of Season 3 went down. But Ria's feelings definitely came to the surface this chapter! Hope you liked the interactions and the update :D  
Shadowing: Haha, aww cute :D  
Hmc09: Thank you! It took a while there with final exams and all but it's back and I'm glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter too :)_


	17. Our Town - Part One

***Silently creeps out of a cave with a new chapter***

* * *

Something had changed that night. It was small, like the tiniest flicker of candlelight and I couldn't bring myself to disregard it, no matter how hard I desperately tried.

On the surface I could put up a front but on the inside, my head was brightening. It didn't matter how dark the tunnel was, it didn't matter how far I had made it extend in order to push away my most darkest desire to the deepest corner of my mind. Because a spark had been ignited; the smallest of flickers with the quietest of crackles but it burned inside that darkness with a fierce, never-ending strength which could never be extinguished.

That single smidgen of light had the ability to change everything. The importance behind that one single conversation could never again be shredded or disregarded. It was the start of something. For better or for worse remained to be seen.

That night, I had allowed myself to let him in and in doing so, my feelings had been redefined with the single strike of a match. The tiniest burning of a flame and with that flame, one single certainty.

Klaus had been right. It wasn't just the bond between us.

And now there was no going back.

* * *

The sky was alight with colour, growing more vibrant with each passing second. The warmest of blues and pinks merged their way across the skies of an early golden sunrise. The growing brightness interposed my silent dreams with its white light which burned through my eyelids and a low, quiet moan rumbled through my throat.

I stifled back a yawn and turned my head, burying it deep into the smooth surface beneath me. My hands curled tighter around the supple leather, feeling a gentle warmth beneath the pads of my fingers as the memories from last night burst their way through the front of my mind.

 _"I stood by her side for so fucking long and she just left me there to die." My voice was hard, my hands slowly curling into tight balls of fists. I could feel his intense scrutiny upon my face, the air still with his patient silence as I continued with grim determination. "When I woke up, I was consumed by betrayal and rage with no one to guide me and no one to explain. There was just this overwhelming thirst for blood. And I let it take over."_

 _My fingers flexed and from the fingernails, I let the claws grow. "They didn't stand a chance," I whispered, staring at the sharp tips with dark revulsion. "It was a town, just a bit smaller than this one. But I killed them all. Every last one."_

 _In that moment, I didn't even have a choice, I couldn't find the will to stop. That was the worst part: the animal which couldn't be leashed, the predatory instinct which refused to be kept at bay._

 _Larger hands closed over mine and I started at the touch but his grasp remained firm. "It's quite the burden to bear," he replied. Under his palms I could feel my claws gradually retreat, the rage inside me gone as I peered up, searching his face with confusion._

 _"In the early stages of my transition from vampire to beast, I slaughtered six villagers, their bodies I tore apart." His hands clenched mine tighter as absent fire glittered in his eyes. "My brother found me drenched in their blood… when he saw the extent of my affliction he told me I was not my father's son… and I cried."_

 _I swallowed and looked away, refusing to let him realise how much impact that small shred of empathy had caused. "Hmm," I managed to muse lightly, audacious enough to send him a small teasing smile. "Maybe you're not pure evil after all."_

 _Klaus chucked and the sound rumbled through his chest. "Well I'd go for sadistic tendencies myself." His hands slid up my arms until a forefinger curled beneath my chin. He tipped my head up to those deep ocean eyes which regarded me with a strange emotion I didn't dare begin to decipher. His thumb ran the length of my jaw. "You shouldn't have had to endure all that alone," he murmured._

 _My lips parted in shock as I simply stared. Before I could constrain my actions, my trembling hand reached up, curving over his and grasping on like a life raft... with no intention of ever letting go…_

My eyes finally fluttered open, an absent smile curving subtly over my face. I had fallen asleep on that hillside overlooking the town and behind the small buildings, I could catch a glimpse of the sun rising steadily over the horizon. A harsh wind blew through the trees but I didn't feel its cold.

Still in my post sleep haze, I blearily tilted back my head and glanced around before instantly freezing.

Klaus' sleeping form reflected in the light of my now widely open eyes. His chest rose and fell in steady breaths while arms threaded loosely around my torso, trapping my body in an inescapable hold, legs encasing my either side.

My heart tumbled in my chest as I fought the overwhelming urge to relax back against him for five minutes longer before jerking into action. I slowly loosened my grip from the lapels of his jacket and making sure not to jostle him, I carefully raised my head from his chest, running a hand through my knotted hair to untangle the strands.

All the while, the recent memories from last night replayed themselves in the forefront of my mind, enveloping all thoughts until I could barely think.

 _"Mikael wasn't the only reason I left you behind," he quietly confessed. "Had I taken you with me away from this one small town, observing the successful transition of my hybrids would have ignited distressing memories, a reminder of the pack you lost." My skin paled and my mouth dried until I couldn't form the words. "I didn't want to watch you relive such agonising pain."_

My breath caught and I reached out in a daze, brushing my knuckles lightly over his face, caressing a slow path from his cheek to his jaw. Strong awareness shot through me at the faintest touch and for a moment I felt completely vulnerable.

 _"He's my father," I muttered. Beside me, his body stiffened. "He knew and he kept it from me." I shook my head and stared coldly over the small firefly lights of the town. The cold air snapped at my skin and I shuddered, drawing my body away from his as I forced myself to speak the words I feared to confess. "What if all he feels for me is shame?"_

 _When he brushed his hair from my face, I drew in a shaky breath before glancing up. He read my silent plea and reached out, cupping my cheeks firm between his palms, forcing me to tilt my head. My eyes reluctantly flickered to his and I staggered at the sight of his pure awe._

 _"Then he's a fool not to accept you for who you are," he responded and my heartbeat stuttered, cheeks warming to a rose tinge as his thumb pressed down on my lower lip, his golden gaze glowing through the dark as it roamed fiercely over my face. "Utterly stunning."_

 _The relief was inconsolable. I closed my eyes, letting out a low breath as exhaust finally crept over, rapidly draining its way through my muscles and mind. When my body sagged, his arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me close to his chest and I willingly fell into his embrace. My eyes fluttered closed as I slowly drifted away, the darkness taking me to a world where I no longer had to think about the complicated throes of reality._

I blinked away the images with rapid concentration and in doing so I loosened my hold over my better instincts. My fingers moved to his throat, hovering over the scarred white flesh. _My bite. My claim._

Inside, my wolf rumbled out its content with two words which spread through me like an infection.

 _Mine. His_.

My fingertips grazed over the scar. His eyelids fluttered. My stomach lurched. With a rush of supernatural speed, my hand dropped to my side as if burned. When his body moved, I pushed hard against his thighs but before I could get to my feet, long fingers encircled my wrist.

"Now where exactly are you off too, hmm?" Klaus' soft tone sent a shiver down my spine and with one sharp tug, he pulled me back onto his lap.

"Well, busy day," I managed to stammer out a breathless reply, trying like hell to reacquaint myself with my surroundings as his arm rested lightly across my hips. "Places to go people to see."

With that I wiggled in his hold, making another small effort to stand but his arm banded tighter, pinning me to his chest while his hand threaded through my hair and pulled, arching my head against his shoulder. Exposing my throat.

A dark murmur met my ragged gasp. His breath fanned over my flushed cheeks. "I wouldn't do that."

I could feel my heart hammering through my skin but I met his gaze directly and my mouth curved up. My eyes glinted gold, sending him the spark of a challenge. "Watch me," I whispered.

A flash of the devil's grin was sent my way and in seconds he had twisted me in his arms and my back was to the ground. His weight pressed down upon me, pinning down my thighs. "You just can't give up, can you sweetheart?" Klaus contemplated huskily as he pressed my hands into the blades of grass beneath me. "Although I'll admit." His hips thrust against mine and I squirmed. "The appeal is quite lovely."

"What appeal?" I breathed. "The _me beneath you_ look or _static just attacked my hair_ look? Actually you know what? Don't answer that." I quickly corrected myself at his wicked glint.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. He shifted over me and when I turned my gaze onto his, all amusement from his face vanished. His body stilled, his eyes just simply watching and my heart unsteadily pumped blood which seared through my veins.

I found myself drowning; unable to look away from the spark of such avid desire, unable to rid myself of the overwhelming scent which diffused into my flesh. I could feel the emotions I so desperately tried to conceal rising to the surface, sending me to the brink of no return.

And as my mind began to spin, I did the only thing which could stop this rampant hunger in its tracks. I quickly twisted my hands from his grasp and gently pushed him away. He reluctantly moved to his side as I rolled onto my front and pushed myself to my feet. Then I paused and sucked in a breath before swivelling back round to face him.

Klaus was leaning back, his hands braced behind him as he tilted his chin, regarding me with the same silent intensity. I drew my lower lip between my teeth, then coming to a decision, I extended my hand.

A fine eyebrow raised, light amusement playing around his lips before he silently indulged my action and for the briefest of moments, my eyes closed, drinking in the staggering awareness of his hand in mine, the tender caress of his thumb over my knuckles. Then I snapped out of it and swiftly pulled him to his feet.

Although it took everything within me to force my fingers to uncurl, his hand didn't release me from his grasp. "Are you going to tell me to let you go?" he murmured and my throat constricted.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak the words to reply. Because last night had turned itself into a catalyst of mindfucks and now my body had gone numb. I didn't know what to do… about Damon, about Klaus… any of it…. and Klaus could read my confliction as if the word had been etched across my face. One single glance and he knew it all.

"How long are we going to play this little charade of yours?" he questioned wryly, dragging me away from my thoughts as he tugged me easily to him. His chest pressed against mine, his fingertips absentmindedly brushing over the inside of my wrist, taking in the light stutter of my pulse.

I didn't fight him, my body relaxing in his hold as I breathed back, "How long will you chase after me?"

"Oh, sweetheart." His voice dropped below a whisper, the husky tone like a visible caress over my flesh and I shuddered, my body lighting up with uncontrollable awareness. "Until the end of the Earth."

My free hand slid up to entangle in his curls. "And perhaps in the life after," I whispered back in a tone almost too quiet for him to hear. Ending his sentence with the small confession of my own.

He immediately froze as silent revelation swept over his frame and with a small grin at his astonishment, I swiftly slipped my hand out of his lax grasp and sped away. I had gone before he had chance to draw breath.

When the cold air began to settle around him, cooling his body from its rising heat, he finally snapped back his focus.

He retreated one idle step before shaking his head, letting out a soft laugh. The smile still lingered around his lips as he followed in my footsteps, mere seconds behind me as we both sped back towards the small pony town.

* * *

The steam rolled steadily up from his damp flesh in waves as Damon Salvatore stepped out of the shower and reached for a white towel, wrapping it low around his waist. Whistling a mild tune, he shamelessly strutted out of the shower and entered his adjoining bedroom. All the while his baby brother watched on expressionlessly from the open door, leaning tensely against the wooden frame.

It was only when Stefan cleared his throat did the older Salvatore turn to face him. "Morning," he cheerfully acknowledged.

"You're late," Stefan admonished, his arms fisted tight inside his pockets, an unamused head tipped to one side. "We're supposed to meet Bonnie at the old witch house in ten minutes."

"Relax, brother," Damon placated, spinning around to face him before adding in a humoured undertone, "You don't want your hair to fall out."

Stefan suppressed a snarl. "Would you hurry up?" he urged through gritted teeth. "We have work to do. You know, Klaus isn't gonna… spontaneously self-destruct..."

He trailed off, finally noticing the all too exuberant expression on his older brother. He refused to be swayed by Damon's strangely sunny disposition but when the ireful whistling restarted, he relented.

With a cautious whisper, he enquired, "Why are you all chipper?"

"No reason," Damon responded with a swift hum. "Be with you in a minute." He turned away and silently waited. When the aggravated sigh finally sounded from behind him, signifying his brother's exit from the room, the blue eyed Salvatore's wide smile slowly faded.

His baby brother had it all wrong. He had only caught on to his surface emotions. The ones which were easy, the ones he preferred to feel but truth of the matter was, Elena had hardly entered his mind since their shared moment on her front porch.

And the cause of his current confliction was all courteous of one evil doppelganger and one hell of a bombshell which had blown up in his face. Damon focused unseeingly at a spot on the wall before him, the ache of guilt still strong in his chest. The crack of his neck wasn't the only thing which had snapped that night.

 _It should have been him._ Heavy eyelids blinked and his body swayed. This façade of his was tiring but it cut him off from the pain, stopped him from envisioning Katherine's satisfied smile at the look of pure revelation, anger and betrayal on his daughter's chalk-white face.

He had tried to follow her scent last night but she had vanished into the darkness like freaking Houdini before he could put things right. And he _needed_ to put things right.

When the front door swung open from downstairs, the blue eyed Salvatore's head snapped towards his ajar bedroom door. Hope flared through his chest as stomping footsteps ascended the stairs.

That was when he saw her, _really_ saw her and his growing smile instantly evaporated.

* * *

" _Don't even_ ," I snapped and Damon blinked twice, the sides of his mouth curling down as he gave me another swift once over through narrowing orbs. I raised one contemptuous brow and waited for the incoming eruption. For a few seconds, all was silence between us.

"You're in the same clothes," were the first words which popped from his mouth.

"And you're not in _any_ ," I retaliated. "So put some on."

He didn't move and neither did I as I carefully examined his face. Every feature. Every fucking similarity.

"What are you still doing here?" I grumbled and Damon shook himself out of his stupor, taking a single threatening step forwards.

"Where the _hell_ were you last night?"

"Out?" I retorted. "Why?" My mouth upturned into a painstakingly wrathful grimace as I sarcastically jibed, "Don't tell me I missed _curfew_."

"Well come to think of it, how about a new rule?"

I immediately pressed my lips together as Stefan's exasperated drawl began to grate my ears. "It's probably best you don't enact these never-ending walks of shame while we're at home."

My eye twitched and smirking at his small victory, he turned his attention to Damon who regarded him impassively.

"Although if we're being honest here brother," he continued as he strode forwards. "the way she's been going, we _might_ wanna convert her room into the Boarding House Brothel." He patted his brother on the shoulder with patronising tenderness. "It might even liven you up in any case. Your attempt to be the good brother is just _tragic_."

The cloud of aggravation in my mind burst. Damon and I simultaneously faced him head on, our eyes narrowing into matching slits and Stefan immediately raised his hands in surrender at the promise of daggers to be sent his way.

"I'm out," he stated with a mocking grin, slowly backing away to the door. "But _by all means_ , continue. This is quite entertaining."

Despite my current ire, my icy gaze found itself drifting to the left. Damon sent me one subtle nod and at lightning speed we had ripped two strips of wood from the corner nightstand and sent them hurtling towards the younger Salvatore.

Stefan's form instantly blurred and he disappeared from sight before the points could embed the flesh between his cold green eyes. The stakes pierced the doorframe, wobbling dangerously before stilling horizontally in the wood.

"Tell me again why we haven't yet compelled some human to take the deed to the house," I muttered when his presence had left my extended sense range. "I don't have the patience to deal with him today."

"Ria," Damon whispered and my heart stilled, my veins flooding fast with a crushing cocktail of trepidation and simmering ire. "We need to talk."

I refused to spare a glance in his direction, the hot anger bubbling stronger in my blood as I muttered back, "Think bloodsucker dopples already covered it all for you."

"Now... about that," Damon started and I repressed an aggravated sigh. "Wanna tell me why you were hooking up with your bestie Katherine?"

I faced him head on. " _Fine_ , you wanna talk? Then let's talk," I snapped before jerking my head sharply towards the door. "Shall I start calling your brother uncle Stef? Or maybe I should just skip to the chase and buy Elena a gift basket… because let's be honest with ourselves. Step mom or aunt…" I shrugged with a rising smirk. "It's gonna go either way."

" _Ria_ ," he warned, the tone just short of a growl.

"Come on, Damon," I goaded at his incensed silence, watching his rage bubble beneath the surface of his face with a twisted sense of glee before turning away and striding the length of his room. "We both know you know where I was, we both know what you really want to ask me and we _both know_ that _none of it_ concerns the current curveball in your branching family tree. So go on, do it. Ask me." I crossed my arms tight. _"I dare_ you."

"What _the hell_ did you do with _Klaus?_ " he bellowed and the anger finally piqued. I whirled around on one foot, facing the expression with was putrid with rage.

"I _slept with him!_ "

Damon paled and with that I sped out the door, fully changed and leaving the Salvatore brother behind.

Ice eyes unblinking. His mouth fully ajar.

* * *

The school was packed by the time I stepped into the grounds. The sunlight blared down into my eyes and I blinked hazily before squinting towards the doors with barely concealed disgust.

A part of me figured that I should step inside and just _let the time_ _fly_ inside the stuffy cramped classrooms but another part of me realised that if I did, there was the chance I would run into the one person I couldn't bear to look at:

The dainty human doppelganger… the one who would instantly begin to establish her long _exhilarating list_ of reasons as to why Rebekah should remain a sleeping corpse the moment she noticed my presence.

Heaving out a tired sigh, I sank onto the bench behind me and allowed myself to stop and listen, taking in the indiscernible mumbles of the chatter around me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I...I got held up." Bonnie's hasty tone drifted through my ears and that was where I located her, standing in the school hallway beside her witch friend.

"It's okay. I just got here too," Elena responded. There was the sound of tape ripping. "Can you pass me the balloons?"

I instantly tuned them out as another voice, one much louder and stronger, caused my attention to falter.

"There is _nothing_ that I can do about it, Caroline. That's the _point_." Tyler's desperation caused my head to turn and my mouth lowered into a frown as he uttered, "I just wanted you to know that… I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put you first, before _anyone_ … I _can't_. I'll _never_ be able to, and I'm sorry."

Caroline's eyes brimmed with unshed tears at Tyler's sagged form.

"I'm _so sorry_ ," he repeated, his eyes on the ground, unable to meet her gaze. "I just want you to know that."

"I'm sorry too," Caroline whispered. Tyler then cleared his throat before reaching into his pocket and placing a small drawstring bag into her open palm. "Happy birthday."

As he turned away, he noticed my silent approach but before he could open his mouth to get a word out I muttered, "Don't even _start_ trying to crawl up my ass."

"Ria," he begged before breaking off. "Cousin," he uttered and my body froze. He didn't meet my gaze as he murmured, "I am _so_ sorry… for _everything_."

With that his eyes closed and he turned away. I watched his retreat with curious scrutiny before swiftly making my way over to the lonely Caroline. "So Twoface over there is looking better," I commented as she morosely watched his retreat. "Jekyll finally back then? Finally grown some balls to shove away Hyde?"

"Seems that way for now," Caroline replied quietly. "But it doesn't matter because until that creepy sire bond is finally broken it's just _way_ too much." She sniffed hard and croaked, "I threw him back in the toy box."

With another sorrowful sigh she turned to fully face me and her brow furrowed in contemplation as I studied her silently.

"What are you actually doing here?" she finally wondered.

" _Shockingly_ Forbes, I'm here to learn," I responded dryly. "Set an example as the model student and all that jazz… and what the _holy hell_ is _that?_ "

Caroline followed my line of direction and shifted slightly before raising her arm for me to get a better look. The silver bracelet encircled her wrist, seven small charms hanging loosely at equal angles. I appraised the football helmet and cheerleader megaphone with shrewd disdain.

"It's..." she began before trailing off and I scrunched my nose before helpfully supplying her with the very answer she was searching for.

"Tacky."

"You're not supposed to _say it_ ," she hissed.

"Yeah you're right," I muttered and flicked the paw print charm before her hand shot out and slapped mine away. "Cute… but tacky. Suppose it's the thought that counts. Though come to think of it, I thought that side of my family had more..." I craned my head back towards the school, watching the students bustle through the front doors as I airily pondered, "What's the word again?"

Caroline silently fumed as she shook her wrist, hearing the small charms chime. " _Money_ ," she finally growled and my lips tipped up.

"I was gonna say substantially loaded."

Despite her reservations, Caroline managed a tight smile which little by little, began to brighten. She spared a glance at her watch before looking to the school. Then, as if coming to a decision, she grasped my wrist tight. "Come on," she urged at my reluctance, a new sparkle in her eyes. "We're ditching."

"And miss all those fancy balloons on your locker?" I drawled, tipping my head to the side as she jerked my arm hard and sharply retaliated, "You _never_ go to school anyways."

 _She did have a point_. With a curious smile, I humoured her. "I _never said I wasn't in_ , lead the way Forbes."

And as she dragged me out of the school grounds and onto the narrow street, I mentally paused, deliberating hard. I was never one for birthdays but if this girl wanted to celebrate in this town, precautions needed to be added.

Fishing out my phone, my fingers swept over the buttons, sending out a quick text.

 _Caroline's birthday. Save any evil schemes of yours for tomorrow._

His answer came almost immediately.

 _Oh sweetheart… I wouldn't dare impose._

* * *

Klaus pocketed his phone, a small grin on his face as he raised his glass, taking a small smug sip. When he finally lowered his hand, glittering orbs turned vacant. He slowly extended his arm out in front of him.

The casket lid creaked in his ears as he gradually lowered it down, obscuring his sister's desiccated form from view.

"Sweet dreams Rebekah," he uttered, his palm resting on the smooth polished wood.

A sudden stifling presence shadowed his form and he released an aggravated sigh. Too lost in the paranoia which revolved around him as he considered the repercussions behind his baby sister's potential awakening, he didn't spare the dark-haired hybrid a single glance as he ordered, "Show her to her room, would you, love."

Mindy deflated behind him. "Sure," she muttered, dutifully following her Alpha's command. She wheeled the coffin away and her emotions soared to an ultimate high, satisfied in the knowledge that her creator would be pleased with her obedience.

Klaus stared unseeingly at the spot where his sister had once been placed before downing the rest of his drink, picking up on the unexpected presence. "I'm surprised you're still in town," he announced, his voice resonating around the empty room. "I gave you your freedom, you could have gone _anywhere_."

Stefan Salvatore stepped out of the shadows, the floorboards squeaking with his every movement. He leaned against the doorframe with arms loosely crossed. "I live here, Klaus," he stated with a calm smile and Klaus smirked before descending the few wooden steps toward him.

"Well, if we're playing this game then _I was here first_." He crossed the empty room and swiped up the half empty bottle of Whiskey, intent on pouring out a second glass.

"You know," Stefan began, puffing out a deliberate breath at the hybrid's nonchalant actions. "I don't like your hybrid friends." His arms fell to his sides as he pushed himself off the frame, closing the distance between them, step by step. "They're everywhere, kind of like _fleas_." His expression turned cold. "I want them _gone_."

"Yeah, well uh, I kind of like having them around," Klaus responded and Stefan let out a tight lipped smile.

"Hmm."

"You know, I'm _hurt_. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure," Klaus muttered as he set the bottle down before raising his glass in a mocking salud. "So much for _friendship_."

Stefan observed him expressionlessly before he silently sneered. "Friends don't strip friends of their _free will."_

Klaus lowered the glass, carefully considering before shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, granted, yeah, that was a little extreme," he agreed with a short nod. "But I get a little _moody_ \- although if we're being perfectly honest with ourselves, you were just the collateral mate."

Stefan raised his brows and Klaus continued without remorse, "It was your _brother_ who ignited my anger when he hid _her_ from me. See, I don't like it when people think they can take what's _mine_. Just ask my siblings." Black pupils snapped forwards. "Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?"

Stefan took one more deliberate stride forwards. "Klaus," he warned, causing the hybrid to narrow his eyes at the subtle threat. "Get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them _myself_."

"Hmm." Klaus tapped his thumb once over the glass rim in thought. "You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate." He stalked forwards. " _Kill people_ ," he elaborated. "And it will get messy… _again_."

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care," Stefan responded with a shrug. "Or you know what? _Maybe I do_. Yeah." He let out a short laugh as he raised his forefinger briefly into the air as if he had been overcome by a sudden surge of revelation. "Yep, maybe I care _so much_ , that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic."

"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours and suffice to say after what I heard last night… I'm quite up for the challenge," Klaus mused.

" _Try me_ ," Stefan goaded. "Let's find out." He slowly began to back away, his chin suddenly dipping ever so slightly, causing his gaze to alter. "Cause you see… I'm also more than happy to bring your lovely mate into this," he announced, his green eyes now fixed firmly upon the white scar cresting Klaus' throat. "She lives in _my house_ after all, unprotected and since she moved here, I don't think I've _ever_ heard her _scream_."

Klaus' eyes flashed but he still didn't move and Stefan slowly upped his antics.

"How much torture do you reckon it would take for her to finally crack?" he inquired curiously. "You have _no idea_ of the things I could do to her."

"Ahh you see here mate, I'd be more worried of what she could do to _you_. Her capabilities are quite _astounding_." Klaus managed an idle response, crossing his hands behind his back to conceal the bulging tendons in his wrists, preventing himself from lashing out and slaughtering this foolish vampire before him and depriving his mate of a blood relative.

"There's nothing more important than family, right Stefan?" he stated with a curving smile, silently revelling in the double meaning to his words.

But to Stefan, Klaus' words made sense in only one way. One which put Damon's life in danger.

He couldn't have that.

The clattering of heels and a sudden concerned voice filled the tense atmosphere. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Mindy," Klaus reassured her. "Stefan was just leaving after _failing_ to make his _point_."

Stefan smiled then laughed low, nodding his defeat. But the rage filled his system, the sheer bloodthirsty lust for revenge. His body immediately a blur, he thrust out his arm and struck.

Blood splattered across his knuckles. Mindy's head rolled along the floor… a metre away from her corpse.

"Well." He breathed out his satisfaction, a saw hanging limply in his grasp as he twirled on his heel to appraise Klaus' unblinking expression. "One down. You may want to, ah, send the rest of them away before it gets messy, _again_."

He threw the dripping saw back onto the workbench before strutting backwards and disappearing out the front door in a flash.

Klaus set his drink slowly down on the surface before turning to stare at the corpse splayed across the wood, her blood oozing over the floorboards and dripping steadily through the gaps.

* * *

"When I said that I'd waste seven _insanely valuable_ hours of my life with you, that did not include being converted into one of your preppy cheerleader groupies," I muttered darkly to myself as I hefted half a dozen shopping bags up the driveway.

Caroline continued to strut along a few paces in front of me as she chirped back over her shoulder, "And I told you that _today_ is _my day_." She turned around, deliberately ignoring my blatant disgust as I examined the glossy tint to my nails and continued, "So you're just going to have to _grin_ and _bear it_ which _means…_ "

She jabbed a finger to my chest and I jolted, resisting the urge to rip it off before reciting her own words back to her. " _No popping out my claws to ruin this vibrant perfection._ "

"Exactly," she exclaimed. She whipped back around, keys in hand and began to fiddle with the door lock.

I watched her with narrowed eyes for a second before muttering in an undertone, "Go pompoms."

With a small inaudible growl, Caroline shoved open the door and stepped inside. I heard them before I saw them, their rapid human hearts pumping out adrenaline and exhilaration.

And then they made their entrance, leaping wildly into view.

" _Surprise_!"

Party poppers exploded with sharp bangs, streamers trailing down through the air. To my left, Caroline jumped in shock and I raised my eyebrows in incredulity. " _Really_?" I questioned with a smirk, causing her to scowl before I scanned over the heads of Bonnie and Matt, finally resting on Elena whose cheer faded.

"Happy birthday!" Matt crowed and the breath left my lungs in a sharp whoosh.

"Well today has just taken yet another substantial plummet," I muttered. "So I'll just be off." But before I could grasp the door handle, Caroline snatched hold of my wrist, stopping my retreat instantly.

I glanced over to shoot her a glare but her focus had zeroed in on the trio in front of us, her expression settled into a perplexed smile as she wondered, "What are you guys doing here?"

Elena set the vibrant array of balloons to one side as she sprung forwards with a renewed grin. "Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so..."

"That's what you call _art?_ " I uttered, nodding at the small sign in Bonnie's hands but apart from the small stiffening of her shoulders, Elena continued to move forwards, removing the fluffy violet crown from her head and gently placed it onto Caroline's.

I instantly felt movement beside me and my hand shot out in a blur, slapping the party hat from Bonnie's hands before she could attach it to my head. The sparkling cone fell to the floor where it clattered on impact.

Then disregarding the witch's pointed look of exasperation, I peered up at the glittering triangle sitting proudly atop of Matt's head. "That does _not_ suit you," I whispered.

"Yeah I know," Matt quietly agreed back, touching his party hat self-consciously before jerking his head subtly towards his dark haired companions. "I got forced."

"Ahh." I nodded in understanding, needing no further explanation. "That explains it."

"The both of you, change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls," Bonnie stated and Caroline and I looked blankly at each other for a second before I turned to the green eyed girl, sending her a face of utter bewilderment.

"You do realise that we immortals literally cannot get cold?" I questioned incredulously and from beside me, Caroline bobbed her head in agreement. "We're already dead, hypothermia ain't gonna kill us."

"Just _do it_ ," Bonnie commanded before her tone turned wistful. "Imagine s'mores, camp fire…"

"Cake!" Elena chimed in. "Like when we were little."

"Except for the _Tequila_!"

And with that one little word, Matt Donovan had me on board.

"I've gotta admit," I confessed, taking a stand by the blue eyed boy's side and eyeing the full bottle in his grasp. "It does sound _quite_ tempting."

The four of us assembled into a straight line, standing united as we waited for Caroline to cast the final verdict. She smiled sadly at us in turn. "Thanks, guys. Really um," she mumbled and turned away to place her bags on the table surface. "I'm just not really feeling my birthday this year."

A ripple coursed over the group and I furrowed my brows, scrutinising their vacant expressions in turn. The sight of their agape jaws and widened eyes placed me on instant edge.

"Why does everybody look like the apocalypse just began early?" I uttered cautiously.

"It's _Caroline_ ," Bonnie quietly responded. "When we were kids she claimed her birthday as everyone's favourite day of the year."

"Well then, I'll make a note of it on my calendar."

"It used to be something I would always look forward to…" Caroline broke off and raised her shoulders in a half shrug. "and now It's just a reminder that technically, I'm _dead_." Bonnie flinched and Caroline turned away from her.

Her melancholy blue eyes met mine.

"How do you cope?" she questioned and I leaned back against the wall, folding my arms loosely against my chest as I let my mind wander. Mulling over the best answer to give.

I chose my words carefully before I replied, "I've never had to." At her look of confusion I softly added, "Celebration just calls for a room full of random strangers who have no bloody clue who you are. If you ask me." I sucked in a breath of air through my teeth. "It's all just way too overrated."

"Birthday Grinch," Bonnie muttered and I immediately retaliated, "Fuck off."

She grinned.

"You two are weird," Matt concluded. "And we did not waste a perfectly good bottle for nothing."

"That's right Matty blue, you didn't. Don't worry," I patted his shoulder while subtly slipping it from his grasp with a harmless smile. "I'll look after it for you."

"We can't convince you, can we?" Everyone instantly fell silent at Bonnie's despondent tone and Caroline let out a long sigh.

"I didn't even _like_ seventeen," she retorted sharply. "And the _only point_ to being seventeen is to get to eighteen. It's a filler year." She let out a loud scoff. "I'm stuck in a _filler year_."

Elena stepped forwards and replied with a half-smile, "You're not stuck, Caroline."

"Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's _all good_ , I will be _fine_. But I just need some time to wallow in it."

"Wait a second hold up, is _this_ why I was your distraction today?" I inquired.

"For a while yes," Caroline responded simply. "Because I thought that if _anybody_ would understand immortality it would be _you_." She stared at me before shaking her head. "But apparently _not_."

I clenched my jaw and my gaze whipped away.

"Okay," Elena began in an attempt to diffuse the suddenly tense silence. "Well I think I have another idea."

 _Here we go,_ my mind whispered and I silently muttered, "Because all your plans are just world _class_ ," yet nevertheless, I followed the group out the doors and into the falls.

We traipsed through the dense thicket of trees before Elena gasped and skipped forwards. "There it is!" she called out, pushing open the rotting wooden doors which swung inwards with a loud creak.

Bonnie stepped forwards, her green eyes scanning the area warily before admitting, "This is creepy, even for us."

"I can feel the ghosts watching us already," I whispered my agreement, before entering the crypt, stepping down into the shadows and letting the icy feeling trickle its way up my spine. "And we all now know that there's a high chance I'm talking literally."

The four of us looked around and simultaneously shuddered, causing Elena to whirl back around to face us. "Come on guys," she moaned. "Caroline was right...technically, she's dead." Caroline winced and Elena pushed a hand through her hair. "Sorry," she gently apologised. "But you don't need a birthday… you need a funeral."

Matt passed her a square cardboard box which she swiftly opened. She pulled out a cake and I swallowed, staring at it all through unseeing eyes. "You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one," Elena declared.

Naïve to my actions, Matt sent Caroline a wry grin and she held her unamused expression a few seconds longer before a short laugh bubbled up from her throat. "Okay," she conceded and lifted her hands to her head, removing the tiara and setting it on the ground. "Here lies Caroline Forbes..."

"Cheerleader," Elena interrupted as she placed candles on top of the icing with a grin. "Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion..."

Caroline beamed and Bonnie moved forwards, adding with her own smile, "Friend, daughter… overachiever."

"Mean girl," Matt interjected and when Caroline whipped around to face him, he quickly backtracked. "Sometimes, no offense."

"Ah," she brushed it to one side with a small laugh. "None taken."

"She was seventeen," Elena reminisced softly, her eyes shining with happy tears as she softly continued, "And she had a _really_ _good life_. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward."

I silently backed up, my features carefully blank and I lingered by the door as Elena came to a stand in front of Caroline, the birthday cake in her outstretched hands. "That's what you really need," she concluded. "It's what we all really need. To forget the past…"

Her soft gaze drifted to mine and I looked away.

"Amen." She raised a glass, her face scrunched up in confusion before she reiterated, "Or cheers or whatever."

Laughter bubbled through the room and I blinked once before lifting my gaze, watching on with unfathomable emotions which were so very well concealed on the surface.

Elena brushed her hair behind her ear as she turned her head to the right. "Erm Bonnie?" She gestured and the green eyed girl closed her eyes in concentration. Soon the room was alight with soft firelight which flickered serenely from the seventeen candles.

I glanced up while the four friends looked around in wonder.

"Nice!" Elena appraised before turning back to Caroline. "Okay, make a wish."

The blonde immortal grinned then inhaled a deep breath, prepared to blow. None of them noticed when I made my silent exit from the room.

I stepped out into the forest and looked out into the distance, letting the silent darkness ground my rigid form. I hated the way my hands began to tremble, the way my nail polish finally cracked as sharp claws extended.

My first instinct was to leave. To get up and run as far away from the joyous celebratory laughter as possible… but the saner part of me strived for control, to battle away the anguish which plagued within my thoughts.

The sudden silent vibration brought me out of my desolation and my claws retracted as I slipped out my phone, taking one glance at the ID before swiftly declining the call with a grimace.

I barely heard the stuttering beat of a human heart until he was right behind me, casting a dark shadow over my form and waving the bottle of Tequila in my face. I stared at it for a couple of passing seconds before giving in to temptation.

"You're my favourite human," I finally answered before accepting the bottle, unscrewing the cap and letting the liquid pour into the glass he passed over. My eyes closed as the first taste warmed my throat.

Matt observed me with raw concern. "What happened between you two?" he questioned softly and I paused in my second gulp, already knowing who he was referring to before downing the rest. Steadily lowering my arm, I looked to him, the empty glass long forgotten and hanging loosely in my grasp.

"Let's just say that Elena and I seem to have a difference of opinion when it comes to preserving the life of people who just want to live it."

Matt frowned for one long moment as he processed my words. "Will you be okay?"

"Peachy," I uttered but at his continued show of worry I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Donovan, I'll be back to cause more awkward silences in no time." The vibrations blasted through my pocket again and I sighed. "Just after I deal with this."

Matt nodded once before hesitating. When I didn't say anything further, he turned around, his footsteps shuffling as he made his way back into the crypt. I raised my head at his retreat, battling my confliction before calling out.

"Hey."

He turned round and I chewed the inside of my cheek then nodded once, the silent convey of a thank you.

Matt smiled in understanding. "Yeah."

It wasn't until I was finally alone when the gentle vibration hummed through my ears once more. With a low groan, I slipped out phone and raised it to my ear, answering on the last ring.

"Don't you ever _stop?_ " I hissed into the speaker. "In case the last five voicemails weren't hint enough for you, I've recently decided to hole out in a cave until you spontaneously combust from all those secrets you keep hidden inside that Elena-filled little mind of yours."

Silence sounded from the other line and a dark rumble sounded through my throat as I continued, " _What?_ Upset that I'm no longer at your beck and call?"

"You know," Damon began dryly. "Manners are an important life lesson in growing up."

"Oh, I'm _so sorry_ I seemed to have missed out on those titbits of life lessons during my run arounds with Katherine. So my _dear_ _father_ …" I deadpanned, glancing out through the trees as I feigned interest. "How _exactly_ can I be of service?"

"Do you know _why_ your all-powerful-wolf-vamp-dick of a mate, who must have somehow _brainwashed you into sleeping with him_ by the way, is currently chatting up the local council and making _very_ charitable pledges as a - and I _quote_ \- _devotion to our town_?" Damon asked

"My Yoda wisdom concerning _mates_ _suddenly_ _transcending_ _written laws_ _by magically being able to read each-others minds_ can't come to the phone right now." I threw up an arm in aggravation. "Do you even _know_ how this shit works?"

"Look," Damon countered with extended patience. "I was just wondering if, in any of your little get-togethers, he ever referred to a revenge scheme of any sorts against my brother."

"You've decided to drag me away from a pretentious birthday funeral, which I am _this_ _close_ to making a reality, because you seem to think that Klaus has successfully concocted some master plan with the _townies?_ "

As the disbelieving words left my lips, hushed muffles began to rise up from the crypt and I pulled the phone away from my ear to listen.

"I might have texted Tyler."

"Caroline..." Elena reprimanded causing the blonde vampire to moan out her frustration.

" _What?_ " she slurred. "I'm delicate."

"Give her a _break!_ You _can't control_ what everyone does _all the time!_ "

"I take it all back," I mused, my hazel eyes glittering as I honed in on Bonnie's bubbling flare of rage. "This party has just gotten interesting."

With silent movements, I proceeded my way back towards the Fell Crypt, my voice lowering with every additional step.

"Do you wanna listen as we unravel all the layers of your recent clone fetish?" I whispered. "Roll the dice. Flip a coin. Will Elena live up to the Petrova name of your dear ex Katherine or will she remain the sweetly innocent Gilbert?" I leaned against the stone wall and sighed dramatically. "Only time will tell."

"Your _boyfriend_ is flirting with the Mayor; does that count for some master plan now?" Damon casually retaliated and I froze. "I mean she _is_ your aunt." He released a long whoosh of breath. "That _might_ make things a _little awkward_."

My knuckles flared white as I gripped the device hard.

"I'm on my fucking way."

* * *

It didn't take me long to find him, standing before the Mayor with his chest puffed out as he quietly exclaimed, "You know Carol when I think of a Mayor I think of an old fuddy-duddy but you _really_ have _changed_ my perception!"

"Oh, thank you!" Carol gushed, fighting the flare of her cheeks. My fingers twitched.

"I mean you are just _delightful_! What colour are your eyes?"

"They are blue."

"Oh yes, they are." Klaus hummed and a growl resounded low in my throat.

 _Enough was fucking enough._

With movements more animalistic than human, I found myself moving quickly towards them. Then channelling my inner Caroline, my strides turned into bounces as I closed the last steps, breaking up their tight little circle.

"I'm _so sorry_ Mayor, is he using that line again?" I chirped, placing an innocently apologetic look on my face and Klaus leaned back, a quiet chuckle sounding in his throat.

His amused eyes never moved from me as I faced down my disconcerted relative with false regret.

"I told him to play nice with the locals but he can't seem to think up new material. I must have listened to him preach that he is unable to tell eye colour with his vampire vision around _twenty times over_ and it really starts to lose its appeal after a while."

My hand slipped into his and Carol blanched, eyeing our interlinked fingers with embarrassed revelation. "He's a work in progress," I assured. "but he's right, your eyes are simply _stunning_ … as are _mine_."

My irises flashed gold and she flinched.

"You'll have to excuse her," Klaus reassured Carol's apprehension as he used our joined hands to tug my resistant form into his awaiting arms. "If we're being perfectly honest with ourselves she's all in jest and I can _assure you_ , her bark is _much worse_ than her bite." Then swiftly dipping his head down, he purred quietly in my ear. "Jealousy is a good look on you."

"You _do remember_ that the mark on your neck was a one off, what with my sanity on the brink and all, so do you _really_ want to take that chance?" I breathed.

"Course I do, only this time…" His stubble brushed over my cheek as he flashed me a quick grin. " _I'll_ _bite back_."

My mouth dried and I swallowed hard at the suggestion of the second bond to come but my turbulent mind was abruptly silenced at the voice which caused my attention to divert. Klaus' hold loosened as I turned slightly in his arms.

"You're Alexandria." Carol's small stutter caused me to shift further into Klaus' side.

"Ria actually," I corrected and she flushed.

"I'm so sorry, my son filled me in… you just look _so much_ like your mother." Her scrutinising gaze swept over my appearance before she nodded, apparently content with my stature. "Cassandra was truly a beautiful woman," she appraised and the traumatic childhood memories returned with a vengeance.

Klaus ran his thumb in a figure eight over my hip, giving me the courage to clear my constricted throat before my gaze slowly slid to the left, focusing on the suddenly approaching figure.

"Thank God for small miracles right?" I commented and with that, the hidden meaning behind my words stepped into view.

"Look at what the cats dragged in," Damon announced and my jaw clenched, biting back a retort as he eyed my closeness to Klaus with subtle abhorrence. "Nice vest," he spat out the compliment though Klaus was undeterred.

"Oh thank you very much, good to see _you_ Damon although I have _got_ to say," he dipped his head, sending me a slow and tender smile. "Your little accomplice cleans up a lot better than you do."

Warm blood rushed to my cheeks and his blue irises glinted with a dark heat before reluctantly turning back to the remainder of the party. "Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor," he said and Carol vigorously stepped in.

"What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a _very_ generous pledge," she beseeched and Klaus nodded smugly along with her, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the hem of my shirt. "You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation."

"Carol," Damon began smoothly. "And don't take this the wrong way…"

"Oh she will," I muttered darkly and the older Salvatore stopped short. He rounded on me, his conversation with the Lockwood matriarch long forgotten.

"Are you trying to make my life _miserable_ after last night?" he hissed through gritted teeth, blatantly ignoring the intrusive looks which Carol sent in our direction. "I screwed up Ria, _I get it_. I do."

"Again," I corrected. "You screwed up _again_. I need to get myself a tally chart." I shot Klaus a glance. "Remind me."

"I'll make you a list, love."

"Can you _please_ let me finish," Damon said hotly and I sighed.

"Okay then, fine but first, answer me this."

I broke off to inhale a sharp breath and Klaus' hand slipped subtly beneath my shirt. His warm fingers against my hip were the only thing which prevented me from breaking, from falling into instability.

"How long?" I whispered, trying like hell to keep my voice steady but I could still hear the faint quaver in my tone and sensing my distress, Klaus shifted closer until our sides touched. With a newfound sense of courage, I managed my quiet demand. "How long have you known?"

There was a small pause as I waited. Damon looked around before letting out a slow exhale. "Since Ghostville."

Like a punch to the stomach, the breath left my lungs as I stumbled back and turned away, running a shaking hand down my face. Through a rush of clashing emotions, my human side started to lose control; I could feel the shift battling inside me as my wolf strived for dominance.

The itch to release my claws was so brutally overpowering that I barely heard Klaus' hushed warning of, "Leave her mate," before he moved in front of me. With one scan over my trembling composure, landing on the faint veins rising up from my cheeks, his hand closed over my nape and pressed my face into the crook of his neck. He ignored my faint rumble of protest at the Mayor's awestruck sigh.

" _Carol_ ," Damon placated and his voice caused another wave of fury as I gritted my teeth together before forcing my emotions back to calm. "You do realize that you're currently _kissing the ass_ of an immortal hybrid, who ruined your son's life?

"Oh, come now," Klaus argued, his breath fanning over my hair as he stepped back, tugging my tense frame along with him. "Some would say that I saved it what with all that nasty full moon business and you can see here right in front of you, how traumatic the toll of the shift can be."

His comforting hand moved up and down my spine as he carelessly continued, "I've never had to go through it myself more than twice to be honest but still…" His tone clouded with a surge of emotion. "I'm very sympathetic."

My wolf finally retreated into my mind content as I rolled my eyes with a faint smile. The whole thing was complete and utter bullshit and my aunt was gobbling it up, hook line and sinker. "Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town," she proclaimed and Damon scoffed.

"From _who_? His hybrids are the ones that the town needs protection from."

"Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family," Klaus commented.

"Not gonna happen," Damon retaliated.

Now almost convinced that the older Salvatore's sole purpose of luring me here was to simply annoy me further, I pressed my palms against Klaus' chest and reading my intentions, his hand fell from my neck, allowing me to raise my head.

At the three pairs of expectant eyes aimed at me, a warning growl rumbled past my lips. "Hmm, _my mate_ or _my father_ …" I uttered so only the two in question could hear before my gaze sharpened. "Don't put me in the fucking middle. Don't force me to pick a side."

"Which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor," Klaus responded before addressing Damon. "You and the Council stay out of my hair, I'll stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy."

His tone then lowered to a threatening rumble.

"All you have to do," he whispered. "Is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends."

"Please Damon," Carol implored. "He's already distributing pamphlets all over town and as Mayor, I cannot _condone_ your brother sending the locals images of himself at three in the morning."

" _Pamphlets?_ " Damon questioned, his face screwing up in confusion. "What pamphlets?"

At his echo, Carol swiftly reached into her handbag, pulling out a small but neatly folded A4 sheet. I furrowed my brows, zeroing in on the paper… and then the realisation hit.

With the shocking number of twists and turns occurring at every odd hour in this town, the item in Carol's hands had had completely slipped my mind. But now my eyes had imperceptibly widened in recognition and in seconds I had pulled myself free from Klaus' arms.

Klaus watched my reaction curiously but in that moment, I barely noticed his presence as I moved forwards, my focus never wavering from the leaflet where the very discernible images lay.

Stefan Salvatore's face enveloped the page… and his century's worth of hairstyles along with it.

 _"Zero to hero,"_ Damon slowly read out. " _A Salvatore's guide to looking the part."_ I chewed the inside of my cheek, hiding back a small grin as he glanced up briefly before returning back to the page.

 _"101 ways to style those luscious waves in times of great peril. Follow these nifty tricks and you too, can be liberating locals._

 _#SaveTheSquad."_

He lowered his arm to his side, the brochure dangling limply in his grasp. His deadpanned gaze met mine and I let out a low whistle. "Well," I hummed, managing to keep my voice perfectly controlled as I contemplated. "He's finally gone off the deep end that one."

Damon rolled his eyes but his lips twitched. To my left, Klaus hid a small smirk.

"Just get your brother under control," Carol continued, oblivious to the exchange as she regarded Damon through hard eyes. "Or the Council will be forced to take action against him."

Damon scoffed. "You've gotta be _kidding_ me!"

"Oh come on mate." Klaus pulled me close to his side and smirked. "Give peace a chance."

A small muscle ticked beneath Damon's eye before he swung around on his heel and whisked away with a frustrated snarl.

Chuckling to himself on behalf of the older Salvatore's defeat, Klaus turned back to me, his lips parting slightly as he took me in. His darkened gaze swept appreciatively over my body and I scowled, recalling Caroline's successful attempt to turn me into dolled up Barbie.

" _Not. One. Word_ ," I muttered, narrowing my eyes when he teasingly tugged on a curl and his chest rumbled in amusement.

"I'll have to ask your young vampire friend how exactly she kept you compliant… for more intimate matters which will require us both to yield." His hand then clasped over my wrist and drew my stunned form into a corner, away from public eyes. "Although I find it's nothing I can truly oppose, what with your blood tasting _so delectable_."

He whirled me around in his arms and pulled my back to his front, holding me still as he bent his head to my ear. "What do you say?" he murmured, his touch so difficult to resist and I managed a reply before I became completely lost.

"I think you're dreaming too hard."

"Come on love," he crooned. I could feel his hand over my wrist, the other flat against my stomach as he rested his chin on my shoulder. He tipped his head to my throat and his lips brushed my neck in an opened mouth kiss. My breath hitched as he silkily suggested, "Aren't you the least bit tempted?"

Sharp teeth nipped my mark and my body jerked. I successfully caught the small moan before it rose up the back of my throat. "Like I said," I whispered. 'I'm not that easy."

"Hmm." He curled his mouth against my neck. "That's what I like about you."

He drew back and I turned back to face him momentarily before looking out into the small crowd. Without conscious thought, my focus lifted up to the ceiling and I hesitated.

Klaus followed my sudden line of focus and ocean irises abruptly softened. "Are you sure?" he murmured but as I heard the movement from upstairs, I realised I couldn't remain angry with him forever. The effort was too much when all I truly wanted was answers.

"No," I finally whispered. "But I have to."

"Then I'll let you both come to terms," he replied and my hands moved to his chest unable to convey the gratitude I felt at his silent declaration.

To not listen in, to let me deal with this on my own.

His hand threaded through my hair and tugged, waiting until my eyes met his.

"Though it's quite the dire shame," he said quietly before a sly smile slid onto his face. He released me and backed away. I caught his silent parting words. "I suppose we'll have to sleep together again some other time."

The embarrassed revelation surged at his confession: he had overheard Damon's call to lure me here. I fought the urge to cover my face and with his hands placed casually behind his back, he merged back into the gathering with a laugh.

I opened my mouth before quickly closing it again, my throat dry. Blood continued to swirl round my cheeks. He had actually managed to render me _speechless_. It took all I had to not chase after him, to force myself round on my heel and ascend the stairs.

Damon's enraged tone was the first thing which cut through my ears and I jerked my head to the left, the apprehension rising fast as he seethed, "Don't give me that no-humanity _crap_ , you can't just _flip your switch!_ Your switch is _fried_ Stefan, just like your _brain_! You wanna take Klaus? You wanna beat the villain? You've gotta be _smarter_."

"No no. To beat the villain Damon, you have to be the _better_ _villain_." A sharp crack sounded and my gut turned before the anger flared. "Ah, well," the younger Salvatore exclaimed, spinning around and dropping Damon's body from his grasp as I edged into the room. "This just makes everything easier."

I didn't give him time to act. I sped forwards and with one swift strike, his body was on the floor. Four thin parallel cuts slit his flesh and he was panting, clutching at his bloodied chest as he released a pained laugh. "The wolverine thing is an unfair advantage don't you think? **"**

"You threw out the rule book on revenge a long time ago Stefan," I hissed before glancing down to the body at our feet. "And Damon and I may be on the outs right now but snap his neck again…" I shrugged with a sneer. "And I'll snap your _spine_."

"This is a council gathering, to help _rebuild our town_ ," an unexpected voice suddenly hissed into my ears. "and _you three_ have the _audacity_ to act like _children_."

My claws glinted before slowly retracting at the figure who had suddenly appeared by the door, her hand on her hip as she stared us down disapprovingly.

"Forgive me for _not wanting_ to stay downstairs for the _founding family restoration photo_ , Carol," I hastily explained as I backed away from Stefan and further towards her. "The Salvatore squabbles really put a damper on parties."

"Oh it's quite alright dear." Carol's aghast expression almost instantly vanished and she reached out, her hand curving comfortingly over my arm. "Stefan already told me."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "He wha-"

A sharp sting pierced my flesh and my surroundings blurred. Cotton filled my head and I swayed. The world tipped sideways. My immobile form dropped to the floor and Carol suddenly shook her head, blinking rapidly.

"What _happened?_ " she gasped, taking a quick scan of the room, her bulging eyes moving rapidly from Damon's contorted neck to my immobile form. With a gasp, the needle fell from her grasp and she staggered back, her horror-struck face turning to Stefan who sighed.

He pushed himself to his feet and flashed forwards, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing a service to the town Carol, now…" His pupils contracted. " _Remember nothing."_

She exited the room without a backwards glance and Stefan waited a moment longer before taking a single step forwards. "She really needs keep a closer eye on her vervain stock," he commented idly as his body loomed over me and I struggled…

But I couldn't move... my finger didn't even twitch.

"I strengthened the dosage from Prank Night. That should render you helpless for a good two hours. You can thank your mate for that," Stefan hissed as my eyes fluttered closed. "Now…"

He clapped his hands together with a twisted smile and turned to the open window.

"Let's get started."

* * *

 **Stefan really does have a death wish doesn't he? Anyway I'm finally back! Hope you enjoyed the update! The next chapter is finished and will be up soon :D**

 **Let me know what you think!**

Reviews

 _AugustRrush:_ Thank you! Long time but hope you liked it!  
 _NotMyNameAnyway:_ Thank you! I'm so glad you liked the flashbacks and that Elijah problem is definitely going to have impact in a forthcoming chapter! Haha, yeah I just couldn't help but nickname her Kit Kat, I literally did the same when watching TVD! I'm honestly considering to keep updating this before my other stories so I can get to that family reunion… we'll see!  
 _Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_ Hope you liked that little conversation moment flashback! I love those honest scenes between them. Damon and Ria's tension was definitely high but there's a scene in the next chapter between them which I think you will love! Hope you liked it!  
 _Serelena:_ It's finally out! I wonder how long it will take for that secret to spread…  
 _Shiko-Rae:_ Yeah, Elena's not in Ria's good books right now and it's only gonna get worse… hope you liked the flashback of Klaus and Ria's conversation too. I love writing those scenes when they are totally honest! And that Elijah thing is definitely going to be a problem come the Mikaelson family reunion…  
 _ficfan:_ He was, wasn't he! Those questions of yours will be answered very soon… hope you liked the update!  
 _Shadowing:_ She has definitely gone through quite a bit but it brings in those sweet moments too between Klaus and Ria, hope you liked the overdue update!  
 _Klaus fan:_ Damon and Ria were definitely at odds as a result of that! It was such a simple reaction from Klaus but it meant so much. Least Ria's now dealing with it in her own sardonic way :D  
 _time-twilight:_ It was, which will make an awkward upcoming dinner party if they recognise one another. Stefan's gonna find out very soon. I don't think Damon ever wants to be put in that situation to choose but it's definitely inevitable… hope you liked the update!  
 _Kosongbird:_ It definitely exploded on her but Klaus was there in her time of need! She won't find out about the experiment part for a few episodes but that doesn't mean that someone else won't either… hope you liked it! :D  
 _Addie552: A_ ww thank you! Hope you liked the flashbacks this chapter, Klaus and Ria both definitely needed it and I'm so glad I'm keeping Klaus to character! Next update will definitely be soon, perhaps by the end of this week if I can edit it fast! I'm seriously considering just working on this until I reach the Mikaelson reunion before moving onto my other stories, we'll see.  
 _Valerie Chavous: T_ hank you! Another one to come this week!  
 _Lord-of Oceans-Poseidon:_ Hope you liked his reaction to it! :D  
 _Riddicks-gurl1988:_ Life will never keep me away I love these stories so much but they just take me a long time to get it to the way I like it :D The tension between Ria and Elena is definitely heightening. Let's just say I know what episodes when Ria and Klaus will complete the bonds, but maybe that reality check will be what she needs when it comes to what she feels… hope you liked the update!  
 _Hmc09:_ Hope you liked that little flashback at the beginning! Next chapter is up soon!  
 _jynxieminxie:_ The mixture of playful and comforting are the best scenes! Hope you liked Klaus' reaction :D  
 _Arianna Le Fay:_ Hope it was worth the wait! Klaus will eventually find out about the ritual scapegoat and I don't think he will be that pleased! Elijah was the one that did it – that's gonna make some awkward family dinner if they recognise each other…  
 _happinessinthedarktimes:_ Thank you! Hope you liked Ria's sardonic way of processing her family tree and her scenes with Klaus! One of my favourite scenes with Klaus and Ria and Ria and Damon are in the next chapter! Stay tuned :D  
 _lilwiccawolf1989gmail . com:_ There will definitely be more chapters :D  
 _LadySavage420:_ Thank you! It's finally here, hope you enjoyed!  
 _IBO:_ Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter!  
 _Guest1:_ It's finally here! I'm so glad you love it :D  
 _pmann1:_ It took a while but Ria's back with a vengeance! Hope you liked it!  
 _Guest2:_ God it has been a while hasn't it and I know it's long overdue but hope you had an amazing Christmas too!  
 _Revenger Tigger:_ It's okay, there's another chapter out this week :D I'm so glad you like their dynamics and there some more coming next chapter which I love! Hope you like it!  
 _Roxanne Woods:_ Thank you! I'm so glad I finally updated! Hope you liked the flashback scene! :D  
 _Romantific:_ It's finally here! Klaus is just so amazing with her isn't he, one of my favourite scenes is coming next chapter! Hope you liked it :D  
 _Thenchick:_ I finally posted more!  
 _PinkFlower2:_ It's finally here! Hope you enjoyed  
 _NotRob:_ Let's hope Damon never has to make that decision but you never know… he'll probably be the Bella Swan of Switzerland for a while.  
 _Guest3_ : I could never abandon it, I love writing it so much, it just takes me a while with five stories on the go and longer chapters but I hope it's worth the wait!


	18. Our Town - Part Two

"Don't move."

"What are you _doing_ Stefan?"

I opened my eyes to the roar of an engine, the sound vibrating loud through the seats beneath me. "Oh _fun_." I managed a mumbled moan, testing my movements and finding them all still immovable. "Looks like my day _just got better_." My head swam fuzzily and my breath involuntarily hitched. "Don't even know why the hell I'm still surprised at this point."

Elena's eyes expanded into round circles. "You _drugged_ her?" she exclaimed, utterly startled and when her phone began to ring, Stefan snatched it from her grasp.

"Hello Damon," he acknowledged, cheerfully ignoring Elena's desperate protests. "Who are you asking for? Not that it actually matters." He released a small scathing snort. "They're both a little _busy_ right now."

"Where the hell are they?" Damon's rumbling growl rose up through the speaker. "What did you do?"

"I'm making my next move," Stefan announced, lifting one hand from the wheel and tapped the tip of his finger to his chin in pondering thought. "Let me ask you something... what will Klaus do if he can't make any more hybrids? What will he do if I tear out sweet Ria's heart?"

" _What?_ " Elena stammered before I tiredly interjected.

"Personally, if you wanna make a scene, I'd go for dismemberment." I moved my gaze up to the ceiling. "The mess is _extraordinary_."

"Stefan, _leave them out of this!_ " But Damon's pointless demands were cut off as Stefan ended the call with one heaving breath. He rolled down the window and with a simple flick of his wrist, the phone was flung out onto the tarmac below.

Elena stared stunned out the window, which was once again closed, before she shouted, "What are you _doing_?"

Stefan's hands fisted tighter around the wheel. He slammed down the accelerator, moving to the final gear.

"He's playing fucking roadrunner," I tiredly responded and Elena whipped around to face me, her eyes now wide circles of terror. "You know, like the bird." I tried and failed to raise an arm in a half-hearted attempt at a flap. "Feathers." My head lolled back against the leather seat, my eyelids growing heavy as I mumbled, "Meep meep."

Elena whirled back around in her seat. "Stefan, let me out of this car! Do you _hear me?_ " Her tone turned frantic and she bellowed, " _Let me out of the_ _car_!"

Stefan didn't reply and as the engine rumbled louder, my sarcastic front began to fade. I could feel an icy cold sweep through my body as fear began to surge. I could hear my heart accelerate with the speed of the car as it zoomed faster down the street.

* * *

"What now?" Klaus exasperated, conveying his dire discontent as he stepped into a vacant room off the Founder's Hall. Although while they were on the matter, he couldn't help but divulge his curiosity as he listened to the palpitating fear which emanated from the older Salvatore brother who had closed the door behind them with a sharp snap. "You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square."

"Stefan just grabbed _Elena_ ," Damon stated and a dark smile twisted the hybrid's lips before he turned back around.

"Well," he said, smile widening as he shrugged. "He's getting desperate."

"He's gonna try and use her against you," Damon retorted but Klaus just casually crossed the room and leaned down to nonchalantly examine the floral centrepiece. Damon's fists clenched. "Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids."

"Or _what?"_ Klaus murmured. His forefinger trailed a line over the vibrant orange petals before straightening up unconcerned. "Stefan would never _dream_ of killing her."

"You sure about that?" Damon retaliated and he strode forwards, gesturing his arm to the door for emphasis. "He just tried to _behead someone_ in the middle of a Council party. He's operating on _crazy_ right now."

Klaus looked away and chuckled low to himself before drawing in a calm breath. When he faced Damon once more, his grin still remained but his words were firm. They spoke of a truth which only he himself could understand. "Well crazy or not, that kind of love never dies." Damon stood still and Klaus made his approach with a small shake of his head. "He's _bluffing_."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe _me_." Damon forced himself to move further forwards, his panic rising higher until he stood before the hybrid almost nose to nose.

He didn't want to use this option in fear of the possible carnage it would cause but now two of the most important people in his life were in danger and he had no other choice. "Cause I'm about to ask you something which will definitely grab your interest… where's my daughter?"

"She's on her way home," Klaus responded simply as he shoved past Damon, making his way to the closed door. He'd been idly tracing her route since she left. "Suppose I'll join her. This party is getting more and more _tedious_ by the second."

"Then do me a favour before you do and fully crank up your freaky locating mate GPS. Show me that the bond you two share is _real_." Klaus' form froze and Damon angrily pressed, "Where is she? Where is she _right_ _now_?"

The hybrid's palm hovered over the door handle and Damon quickly moved back as a chilling snarl burst from his throat. "He's got her too."

"You might not be able to feel her emotions just yet but you don't need to," Damon continued rapidly. "Cause I can hazard a guess that right now she's terrified."

When Klaus made a move to open the door, the blue eyed Salvatore immediately leaped forwards, his frantic hand grasping a fistful of his jacket and pulling him back. "You won't g _et there in time_ ," he snapped. "Just get rid of your hybrids because if Ria dies _again_ , I have no _freaking clue_ what will happen."

Pain shot through him like a knife as Klaus suddenly swapped their positons, slamming him hard against the door. His head snapped back against the wooden frame and he groaned as the original's hand closed tight over his throat, constricting his lungs of all air.

From outside the room he could hear the rising gasps of the locals as Alaric and Carol ordered for calm.

Klaus paid them no notice, his expression contorting into unfathomable fury. "What are you _saying_?" he roared and Damon winced, digging his nails into the wrist which pinned him.

"Ria was created by some _jacked up_ scientists who experimented on supernaturals like her mother and I for sport," he hastily explained. "She heals slightly slower, she can control her shift into a wolf, so much so, that she can enable any part of her body to change at will."

Klaus' mouth parted at the revelation, his fingers twitched and Damon drew in a rapid breath to continue.

"She is _not_ a natural hybrid - I don't know what is similar, I don't know what is _different_ and I have _no idea_ how much of me she has inherited compared to Cassandra. She told me she has only ever died once which triggered her transition into a vampire but now there is _nothing left to activate_. So if she _dies again_ …"

He broke off in a fit of chokes but Klaus stared unseeingly over his shoulder as he shakily uttered, "You don't know if she'll _survive_."

His grip loosened and Damon dropped to the floor, clutching his neck as he coughed and spluttered for breath. "I know my brother better than anyone and right now, I don't have a _clue_ how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink," he rasped. "I _suggest_ you _blink_."

The sound of a shrill ringing filled the room and Damon stumbled to his feet, his head snapping to the left. Klaus slowly pulled out the phone and his eyes flared a frightening gold as he pressed it to his ear.

* * *

" _Stefan,_ how nice to hear your voice."

Through the phone speaker, his words seemed pleasant. He didn't shout them but I exhaled a trembling breath. Because I could tell that he was on the brink of snapping.

Klaus' control was hanging on by the thinnest of tethers and Stefan was completely oblivious to the dangerous turn that his existence had now taken. "Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus," he seethed.

"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my girl back," Klaus responded, his tone like poison ice and my mind struggled in vain inside my sedated tomb. "Bring her to me and then we'll talk."

Stefan's jaw clenched. His knuckles whitened around the wheel. "Okay," he sneered and his head jerked. "Well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge."

My mouth instantly dried and I closed my eyes. From the front seat I could hear Elena's sharp inhale, her heart lurching in a sickening beat. "I don't believe you Stefan," Klaus said quietly. "You won't kill her."

A black shadow crossed Stefan's face. He ripped through his wrist and shoved it hard against Elena's lips. His other hand curved around her nape, shoving her head forwards, forcing her mouth to open. Her choked cries were muffled as the blood slid down her throat.

" _No! No! No!_ " she spluttered, wiping her mouth frantically with her sleeve. "What are you _doing?_ "

"What's going on?"

"I just fed her my blood," Stefan taunted at Klaus' low growl. "No more hybrids if she's a _vampire_. And now for the main event." His eyes shot to the rear-view mirror, appraising my weak form with triumphant malice. "Remember our road trip together; when you told me you knew _exactly_ what form of torture it took to make a certain doppelganger victim of yours crack? Think back," he mused. "Can you recall what you said?"

There was silence from the other line and then the bellowed epiphany which tore through the speaker was enough to make Elena whimper. "I will _tear you apart!_ "

"But I'm just borrowing a trick from an old friend," Stefan mockingly replied over Klaus' hair-raising snarls. With lightning fast speed he struck his hand out to the right. Elena gasped but he retracted back almost immediately. Her startled eyes fell to his clenched grasp then clutched her bare neck tight.

She put two and two together and her heart thundered, her emotions elevating into inconceivable terror.

"No Stefan, _don't!_ " she pleaded but her vervain necklace dangled and swung between his fingers which gripped the wheel.

"I'm gonna take a leaf out of your book, Klaus, Do you think your Ria will hold out longer than Katherine?" Without waiting for an answer, he fisted a hand through Elena's hair, jerking her around to his gaze.

 _"Elena,"_ he commanded causing her to whimper, his black eyes contracting and expanding in front of her vacant face. _"You are going to take this knife and stab our little hybrid friend. And while I drive, I want you to do that over and over and over again."_

He swiftly released her and Elena sobbed. She unbuckled her seatbelt with trembling hands before sliding her quivering form through the gap between the front seats until she was perched in the back next to me.

Stefan watched her for a moment before fixing his gaze back on the dashboard. "I told you Klaus that I would make her scream," he crowed, exultant as Elena's arm raised, muscles straining from the effort to fight but Stefan's control was so strong.

She lifted the knife slowly over her head, her breath coming out in terrified gasps but when her despairing gaze met mine, I mouthed two single words.

 _"Do it."_

The blade went down and pain burst through my thigh, coursing shockwaves of burning agony through my body. I gritted my teeth, holding back a tortured cry. I could stomach this. I _had too_.

Because during his high, Stefan was too hooked up in revenge to realise the small error he had just made. As long as I continued to bleed out, so would the sedative.

My arm twitched and relief surged.

"Now what should I compel your bloodbag to do next hmm?" Stefan lazily mused. "Dismemberment's always a good choice, or perhaps she could cut out Ria's heart – that's the way to kill a hybrid right? Once they're both dead your coffins are next to go… say goodbye to your family Klaus."

Tears streaked down Elena's face as she plunged the knife back down. Blood bubbled up from my flesh, a scream finally erupted from my mouth and she squeezed my hand hard.

"I'll send them away. You win." Klaus' tone was nothing short of wild panic and Stefan's lips twisted as the car engine roared.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Stefan! Stefan, _stop!_ " Elena screamed and I could hear her heart hammering, fast and petrified. The blade jerked back up and I silently assured her desperation. The blood poured and my body shifted.

 _Any moment now._

" _Stop the car, Stefan!_ " But Klaus' enraged words were lost in my ears as my muscles suddenly locked.

" _Now!_ " I shouted and Elena's hand shot out. The car door burst open and with all the strength I had regained, I pulled her to me and leaped out of the car with speed.

Tires screeched through my ears, bursting the drums as my body smacked against the tarmac. taking the full brunt of the impact. At the crack of my elbows, I let out a sharp cry and my hold on Elena slackened.

The two of us tumbled uncontrollably across the road, my skin scraping against the rough ground until I found myself splayed on my back, my movements finally still.

"Well," I groaned as forced myself onto my front and pushed my disorientated body up into a sitting position. "That shit's gonna _bruise_." My hand raised and clenched my jaw; with one swift jerk it clicked back into place and my teeth gritted, holding back a scream.

Then crawling to a groaning Elena, I examined my slashed flesh before extending my arm where the blood was more prominent. "Take it," I urged and at her wary hesitation I muttered, "It's not like you're not already chock full of the stuff."

Elena shakily reached out, pressing her lips to my skin and swallowed.

"You okay?" she whispered, her face chalk white as her gaze lowered to my ripped and bloodied jeans. The knife lay a few metres away from us but she made no move towards it. Now that we were no longer in the car, Stefan's compulsion had ceased.

When the cuts on her flesh healed, I pulled back my arm and sent her a jerky nod. "I'll live," I responded and refusing her offer to help, I forced myself to my feet and the two of us stood side by side, observing the wreckage silently. "Is it too much to hope that he's dead?" I muttered and Elena released a shaky sigh.

"I think so."

The metal hood of the car slowly began to rise and a dark figure squeezed itself from the crumpled driver's side.

"Dammit," I muttered, leaning down into a wary crouch as Stefan stumbled across the road, his legs shaky as he gradually regained his balance.

In his bloodied grasp, the phone dangled limply and as he hung up the call, I caught his quiet and trembling words. "He's gonna _kill me_."

He then strode towards us with fierce steps and Elena shot off up the road. Her body twitched hard as if surges of electricity were jolting her further away with Stefan's every additional step.

" _Get back here!_ " The green eyed vampire's command rang through our ears but Elena's panicked gasps enshrouded her entire mind as she continued to scurry rapidly back.

" _Stay away from me!_ " she bellowed and I brought up the rear a little slower, feeling the agony of every step as I reluctantly let her use me as a supernatural shield

"Back _off!_ " I snarled and Stefan faltered in his strides.

"How _could you?!_ " Elena screamed and he finally stopped short as she flung out her arm, gesturing towards the long wall which crossed the lake. "My parents _died_ going over this bridge. _I_ almost died." Her breath turned to rasps as tears welled and spilled down her pale cheeks. "You knew that," she stammered. "You're the one who _saved me_."

Her broken sobs echoed through the silent street.

"And what you made me do to her…" Elena panted fast in her rising panic, the tears now streaming uncontrollably as she looked to me. "I _tortured_ her," she croaked and Stefan sighed.

Inhaling sharply, he looked to one side, unable to meet her heartbroken gaze. "Look, he had to believe that I would do it, all right?" He faced me and my chest rumbled out a warning. "Your fear," he uttered before turning back to Elena. "And your actions sold it."

Elena choked out a terrified sob. "Well what if he _hadn't?_ " she gasped and Stefan nodded once.

"He did."

"Well, what if he _hadn't?_ "

"He would have let you turn," I muttered and despite the anger which still simmered with the betrayal from her actions the day before, I placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to bring down her rising panic. "And killed me. Isn't that right?"

At his silence, a dark growl blasted from my throat.

" _What_ Stefan?" I snapped. "Nothing to say?"

"It _doesn't matter!_ " Stefan suddenly yelled, causing Elena to flinch and my expression to harden. " _He_ _backed down!_ He has a weakness. _You_ and Elena, his _family_..." His arms gestured wildly as he looked around, his face crazed. "If I know his weakness, I can _destroy_ him!"

For a split second my eyes burned a ferocious gold and then with all the strength I could still muster, I shoved Elena's quivering form back behind me before bringing my hands together.

" _Brilliant fucking plan_ , Salvatore," I congratulated, my slow sardonic claps piercing the night air. "Top notch. Do you want a shiny gold medal? Your revenge rampage has just _ruined her_ ," I stated with a jerk of my head in Elena's direction. "Just how many more innocents do you think you can destroy in the process?"

"Nothing about _you_ is _innocent_ ," Stefan hissed and I sneered back as Elena stepped out from behind me. My hand swiftly closed over her wrist and she struggled in my restraining grasp.

"After everything, that's what _mattered?_ " Her voice broke. "Destroying _Klaus?_ "

"Destroying Klaus is all I've left," he admitted with a sigh and Elena stared at him in disbelief, tears pouring down her cheeks as she cried out.

" _You had me!_ "

"I lost you the minute I left town with him," Stefan said flatly. "You just haven't let yourself admit that yet."

"It was your own actions which truly lost her tonight, Stefan because you _didn't fucking need her,_ " I snapped as I pushed the doppelganger's trembling form behind me once more. "And the thing is, you knew that. You just wanted _attention_ , to be the _better villain_. Well _congratulations_ , you _won_." I shook my head with distain. "And now she'll forever hate you for it."

"Is that what you're _doing_?" Elena realised. "Trying to make me _hate_ you?"

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena," Stefan responded. "But I can make you hate _her_." His eyes focused immovably on me as he darkly added, "I think it's time you finally get some answers."

I pressed my lips together, my weak body refusing to crumble as it stood proud against the younger Salvatore who cornered me.

"You wanna know _why_ I took her Elena? Why Klaus is _obsessed_ with her, why he wouldn't _dare_ let her come to harm." He let her take that in before delivering the blow. "She's his _soulmate_. She knows and she accepted it. Because that bite on her neck?" he tapped his throat for emphasis. "That's his _claim_."

Behind me I could hear Elena's appalled gasp… her rushed footsteps as she stumbled back and sagged against the bridge.

"You'd better start coming to turns with the people you associate yourself with, Elena," Stefan said firmly. "For your own safety. Because I am _done_ with you."

Deeming his speech finished he began his slow retreat… and I stalked towards him, leaving behind Elena's frozen form in my tracks.

"Then it looks like we're about to come full circle," I concluded and Stefan cautiously watched my smooth approach. "I'll give you an A for effort Steffie - going all _macho_ on Klaus was commendable _for sure_ but your _oh so brilliant plan_ missed out the _tiniest_ _smidgen_ of detail."

" _Really_ ," he snarled. "And what's that?"

"You knew you were sacrificing your own life when you began this crazy suicide mission of yours but you got the ending _wrong_ ," I calmly explained. "Cause you see Stefan, Klaus isn't gonna kill you." My irises turned to gold. "He's not gonna get the _chance_."

My form had blurred from focus before he had the chance to react. The younger Salvatore's anguished yells integrated with the sharp tearing of flesh.

"Consider this my _take back_ ," I spat out, releasing his bloodied wrist with disgust, my fangs retracting as he staggered from us. "I should have left you to _die_ in the mountains."

His face now white with fear, Stefan flashed away from view and I wiped the blood from my lips with the hem of my sleeve. When movement started to sound from behind me, I closed my eyes, readying myself for the explosion.

"Don't even start," I warned but Elena, with her red eyes bulging, refused to back down.

"You bit him," she spluttered but my face remained pensive.

"He pissed me off."

"You _bit him!_ "

"And I repeat, he _pissed me off_ _!_ " I snarled, echoing my prior words when her tone sounded louder. "Least when those pesky hallucinations start to hit, you'll finally know whether he actually still feels something for you."

Elena moved round until she blocked my path, the tears still streaking down her face. "How _could you?_ " she stammered and knowing exactly what she was referring to, I seethed.

"You are in _no place_ to call me out on _shit_ when you dated the Salvatore Sadist back there."

"This is _different!_ " she screeched and when I stepped towards her, Elena flinched hard. Her eyes toughened, a cold fury sweeping through her body like pure thunderous energy. "I can't even _look at you_ ," she spat out, whipping away from me.

"Then _go_ , Elena," I ordered. "Cause right now, I honestly don't give a damn. Just… go home." And without further persuasion required, Elena stormed past me, hair billowing behind her like a whip in the wind.

In her midst of her wrathful retreat, I managed to catch her dark mutters which shot out from her mouth, over and over. "He's a fucking _monster_."

"As are all the vampires in this town," I called out and her body instantly froze. "None of us are innocent."

She refused to acknowledge my retort, not looking back as her footsteps restarted. She retreated to the town and once her stammering heartbeat was out of range, my body swayed dangerously. All adrenaline coursed from my system until my muscles ached with every movement.

Weakness clouded my mind as I stumbled towards the bridge's edge on quivering knees before catching myself on the surface, sliding down to the rough patch of ground beneath me.

My head lolled back, watching sluggishly as the wounds from the crash continued to heal at a piteous speed, slowed further still by the remnant sedative in my system. My surroundings began to blur into unidentifiable shapes, sizes and colours.

I barely felt the vibration against my skin. The phone felt numb between my fingers as I clumsily slipped it out of my pocket and placed it listlessly to my ear.

" _Ria!_ "

Damon's urgent voice called out through the speaker and I uttered, "Elena's gone," cutting over whatever he was about to say. "She'll be home in ten minutes." My eyes closed and my head began to droop to one side as I mumbled, "You'll find her there."

There was a small pause before he replied, his voice unnaturally soft. "Is he with you?"

I felt it then, found his presence inside my mind and locked onto his location.

 _Safe,_ my instincts whispered and I murmured, "Yeah," then pressed the button, ending the call.

I heard him before I saw him. His silent, hoarse whisper. " _Alexandria_."

Klaus sped through the night, closing what distance remained between us and my lips twitched, sending him a faint smile. "Quite the party tonight, huh?"

He was kneeling before me in seconds, catching the phone deftly in one hand as it fell from my loose grip. He took one look at me before his fingers curled around my upper arms and pulled me to my feet.

"Sweetheart. What happened? What did he do?" His voice was rough, urgently demanding as his hands moved up to grasp my shoulders hard. "Tell me what he did to you?"

He took in my appearance with silent fury and I blinked once before glancing up into orbs of blue fire. "I didn't have the energy to deal with him," I uttered. "He talks too much -" I broke off and drew my lower lip between my teeth before admitting, "so we jumped out of the car." His warning growl had me backtracking with an icy tone. "Don't worry. Your doppelganger is _fine_."

"I don't give a _damn_ about my _bloody hybrids,_ love." His knuckles caressed my face. "They're gone. I won't let him hurt you."

"But you can't let him _win this_ ," I dizzily protested and all the stress and fear finally slid away. I swayed dangerously and his arms came around me, sweeping me up off the ground.

"I'll kill him." His rage promised retribution and despite the circumstances, I tucked my head into his shoulder and managed a hoarse laugh.

" _Way_ ahead of you."

Inside his jacket pocket, my phone began to ring once more.

* * *

"Thanks for being here," Elena croaked as she stood still on her porch steps, the night breeze blowing softly through her tangled hair.

From behind her a voice replied gently, "Anytime." There was a brief pause before Damon carefully questioned, "You gonna be okay?"

 _Would she?_ Her body shifted briefly with unease. Last year, she had given her heart to a man who would never die. One who had swept her away in a tale of epic love… and tonight that same man had pawned her life in a game of _power play_.

He had broken _everything_ she had once offered to him freely; her trust, her mentality and her _heart_. He had destroyed her fully and now things would never be the same.

But when she turned around to face the brother of the man she now despised, her stance was resolute and she responded with a tight smile. "I'll survive." She loosely shrugged her shoulders and murmured, "Somehow, I always do."

"You know, Stefan won this round for us today." At Damon's claim, she wrapped her arms around her middle with silent fury as he explained, "He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus _blinked_."

She turned from him, striding the length of the porch, trying to control the emotions inside which were spinning so rapidly out of her control. Her teeth gritted and her jaw clenched before she whirled back around and spat, "Well his method _sucked_."

"Still, we _needed it_ ," Damon argued gently. "Klaus has been calling all the shots and Stefan beat him at his own game." His following smile was one of satisfaction. "He was the better villain," he stated and Elena scoffed.

"Don't sound so impressed, in the end he still lost." When his face fell into disarray she muttered, "Stefan compelled me to torture Ria the same way Klaus did Katherine. And when it was all over..." She broke herself off with a gasp, feeling the painful twinge of her next words before she whispered, "She bit him."

Damon froze, taking in her words, his skin paling to a sickly grey before he hurriedly cleared his throat. "I'll handle it," he answered with a smirk and Elena didn't bother asking how. After tonight, she wanted nothing more to do with her lost lover. Her lost happiness.

There were more vital things on her mind, ones that she needed answers to. "Did you know?" she queried and braced herself, fearing his answer. "About Ria and Klaus?"

And with that, the remnants of Damon's amusement vanished. "Yes," he said simply. "Yes I knew." And before she had the chance to speak, he interjected, "And it can't be broken. There isn't a way to fix it."

"But if we can just _find a way_ ," Elena implored.

"There's _no way,_ Elena, she's stuck with him _forever_!" Damon argued, quickly putting an end to her surging hope. "It's not her fault," he added at her sigh and when her lips remained pressed together firm, he pinched her chin. "Really, tell me." He tilted her head to meet his worried gaze. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Her throat dried as his thumb stroked the curve of her cheek and when he slowly leaned forward, she closed her eyes, fighting an internal war between body and mind. When his lips hovered millimetres from hers, she drew out a troubled moan. "You can't kiss me again."

"I know." But his ice blue orbs never strayed. He stared intently, deeply, engulfing her in a rush of heat. Luring her in, persuading her to let go, to start afresh in a whirling new tale of epic love… but she couldn't. She would never be able to.

And she let those thoughts be known. "I can't. It's not right," she breathed.

"It's right," Damon disagreed quietly and she frowned. With one last trace over her lower lip he let his arm fall. "Just not right now."

Elena's throat constricted, her mind unable to find the words.

"Good night," he murmured and she paused, finding herself lost momentarily inside her head before she gathered up the courage to breathe back, "Good night, Damon."

Then without a parting glance, she turned her back on him and moved hastily to her door. Her trembling fingers pushed it open so she could quietly slip through but once she was inside, her steps abruptly faltered. Her fingers remained curved round the handle as she took in a breath and drew the door back toward her until it was ever so slightly ajar.

Her soft chocolate orbs watched Damon Salvatore's descent down her porch steps before she retreated back inside and sank the length of the wall. She shoved a conflicted hand through her messy strands, her heart feeling that little bit heavier with him gone.

* * *

"Anything wrong, love?" Klaus innocently wondered as he stood between my legs, his hands on my hips as he held my perched form on one of the residential walls.

"That was Tyler," I stated mildly as I pocketed my phone, knowing all too well that he had overheard the fucking conversation. "Caroline seems to be suffering from a mild case of wolf flu. He claims he didn't know what he was doing…" I arched my brows in faux confusion. "Don't happen to know anything about that, do you?"

"Perhaps the young lad just couldn't control his urges towards your vampire friend, I've heard the nights before the full moon can be quite unbearable."

"Well I highly doubt that she just _fell onto his teeth_ ," I snapped. "which has resulted in a particularly nasty wound that has apparently grown to _the size of America."_

"Well I'd say that's a tad over exaggeration love," he responded with a grin and I rolled my eyes before pushing his arms away and flashing towards the Forbes household. My legs trembled from the effort but I shook off Klaus' support once more and rapidly pressed down the doorbell.

Through the parted curtains of the clear window in front of me, I could make out a familiar lean shape in the foyer which reluctantly began to move forwards. His hand closed around the handle and there was a slight pause. The chains rattled and he swung open the door.

Matt Donovan appraised Klaus warily before turning to me. I could see the confusion and betrayal as he searched my face with his pale one, looking for clues towards the answer I refused to provide. His fingers twitched over his phone and I sighed as I zoomed in on the message still lighting up his screen.

 _Didn't take Elena long to spill the shit_ , my brain mused.

"Well news _certainly_ travels fast, doesn't it?" I concluded, making a move to step forwards but fingers hooked over the waistband of my jeans and pulled me back.

"One second love," Klaus cautioned. "As you can see she's quite distressed," he explained and Matt pressed his lips together as I swallowed my agitation. "A dozen missed phone calls from her cousin as he informed her that Caroline had a _terrible accident_."

"You _made him_ do this to her," Matt spat out. "He would have _never_ done something like this."

"We are here to _help_ , Matt," he said softly and I managed a snort before pulling away.

"He's here to _gloat_ ," I corrected. " _I'm_ here to help."

"She's right but nevertheless the conclusion is all the same," Klaus stated with a shrug. "Only our blood can heal her so why don't you run along, there's a good boy and ask the sheriff to invite me in."

"I know how this game works," a strong voice uttered and our focus lifted up as the sheriff stepped into view. She scrutinised us with a frown. "I invite you both inside and you'll want something in return. You can give me your blood then once I've healed her, we'll talk. I can't let you on my property," she said and I immediately straightened up.

Time was ticking and with each passing second, Caroline's life hung further in the balance. "Yeah well that's just too damn bad," I snapped. "Cause that invitation rule has never worked on me."

With that I stormed past the two stunned humans and reached the end of the hallway. The door to my immediate left lay ajar and I flung it open, stepping inside.

The spark of fear in her blue eyes was all the confirmation I needed. "Just so you know," I began before she could open her mouth. "After that delightful convo with the sheriff and wannabee Fred Jones outside, I realised that Mystic Falls' social media is still as _infuriatingly_ high-speed as ever even when you're out the running."

She momentarily scowled and I took a measured yet weary step forwards, ignoring the way her tired body warily shifted beneath the covers as I slowly extended my arm. Baring the soft flesh of my wrist before her. She hesitated and I averted my gaze, refusing to meet her terrified scrutiny head on.

"For God's sake," I snapped as inquisitiveness began to taint through her fear. "There's a _hybrid_ in front of you, handing out free miracle blood on a _delightful_ fleshy platter what _more_ are you waiting for?"

Caroline inhaled a rasping breath and took a single glance over my chalky pallor. Her eyebrows suddenly lowered and she croaked, "Why are you so pale?"

"Stefan wanted to go swimming," I responded tiredly, taking that as an invitation to step closer. "See who could hold our breath underwater the longest." I braced my hand on the surface of her chest of drawers as I muttered, "Suffice to say I wasn't up for it so I gave him a nifty little bite which has a _startling_ resemblance to yours."

Not that the younger Salvatore's suffering would last long. I had given Damon a vial of my blood for urgencies a few weeks prior. It would be idiotic of me to think that he would actually let Stefan _die_ but the least the older Salvatore could do was make him suffer for just a _little longer_.

"Good."

I blinked back my thoughts, a faint shock coursing through me at Caroline's weak response before I quickly squashed it down.

" _Look_ ," I enunciated, my patience rapidly wearing thin. "Do you want the cure or are you inclined to play Miss Masochist some more?" My arms trembled as I pushed away my support and straightened up. "I can come back in an hour if you'd like," I offered.

Caroline frowned before she looked over my shoulder and froze. "Are you going to _kill me?_ " she stammered and I frowned then jerked my head around. Klaus stepped further into the room.

"On your _birthday_?" he questioned incredulously. His head tilted to one side. "You really think that low of me?"

Caroline watched him unblinkingly. Despite her current distress, her reply was firm. "Yes."

"Can't really blame her for that one to be honest," I uttered and he raptly scanned the inertia beneath my careless façade. With a flash of concern, he closed the distance between us.

"Quiet love," he whispered, his words just short of demand. "Save your strength." He placed a cautionary hand on my arm and I appraised it for a moment then sardonically tilted my head in Caroline's direction.

"He should know better than to piss me off by now but he _just can't help himself,_ " I expressed to her before jerking my head back to Klaus and snapped, "I'm _fine_."

Then twisting sharply from his hold, I placed an aching hand back on the nearest surface to support my weight. My muscles screamed under the effort.

To my left, I vaguely heard Caroline's quiet hiss. "What is she _doing_?"

"She's making a _point_ ," Klaus growled back as he mentally struggled at the sight of my weakened frame, flexing his arms which hung at his sides. "Suffice to say she's a _tad_ _discontent_ with me at the moment."

"Well if you didn't turn my cousin into fucking _Cujo_ , he wouldn't have chomped on her in the first place and we wouldn't be having this conversation," I retorted hotly and he sighed before turning his head, pulling back the covers from Caroline's shoulder.

"That looks bad," he commented, examining her wound with idle interest and when she just stared through a face full of scorn he added, "My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal."

My eyes narrowed and sensing my glower, his orbs sparked as he read the air of disbelief surrounding me. "She pulled you from me that night," he finally confessed without a single hint of shame and recalling the Homecoming moment he was referring to, I promptly defended her actions.

"She didn't know what was going on. For all she knew, she was protecting me from your… how did you put it again Caroline?" I wondered and her cheeks flushed. "Oh yeah," I said without waiting for her answer. " _Perverse fantasie-"_

I cut myself off, my tone faltering as black spots danced in front of my eyes. Klaus immediately flashed forwards, taking my arms in his inescapable grip before forcing me towards the bed and lowering me down. His hands remained firm on my shoulders, preventing my attempt to stand.

As I hazily shook my head, feeling the dizziness wane, he scanned the room, taking in the propped up cards on Caroline's side table. "I love birthdays," he mused.

"Yeah." Caroline sniffed. "Aren't you like..." she tiredly cleared her throat. "A billion, or something?"

"She's right. God your candles must cost a _fortune_ ," I muttered under my breath and they looked to me. Silence descended and I glanced down, knowing that I had said too much.

"You _hate them,_ don't you?" Caroline realised and I exhaled, my eyes briefly closing. When I raised my head, I could see the beads of sweat trickling down from her every pore but she barely noticed, her attention fixed unblinkingly on me.

"It's not what you think," I whispered and it took a moment for me to find the words to explain. "After what happened to my mom, the authorities took me away and however hard they tried, they couldn't dig up any info about me on their database. The only lead they had to go on was my name. Nothing else."

My smile was hard as I thought back through my recently renewed memories. "And I know that she loved me but truth is, mom was always running from something and she cared more about protecting me than letting me live my childhood."

I barely felt Klaus sink to his knees in front of me as I admitted, "I never had a birthday; she never told me when it was so when they took me away after her death, it just became some made up date they picked out. All in all I guess… I never really had one to celebrate."

Hands slid down my arms and I jerked my head back up. Klaus searched my face and whatever he found inside the black chasm of my mind caused his voice to soften.

"None of that matters now my lovely," he assured me. "You're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. Beings like us, we're driven by our emotions, our most primitive desires." His thumbs stroked the insides of my wrists and my eyes closed as the blood rushed faster through my chest. "Indulge in the fact that you're both free."

"No," Caroline spluttered, holding back her faint coughs and my head shot towards her, apprehension now stammering my pulse. "I'm _dying_."

Klaus pulled back, regarding her with firm clarity. "And my mate could let you, die, if that's what you want. If you _really_ believe your existence has _no meaning_."

She sagged against her pillows and he turned back, his words now meant solely for me as he confessed, "Until most recently I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth will be told." I opened my mouth but he placed a finger over my lips, halting my shock in place.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret," he whispered as we simultaneously leaned in. "There is a _whole world_ out there, waiting for you. Great cities and _art_ … and music." His knuckles caressed my face. " _Genuine_ beauty."

My lips parted beneath his touch and he smiled. "And you can have _all_ _of it_. All you have to do is ask me and I'll take you. You and I," he promised. "Anywhere and _everywhere_."

All breath left my lungs and I swallowed before rapidly blinking back the tears which threatened to cloud my eyes. Caroline watched on in awe as I breathed, "You make it sound like a children's tale, some crappy romance novel." I paused and watched him shrewdly as an unexpected thought occurred to me. "Did you forget to mention all the heart gouging? The intestine ripping carnage?"

" _Well.._." Klaus trailed off with a mild twitch to his lips as he hooked a curl round my ear. "What's life without a little bloodshed?"

I stared up at him and his expression never once wavered. He was ready for this, I realised, ready for it all. For the rest of my eternity, he would never go away... and after everything we had been through, I didn't want him to. A rasp broke the silence which followed and I turned away from him before I lost my nerve.

Another sweat had broken out over Caroline's forehead as she desperately heaved, "What do I _do_?" and I chewed my lip before giving her my honest answer.

"Call it selfish but in this goddamn forsaken world, I need a familiar face." She silently pondered it over and as the seconds passed, I carefully urged, "A thousand more years of living… what do you say?"

Caroline pressed her head against her pillow, her fingers clutching the cream covers tight. Then through her exhaust, her head twitched: a faint definitive nod. "I don't wanna _die_ ," she begged and I pulled up my sleeve, extending my arm.

"Then what are you waiting for, Forbes?"

She hesitated no longer, taking my wrist in her grasp and baring the skin beneath her rapt gaze. Her head swooped down, blackness enveloped her eyes, veins protruded from fatigued sockets and sharp fangs descended from parted lips.

I could feel my blood being drawn up from my flesh and at my faint hiss of pain, Klaus placed himself behind me. His arms slid around my waist before pulling me back against his chest. His hands rested on my thighs as I arched my neck against his shoulder, allowing his presence to soothe the unpleasant pain.

It was as if time rewound; Caroline's rotting bite cleared to smooth, unblemished flesh and she leaned back, her energy and light restored. "Thank you," she whispered. I nodded at her gratitude and made a move to stand but arms held me still.

Klaus lowered his head to my ear. "And now for you, sweetheart," he murmured and I twisted my body to face him dumbfounded.

"I'm _healing_."

"And I'm not asking." Before I could get another word out, he had torn open his wrist and pressed the bleeding appendage to my mouth. With my head trapped between his chest and arm, I reluctantly parted my lips and the blood seeped down my throat.

His fingers slid through my hair and I moaned; his thumb caressed my throat where the sound vibrated.

"That feels better doesn't it?" His hum was drowned out by my revitalised growl. He tapped his finger once against my neck before drawing back his arms and getting to his feet. "I'll be outside."

Caroline propped herself up on her pillows as she waited for him to exit. When the front door finally closed I straightened up, my breaths still uneven while I waited for the impact. "Oh my _God_ ," she exclaimed as she whipped her head from the door, to me and back again. "You're _flirting_ with him."

"Not flirting," I hastily denied with a smirk. "More like manipulating, keeping my options open and all that." The very sentence hurt me to hell and the blonde vampire could tell.

"You're lying to me," she concluded and I blinked, my gut twisting into tight knots. "You're doing this to protect yourself but _I'm not Elena_ , Ria, I know what this all means. The whole mate thing…" She sighed in longing. "It's kinda like a vampire's _perfect_ _ending_."

I couldn't find it in myself to deny her words any longer. "He's mine. I'm his," I confessed, voicing the silent claims of my wolf and vampire, the truest sentence I had ever spoken. "He is it for me." _The only one in this world who would ever truly understand me_. "And I think… I'm okay with that." I clenched my hands together, her whole scrutiny during my admittance making me feel rapidly uncomfortable. "Is that so _wrong_?" I queried and she laughed.

"I know a little bit about liking the bad guys, especially the ones which are super-hot." At my silent question she brushed back her hair and professed, "I used to have this thing for Damon."

"Well it's a good thing you dumped his ass in time for the other bombshell of the century, cause he's my vampire daddy." Caroline froze and with a pleasant smile I added, "Now _there's_ something to wrap your head around."

When she didn't move, I absorbed her speechless mouth, enjoying her reaction way too immensely before steadily getting up from the bed and backing away.

"I'll just… let myself out," I said with a parting wave before whipping around and exiting her room.

Matt and Liz stood stunned in the hallway and as I brushed past them I peered over the decorative surroundings, tracing the hanging frames before commenting, "This really is a lovely home you have here sheriff." They didn't say anything, just absorbed my features with dawning revelation. "You two have a _good night_." I hummed to myself at their silence. "Bye now."

I exited the house, swinging the door behind me and stepped out onto the porch, letting out a calming breath which mixed in with the cool evening air.

"Your confession in there was quite something."

He stepped out of the shadows behind me and extended his arm. I rolled my eyes at his playful chivalry before placing my hand in his, letting him escort me down the three steps. He pulled me in to face him and I looked up into the blazing blue for a moment before shaking my head.

"Take it whichever way you want because all the meanings are true but you make me _crazy_ ," I uttered. One moment I hated him yet couldn't get further enough away, the next I just wanted to bury myself in his scent, to yield to this bond completely and satisfy the temptation which had surged around us since day one _._

He challenged every aspect of my personality. My mind and my heart.

He was goddam dangerous and I liked it.

He laughed as he looked out into the night. "Is that right?" he murmured, before looking back at me, the smile still lingering around his face. "I knew you were mine from the beginning but I never expected to fancy you, the only one that doesn't tremble in fear at the sight of me."

Anticipation curled in my stomach at his honesty. My body froze, unable to move.

"You are defiant and strong, drawn to the darkness but with one foot in the light." He dipped his head to my ear and I shuddered as he breathed, " _Perfection_."

My thoughts stopped everything until only one decision remained. As he began to back up my palm shot out, curling gently around his face. Surprise briefly coated his features at my bold initiation of touch before I immediately moved closer until our lips were a breaths width apart.

"Consider me on your side," I whispered and he never looked away as I brushed my thumb over his jaw. "I'm gonna help you find your family."

Deep ocean eyes held mine so intensely for the longest time I could ever recall. Before I could bring myself to avert my gaze and surrender, his hands suddenly curled over my hips and pulled my body against the heat of his own. Then his head dove and his mouth had taken mine.

There was something different about the kiss as his fingers gently teased through my hair, angling my head before his tongue swept past my parted lips. He explored every crevice, demanding possession of my every thought, action and craving. The air surrounding me scorched and flared as my body exploded with pleasure.

This was why I had still attempted to stay away, not because I was denying the bond, after our conversation last night - that part of me was long gone. But because he was bringing down every barrier I had ever put up inside me, tearing it away until all I could feel was that ignited spark and his scorching touch which drove me out of my mind.

Now I couldn't stop as I kissed him back with a passion which matched his completely, lost in my mind as my hands moved to his chest. Lean muscles flexed, sensitive beneath my touch and with a soft growl his hand slid to my lower back. With one starved movement, he pushed my hips between his open thighs, fully consuming me with our combined desire which surged enticingly through my blood.

I barely noticed his other hand slipping beneath my shirt, his fingertips hot on my flesh as my face began to change. We were entering dangerous territory, my instincts were pushing me to the brink, forcing me to tear away the last slither of control.

 _Share blood_ , my mind tempted as the vibrant gold devoured my hazel eyes. _Complete the exchange_.

With a silent gasp, I tore away from the kiss, forcing back my frustrated moan as his head dropped to my neck, his stubbled jaw grazing my skin with rough caresses, kissing the length of my throat. When the faintest flash of fangs traced my bite mark, I bit back another whimper.

He paused then with the tender glint of a smile, he drew away.

Panting hard to bring myself back under control, I peered at him through dazed and hooded eyes and my heart stuttered, breathless at the gleam of the wolf which stalked beneath his golden irises, who watched my movements with a burning vehemence.

"You'd better think carefully about what happens next, love," he murmured as his thumb moved back and forth across my lower lip, causing my eyes to close. "Because once I have your compliance…" he took my mouth again in a fervid claim. "I will not hesitate."

His whispered promise was whipped up with the air around me until all that was left was a bitter cold. When I opened my eyes once more, I was standing outside the Salvatore boarding house… and he had gone, vanished into the darkness which engulfed the town, leaving me in a state of shaking knees as I inhaled a shuddering breath.

Adrenaline burst through my veins. Filling me up with life. My lips tingled with fire and I groaned.

Because I could still feel the imprint of his heat on my skin… because his every touch had ignited my mind with a lust filled craze... because before he left me alone, a part of me wished he hadn't stopped.

* * *

Ghost after ghost of memories whirled through his head at a hundred miles an hour. Voices of the past… echoes of his former years which merged together into an inaudible chorus of speech and sounds.

 _"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan... you, me, and Damon. No rules."_

Fingertips traced a light path down the side of his face.

 _"I love you Stefan, we will be together again, I promise."_

"No!" he yelled and twisted away from the brush of lips over his forehead. With a sharp jerk, his eyes snapped open.

Katherine's taunts were gone and in front of him, a slender figure stood in the shadows. He couldn't see her face as she walked gracefully forwards, her poker straight hair rippling behind her like waves in her wake. She knelt down at his side, her hand softly caressing his sweat covered face and he instinctively leaned into her warm palm.

"I love you Stefan," she breathed. "Hold onto that, never let that go."

The revelation shot through him hard. " _Elena_ ," he gasped.

"Not _quite_ ," she replied and just like that her touch had gone. The voice had changed. It was no longer a gentle chime but deeper, drawling. "I'm _much_ more handsome."

Her form suddenly began to haze in front of his eyes and he blinked rapidly to drain the black spots away.

When his vision finally cleared, Elena had gone and he was lying face down in the Salvatore cellar, alone. Green eyes blearily drifted to the black oozing mass on his arm and he let out a pained groan.

"Defeated by a nasty werewolf bite, _ouch_." Stefan stilled before dragging his head to the left where icy eyes appraised his rotting flesh with unconcealed disgust. "That's _gotta_ hurt. Though to be fair, she _did_ warn you. Seventeen times." His lips tilted. "I counted."

Stefan braced his palms on the floor and struggled up into a sagging sitting position against the wall. "Where did you find me?" he croaked, his head lolling up to the ceiling and Damon unlocked the iron door, stepping inside before closing it behind him with a snap.

"Well you weren't exactly hard to miss whilst you were guzzling down our blood bags like Pacman on a high."

"This may come as a bit of a _shock_ for you to hear, Damon but I'm not really in the mood for your gloating," Stefan croaked and the older Salvatore's crossed arms began to loosen as he shrugged himself off the wall.

"Well you _should be_ because I have the solution to all your problems." He extended his arm and Stefan zeroed in on the small object in his grasp. "Ria's magic blood," Damon announced. "One tiny vial of a miracle cure."

Stefan's mouth immediately began to water. Cold sweat mixed with drool as his vision swam.

Klaus now stood before him, a sloshing blood bag in his grasp. His mouth began to move and the words phased through his body like an endless addiction. " _I'd like you to join me… for a drink."_

Without thinking the younger Salvatore lashed out, his hands scrambling for the vial but Damon leapt back, extending one waggling finger. "Ah ah," he reprimanded in a stern tone. "Say _please_."

" _What_ _game are you playing at_?" Stefan snarled and Damon paused before extending his arm out once more.

"No game little bro, go on, _drink_."

He held out his arm once more and Stefan eyed it warily before his hand shot out, snatching the small glass from his brother's grasp and downing it in one. The cold shudders suddenly ceased and his mind cleared. He lifted a limp arm to wipe the drying beads of sweat from his forehead.

"They're gone," he gasped before peering up into the face he now knew was not a hallucination. " _Brother_ ," he uttered but his words were abruptly cut off by an unexpected agonising pain which submerged his insides with burning fire… but the stake remained embedded in his flesh, twisting and tearing his guts.

Damon retreated back, a dark shadow settling over his face as he looked down on his brother's crumbled and writhing body in disgust. "We may be at an impasse Stef," he acknowledged idly before his fingers curled into tight fists. "But if you even _think_ of threatening my daughter's life again, I _swear to God,_ I'll kill you _myself_."

Stefan's pallor turned an immediate sickly grey. He supposed he should have felt something stronger than shock but since their confrontation in Chicago, the resemblance had always been so hard to ignore.

In his later moments of clarity, his mind would begin to work it over, to make sense of the revelation but for now, he just focused on his current pain.

"So," he managed to gasp, sweat trickling from his pores. His chest heaved in and out ragged breaths, straining from an effort which flushed his cheeks as his fingers curled over the slab of wood and pulled. "I have a _niece_."

"You have _nothing_ Stefan," Damon replied shortly. "Nothing and no one."

His phone suddenly began to ring and turning his back on his brother's anguished sounds of torment, he scanned the caller ID and swiftly accepted the call.

"Liz," he stated, his focus fully diverted to the conversation at hand. He strode out of the cellar and ascended the stars, barely hearing the echoes of the stake finally clattering to the stone floor.

* * *

I immediately sensed the sound of his subtle movements when I closed the front door to the boarding house that night and all plans to speed straight to my room were long forgotten.

Damon didn't turn round at my entrance but something about his frame caused me to waver in my steps… because he stood facing the central fireplace in the library, numbly watching the crackling flames.

The firelight softly danced across his skin, casting half his form in shadow.

"You wanna know why Klaus is still alive?" he unexpectedly stated, never turning his focus from the burning flare before him. "I killed Papa Original for _you_." His soft humourless chuckle sounded lightly through the air as he shook his raven head. "Not that it matters because your mate would have won either way; he had a backup plan the _whole time_."

He swivelled around and crossed the room. I followed him down to the parlour where he swiped himself a bottle of Bourbon and two small glasses before turning back to me.

"He dies, his hybrids kill me… and you _,_ _well_ you would have turned crazy pants at his death and eaten your way across town before finally offing yourself." He appraised me intently and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Because despite what you have made yourself believe," he stated. "You wouldn't have been able to live without him... and when it comes to you… neither can he."

He unscrewed the cap and filled the drinks before passing one over to me. "And my baby brother _knew_ ," he uttered darkly as he gripped his glass stem tight in one hand. "He confessed it all yesterday. If I didn't save you both that night then he would have interfered to save me from your boyfriend's _little helpers_." He spat out a derisive scoff. "No matter what I did that night, the ending would have always been the same. With Klaus alive and Mikael dead."

He held out his glass and without waiting for my stunned response, he clinked it once against mine. "Cheers." He downed the liquid in one and I opened my mouth to say something then thought better against it.

Betrayals were just crawling out of the woodwork of this town and this _whole time_ , Stefan had been acting out his little rage fit, blaming everyone but himself for the Homecoming failure when in actuality, he would have ensured the same ending scenario.

My answers could wait until tomorrow. For now, I put aside my own feelings of deceit when it came to the vampire in front of me and instead settled for the tiniest truth. "Klaus and I? We talked… and we fell asleep. That was all."

The relief which framed his face managed to make my face light up in a faint grin as I idly walked round the room, examining all the antiques, not quite ready to leave him just yet. When I settled on a closed booklet lying face down on the desk in front of me, my smile turned to a frown. "What's all that?"

Damon spun around, glancing in my direction. "Documents I acquired from our dear sheriff," he explained. He took a prolonged sip on his drink and muttered, "There's a serial killer on the loose."

"So there's one more supernatural psychopath attempting to off the idiotic unsuspecting locals." I peered up at him, my tone strengthening in confusion at his unwavering uncertainty. "I don't get it, what has you so worried?"

In answer, Damon pressed his index finger to the bottom of the page. "Check out his M.O. ... his weapon of choice."

I glanced back down, following in the direction of his point and scanned the text written before me. "So Van Helsing has decided that humans are better stake practise than vampires," I mused as I sank back into the couch with my eyebrows raised. "That _is_ a new one." I craned my head back to look up at him as I innocently enquired, "You sure it ain't Stefan?"

"I'm not giving you an excuse to take him out again," Damon replied sternly but his icy eyes froze colder as the events of tonight coursed through our minds. "But I made him suffer for what he did to you."

I swallowed. "Thank you," I murmured before I looked away, searching for some kind of distraction and I found one immediately.

It sat in my direct eyeline, like there was some spotlight shining brightly on its spine.

"And since we've managed to get through a full ten minutes without tearing other's heads apart, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a _long time_." I strode over to the bookshelf and plucked out the familiar ancient text. He blanched as I presented it before him. " _Why exactly do you own_ _this_?"

Damon blinked once as he studied the title blaring up at him. "It's Stefan's," he managed to resound with a poor humoured twist to his lips. "Sucker for romance my baby bro."

"Is that right?" I hummed to myself as my fingers idly flipped back the pages until I held out the inside cover before him. "That's so _funny_ ," I exclaimed, my head cocked innocently to one side as his icy orbs slowly glanced down. "Because I never knew Stefan's name began with a silent D."

On the pristine paper before us, the rushed scrawl of initials stood out bold and clear on the white page:

 ** _D. S. - 1866_**

"You know," I said, deliberately drawing out each world as Damon stared at the initials, his jaw still dropped at being caught. "A part of me is actually dreading the answer considering the date and all but do I _want_ to know?"

"Don't _think_ so," he replied. The rush of his answer was all the confirmation I needed and I spun around, my hazel eyes shining with humour.

"You actually thought you were mates with _Katherine_?"

He guiltily turned to me and I blinked once, my lips curling together in an effort to hold back the sound which threatened to break free.

But when Damon's own mouth twitched, the dam finally broke and it was during that single night that the backlash of secrets revealed had been put aside in favour of just a few seconds of normality… the pretence of a simple life where there were no doppelgangers and no hybrids.

And in that briefest moment, there was just the simple sewing of the thinnest of strands to form a faint bond between father and daughter... a bond with the potential to strengthen or break, depending on the course of the future.

* * *

Damon and Alexandria Salvatore's soft combined laughter echoed through the Salvatore boarding house that evening and yet, unbeknownst to the two, a silent spectre listened in to their single moment of normality.

One floor above, Stefan Salvatore stood frozen in his room, his back pressed hard against the wall, his head cocked to one side. The dark shirt he wore was ripped at the stomach; the material still crusted a dark copper at the torn seams with his own dried blood.

The hole in his flesh had long since knitted back together into smooth unblemished skin and yet the pain of the invisible scar still lingered like a blow to the chest. Knocking him off balance and stealing all air from his breath.

He couldn't find it in himself to move, his emerald eyes cold and unseeing as he simply listened. Listened to the light sounds echoing up from downstairs.

The sounds of his brother… his brother… and his _niece_.

The dark lust for revenge slowly simmered away and in that one small moment, something changed.

A small spark had been ignited, one which the younger Salvatore couldn't extinguish, no matter how hard he tried.

The spark of emotion: the tiniest flash of _humanity_.

His lips twitched, the faintest of smiles steadily making its way across his face. And then it was gone, vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared.

His cold gaze drifted, he turned towards the open window, his expression blank once more. He rapidly moved towards it and with one swift step he leapt, contorting his body through the large gap and feeling the wind rush up around him as he plummeted to the ground.

His heels slammed against grass and his knees buckled, landing in a perfect crouch before staggering to his feet. He then craned his head and glanced back up to the clear glass pane, recalling a time when the same leap down hadn't been so pleasant.

In the back of his mind the younger Salvatore could still hear Damon's sarcastic words from so long ago reverberate around in his head, judging his every move.

 _"I was impressed. I give it a six, missing style but I was pleasantly surprised."_

An unexpected ache burned in his chest and Stefan pushed it back with a low groan. Without one single glance back, he burst into a sprint, racing rapidly to vampire speed.

He disappeared like a phantom into the night, running fast and running hard…. running from _them_... before he allowed himself to do something ludicrous like _feel_.

* * *

 **This was one of my favourite chapters to write! One more step closer to the Mikaelson reunion! Hope you liked it :D**

 **As always, if you liked it please review!**

 **Until next time :)**

 _Reviews_

 _windstorm16: I definitely had a laugh to myself when I came up with that scene, I'm so glad you liked it! No safe but Ria finally got to bite him. Seemed fitting that she was the one to cause Stefan's comeuppance after what he did to her, although Damon also got his say in the end there too!_  
 _time-twilight: So the secrets are finally coming out and there was definitely a threat from Damon in the end there too! Hope you liked it!_  
 _Shiko-Rae: Thank you so much! I hope you liked their interactions in this chapter too, they were definitely some of my favourite scenes to write! Stefan was definitely peak crazy in this one and he definitely deserved that bite, he had it coming for a long time! Hope you enjoyed the update :)_  
 _Addie552: Thank you! Let's do this, the Mikaelsons are one step closer! Hope you liked the update, some of these moments were amongst my top favourite to write!_  
 _little-bast: Thank you! And now the secrets are coming out! Elena's not there yet but she's definitely not happy about that bond and I don't think she'll stop with trying to fix it especially when Esther comes in to play..._  
 _Atlafan1286: I always feel like the part ones I write are always the calm before the storm, that cliffhanger just happened to be in the perfect middle when I wrote the whole episode out and I thought, why not :D. Stefan went to crazytown this chapter for sure, borrowing tricks from Klaus to be the better villain! He deserved that bite and probably a lot more but Ria definitely needed to be the one to do that! Hope you liked the update!_  
 _harryginny9: They weren't too happy were they... least Ria and Damon gave Stefan what he deserved and Klaus put aside his revenge to be there for her :) Let's definitely hope that Damon never has to make a final choice. Hope you liked it :D_  
 _Riddicks-gurl1988: Stefan was definitely at his highest crazy this chapter and he deserved that bite Ria gave him while it lasted! Hope you liked that last scene with Damon and Ria and now that they have formed that starting ground, the answers can come through! Hope you liked Klaus and Ria's confessions too, that scene between them was one of my favourites to write! Hayley will come into the story but she will know better than to cross Ria and Klaus, neither of them will be letting her come near for sure! Hope you liked the update :)_  
 _Roxanne Woods: Here you go, I couldn't miss out Caroline's bite scene! There were just a few changes to that scene and I hope you liked it! Stefan definitely deserved that bite from Ria and Damon drew out that suffering for her. Hope you liked Klaus' reaction this chapter and how he stayed with Ria to ensure she was okay. Their confession to each other was one of my favourite scenes to write, especially the effect on Klaus when Ria decided to help him reunite his family. It's the little things which have the most impact. :) Hope you liked it :D_  
 _Hmc09: Thank you so much! It wasn't too long for you to wait this time and I hope you liked Klaus' and Ria's moments this chapter, they were definitely some of my favourite scenes to write!_  
 _Serelena: Thank you so much! They're getting there, especially after the scenes in this chapter! Hope you liked it!_  
 _Arianna Le Fay: In the flashbacks of chapter 15 and 16 - about how Katherine originally planned to use Ria as the werewolf sacrifice back when Klaus wasn't a hybrid. Katherine intended to offer Ria up for his ritual in exchange for her freedom! :D We definitely had a very crazy Stefan this chapter! Damon and Ria both got their revenge and Klaus was there for Ria, putting aside his revenge because deep down she needed him. Some definite progress there, hope you liked the update!_


End file.
